


Cybertron's Human

by Cosmic_Dandelion



Series: Cybertron's Human Multiverse [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Arachnid gets squished, Cloudlight (oc), Dancing, Decepticons teaming up with the autobots, Different ending to war, Even More Fluff, Explosions, F/M, Firework (oc), Fluff, Fred Grey (oc), Gen, Implied Smut, MECH gets what's coming to it, Mech Preg, More Fluff, Needs Editing, Predaking isn't tearing the place up, Spindlewing (oc), Stardust (oc), Tagging as needed, Teasing, Tickling, completed story, human to cybertronian story, innuendos, interspecies confusion, knockout is more polite than usual, neutral party is becoming more involved, personal issues, shockwave gets emotional with prodding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 99,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Dandelion/pseuds/Cosmic_Dandelion
Summary: A human girl named Sam gets kidnapped by Soundwave as an experiment, and as time passes, melts everyone's spark.Sadly, Megatron decides she's a weakness and must be killed. Soundwave and Knockout don't like this idea, and Sam is forced to become a cybertronian herself.Will things go well? Will Megatron find out that the new Sparkling on board is actually the human he ordered them to kill?This is the story of how one human changed Cybertron history.





	1. Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Okay!  
> So, this is an actual complete story, but it's going to come out gradually, because I need to edit and separate it into chapters.  
> I ask for your patience.  
> Enjoy the story! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of it all... and oh boy, will this be fun!  
> Also, baths are fun. Unless you have a giant alien robot staring at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the beginning is kinda slow. The next chapter is much more fun in my opinion!

“You put me down right now you selfish idiot!” screamed Sam in rage at the large, purple, slender mech holding her with a strong grip as he walked down the huge metal halls of the Decepticon warship.  
“Negative,” he intoned flatly in a male computer generated voice.  
“Yes! Positive!” Sam snapped back, hitting his fist in fury.  
“Negative,” he repeated. “Statement: Sam must undergo decontamination.”  
“What? No! You're not doing anything to me, let alone do whatever that is!”  
“Clarification: Sam needs a bath. Order: Stop struggling.”  
“I won't stop until you put me down. And I can be as smelly as I want to be, don't tell me what to do!”  
“Statement: you stink. Order: you will bathe.”  
“You can't make me!”  
“Threat: or else.”  
Sam crossed her arms and glared at him some more. “Make me. ‘Cause you can't.”  
The mech stopped in his tracks and tilted his visor down at her for one long and ominous moment, then turned and walked back the way they had come.  
“Good giant robot who makes no sense and has no feelings,” said Sam in triumph.  
“Designation: Soundwave. Statement: you are still going to bathe.”  
“What!?!” Sam started to pound her fists on his fingers, trying desperately to get him to let her go. “Why are you so concerned about me not smelling when, one, you can't even smell, and two, how is that the top priority after kidnapping me from my home and putting me on a table and snatching me back at the last second from that one eyed robot?! Who are you?! Why me?! WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!”  
“Statement: all will be explained. But you must be cleaned, and that is not an option.” Soundwave stepped into a huge bathroom with a tub big enough for her to use as a swimming pool.  
“Umm…” she said nervously as he set her in the bottom of it. “I can't swim.”  
A handsomely sarcastic voice emanated from Soundwave, a recording utilized for speech, “I will assist you in cleaning yourself properly.”  
Sam snorted. “Pfft, like you will. I can clean myself, like I'd ever let a giant robot clean me.”  
“Statement: then drown.” He turned the water on, it rushing down like a miniature Niagara Falls. Within seconds, it was already a foot deep, and rising fast.  
“Fine!” Sam crossed her arms and lifted her chin, until the water rose to her neck. She took a deep breath as it closed over her head.  
Soundwave waited thirty seconds before scooping her up out of the water hurriedly. He watched as she coughed and sputtered, utterly drenched and gasping for air like a half drowned rat. When she got her breath back, she snapped at him. “I had it under control, you didn't need to do that!”  
“Statement: you are an idiot.” With a single finger, he neatly tore away the sodden clothes she wore, causing her to squeak and cover herself, and rested his hand in the water just deep enough for it to reach her chest. He then delicately handed her a bar of soap. “Order: wash.”  
With another glare, she took the soap and did as she was told, but took a very long time just to spite him. She even spent a few minutes getting the dirt out under her nails.  
Soundwave gave no sign of impatience or annoyance, and the blank visor eventually made her give up her attempt to get a rise out of him.  
“I'm done,” she grumbled, then made a final attempt to irritate him by dropping the soap in the water. “Whoops.”  
He just stared at it for a moment, then went back to staring at her.  
“I said I'm done. You're the one who wanted me to wash. How about instead of staring you explain yourself?” Sam put her hands on her hips.  
“Note: you are not self conscious.” He continued to stare.  
“You’re a robot. Why would I be self conscious of a robot?” She said, but covered her front uncomfortably in response to his words.  
“Note: now you are.” Soundwave stood up, pulling her out of the water, and handed her a towel. “Mission: acquire clothes for you.” He walked out and headed to another room.  
“You mean you have more clothes and towels than the ones I just had on?” Sam looked surprised.  
“Affirmative.”  
Soundwave stepped into a large, spartanly decorated room that had a circular desk in the middle of the room with monitors around it, and a bed tucked in the corner like sleep wasn't all that important to him. He set Sam softly onto the desk and went in and out of a small closet, and set a pile of clothes in front of her.  
Sam looked at the pair of jeans, underwear, bra, plain black t-shirt, and large hoodie with a sigh, and put them on. She was surprised to see that they fit perfectly. “I want that explanation now.”  
“Ask and I shall answer,” a deep rumbling voice played from him.  
“Then go ahead and answer,” she said impatiently.  
“Ask first,” said the handsomely sarcastic voice.  
She pursed her lips. “Can you provide your promised explanation?”  
“Only if you ask specifically what you want to know,” the same voice purred tauntingly.  
Sam gritted her teeth. “Why am I here?”  
“Because you have been selected to be the subject of an experiment.” The deep, rumbling voice said.  
Sam’s eyes widened. “What?! Why me?!”  
“Randomly selected out of a large assembly of healthy human subjects.” A cheerful voice said.  
“Random?! Random?!?!! Why are you testing people!?!”  
“Decepticons wish to occupy this planet, and must know physical and psychological reactions of humans to our presence.” The calm voice.  
Sam took a deep, shaky breath. “And why exactly do you want to occupy my planet?”  
“Energy supplies abundant on Earth. Other reasons: classified.”  
“Okay then.” Her nostrils flared. “Why did you take me away from the dissection table? I'm not dumb, that's what it was. And why, what are your intentions with me right now?”  
“Shockwave was supposed to scan you for health irregularities. He made a mistake and thought you were his next lab rat.” Soundwave paused, then continued. “Current intention and long term mission: Observe, care for, and communicate with you for experiment.”  
Sam abruptly lost it. “I am a lab rat still!!! Just not a dead one!!! Take me home!!! Leave my home alone!!!” She stomped around, hyperventilating.  
“Warning: you will pass out if you continue.” Soundwave said calmly. His tense body language made it clear he was concerned.  
“I DON’T CARE! I WANT TO GO HOME! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE WITH YOU CRAZY ROBOT FREAKS!!! I’M GONNA-” She abruptly stopped and fell over.  
Soundwave froze, and slowly turned her over onto her side. Was she alright?  
She was. She had passed out like he had warned her she would.  
Silly girl. She would be fine in the morning. Soundwave gently set her on his bed so she could sleep in comfort, and got to work making a suitable place for her to live.  
Sam would adjust fine, he decided. She was a polite, nice young lady when she wasn't angry or upset, he knew, and she was trusting of people. He knew because he had been told to survey her for a while before he abducted her by his lord.  
And he knew most of all, as he built a place for her, that she would easily fit in and be easy to deal with. The only difficult part for her would be accepting the fact that she would not be going home for a long while.  
Ah well. She'll manage, he reasoned. Humans bounce back very well.  
As she slept, he worked long into the night.


	2. A handsome red medic and a cute small dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after a few days of Sam's kidnapping. She's adjusted very well, and has actually grown to like Soundwave a little. A foolish fall from the table leads to a meeting with the red medic, a meeting with a predacon, and a heart-to-heart with Sounds.
> 
> (Note-this chapter inspired 'the odd adventures of Soundwave and his pet human', my other ongoing work.)

Sam woke up to find a note by her pillow that morning. It was larger than her but had neat handwriting.   
She glanced suspiciously around the room and couldn't see Soundwave. “I wonder where he is?” She wondered as she peered curiously at note, reading:

Dear Human,  
I cannot help but notice you and Soundwave argue like an old married couple. I find this absolutely hilarious, and I wish to meet the girl that's gotten the most reactions out of Sounds at one time than he's shown in the past few thousand years.  
Also, I have been given orders to give you a honest to goodness health check-up and microchipping. So this really isn't a ‘please visit,’ it's a ‘report to the medical bay at 7:00 tonight or else.’  
Hope to see you soon!  
Sincerely,   
Knock-out, medic

“He’s annoying to say the least,” Sam smirked, “But how in the world am I supposed to go to the medical bay? And why would I want to? All I am to these robots is a lab rat, whether I’m a healthy one, dead one, or a special one, I’m still a lab rat. But maybe this robot, this ‘Knock-out’, will set me free. It doesn’t seem like he wants to kill me.” She paused, and blushed. “He’s a Knock-out, huh? Maybe for robots. Ugh, why did I just think that?”   
She stood up, and brushed herself off, “Well, considering that everything here is supersized, it may take me while to get there, and there is NO WAY I’m gonna let Soundwave carry me again. And it may take me a while to figure out where the medic bay is. Now how am I gonna get off this table?”   
Sam peered over the edge. It was about a fifteen foot drop just to the chair. And there was nothing soft about metal. Taking a deep breath, she sat on the edge, and stared down for a minute, gathering courage and planning her fall. Then she pushed off the edge.  
It didn’t turn out as well as she had imagined in her head.

A tiny scream ripped through the air like it was paper.  
Soundwave bolted in at an incredible speed, and saw her sprawled on the ground, her ankle clearly being favored, “What have you done!?”   
Sam glared at him, “Not telling you, but I think I need to see Knock-out!”  
The tall robot stiffened slightly and then scooped her up,“Very well. Hold on.” He dashed down the hall with alarming speed, and Sam couldn't help but hold on for dear life though he was clearly being careful.  
“Holy cow how can you move so stinking fast?!”  
“Answer: Naturally.” The large robot went into a large room, obviously a medbay. A handsome red mech turned, saw them, and smirked with delight. When he began to talk, he had a very handsome voice to match his finish, one Sam recognized as one of the voices Soundwave played sometimes to communicate. “Soundwave, you came! Where is she? Is she..”  
“Yes, I am a stupid human being that is also a huge clutz. Please help me with my folly,” Sam said with a roll of her eyes.  
He gasped in alarm upon seeing her, “You’re hurt!” He scooped her right out of Soundwave’s arms and gently set the girl on the counter, “Let me get you some Tylenol and a splint.” The handsome red medic fussed over her with the splint. When he was done, he stepped back and grinned, very charmingly, “All better?”  
Sam grinned back, “You are much nicer than Soundwave here.” She glared at him.  
Soundwave pointedly ignored her, and Knockout smirked smugly at him. “Why thank you,” he purred.  
“So why are you so nice to me anyway? From what Soundwave tells me I’m simply a lab rat. Why then be so nice?”  
“I happen to like being polite to beautiful young ladies such as yourself. Besides, you are our guest, not a lab rat. If you were, we would not be speaking.” Knockout gently patted the girl.  
“Then I can go home?”  
He sighed, “No, I’m afraid not. You are stuck here with us, but I will do my best to make you feel comfortable.” He smirked again, while Soundwave probably gave him a deadly look, judging by his clenched fists.  
Sam entered a dark mood, “So I can never leave? Not even you will help me? I’m a guest and a lab rat all at once?!!” Stubbornly she tried to stand up, almost fell, then stood on one foot. “Well guess what! You robots are the most confusing beings I have ever met!!!! And the cruelest!!” Sam trembled in anger, her eyes shooting daggers.  
The red robot looked alarmed, and gently held her to keep her from falling, “Not forever though!” he added hurriedly.  
She shoved away from his hand, “I don’t think so! You’re just saying that to calm me down! Well guess what! I’m not calming down!”  
Very alarmed, Knockout said, “Sam, I’m not kidding! You can leave in a month’s time if you cooperate! Please stop struggling, you’re going to hurt yourself!”   
Soundwave said dryly, “Statement: She does this a lot. Request: help.”  
Knock-out held Sam up to his eyes, and he looked genuinely concerned, “Please calm down Sam. I don't want you to go lame.”  
Sam sniffled from oncoming tears, then hugged his thumb, “Thank you Knock-out. I’ll try not to be so emotional.”  
He looked surprised at the hug, then touched, “It's perfectly fine to be emotional. It lets stress escape.” Gently, he held her to his chest, “Would you like to stay with me instead of Soundwave? I get the feeling you’ll feel better if he wasn't around.”  
Sam looked surprised at the offer, and hesitated, then whispered so only he could hear, “Um, I don’t know. I really don’t. If it doesn’t hurt you, I think I’ll stay with Soundwave. He’s tough, but he does care I think. Even though he is weird.”  
Smiling understandingly, he nodded with a hint of disappointment. “All right. But if you need to escape, my medbay is always open to you.” Handing her back to Soundwave, he said something in another language, and shot him a warning look. Soundwave just gripped her hard and left.

\-----

A pair of eyes peeked out of a cabinet in the medbay, watching as Sam and Soundwave came and went.   
They blinked slowly at the medic after they left, watching as he grumbled to himself and cleaned counters.   
They widened when it saw a burly mech come in and growl at Knockout. The mech was threatening Sam!  
It shifted nervously, worried. It wasn't sure whether or not it should get involved with Sam, but eventually protectiveness and loneliness won out.  
It would see her tonight, and maybe she would adopt it.  
Maybe it would finally have a friend.

\-----

“What did he just say? Is that alien language?” Sam looked curiously up at the visor of the alien robot, the underside of his chin and throat most visible from her vantage point.  
“Answer: Native speech of our planet. Called Volosian. Seeker speech.” The words had been a bunch of clicks and chirps, like birds.  
“Why is it called seeker speech?”  
“Native speech of seekers.”  
“You call yourselves seekers?”  
“Negative. Some seekers, some grounders, some other.”  
Sam was quiet for a few seconds, “How hard was it for you to learn English?”  
“I learned English in 2.34 seconds.”  
Sam blinked, “I’m guessing you downloaded it into your brain.”  
“Affirmative.”  
“Would it be hard for me to learn Volosian? It would be cool to learn an alien language.”  
“Naturally, it would take at least 20 years.”  
Sam blew out a breath, “Oh well, worth a try.”  
“It is possible to download it into your processor, but that could be dangerous and potentially lethal. You would also have to visit Shockwave.”  
“Nope, not worth the risk!” She shook her head, “Who is Shockwave?”  
“The mech who was going to kill you like a lab rat.”  
“Big nope! Definite nope! Not going to be mistaken for a dead lab rat again!” she shook her head rigorously.  
Soundwave nodded in agreement, and gently set her down on her bed, and leaned down so they were more eye level, “Did you mean what you said back there? That you prefer to stay with me?” The voice he used is one she hadn't heard before, a warm velvety sound like liquid gold turned to words, filled with sadness and concern. Not even Knockout with his handsome voice is equal to this new one from Soundwave.  
Sam was quite taken aback, “Um, sure, Big Giant Robot. He was nice, but I actually enjoy our little talks. Frustrating as you are. I’ve come to realize that it isn’t the end of the world anymore, so I’ve calmed down a bit.”  
“I am glad,” he said softly. “I do not try to be cruel to you, and I am glad I am no longer a villain to be vanquished to you.” He used the same amazing voice.  
She looked up at his faceless visor, curious to this new side of the passive Soundwave she knew, “Okay.” After a moment, she looked away, “I’m rather sleepy now. I know it’s still morning, but being on such an emotional roller coaster is really draining.”  
He nodded, and tucked her into her bed, “Rest well. I will be on the bridge, and should you require my assistance, you need only to call for me.” And in his usual silent fashion, he left quickly and quietly, without further fuss.  
Sam nodded sleepily, and closed her eyes, all her tense muscles relaxing.  
She suddenly felt a weight at the end of her bed. A very hard weight. She opened her eyes, and saw a metal dragon the size of a small dog looking at her.  
Sam froze, locking eyes with the beast, and took a breath to scream.  
“Me not bad!” It whimpered at Sam’s expression, and ducked down to the ground like it's expecting to be hit. Its voice was growly yet cute. Like what you would expect to hear when a bulldog talks.  
Sam blinked for what seems the millionth time already, “What are you? Another alien of some sort?”  
It peeked at her from under it's paws, “You not make loud noise?” Whatever the creature was, it seemed timid.  
“If you’re not bad then why make a loud noise?” Sam looked around to see if they are alone. They were.  
He drooped, “The one-eyed one made me with the other dragons. I was runt. They beat me while he not notices. When they do notice they make loud noise. Hurt all of us. Especially the skinny one with high voice and heels. He hurts us the most.” the metal dragon began to quiver with the thought.  
Sam felt empathy for the strange looking robot dragon, and reached out a hand, palm up, “I’m not going to hit you, promise. As long as you promise not to hit me. What’s your name?”  
He looked at her funny, “Name? I get to have name? Also, I not hurt you! You nice!”  
“You don’t have a name?” She thought for a second, then had a eureka, “How about Ember?”  
“Ember? Like flame?” He sounded hopeful.  
“Not quite. An ember is a product of hot flame, and after a while, can produce its own flames. It’s the heart of flames.”  
Looking excited, the puppy-like dragon asked with eagerness, “Emberheart?”  
“Sure! I like that, Emberheart. Do you know what my name is?”  
He nodded enthusiastically, “Sam!” Nuzzling her hand, it was clear he wanted to be pet.  
“Oh, you adorable dragon,” Sam ran her hand along his sleek metal details around his face, “But, how do you know my name? I’ve never met you before.”  
Purring happily, “Heard Knockout say it to you!” Gasping suddenly, he immediately tensed and put his head on her lap. He looked anxiously up at his new friend. “His partner wants to kill you! He say you dumb and squishy! Not true!”  
“What?!” Sam said a little too loudly.  
Ember whimpered and buried his head in blankets, resting on her thigh.  
Sam was confused, as she thought she was a guest and had been thoroughly convinced as such, “But, why? Those aren’t good enough reasons to kill anyone!”  
“He dumb and not squishy! He thinks project dumb! He want kill you! Bad!” He wailed. “Medic like you and say NO! You good and guest! I don't want you to die!”  
Ember’s wails had been just loud enough to bring Soundwave running into the room.  
Soundwave looked at Sam and Ember, and his fists clench, “Get away from her, predacon.” The gold voice was still being used.  
Sam cried out, “No, he’s kind! He has promised not to hurt me, he has even warned me!”  
Soundwave doesn't relax, “Warned you of what?”  
Sam swallowed, and Emberheart cowered in her lap, “He told me that someone wants to kill me.”  
“There are many that wish to do so. Humans are not usually smiled upon. That you are being kept here is an irritant to some.” Soundwave eyed Emberheart, who looked like he was trying to melt into Sam's lap to hide from him, “Did it say who?”  
“His name is Emberhear, not it.”  
Soundwave sighed slightly, “Did he say who?”  
“Ask him,” Sam crossed her arms.  
Soundwave looked like he was trying to keep himself from strangling her. He crossed his arms as well. “Emberheart, who is trying to kill Sam?”  
“You sound weird! Not hear that before!” Emberheart declared, quite off topic.  
“It is my gift to Sam. Who is trying to kill her?”  
Emberheart finally answered. “The big burly mech.”  
“Which one?”  
“The one eyed one that isn't the one who created me.”   
Soundwave nodded, “Break-down then. Predictable.”  
“Is he normally like that?” asked Sam.  
“Yes. He doesn't care for humans to kill or love them either way, but dislikes anything that he feels Knock-out likes more than him.”   
Emberheart cut in, “What gift?”   
Soundwave sighed, “My voice.”  
“Well, should I worry about Break-down then?” Sam asked.  
“No. He can not harm you.”  
“Okay. Thank you Emberheart for your concern, and thank you, Soundwave,” Sam relaxed visibly, “And what do you mean by… gift?”  
The normally intimadating tall black and purple alien robot looked hassled, “I have been giving you my voice.”  
“I’m guessing it’s not something you do for anyone, is it?” Sam asked tenderly.  
“I have not used my voice in 4,079 years.”  
Sam’s face melted with wonder, curiosity, and a warmed heart, a feeling of being selected for special and recognition of someone’s honest efforts, “For, me?”  
“Yes. You are worth it.”  
Emberheart glanced between the two, obviously uncomfortable, “Me go!” He hurriedly flew around Soundwave and left the room.  
Soundwave looked after him, and then looked at Sam again. He was waiting for a response, and by his tenseness, she could tell he was nervous for it.  
Sam opened her mouth, then closed it, then tried again, “I’m a sarcastic human who annoys the brains out of you and needs constant care and attention. How does that make me worth it?”  
“You are a very honest woman, who tells people exactly what she's thinking, whether it be rude or polite. It is a rare quality, and spending time with you has made it all the more apparent that you are a person to be respected. I enjoy our time together.” He paused, “I will miss you when you leave.” He lowered his head as if he was looking at the ground.  
Sam stood up, pulling off the blankets that had burritoed themselves around her, “Soundwave.” He looked up, and she held up her arms in a clear request to be picked up, looking as close to where she thought his eyes would be behind his visor.  
He picked her up and held her at eye level.  
“Soundwave, when I first came here, I hated this place and wanted nothing to do with it. But now, maybe it’s not so bad, it’s actually wonderful. I still wish to go home, to see my family and to finish high school, but, this place, you, will be my fondest memories. I will miss you when I go too. Very much. I’m… I’m actually afraid of how much I’m going to miss our bickering.” She smiled humorously.  
“Perhaps we can ‘text.’” A smiley face emoji appeared on his visor.  
Sam’s eyes went wide, “You have a face!”  
He laughed. It's a good sound. “I think it's a bit too yellow.”  
“It’s a perfect color. It matches the shade of your blue, uh, armor? Metal parts? Paint?”  
“Armor,” he confirmed.  
“Armor,” she repeated. She smiled, and it is silent for a while.  
“Are you well?” he inquired.  
She cocked her head, “Very much so. It’s just that sometimes the best things to say is nothing.”  
He nodded. He knew this better than anyone.  
Eventually Sam’s head began to nod. When she couldn't hold it up anymore, she snuggled her head into a nook in the crease of his thumb. After just a few deep, even breaths, she fell asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A meeting with a certain backstabbing seeker is in the works...


	3. A morning with Screamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up in the claws of Starscream in the middle of nowhere. What a way to start the day!

She woke up clutched in the claws of a unfamiliar mech. He was walking casually through the forest like it was perfectly normal to be wandering around in the middle of the night in the woods with a human. And he was hurting her ribs.  
Sam refused to say a word as she looked around in terror. How in the world had she left Soundwave? Mother had always told her she slept like a log. Ouch, it hurt, it was getting tighter, that’s what had woke her, it got tighter and tighter until she let loose a cry.   
At her cry, the mech lifted her up to his eyes, and smirked. “So, finally awake are we? I thought you would have woken up hours ago, but we sleep tight, apparently.” His snide and mocking tone grated on her nerves.  
“It’s rather rude of you to disrupt my beauty sleep,” Sam snipes right back.  
He laughed at her. “She has an attitude! How quaint!”  
“So do you it seems.”  
“Oh, I like you. I might just let you live when I'm done with you.” He began walking again, but kept holding her up so she could speak.  
Sam feels her fear tighten her chest, “And what could you possibly do to me?”  
“Now that would be telling.”  
“Secret keeper, are you? Could you at least spill the beans on where Soundwave is?”  
“What would you humans call it? The underworld? Hell?” He laughs cruelly.  
“Are you going also? Or are you sending just me? ‘Cause if you send just me there I promise I will find every demon I can and sic them onto you.”  
“How terrifying.” He keeps walking.  
“Well, you’re avoided my question. That is very rude. Where is Soundwave?”  
“Dead.”  
Sam’s heart stops, then continues on thumping way too hard and fast, “No, he isn’t. You’re messing with my emotions, aren’t you?” She grips his hand tightly, then realizes what she’s doing and releases.  
“Aww,” he croons. “Do you have feelings for the spark-less mech?”  
Sam hesitates before asking, “What is a spark?”  
“It's what you humans call a heart.”  
“He has a heart, a spark, whatever you call it,” Sam retorts hotly, “And he’s not dead.”  
“Mm-hm. Believe what you will.”  
“I will,” Sam declared. Stiff silence as the mysterious robot continues walking.  
“I should introduce myself. I am Starscream, former second in command of the Decepticons.”  
Sam smirks, “Only former? What, you not good enough or replaced?”  
He looked offended. “If you must know, I left.”  
“Why? ‘Cause you weren’t getting your way? Have a tantrum and leave? Like a toddler?”  
He blinks like that was exactly what happened. “No.” He said stiffly.  
Sam snorts, “Yeah, right.”  
He growls and grips her tighter.  
“Ah!” Sam clutches at his fist, desperately trying to loosen them.  
Blessedly, he does. “Am I too rough with you, human?” He grins.  
“You’re certainly not a gentleman.”  
“I never was.” He stops at a huge rock, and sits down with his back to it. “Now, you're going to tell me exactly everything that has happened on the warship while you were there.”  
Glaring at him, she says, “And why is that important for you to know? I thought we were going to Hell, not to have a nice little chitchat with some English tea in an english garden on a beautiful sunny day. And if,” she swallows, “and if he is dead, why would it matter now? Clearly he isn’t dead or it wouldn’t be so dear for you to know.”  
He snorts. “If he were alive, he still wouldn't tell me. Now tell me.”  
“Give me a reason first, and just maybe I’ll tell you.”  
“I’ll let you live.”  
She crosses her arms stubbornly, “But you need me alive to tell you. I can play this game all day long, just ask Soundwave.”  
He makes an impatient sound. “I will not torture you.”  
“I am a tough girl.. Since I‘ve arrived I’ve already broken and twisted an ankle very badly, and survived the tight grip of annoyed robots.”  
“I’ll let your family live.”  
Sam goes silent, “You don't even know where they are, Soundwave retrieved me if you recall.”  
He rattles off an address.  
Sam goes pale, “What is it you want to know?”  
He smirks, a infuriating smile that's appearing more often than she liked. “I want to know everything you know. I can sit here all night.”  
“ABCDEFG-” Sam sings  
“NO! Stupid human! All you know of what has happened on the warship!” He hisses at her.  
“There you go, nice and specific. Well, when I woke up on a table and saw this giant one eyed purple robot about to slice me open. Then Soundwave took me away and made me a bed to sleep in. More like tossed me some rags. The next morning I tried leaving and twisted an ankle, so we went to the medic bay. Then I twiddled my thumbs at Soundwave’s place again quite bored. Fell asleep and here I am now.”  
Starscream stared at her. “Do you know anything useful?”  
“Nope, not really. Hence why I am very confused as to why you are making such a big deal about me.”  
He looks disbelieving. “You bunked with the security officer. You must know something useful! Where are the energy mines? Who is the leader right now? Have the ship defenses been upgraded?”  
“Well, I just now learned that he is a security officer. I know nothing, as you can clearly see. May I go back now?”  
Starscream looks absolutely disgusted. “I should just kill you to tick off Soundwave,” he muttered.  
Sam's heart rate quickens, “ Go ahead, because the only thing I am is a teensy tiny human cockroach who has visited an alien ship and survived, and I'm about to be killed by a lone wolf who has too much time on his hands. Lovely ending isn't it? I was hoping to see my new alien friends once more, but oh well.”  
“EXCUSE ME!!” a loud guttural voice bellows. Starscream looks up in surprise as a bulky mech bigger than Knock-out jumps over the rock and tackles him. Sam are immediately dropped harmlessly to the ground, to do nothing but watch as the two mechs duke it out.  
Sam scuttles backwards toward the rock, pressing herself against it as much as she can, her eyes never leaving the fight.   
“Starscream, this human is mine to destroy, not yours!!!” Cries the new robot.  
Starscream’s only reply is a snarl. There is a few more seconds of fighting before Starscream turns into a jet and flies off. The mech left behind shakes a fist at him before coming over to her. Surprisingly, he doesn't squish Sam. Instead, he transforms into a heavily armored blue car and says “Get in.”  
“You just said I am yours to destroy,” Sam raises an eyebrow.  
The mech grunts. “If I hadn't given him a scary reason to get you he would have teased me about it later.”  
Sam hesitates, then climbs in, “So you aliens can also change shape? Transform?”  
“Yup.” He sounded utterly bored. “Buckle up. Knocks wants you unharmed.” He turned on the engine with a rumble.  
“Shoot, I was hoping to skip that part, I despise seat belts,” Sam buckles in anyway.  
“He also said I’m not allowed to crush you. That's why I didn't kill you. I'm Break-down by the way.” He starts to drive.  
“Well that's comforting to know.”  
“Well, I am a nurse.”  
“You too? Like Knock-out?”  
“Kinda. He's the doctor in charge, and I’m the assistant, nurse, anesthesiologist, guy who beats up unruly patients-”  
“I have a feeling your bad side is definitely one to avoid. Noted.”  
“Eh. I’m actually pretty friendly, if I like you. Or someone.”  
“I'll take your word on that. Where is Soundwave?” Sam was eager to know.  
“He’s busted up pretty bad. He’s in the medbay with Knocks right now. Don't worry,” he added, almost kindly, “he's stable.”  
“Of course I'll worry! How did he get busted up so badly?” Sam bit her lip.  
“Beats me. He won't say. Not that he ever says anything…”  
“Really? He argues with me a lot. He almost always gives an answer.”  
Break-down brakes slightly in shock. “Wait, old stony silence talks to you?! Willingly?!”  
“I wouldn't say willingly all the time, I pester him with questions like I do you,” Sam admitted.  
He whistles. “Dang, girl. I'm never gonna touch you with harmful intent EVER after this. If you can get that purple brick to talk, you’re a real powerhouse.”  
Sam grins slightly with surprise, “it's all in the sarcasm and insults.” She looks out the window, and the conversation slowly dies down.

\-----

“So, what is so special about Sam that she gets such reactions out if you, Soundwave?” Asks Knock-out as he reads his vitals another time.  
Soundwave shrugs.  
“See, that's exactly it. Why do you talk to a human and not this handsome fella here?” Knocks winks.  
“Reply: she is not vain or presumptuous.”  
“I am not vain. I am simply handsome and I honestly know it.”  
“Contradiction: You are vain.”  
Knocks rolls his eyes, “ Whatever you say, old stone.”  
“...”  
“You're impossible to have a decent conversation with. I have absolutely no idea how Sam can beat me there,” he sits down to read a book, “I give up. I'll just wait till Breaks gets here with her.”  
Soundwave sits bolt upright. “Demand: Tell me you told Breakdown to not hurt her!”  
Knocks pushes Soundwave back into the bed, “Woah woah woah, calm down, you're talking to a smart guy here, I'm not dumb.”  
Just then, Breakdown walks in laughing his head off, with Sam on his shoulder, smiling at some joke he had made.   
“And the wonder woman has arrived! Work your magic and get a reaction from Soundwave here! Just please stay put,” Knockout reminds Soundwave as he tries to sit up.  
Soundwave growls an obscenity at him, and stands up.  
“Hey, I put a lot of work into fixing you back up, sit back down!” Complained Knocks.  
“Sam, are you alright?” Soundwave asks, stumbling toward you. Breakdown jumps forward and catches him.  
“Soundwave! Yes, I am fine, but what about you! You're far more hurt than I am! Please do as they say and rest, or I'll make you,” Sam pleaded.  
He gave a shaky nod, and with the help of Breakdown, laid back on the bed. “About time you got here,” groused Knock-out at you and his partner.  
“Yeah, I'm happy Breakdown came along, I had no idea if I was about to become someone's lunch or not.”  
Breakdown looked mortified. “Starscream doesn't eat humans! Gross!”  
“I meant that as in anyone, though that's good to know. After he left I could've been lunch for woodland creatures. After I sent all demons to him.”  
He sized her up. “Nah, you're too skinny. The things would have ignored you. I wouldn't put it past you to sic demons on him though!” He nodded.  
Sam directed a question to Knocks, “How is he doing in your opinion?”  
“Fine, fine,” Knocks waved a hand. “He’ll be moving around in a day or so.” He rubbed his head. “He’s a pain to deal with though, so do entertain him.”  
Sam laughs, “ Soundwave can be a pain can't he? You just have to look past that. He's logical and chooses the best route to take, bypassing the niceties because they are not the most efficient thing. But if he wants to, he knows the nice things and can do them. It's his choice to spend the extra energy.”  
“Hmm. I’ll keep that in mind,” Knock-out mused.  
“You two are chatterboxes,” commented Breaks, “Particularly Sam. Sheesh, I thought having Knocks around was enough chatter.” Breaks laughs to show he is teasing.  
Soundwave shows an emoji, which sticks its tongue out at Break-down.  
Knocks gasps, “Soundwave with emotion? How is that even possible?” He clasps a hand to his chest in mock shock, but his eyes show that he is indeed slightly shocked.  
Soundwave sticks the emoji’s tongue at Knockout too.  
“Really? What did I do to deserve that?” complained Knockout.  
“Response: exist.”  
Knockout gives him a ‘really?’ look.  
Breakdown laughs at them.  
Sam laughs too, “You guys are hilarious.”  
Knockout rolls his eyes and checks his wrist, “Woop, it’s time for Breaks and I to run a few errands. You want to stay here Soundwave? Or go cave up in the bridge?”  
“Bridge. I have work to do.”  
“Can you get there…?”Sam asks, and is interrupted by Soundwave standing up slowly but surely, in more control than before.  
“I can.” He extends his hand to her. “Let's get you to your room first.”  
Sam wishes to stay with Soundwave, but is tired (again) and thinks Soundwave needs some alone time without her constant queries. She does as Soundwave wishes, and they all depart to what they need to do.

\-----

“Starscream was an unexpected surprise, that bag of scum, but he did unintentionally help us out with the experiment by taking that human. It seems that our experiment is no longer just Soundwave. In part, it also encompasses Knock-out, Break-down, and even that Predacon runt,” Megatron mused, “All have been affected by our little human, in one way or another.”  
Shockwave stared straight ahead, “My Lord, what is so important about this little ‘experiment’ of yours?”  
Megatron sighed in annoyance, “Can you not see? That human is a weakness of this ship. It draws emotions from our least emotionable crew, and that is unacceptable of my crew to allow that. We are Decepticons.” He slams his fist onto a counter, “Decepticons don’t have weaknesses. But when they do…”  
Shockwave finished, “We destroy the weakness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter;  
> Megatron has decided that Sam is a weakness that needs to be eradicated. Soundwave and Knocks don't like this idea...


	4. The Experiment is over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The experiment is declared to be over, and an unexpected someone comes to help Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam annoys the brains out of Shockwave.
> 
> By the way, if you feel it's too run together, tell me and I will edit it by putting a paragraph in between every written one.

She wakes up to Ember huddled next to her. “Sam!” He whispers desperately. “Wake!”  
Sam catches on to the urgency in his voice, but decided that like last time, he was overreacting over something that was somewhat known and not terribly important. She sits up and stretches her sore muscles and yawns loudly, “Hello Ember!”  
“Come with me! Boss want to kill you! Master gonna save you! Me fly with you!”  
Sam is still not worried, “Many people want to kill me as Soundwave has already mentioned. It’s not new.”  
He gets right in her face and tears the blankets off. “Megatron has ordered your termination! The experiment is over! I will take you to master to save you!” He hisses the words urgently, and grows in size until he's big enough to ride.  
Sam stands up, but falls back down as the ground shakes with oncoming steps. A large purple, one-eyed robot fills the doorway, looking directly at them.  
“The experiment has been cancelled. Come with me if you wish to live.” The giant rumbles, scooping up Ember, who squeals and shrinks to dog size again. Shockwave holds a hand out to her.  
Sam stands back up and glares at him, arms akimbo, “And why do all the robots here either want to kill me or keep me? You’re Shockwave aren’t you? The one who tried to dissect me? Why should I trust you of any of the robots?”  
With lightning speed he grabs her and puts her to his chest, which opens, and closes behind her when he puts Sam in the small space shown. “Because,” he rumbles, “I am the one keeping you alive so that you may live to see Soundwave another day.” It is pitch black in his chest, and she can feel the vibrations of his voice when he speaks. Sam can feel the floor shifting as he begins to move.  
Sam huddles into a corner in the dark, splaying her limbs to try and keep steady as he walks, “Okay, I'll go with this, but I don’t like the dark or being manhandled just so you know.”  
Small purple lights suddenly glow, illuminating the room. “Does this better suit your needs?”  
Sam peers around the very small, empty purple room, “Sure.”  
“Yes, I am Shockwave. I was the one who campaigned actively against this experience, yes, but I have actually seen improvements in our ranks because of your presence. Soundwave, Knockout, Breakdown, Emberheart, and a select few vehicons have all increased their output rate, which is in the best interest of the Decepticons. It was not logical to keep you alive when I had you, but now it is logical to do so.”  
“Okay, if it means I get to live, I’m up for it. Where are we going? What is your plan?”  
“We are on our way to my lab. My plan is to somehow find a way to keep you a secret from our lord, as he is suffering illogical thoughts of your destruction.”  
“Sweet, somehow I’ve made another robot want to kill me for some strange reason.”  
“He believes you are a the cause of much emotional and structural weakness in the Decepticon ranks. While you have caused multiple distractions in the jobs of many, you have become crucial to their success, unknown to them.”  
“How have I become so important to you guys?”  
“You are of no importance to me. However, if your extermination were to happen, many mechs would suffer large emotional breakdowns and become unproductive. This would not help anyone.”  
“Okay, I understand that. But really, all I am is a high school teenager of the planet Earth. I had no clue aliens existed until I was smack in the middle of you all. It’s just so weird. I never imagined this at all when I was younger. Sometimes I wonder if this is a dream.”  
“That would be illogical. You are very much awake.”  
Sam pinches herself, hard, “Logical conclusion: I am very much awake.”  
He grunts slightly in pain when she pinched herself, because she kicked the ground as a reflex. “Please refrain from movement.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Do you wish Emberheart to join you?”  
“That would be nice. Being alone is not my cup of tea, even an alien friend is better than none.”  
“Aloneness is not a liquid.”   
Sam blinks, “It is a fluid emotion that can spill all over the place in a lovely salty mess that also comes with a side of stains. Not pretty.”  
“Please refrain from vomiting in my chassis.” He inserts Ember in with Sam, and Ember immediately cuddles her.  
“Hey Ember! Are you okay? I’m sorry, I should have believed you when you were telling me something was off, but I suppose everything will be decently okay at least,” Sam apologized, wrapping her arms around him.  
“It's okay. You not know,” he assures her. “Are you okay?”  
“Um, as much as you can see. Who knows though, I may end up getting a stress disorder from all these robots trying to kill/rescue me,” Sam says sarcastically.  
“Would you prefer I give you a health review when we get you situated?” Shockwave inquired.  
“No, thank you. I was being sarcastic. It’s my specialty.”  
He grunts. “I fail to see the logic and usefulness of sarcasm.”  
“There isn’t any. Are we there yet?”  
“No.” He sounds mildly annoyed, like some little kids dad having heard that question a million times before.  
“Now are we there?”  
“No.”  
“How about now?”  
“Are we there yet?” Whines Emberheart, sensing a game.  
“How does Soundwave and everyone one else find you amusing?” Shockwave muses as if thinking of a theoretical question.  
Emberheart looks confused. “They not like me! Why they find me funny?”  
Sam laughs a little, deciding to not explain it to Ember, “I dunno, maybe I'm just an emotional novelty, something a little fresh for once.”  
“I can see the logic in that.”  
Sam frowns, “You are just driven by logic, aren't you? Even Soundwave has more emotion than you. Why be that way? Is it a defense mechanism?”  
“Emotion has only gotten me into terrible situations. I feel it is best that they stay locked away, and that I stick to what is logical and not logical. It has not failed me yet.”  
“But emotions are beautiful. Sure, they can be illogical and annoying, but it's letting your heart choose, and the heart is far more beautiful than a brain. Letting emotions make a decision every now and then sets your heart free. Or spark, or whatever it is. Emotions are not a barrier.”  
“Experience has proved otherwise.” He falls silent, with an odd air to it.  
Sam points her nose in the air, though he can't see, “Fine, live life safely protected within the confines of logic. Fine with me.”  
“Then stop bothering me.”  
Sam’s nostrils flare with temper, “Fine.”  
“It has kept me alive and unharmed so far.”  
Sam tries again, “You're logical. And you know that sometimes the best course of action requires a little bit of pain along with it. Same thing with emotions. It comes with a little pain, but the pros far outweigh the cons.”  
Emberheart laughs. “Cons! Ha!”  
Shockwave is quiet for a while. Sam finds it difficult to gauge his mood. After a while, she starts to feel an unsteady thumping sound under her feet, like an engine. Or a heartbeat.  
“Guess you do have a heart, you just choose to suppress it,” grumbles Sam. She gives up and finally goes quiet.   
“Yes.” he says finally.  
“I do have a heart.”  
Then his chest opens up and he takes her out, and sets her on a large table. “Remain here until I return.” With that, he leaves, leaving Sam in his huge lab with Emberheart. Ember sniffs the air, and flinches. “The first-born is here…” he says in a hushed tone.  
Sam remembers him saying he gets picked on, “Will they bother us?”  
He quivers as she hear a large scraping noise, then footsteps. “Don't know.”  
Sam is torn between hiding, but decides to stand slightly in front of Ember, leaning on her good ankle as a very large, very strong looking Dragon climbs over the edge of the table. Ember is sleek and lean, but this one reminded her of a gang member.   
“Hello First-born. Nice to meet you. Ember has told me wonderful things about you,” she greets.  
“Looky here!” It cackled. “Runt brought a friend!” Another one, identical to the first one except in color, climbs up next to him. “And it thinks I'm the king! Ha ha! I'm better that you!” It bonks the other one, who hisses and says “No way! I'm SO better!” They sound like a couple of teenage boys arguing over whose face is prettier.  
“Even worse,” moaned Emberheart. “The brothers!”  
“Woops,” mumbled Sam, “I suppose I shouldn't have started that way.” she clears her throat, “if you two are twins, which you are, then how is one any better than the other? You can both be kings, why not? You both think the same way so there wouldn't be too much conflict.”  
They stare at you for a second, then begin nodding. “Yeah, why don't we do that?” “We could be the boss of the insecticons!” “We would be able to-” A loud roar cuts them off. They squall and fly away quickly in a panic, practically tripping over themselves in the air as they race away.  
“Predaking! Firstborn!” Squeaks Emberheart in half relief, half panic.  
“More-?” Sam stops as she sees who they are.  
Or rather, who he is. A huge spiked mech, like the brothers only much more grand and noble, walks in and sets a huge pair of eyes on you and Ember. He's easily at least 50 feet tall, if not more.  
Emberheart whimpers.  
“Okay, please tell me you are a nice king,” Sam asks.  
His calm face twitches. “Occasionally.” His voice is very clear and adult, with a deep resonance not unlike Shockwave’s rumble. He studies her with a calculating gaze.  
“Um, hello. Thanks for scaring away those other dragons.”  
“You’re welcome.” He looks at Ember, and his face shows slight distaste.  
Sam follows his gaze, “Emberheart is nice you know. He's been nothing but kind to me. He's far better than that scum that ran away just now. Why do you despise him so much?”  
“I do not despise him, but I have a dislike of him. It is not because of his actions, but because of mine own blood. Runts are generally not allowed to exist in the predacon culture, so his existence is nothing more than an oddity to me.” He nods slightly. “As to him being better than the other two, this I do not doubt. They are but nuisances.”  
Sam is slightly confused, but drops it, “So why are you here? Happen to be hanging around in the area? Come visit the human oddity with the runt oddity?”  
“This is my kennel area.” He sits down on a large chair. “May I ask what you have done to disturb Shockwave?”  
Sam snorts, “He doesn't get disturbed, he is too cold for that. He just moves on, trust me, I was just there.”  
“I have lived with the scientist far longer than you have, whelp. I have learned to see the signs, and I can tell he is bothered. What did you do? I can smell the unease coming off him.”  
“We had a lovely debate about emotions that stemmed from my expert sarcasm. It went nowhere, just kinda went in circles.”  
He hummed slightly. “It bothered him more than he let on.” He gave her a curious look.  
Sam gave him an exasperated look, “Listen, he has a heart, spark, emotions, everything, he just bottles it all up and I didn't understand why and asked him, and nothing happened. He was very quiet, in usual fashion.”  
He smiled slowly. “Oh. I see. You got to him.” He laughs and stands up. “Congratulations.”  
Sam frowns, “Whatever.”  
Predaking glances at the door, then puts a finger to his lips. “Not a word about our conversation.” He transforms and walks off, like ‘ho hum just taking a stroll don't mind me’ and in a few seconds, Shockwave returns and starts typing on a computer.  
“The emotionless rock has returned,” Sam declared.   
He glances at the monitor. “I am not and never will be a rock.”  
“You're a giant hunk of metal that came from deep under the ground. That qualifies as a rock.”  
He twitches slightly. “It does not and you know that very well.”  
“True. I do know that. But I'm still correct in part.”  
He turns and fixes his red eye on the annoying human. She could have sworn it was pulsing. “Are you attempting to get a rise out of me?”  
“I find that by annoying robots, it is the best way to get to know them and what is going on and helps relieve some of my personal stress. Plus it can be satisfying when I find a particular robot annoying as well.”  
His eye starts to turn a darker red. “Really. You take relief in irritating large beings with the ability to crush you without a thought?”  
Sam stares steadily into his eye, “So far I'm not dead yet. So it must be working.”  
His eye flashes bright red, then is suddenly normal again. “Interesting.” With that, he turns back toward the computer.  
Sam blinks at his sudden change, “Huh. Even aliens get wicked mood swings.”  
“Yes. Quite frequently.”  
Sam contemplates what just happened, “Good to know.” She wanted to ask more, but realized there was a fine line she was treading and backed down.  
He worked quickly and efficiently for a mech with only one hand. His other, she saw, was a large gun.  
“What are you working on?”  
“Possible human to mech protoforming.”  
“Human understanding words please.”  
“Possible ideas where it might be possible for a human to assume a cybertronian body.”  
“And why would any human want to do that?”  
“I can think of countless reasons. It was even successfully completed at one point, but we have been unable to figure out how it was done since the human itself had done it, and perished shortly after.”  
“Why are you researching it now?” Sam asked.  
“It has been one of my ongoing projects requested for me to complete since the arrival to this planet. It is one out of 23.”  
“I'm not even going to bother asking about your other projects. But how long have you robots been living here? Can you give a brief history that all baby robots know?”  
“Since our arrival to Earth?”  
“Um, that would be a good and relevant start.”  
“We have been orbiting this planet for 3 years, 5 months, 14 days, 6 hours, 49 minutes, and 35 seconds.”  
“Rounding please. I don't need to know the exact details.”  
“Three and a half years then. We have been searching for energy sources on this planet, while avoiding and attempting to terminate our opponents, the Autobots.”  
“Autobots? Another group on Earth I'm guessing?”  
“Yes. They are the opposite side of the war. They would have attempted to rescue you by now had they known you were residing with us.”  
“Rescue? I know not everyone here likes me, but most of you have been more than nice. I guess they rescue humans who were going to be your lab rats then,” Sam raises an eyebrow at Shockwave, “You gotta stop doing that it's cruel.”  
“Very well.” He said automatically. Then he kind of started, and looked at the human beside him sharply. “How did you do that?” He asked warily.  
She looks at him smugly, “I think I'm going to call it Sam Magic. I've been told I have a gift.”  
He stares at her, and for some bizarre reason, the tips of his antennae go blue.  
“Are you okay….?” Sam looks at him strangely.  
In that moment, Ember, who had been asleep, wakes up. He sees Shockwave and blurts out “Why are you blushing?”  
Sam looks incredulous, “You're blushing? Shockwave? Are you sure you're okay? What…?!”  
Shockwave looks like he might die of embarrassment. “I am fine.” He shakes his head vigorously, causing the blue to go away. He turns back to his work and begins typing furiously, kind of hunched like he's angry or drop-dead-embarrassed.  
Sam covers her mouth with her hand to hide the fact that she is laughing. She locks eyes with Ember, who also starts to shake, and then they are both rolling on the ground in laughter.  
Shockwave just hunches even further like he really wishes he wasn't there right now. “It is no laughing matter,” he mumbles to himself, sounding rather small.  
Sam stops laughing then, embarrassed she had in the first place for it was rude, Shockwave was right. But Ember laughs even harder, “Now both embarrassed!”  
Shockwave kind of looks over his shoulder at Ember, probably glaring in his own one eyed way. Then he seems to realize something and he goes weak in the knees.  
“I'm sorry Shockwave. It was just such a shock to see anything coming out of you other than pure annoyance. I shouldn't have laughed.”  
“Illogical,” he says weakly, then promptly collapses to the ground, hitting his now-lightless eye on the ground with a clunk.  
Sam's eyes go wide, “Shockwave?! Nonono, please. Please. Um, Predaking! Get over here right now! Where are you?!”  
Predaking bolts into the room, sees Shockwave, and crouches over him. After a long moment, he leans close and inhales. Then he falls back on his rump and roars with laughter.  
“Stop that right now! It isn't funny! He's been laughed at too much already!” Sam glares at him.  
“You don't understand,” he gasps for air in between his words. “You overloaded him!”  
“What?! I'm not a computer, idiot!”  
“It means you made him think so hard in so many different ways, that his body manually shut itself down to keep him from crashing!” He grinned at you. “You are an amazing human. He hasn't done that in millennia!” He chuckles. “Of course, it's not the other version of it, which is good. Otherwise, I would have smelled it.”  
Sam frowns, “One.) Everyone keeps saying that to me. Two) when will he wake up? Three) what would you have smelled otherwise?”  
He blinks. “I’m not answering that last question. I will tell you however that he should wake up in the next hour.”  
Sam raises an eyebrow, “An hour? What am I supposed to do until then, chat with you?”  
He shrugs. “I don't care. Pet him?” He nods at Shockwave’s prone form. “You might get a reaction out of him when he awakens.” He winks at her with an oddly gleeful expression. “You might like it when he's incoherently illogical!” He laughed again, and Emberheart gives him a disgusted look. “Firstborn! Be nice!” He shrugs, then leaves Sam alone with the unconscious scientist and Ember, who is making faces at her.  
Sam grins mischievously, and climbs down carefully with her twisted ankle onto Shockwave’s knee, which is neatly propped against the table, and sits on his chest, waiting for him to wake up.  
Emberheart looks horrified. “Gross! You don't like him!”  
Sam wrinkles her nose, “Of course I don’t. I’m just curious about that reaction Predaking was mentioning.”  
They settled down to wait.


	5. Preparation for Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shockwave decides that the only way to fully protect Sam is to give her a Cybertronian form.

Shockwave did not wake up in an hour. He stayed comatose for at least two, and eventually she fell asleep from exhaustion. She woke up to a vibrating sensation in Shockwave's chest, and looked at him as his eye lit up.  
“Whazzit?” He coughed.  
“You’re awake is what it is,” Sam held on as his chest moved up and down with the sudden motion, “And so am I it seems. I was having a lovely nap, sore back, crick in the neck and everything. How was your nap?”  
He stared at her, making no move to get up. “Stardust?”  
Sam raised an eyebrow, “Um, no? I’m made of Earth, not stardust.”  
“Earth. What are you doing playing with the dinosaurs, Stardust?” He sounded concerned.  
“Shockwave, are you feeling okay?” Sam was getting worried.  
He twitches, his eye flickering. “Stardust? Where are you?” He said, agitated.  
Sam’s eyebrows knit together, “Wait, is Stardust another robot? Are you hallucinating? Shockwave, snap out of it.” Sam stood up and stomped on his chest , shouting, “Shockwave, I am Sam! Not Stardust! Snap out of it you're freaking me out!”  
He gasped, and jerked, and then went still, eye dark. Then it lit back up in the customary red, and he looked at her. “Hard reboot complete. What are you doing standing on me?”  
Sam threw her hands in the air, “What is going on with you?! At least you’ve snapped out of calling me Stardust.”  
He sat bolt upright, and only just remembered to catch the frail human as she fall. He held her up to his eye and demanded “What did I say?”  
Sam crossed her arms, but still looked a little worried, “One, you passed out for two hours or more. Predaking says I overloaded you. Then you wake up and call me Stardust for a minute, go limp again, and now you’re normal, thank goodness.”  
He looked at her strong gaze for a long time. Finally he said “I hope I did not startle you.” He stood up, and put her on the table.  
Sam blinked, “That’s all you’re worried about? Should I ask about who in the world Stardust is or is that a touchy button?”  
“It is. I would prefer you not ask me about it,” he answered shortly.  
Sam tilted her head, “Well, what were you thinking about so hard you overloaded, then? You kinda freaked me out.”  
“You caused the first emotional resp-” he cut himself off. “Nothing.”  
Sam said nothing, just staring at him in disbelief.  
“What?” He asked, kind of defensively.  
Sam shook her head, “You know what. I want to ask but I know what it’s like to not want to talk about some things, so I won’t.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Hey, Sam!” A handsome and slightly sarcastic voice called. They turned and saw Knockout and Breakdown come in. They look delighted to see Sam.  
Sam stood up in Shockwave's palm, “Finally! When did you notice I was gone? It’s good to see you!”  
“Actually,” coughed Breakdown. “We were confined to the med bay for a while.”  
“We would have come earlier, but…” Knocks shrugged apologetically.  
“Okay, so, did Shockwave here tell you guys he had me, cause you don’t seem surprised to find me here,” Sam asked slowly.  
“Yes, he did. He was actually the one supposed to kill you, so that's why we were told by him you were here.” He rubbed his chin. “That sentence doesn't make sense,” he muttered.   
Sam blinked, “Well, I think I get it. Does Soundwave know?”  
“Yes. He should be here shortly.”  
Sam released a little sigh of relief, “I’m seriously glad you are all here, cause this one here,” she pointed a thumb at Shockwave, “is a complete weirdo, more so than you guys. Simply put.”  
Breaks grinned, “That's an understatement.” Shockwave ignored them.  
Sam slowly shook her head, “You have no idea.” At that moment, Soundwave entered the room.  
He saw her, and seemed to teleport across the room. He scooped her up and held her close to his visor, making a buzzing sound similar to purring.  
Sam reached her arms up and hugged his visor, smiling, “Soundwave, you’re here.”  
He just continued to purr, a more joy-filled sound than anything else she'd ever heard.  
Breakdown stared at them, “Wow, Soundwave, that’s new.”  
“That's adorable!” Knockout practically squealed.  
Shockwave just grunted.  
Soundwave seemed to sigh, then relaxed and looked at the group. Sam clutched his thumb for balance, “So, why are we all here? Just a random get together?”  
“No.” Shockwave turned to the group. “We are here to find a way to successfully hide Sam from the gaze of Megatron. I have three ideas.”  
“Course you needed my expert advice” said Knockout smugly.  
“One; we can kill her as planned. This is not in our best interests, and I am going to assume it is out of the question.”  
“I highly agree with that,” Sam piped in, “It’s not an assumption.” Soundwave hisses in agreement.  
“Two; we can hide her in my off-site laboratory. Occasional visits would be available.”  
“Suggestion: Maybe she can stay with me still?”  
“Negative. Megatron will expect that. Three; we can disguise her as a cybertronian femme. This option is the best one we have, and would solve many problems coming and ones that are already here.”  
Sam caught on immediately, “Is it that human to mech thing you were researching earlier? Did you seriously find a way to do it?”  
“Yes. I have found a very safe way. Guaranteed to work.”  
Knockout raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure…?”  
“Yes. She can pose as my daughter, Stardust. It would be the safest way to do it.”  
“Stardust? You were calling me your daughter earlier? Why is she a touchy subject..? Shockwave?”   
“Yes. She is most likely dead. It will not be a problem however, as you are similar to her.” There was pain in his voice.  
Sam was quiet for a moment, then took a deep breath, “One more question; wouldn’t I need her memories or background story or something?”  
“Her memories, no. As for her background story and information, we can download it into your processor when you have been cyberformed.” He paused. “There is a fourth option. We can send you back to your family, but you would be unable to see us again, and I seriously doubt your family's existence now.”  
“Oh yeah,” Breakdown said suddenly. “I forgot he knew where your family lives…”  
“What did you do, Breaky?” Knockout asked in confusion.  
Breakdown looked guilty. “I just realized I let Starscream escape, with the knowledge of her family's location.”  
Sam looked pale for a minute, and clutched Soundwave’s thumb more for support than previously. After a second of staring blankly into space, she looked up with determination, “I know what option we’re doing. I’m going to become a robot. As soon as possible. And someone,” she gives a pointed glare at Breakdown, “Will go find my family and make sure they are safe. I doubt Starscream would go after them though, because he doesn’t have a reason to right now. He doesn’t have me for information, and killing,” she swallowed and moved on, “Killing them now would just mean that I am stuck with you guys, ‘cause my family is the only reason I would go back to Earth. And if I don’t leave you guys, then he doesn’t have any chance at all of gaining information from me. Not like I have any of the information he was asking for but he doesn’t need to know that.”   
They nod in collective agreement. “I’ll go do that,” said Breakdown, before he rushed out of the room. Knockout and Shockwave looked at each other, like they're thinking the same thing, which creeped Sam and Soundwave out. He clutched her to his chest nervously.  
“Any other thoughts?” Sam asked, looking between Knockout and Shockwave.  
“This could be dangerous,” Knockout warned. “And very likely painful. Do you want Soundwave to stick around while you undergo the procedure?”   
“Be warned,” added Shockwave. “You will be unable to return to your original form. You can still decide against this.”  
“Would I ever be able to go back to my original life? Oblivious to this whole new world that literally chose me from my bedroom? I love my family, dearly, and they are probably worried sick about me, but… I would never be able to see them again without putting them into danger. I can’t live with that. Even if all I could do is view them from a distance, as long as they are safe, that is all I care about. And in robot form, well, I could help keep them safe, at least, and be able to fend for myself.”  
“Well then, on that cheerful note,” said Knockout, grabbing a data pad and scanner. “Let's get started!”

\-----

Breakdown felt entirely foolish for having left Sam’s family in such a precarious position. If he hadn’t done so, Sam would have had more options. He had been listening to their com channel as he traveled. But part of him wondered if maybe there were more to her reasons why.  
He pulled to a stop in front of Sam’s house, in Jeep form and projecting the look of a human in his driver’s seat so there would be no suspicion. He scanned the grounds, and was relieved to find three bright orange life-forms moving about in the house layout, and no sign of Starscream. He kept a wary eye out though. Out of shame, he decided to stay there for a while to make up for his mistake, and besides, he was curious about where this amazing Sam had come from.  
He studied his readings. One mature female, moving about in the same area, most likely the kitchen. Another mature male, sitting in a chair, sipping coffee, he concluded. And the last life-form of an immature boy, stepping slowly down the stairs, one, by, one, head drooping. He turned up his audio to high so he could hear glimpses of what was being said.  
“Honey, I know it’s a shock, but we have to keep living, for John. Samantha is just missing, maybe the police will find her. Moping around will do nothing to find her,” the mother pleaded with Honey as she set a plate of breakfast before him. Honey ignored it, instead standing up to leave, still sipping the coffee. He walked right by what Breakdown assumed was John, ignoring him. He got in his car and left, pushing the speed limit. The mother looked like she regretted what she had said.  
John stared at where his dad had passed, then looked up at his mother, “Is he searching for Sam again?”  
The mother sighed and set another plate of food on the table, “Yes, he is looking for Sam. Like he has been for the past eight mornings since Sam went missing.”  
John didn’t say anything else, just sat at the table and stared out the window, ignoring his food. The mother stared at him for a little while, then took the full plates and scraped them into the garbage can and cleaned up the kitchen silently, her movements slow and sad. When she was done, she climbed the stairs and entered a room, looked around for a long minute, and curled up on the bed, fetal position. Breakdown saw that her body began to become overwhelmed with tears as she laid there.  
Breakdown sat there for a long time, turning off all his sensors of other sparks, for Starscream. Humans eventually get over the loss of a loved being, he saw that many times, but, this one affected him more so than the others. He felt like he had intruded on something that was none of his business, and started the engine and drove to a place where he could observe the house from a distance. As he was driving, he passed Honey, who was scanning everywhere he looked.

\-----

"So, how long will this take?” Sam asked Shockwave.  
“Not long. I have the body prepared already. All we need to do is get your form steady and quiet.”  
Sam made an odd face, “When did you decide to make the, um, body? I’m guessing it didn’t take long, I’ve only been here,” She pauses. “I don’t know. Not too long though.”  
“I created it vorns ago, for her next birthday. She never received it.”  
Sam was quiet for a minute, “Are you sure you’re okay with this, Shockwave? Stardust is clearly very dear to you, I don’t want to ruin that by pretending to be her.”  
He paused what he was doing, causing Knocks to glance at him in puzzlement. After a few long seconds, Shockwave answered her. “I am okay with it. She means the worlds to me, but I feel that giving this body to you would have pleased her. And do not worry, her memory will go untarnished.” He continued the calibrations.  
Sam nodded respectfully. She didn’t say anything.  
Soundwave, who had been with her ever since she had been strapped to the medbay table, gently took her hand with the tips of his fingers. “Are you okay?”  
Sam nodded quickly, “Yes, I am. I just don’t have anything to say. So I’m staying quiet.”  
“All right now!” Declared Knockout, coming over to Sam. He was holding a face mask, the kind that's used to deliver gas. “I’m going to have Sounds put this on you, and you're going to count to ten. Alright?” He handed it to Soundwave. He did as Knockout directed, and Sam began to count in her head. The mask fit snugly around her nose and chin and lined her cheekbones. She breathed deeply.  
And the last thing she hears is Knockout saying “That was laughing gas, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! That was rather ominous!
> 
> On to the next chapter!


	6. After the Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is now officially Shockwave's daughter, Stardust. She has an interesting day, learning what happened to happened to the scientist's daughter and meeting Megatron.
> 
> So far, he doesn't suspect a thing.

Sam entered a sort of dream world. She just kinda tumbled around for awhile, not caring much where her thoughts led her. They led me to my family.  
My father. Dad had always been the quiet one, but he had the best advice I had ever heard. He was far more of an observer, preferring to do his work rather than be distracted. He worked for the army, and he never talked about what he did. When my brother and I were younger, he would tease us and say that his work was ‘top secret’. Now I just didn’t care what he did, it never affected anything. He left and came back, never late or early, and that was the end of the story.   
My mother, she was kinda average. Kept the house spotless, despite my attempts otherwise, cooked all the meals, a social butterfly. She worked at a flower shop, though we didn’t need the money. I asked her why, and she said she just loved giving people the joy of flowers.  
But I was never really close to my parents, though I did respect them and their rules. My little brother, John, well, he was my world, and I cared deeply for him. He was four years younger than I, but sharp as a tack, in both the educational and social world. He came to me for all of his problems and worries. John was my only friend. I used to wish for friends, but eventually I gave up when I realized that my brother was all I needed. I promised I would always be there for him.  
He may not believe that still, but I will be watching over him with a mechanical lense, making sure he is safe.  
I’ll be in a whole new world, a world of friends, but he will never know.  
Instantly, I pulled my thoughts from rolling down that path. Instead I let them roll down the path of the aliens I had befriended.  
Soundwave. At first, I despised him, but when he put up with the underserved sarcasm and rudeness, still watching over my needs, it touched me. And then he opened up, and I see that he had a heart of literal gold, he cares about few things, but when he does care, he cares deeply. And I care for him in return. But I don’t think he cares in a romantic way, but in a friendship sort of way, a deep bonding sort of friendship. And I return that friendship readily.  
Knockout. He is my sass partner. He is smooth and definitely a little vain, but he pulls together everyone, like glue. Now that I think about it, him and I are the only extroverts here that I know of. How long has he been the only one?  
Breakdown. Ugh. I forgive him for his mistake, but really? He put my family in danger, even if he did save me! I’m definitely going to give him a little talk about being more thorough and cautious. At least he gets the job done.  
Emberheart. He is definitely a sweet spy, but also an omega, choosing flight over fight. I have a feeling he sees and hears a lot more than he lets on. And he is so loyal. I wonder why no one else really cared about him before? He is clearly starved for attention and company. I feel for him, he’s so obviously been bullied because of something he simply cannot control.  
And then… Shockwave. I realize now that he is far more complex than anyone else. He has emotions and can feel, but chooses not to. I think it’s because he has been so hurt before, when Stardust disappeared. He cared for her deeply, still, and the inner wounds still haven’t healed. He is not afraid of feeling, I concluded, but of being hurt when he does open himself up to it. He views emotions as a weakness, and he is a tough guy, he doesn’t like having weaknesses. I think I touched him in a deeper way than I could ever imagine, because I remind him of Stardust.  
My thoughts come to a screeching halt. How many of them knew Stardust? What if they all cared for her, too, and I remind them all of Stardust? What if they just see her instead of me?  
No, that wouldn’t be. Soundwave got to know me as the me I am, and not who I am like. I dismiss that thought, for it doesn’t make sense.  
When I wake up, I’m going to be one of them. And I want that. For some reason, my heart sings when I think of this world I am thrust into, despite its dangers. Somehow, I know that I belong here. Belong here more than I belonged among my own people, my own humanity. But I won’t lose what humanity I do have. I will bring it with me, and continue to change others.

Day 9  
She wakes up to see Shockwave’s eye looming right over her, with the visor of Soundwave and the face of Knock-out on the edges of her vision. They look concerned.  
“I sure hope that wasn’t laughing gas. I am a terrible laugher,” she said, “I sound like a donkey.” Her voice is higher, definitely. She hadn’t meant her normal voice, though.  
They burst out in noise, Soundwave making loud buzzy cheering sounds, Knocks laughing his head off, and Shockwave…  
Stuttering. He was stuttering diagnostics.   
Sam suddenly did a mental body check. And did not find what she normally did. She no longer felt warm, but a cold, crisp, sharpness, and a high awareness of every part of her body, even the insides. And she didn’t feel… squishable.  
Sam’s eye goes wide, and slowly, she sits up in a clean, precise movement unknown to her, but was her. It felt right, in a new way. Everyone was observing her closely, and she looked at her hands. They were white metal, with tiny, tucked away claws in the tips. A thrill wound through her, and for some reason, everything felt right, better than she ever had before, and she knew for certain, that she would never have regrets.  
“She's alive, she's alive, she's alive!” Sang Knockout like a lunatic, dancing about in happiness. Shockwave kept babbling to himself, and went to check her vitals on a nearby computer. Soundwave wrapped his arms around her and made weird sounds. Sam realized, as he hugs her, that she is now half his size, instead of being insect sized as normal.  
Sam lets out a breath of amazement, absorbing all the new sounds and feelings and proportions. She pulls away, and looks at his hand, holding her own hand up to his. It was a small hand, but she stared at it for a while.  
She hears an odd click and hiss. She looks up at Soundwave’s visor, and instead of the smooth surface of it, there is a face looking back at her. A face full of joy.  
Sam stares up at him in amazement, “So you do have a face. I wondered.”  
He smiles at her, a kind, slightly shy smile with little hints of white teeth. His eyes are soft and almond shaped, and they change colors gently. He kind of nods.   
Sam smiles, “You should show it more. It’s beautiful.” She watches as his eyes slowly transition from a teal to a gold.  
He blushes a little, cheek-bones turning a bluish tinge. “Thank you,” he murmurs.  
“Okaaaay, Sounds, you don’t get to hog the new Sam,” Knock-out declares, and Both turn to look at him, “Wow. It’s so weird to not have to look down to you so much. Let’s you admire me better, huh?” He flashes a grin.  
Soundwave narrows his eyes at him.  
Sam laughs though, not noticing, and swings her legs over the table edge, surprised at how much control she had. But her feet felt HUGE. But they were smaller in comparison to their feet. She stands up, and puts her hands on her hips in triumph, but realized she was indeed shorter than Knock-out. She came up to his chest at best. She looked up at him. “I could admire one’s looks. But I’d rather admire someone’s soul instead. So no, even though I could admire you better, I wouldn’t. Sorry to burst your ego,” she said half-apologetically, smiling silly.  
“Hmmm, how terrible,” he quips with a wink. “But I guess it’ll have to do.”  
“I am pleased to inform you that you are functioning normally,” Shockwave cuts in. “Should you experience any discomfort, you are to inform us immediately.”  
Sam looks at Shockwave, who is avoiding looking at her, busy with his computers. “Okay. I will. And, thank you. You know what I mean when I say that. Again, thank you.”  
“You're welcome.”  
“All right! You are officially one of us! You have the right to ask us anything.” declared Knocks. “Ask away. Nothing will be held back.”  
“Um. What would I ask?” Sam asked, then her face lit up, “Okay, here’s one. Is my family safe? And another; what do we do now?”  
“Your family is safe, according to Break-down. As to what we're doing…” He glanced at Shockwave, who ignored him. “I have no clue.”  
“How about we go let Megatron know that I am here. Before he finds out later,” Sam suggested.  
“Good idea,” rumbled Shockwave. “I will escort you to him, but there are things you need to know first.”  
“Right. Background information. I’m all ears.”  
“No one but all of us in this room knows she exists.”  
Sam is slightly surprised, “Okay, that makes things easier. A lot easier than I imagined it would be.”  
“You are very much like her. Therefore, you will not need to act.”  
Sam shrugs, “Yeah, that does make things very much easier. Okay then. I suppose that’s all I really need to know then.”  
“Not quite. She was never seen without a pet. I believe Ember will do nicely.”  
Sam looks around for Ember, but he had heard and was already flying to rest upon her shoulder. He hummed happily.  
“I stay with you!” He cried.  
Sam smiles, “Yup. Full time job. Do it well.”  
“I will!”  
“Furthermore, I will not be calling you by her name. I will give you various nicknames until you show a particular interest in one. I will NOT call you her name in private, and in public it will still be kept to a minimum.” He stared at you, waiting for a response. Or a nickname suggestion.  
Sam looked away, hyper aware of the fact that this would be difficult for Shockwave. “How about Star? Close enough to Sam.”  
Knocks moved his head back and forth in a contemplating manner, “Not really that close, but it definitely works. Well then, hello Star!”  
Shockwave nods. “Very well. Let me do the talking. Soundwave, you are to join us to back us up with official documents and records.”  
Soundwave is eager to go, “Records are ready to present. Let us go.”  
“See you later Knock-out!” Sam says.  
“Bye Sam! Knock ‘em dead!”  
“I think that’s your role, Knock-out,” Sam points out teasingly.  
“I can’t help it I knock competition out of orbit!”  
“Stop it.” Says Shockwave. He gestures to the door. “Follow me. And act joyful.”  
“I’m a terrible actor, but I’ll try!” she says, skipping for a couple of steps.  
“We're off to see giant boss!” Sings Ember.  
They file out of the room, Shockwave leading. Sam looks around in wonder at how small the place suddenly looked compared to how cavernous it had been before. They passed the guards, called vehicons, in the halls, and they were only slightly bigger than her, and slightly smaller than Knocks. They gave her unreadable looks as you passed, but there were lots of muttering. As her and her escorts reached the door of the main deck, Shockwave gently took her hand in his.  
Sam knew he was just doing it for the act, but it still surprised her. She gazed in wonder at the cavernous room, and her eyes rest on a tall, spiked, muscular grey robot standing at the far side, gazing out of a window. He turned to see who was passing, and almost started to look away but locked eyes with Sam. He pauses, and raises and eyebrow. Sam smiled cheerfully, but it felt forced.  
He had blazing red eyes like Shockwave, only instead of the calm, blank look that he usually had, Megatron had eyes full of calculated indifference, with a constant undertone of schemes and rage. They were not nice to look at. It was like looking into two pieces of hell.  
“Who is this little one, Shockwave? One of your new experiments? She is a spitting image of her creator…” he commented. He seemed only mildly interested.  
“Um, no, I’m not an experiment, thank you,” Sam corrected. Soundwave glanced at her in warning.  
Megatron’s eyebrow climbed higher. “Oh? His sparkling then?” He directed this question at Shockwave.  
Shockwave nodded. “My lord, allow me to introduce to you my sparkling, Stardust. She has been missing since the events of the darkening of the Sea of rust. Soundwave’s constant observation of our fallen planet has proved fruitful, as he discovered her on the edge of the sea, in forced stasis lock.” His voice suddenly shook with emotion. “I was forced to give her a new form, as she would have passed to the All-Spark if I had not done so. It is to my great joy that she has returned to me.”  
Soundwave nods emotionlessly, showing a long list of reports and records on his visor.  
“I ask that you allow her to stay,” Shockwave practically begs. “You said to me a vorn ago that if I brought any other living creature here again, you would terminate it. I ask that you make an exception for Stardust.”  
Megatron laughs, rather sarcastically. “Of course, Shockwave. It does my spark good to see a sparkling again, in times like this.” He turns to Sam. “Have you anything to say to me?”  
Sam swallowed, “Thank you for allowing me to live here with Shockwave.”  
He grins. “You prefer to call your sire by his designation? How interesting.”  
“Actually, he prefers that I call him by his name in public. It’s not a set rule.”  
Megatron nods. “I understand his reasoning, to maintain a professional attitude.” He smirks. “However, I recommend you call him by a pet name, or nickname. To stretch his comfort zone. I can tell you are already a sparkling unlike I have ever seen.”  
Sam nods and smiles at how acutely accurate he is, “I like to call him Shocks. He has a tough way of raising me, thrusting me into the world, it can be a bit of a shock at times.”  
He nods knowingly. “Like sire, like sparkling.” He turns back to the window. “You are dismissed. Have Knock-out put her in the system,” he says over his shoulder. Shockwave bobs his head, still holding Sam’s hand, and turns and leaves, pulling her out with him. Soundwave follows.  
When they are a good distance away from the main room, Shockwave pulls his hand away. “Excuse me.” He turns and quickly walks away.  
Sam watches him turn a corner, “Soundwave, do you think he’ll be okay? Could I have done anything that would have made that hurt him just a little less?” She looks up at him.  
Soundwave carefully takes her hand. “No,” he said softly. “But he will be as fine as he can be later. Do not take his pain to heart, please. You’ll only make it worse. Just be yourself, and it will turn out okay.” He glances at the nearby door. “Do you know how long he's been missing her?”  
Sam shook her head, “Longer than I can even wrap my head around.”  
He nods sadly. “About 15,450 years.”  
“I have a feeling he would know it to the seconds. He likes doing that, but maybe he ignores that particular number,” Sam tilts her head, “What do you think happened to her?”  
He gestures for them to walk, and they begin to do so. “When we were still fighting on our homeworld, Cybertron, there came a time where a great desert-like expanse, called the Sea of Rust, began to spread. Strange storms obscured its surface, and all who flew into it were never heard from again.” He took a deep breath. “In its final days of its expansion, it engulfed a city called Vahsa. The entire city was lost in the storm, and for an entire day and night, we heard only screams.” He takes another breath, preparing himself for what was next. “Stardust was visiting a friend there that day. She was taken with all the other that were in the city. When the Sea shrank after a hundred vorns, there was no trace of them. Not a single bump remained of a bustling city that held thousands of mechs.” He shook his head. “Shockwave believes that she is alive, but missing. Taken. By what, we don't know. There were all kinds of vermin that lived in that land.”  
Sam was quiet for a long time before saying, “I know it doesn’t do anything, but I’m sorry that that city was lost. So many lost, it’s terrible.”  
“So am I. I hope that she lives, but I feel she is most likely at peace now.”  
Sam nods in agreement, and there is silence until they reach Soundwave’s door. They enter it, and she recognizes the now small room. But this time she follows him to an adjacent room full of blinking computers and screens with data.  
“I’m guessing this is the bridge?”  
“No. But this is similar. The bridge is a huge hall, with two levels. The top level is mostly a smaller bridge overlooking the second level. The second level is full of vehicons doing various works on computers. The top level has a setup like this,” he gestures to the screens in front of them, “at the end of it. There are also huge skylights that double as screens, that cover the whole upper walls. Perhaps I can show you tomorrow?”  
“Sure! It sounds like an amazing place, it’s not a typical nerd cave if it has windows, that’s for sure!”  
He laughs. “It is beautiful when it is sunny,” he admits. “And it is a wondrous view when we are in space, because you can see other galaxies.”  
Sam hums dreamily, eyes closed, trying to imagine such a place. Soundwave watches her for a minute before sitting before a computer, “I have a bit of work to do, I can’t put it off any longer.”  
“I can stay and watch,” Sam volunteered, “Maybe I’ll pick up what those squiggles on the screen mean by staring at them long enough.”  
He chuckles. “I will give you an information download tomorrow about it. If you want, you can use the bed if you're tired. It's been a busy day.”  
Sam gave him a ‘weren’t you listening?’ look, finds a spare chair and pulls it up behind him, and plops down with an air of stubbornness, “I can watch.”  
“Do you want the info now?”  
“Nah, that can wait. Honestly I just want to know how you work,” she made shooing motions so he would get started, “Don’t let me distract you.”  
He smiles again, and begins to type. It's like watching Shockwave when he's typing, except Soundwave is two-handed and about five times faster. His fingers blur as he works.  
Sam watches in wide-eyed amazement for a long time, and eventually she begins to nod off to sleep. Soon she is snoring in the chair. Apparently, getting an alien body didn’t get rid of her thunderous snore.  
Soundwave finishes up, and sits back. He looks down at Sam fondly, and smiles to himself. No matter how she looks, she is still the same. Even with her nightly vibrations.  
He gently picks her up, and puts her into his bed. He tucks her in tenderly, then pats her shoulder, satisfied.  
“Sleep well, Sam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is from the point of view of Sam's father!


	7. A day at Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's dad, Fred Grey, is not having a good day.
> 
> Turns out that the evil counterparts of the robot aliens he helps with have kidnapped his daughter.
> 
> Could this get any worse?

Fred woke up early that morning, even before his early bird of a wife. He wanted to search for a little while before he had to head to work.  
It was a failure again. No sign of his missing Sam.  
He sighed as he passed through the heavy security of his job, moving through the motions like a zombie, even when they patted him down. His coworkers didn’t ask. They knew what was wrong.  
He finishes with security and heads toward his office. He was the manager of the Autobots, to make sure they were comfortable on Earth. It was like having a secret identity to work here.  
“Fred Grey,” stated a man in crisp uniform walking toward him.  
Frank was caught off guard. He knew almost everyone here! Who was this bozo?  
“Yes?” he asked hesitantly.  
“You are Fred Grey, correct?” the man persisted.  
“Who’s asking?”  
“I am the US Vice President. Are you Fred Grey?” he stated calmly.  
Fred knew something was up. “Yes sir.”  
“Follow me then,” he said, and turned, walking down the hall. Fred followed him hesitantly into a spare office, two guards standing outside of the door. He was sure there would be more around, out of sight.  
“Please sit,” the man gestured to a chair, and sat across from it, “You may call me Henry.”  
Fred sat.  
“May I ask two questions?” He asked.  
“I’ll answer to the best of my ability,” Henry stated coolly.  
“Will I leave this office alive and/or with my job?”  
“Of course. Any more questions before we start?”  
“Does this have anything to do with my job or my daughter?”  
“Very much so. Any more questions?” Henry was blank.  
“This has to do with both of them?”  
“Yes.”  
“Oh lord. Please start.”  
“Okay. Your daughter is Samantha Grey, also goes by Sam, correct?”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay. She has been missing for a week now?”   
“Just about, yes.”  
“Describe how she went missing. I read the police report, but I want to hear your own words,” Henry crossed his legs.  
“She… she had dinner like normal after a perfectly normal day, went to bed, and when we went to wake her, she was gone. The room was mostly untouched, except for some faint scratches on the nightstand, torn blankets, and the sole window broken into tiny specks of glass, like sand. We haven't seen her since.”  
Henry was silent for a minute, then leaned back in his chair, “She was in good health?”  
“Not a single sick day on record, sir. It scared us sometimes how healthy she was.”  
“Mr. Grey, I have something for you to listen to,” Henry pulled out small box, set it on the table, and with a single finger, pressed play.  
The sounds of robotic voices, similar to those of the autobot's Fred had worked with, filled the air. Mechanical. Machine.  
Fred's heart sank.  
The recorder says, in static:  
“Nope, not worth the risk!”There's a pause. “Who is Shockwave?”  
A new, baritone voice speaks.  
“The mech who was going to kill you like a lab rat.”  
“Big nope! Definite nope! Not going to be mistaken for a dead lab rat again!”   
Henry presses another button, and it stopped playing, “Ratchet found this uncovered Decepticon com channel a few days ago. There is a lot more that is said on this channel. Like the order to terminate a human girl because the ‘experiment’ was over, and other bots who were plotting to rescue her. The channel went dead five days ago.”  
Fred felt like he might have a stroke right now, but pulled himself together. “Does it sound like she's safe?” He leaned forward. “Is she alive?” His heart gave a weak flutter.  
“Calm down. From what we heard last, the bots were hiding Sam with Shockwave. It seems he no longer has an intent to end her life, so no fears.”  
“Lord… leave it to my little girl to charm the decepticons into risking themselves to save her…” He coughed weakly. “Are we going to rescue her soon?”  
Henry was quiet for a moment, “You see Fred, she is changing the decepticons views on how they act. If she stays with them, who knows, she may just end the war. However, the Autobots are on high alert monitoring the situation to see if there is any more news as to what is going on in that ship. When they get a chance, they will rescue her. But only if they get a chance.” Henry chuckled lightly, “You know, Sam would make a great member of the FBI after this if she chose.”  
“Uh-huh,” he said, knowing full well that after this, if she was rescued, she would have to join anyway. She knew far too much to avoid that fate. “What do we do then?”  
“Like I said, we will monitor it. If we get a hint that her situation is threatened, I wouldn’t be able to stop the Autobots from going to save her, even you know that. But until then, we are planning to leave her. She has, as she put it herself, ‘Sam magic’ that is doing a world of good to this war without her even realizing it.”  
“Okay.” He said tiredly.   
Then a memory, a realization, and a plan came into being.  
“May I be excused now, sir?”  
Henry raised an eyebrow, “You look like a lightning bolt of an idea just struck you. Care to share?”  
He thought fast. “What if we could somehow com the friendly mechs defending Sam?”  
Henry shook his head, “We’ve already analyzed that option. We want her to stay there as long as possible.”  
He nodded. “Okay. Now may I go?”  
“One last thing,” Henry stood, straightening his suit, “You must sign these documents. I’ll sum up their content for you. Don’t tell another living soul what I have told you, not even your wife, not even the autobots. If you do wish to speak, come to me. If you break or refuse to adhere to that oath, it’s a criminal act against the United States of America, which is something you do not want, trust me.”  
He signed them wordlessly, and walked out.  
But in his head, an idea bubbled.  
If Sam was with the Decepticons, and had befriended a few, she would have sent at least one of them to check on her family. She was very protective of them, and especially wouldn't let John go undefended.  
Which meant that that blue jeep he’d seen lurking about every evening near their house… might be a transformer.  
Which meant that they might be willing to trade messages.  
It was worth a shot, he reasoned as he headed to his desk.  
He was not going to be able to focus at all today.

\-----

When Fred went home that evening, he was never so happy to see a blue jeep parked at the end of the street. “Now how to get his attention,” he muttered.  
The blue jeep revved it’s engine, the driver spinning the wheel so they could drive to a new place without attracting too much attention.  
“Darn.” He stared intently at it as it drove off. “Where are you going?”  
Fred revved his own engine and started to follow the blue jeep, keeping a distance. He followed it through the neighborhood, across a small stretch of highway before turning off into farmland, and following an old logging trail up a small hill.  
“He's definitely leading me somewhere. Let's hope he's a decepticon.” He grimaced. “Never expected to hear that come out of my mouth…”  
Suddenly, the blue jeep turned a corner, and Fred could see a blue expanse of sky, meaning an open area. He heard hisses and movement, and a mechanical voice stating, “Break-down to bridge. Sam’s family is still safe.” A moment of listening. “Star huh. Okay.”  
Fred took a chance. He got out of his car, and stood in front of it. He coughed, and said, as loudly and politely as he could, “Excuse me, sir. Are you my daughter’s guardian?”  
Break-down whirled to see Fred step around the corner of trees, “Human! Human!” Fred could now see that there was a perfect view of his neighborhood from here.  
“I come in peace!” He put his hands in the air hurriedly. “I just want to know if my daughter Sam is doing okay.” He nodded his head. “I’m her dad.”  
Break-down was still tense, “You work for the Autobots, don’t you? You’re not surprised to see a transformer in your neighborhood.”  
“Yes, but don't take that the wrong way! I'm not going to tell anyone, because the agency will kill me! I just want to hear about Sam. Please.”  
Break-down thought for a long time, “I know you’re her dad, but how in the world did you know we have her? She’s safe by the way.”  
He nearly falls over and cries with relief. “Thank the lord.” He takes a deep, calming breath. “The Feds told me. Please don't tell them I told you anything! They will literally kill me! And I want to see my baby again!”  
“Wait, so the autobots and government know? Shoot!” Break-down looked out across the view again.  
“They won't do anything to stop you, because apparently Sam has it handled. Unless you express an extreme need to squish her, and say it, they won't come over with a vengeance, apparently.” He chuckles. “I would too, if I heard my little girl was in danger, but I would be a nuisance.” He looks at the ground, worriedly tugging his small mustache.  
Break-down is quiet for a minute, then turns and says, “Soundwave, did you cover any recent com channels?” He listens, “Well, apparently you should have done that earlier. You’ve been listening right? Good. Well, I don’t know how the government will handle that, we are in a mighty fine problem here. Hmm. Okay, if she wants to. Yeah, you know where we are. Okay.” Break-down turned around again, silent.  
“What's going on?” he asked.  
“I’m going to allow your daughter to explain when she gets here,” he answered, “And by the way, I’m Break-down.”  
“Fred Grey. I’d shake your hand, but you're huge.” He looks toward the view. “It’ll be wonderful to see Sam again,” he said quietly.  
Break-down grunted, “I’m sure it will be. Anyways, Sam never mentioned that her dad worked with the Autobots.”  
“She didn't know. Again, I tell, I get killed. I love my family and I couldn't bear to leave them.”  
Break-down nods, “I can understand that.”  
There's a long silence. “Nice view,” Fred said, to fill the quiet.  
Breaks nods, “Your house is over there. I can watch from a distance here.”  
“Cool.” He thinks for a second. “Did Sam send you to make sure we're okay?”  
Breaks grimaces, “More like ordered. I didn’t have any wiggle room. I made a mistake by allowing Starscream to escape with your whereabouts. Then I made the mistake of allowing you to sneak up on me.”  
Fred matched his grimace. “Sorry. So Starscream might be hunting us? Lovely. As to her ordering you around,” he smiles. “That's Sam. In her world, whatever she says, goes. I'm sure she was quite upset when you didn't take her home that first night.”  
Break-down chuckled, “Very much so. We could have taken her home immediately, but everyone was curious about how Soundwave was treating her. She definitely has something, that’s for sure.”  
He shrugs. “I blame my mom. She had the same effect on people, and that's probably where Sam got it from. Is she too much of a handful?”  
Breaks down looked at Fred directly, “You kidding? That’s all she is!”  
Fred frowns, not sure whether to take him literally or not. “I remember having to clip her blankets to the crib when she was a baby, because she would throw them like soft rocks otherwise.”  
“She has a temper, to say the least. I don’t know how she didn’t get herself killed by being so annoying to everyone. You should have heard her insulting Starscream when he had her! Jeez, never thought a human would have such guts.”  
He nods, smiling. “I know! I’ve lived with her for 16 and a half years. Don't get me started.”  
Breaks pays particular attention, “16? That’s it? I thought she was, well, I’m not sure about younger because of her temper or older because of her gift. I never thought about it too hard.”  
“Well, now you know. She was just starting to learn how to drive when you guys picked her up.”  
Breaks gives him an odd look, “You aren’t mad, like, at all that we took her in the first place? Or am I just used to Sam?”  
“Oh, when she went missing, I was angry and terrified,” he admitted. “When I found out you guys had her, I nearly had a stroke from pure, untainted fear and rage. But now, now that I’ve learned that she's fine, and knowing that you guys are dealing with what I dealt with, I’m relieved. If you're on her good side,” he joked, “then you'll be fine.”  
Break made a funny face, “I think I’m on her bad side.”  
“Well then, not to be offensive, but if she doesn't like you, you're screwed. Better butter her up! Not literally.”  
Breaks nodded, “Yup, hence why I’m here 24/7. Oh, I think that’s them.”  
Fred turned to look.  
On the edge of the forest, a huge swirling circular portal appeared, mostly blue, but with streaks of pinks and greens. A robot came out, one he recognized instantly as Soundwave. But the other one that came out… he didn't know this one. It reminded him of shockwave, with its antenna and one eye. It also seemed childlike. He looked about for Sam.  
“Greetings,” Soundwave said. It was the same baritone voice from the recording.  
“Hello.” He said. In his head, he was flabbergasted that he had heard it. Soundwave NEVER talked with his own voice.  
The other robot looked at him strangely, took a deep breath, and blurted, “Dad, don’t freak out.”  
Fred nearly crapped his shorts. “Excuse me?”  
“Dad, it’s me, Samantha, your daughter. I know I look a little different-”  
He looked her up and down, then went and sat on his car. He looked up at her, then at Soundwave, then at Break-down, then back to her. “You're made of metal,” he said, feeling like an idiot.  
Sam sighed, and walked over to her father, kneeling before him so she was closer to his eye height. But now it was reversed from how it used to be, he was looking up at her.  
“Dad, I know this wasn’t what you were expecting,” she whispers in a low voice so only he could hear, “but I love this world, and in my heart, I know it’s where I belong. I know that sounds crazy, but I’ve never felt so alive and so meaningful and where I am supposed to be before.”  
He looks at her, slightly dazed for a minute. Then his face clears, and he looks up to her with a face full of love, determination, and a little disbelief.  
“I love you, with all my heart and soul. If you want to hang around giant robots and put on their stuff, go for it. I couldn't stop you anyway.” He shrugs. “I would like to visit you, and bring the family. We’ve all been worried to death for you, and it would lighten Mary’s and John’s hearts to see you.” He looks you up and down. “Even if you're now a robot. Nice body, by the way.” He gestures at you.  
Sam smiles, her one eye brightening, and puts out a hand.   
He raises an eyebrow. “Are you sure you can hold my fat rear?”  
“Dad you’re a stick, and I am a lot stronger than I was before,” Sam counters.  
He sighs dramatically. “Fine…” he drawls. “But I also want to talk to your friends while I'm up there.” He climbs on.  
And Sam pulled him close to her heart, as close to a hug as she could manage, and for a minute just holds him close, “I’ve missed you so much. I didn’t think I would be able to see you again.”  
He smiled, hugging her as best as his tininess could allow. “They’d be pretty terrible friends if they didn't let you see family. I’ve missed you too.”  
Sam finally stands from the ground, still holding her father near her heart.  
He grips her fingers hard, to keep from falling on his rear. He looks at Break-down from his new perch. “Breaks, get over here.”  
Breaks made a ‘really’ face, “Are you sure Sam didn’t get her bossiness from you?” But he walks over any how.  
Fred looks sternly between his daughter and Break-down. “Sam, you will be nice to this mech.”  
Sam looks surprised, “I have been!”  
“No, obviously not. You’ve had him out here by himself for the longest time! Even giant robots need breaks. So give him one! We can live without him for a few days.”  
Sam realizes that her father is right, and looks a little ashamed, looking at Break-down, “I’m sorry Break-down, he’s right, I shouldn’t have done that to you. I apologize sincerely, what I did was wrong.”  
Breaks looks baffled. “Um okay. Thank you?” He looks at Fred and hisses, “She did get it from you, ya coot!” He shakes his head, and heads back to the groundbridge.  
“What in the world did you guys talk about?” Sam asked in confusion.  
“Embarrassing baby stories,” he said innocently.  
“Dad!” Sam complained, knowing exactly what he was talking about.  
He grins. “Yup. Alright you,” he says to Soundwave. “Your turn. Get over here.”  
Soundwave doesn’t move, and Sam laughs and walks over to him, “What, you only follow my orders? Silly!”  
Fred rolls his eyes. “Suck-up. You had better take care of my little girl, you hear? No incidents, no dating, no. You understand me? You protect her. Or else.” He waggled his finger at him.  
Sam blushes and opens her mouth, but Soundwave, who looks shocked, said, “What is dating?”  
“It means that you are adopted dad when I’m not here, and you crush any dude who wants to have sexual relations with her. Got it?”  
“You don’t want me to ‘crush any dude who wants sexual relations with her?” Soundwave was clearly confused. Sam was blushing a dark blue.  
“I do want you to crush them. No man shall touch her on your watch. Unless you think it's okay. I trust your judgement.”  
“Dad!!!!!” Sam pleaded with hot embarrassment.  
“That's final. Do you understand, Soundwave?”  
“Protect Sam. I will do that with my life,” Soundwave promised.  
“Good.” He looked up at Sam. “Okay, I’m done being embarrassing now!”  
“Good! And don’t be embarrassing again, please!”  
“That, I can't promise. It's one of my duties of being a dad.”  
Sam looked like she wasn’t excited about that promise, but quickly changed the subject, “Well, Dad, I’m going to say goodbye now.” She gave him a last hug, then set him upon the ground gently.  
“Thanks for visiting. Can I get your number or something? That way we can communicate.”  
“Um, I’m still learning everything,” she looked at Soundwave, “You know anything? Or should we just make visits?”  
“When we wish to visit, Break-down will pull up to your house to pick you up,” Soundwave said.  
“Right.” Fred nods. “Well then kiddo, have fun! Don't get killed! Have adventures! See you soon!” He gets in his car and waves.  
Sam smiles, and waves, before turning, taking Soundwave’s hand, and leaving through the groundbridge. As soon as they passed through, it vanished without a trace.  
Fred promptly put his head on the steering wheel and cried. “My little girl’s off being a giant robot and saving the world and oh lord how am I going to explain this to Lily and John…”   
After a while, he pulled himself together, and drove home to face the music.


	8. An awkward moment with Knockout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the title says.
> 
> Apologies for the short chapter!

Hey Sam!” Called Knock-out from his medbay table. “How did it go?”  
“Better than I could ever imagine,” Sam says happily, “Though, dad was embarrassing, but oh well!”  
“Ah.” He scrubbed the table with a rag. “Isn't that what dads do?”  
“Apparently, but he’s never had to do that before. Ugh.”  
He smirked. “Maybe he hasn't had the right audience before.”  
“This isn’t the right audience, that’s the thing,” Sam explained.  
“For you, maybe not. For him, well, if I was your father, I would have totally embarrassed you.” His smirk widened.  
Sam gives him a look, “That’s not helping.”  
“But it's making me feel better.” He started to hum to himself.  
Sam rolled her eyes, and dropped the subject, turning to Soundwave, “Didn’t this interrupt your work? I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting any of that.”  
There was a long silence, like Soundwave had just now realized that he had work to do. “It's fine,” he said quickly, then turned and raced off.  
Knocks snickered. “Whoops.”  
Sam frowned, “Is there something I’m missing?”  
“Sounds here forgot he had work.” Knock-out shrugged. He went back to cleaning.  
Sam looked around, feeling quite helpless, “Well, considering I’ll be staying here for the long term, and I’ve already spent all morning learning Volosian with Soundwave, I should probably do my share of work too. Is there anything you need help with?”  
“Sure, why not.” He tosses Sam a rag. “Scrub the counters.”  
Sam eagerly gets to the task, and for a while no one says anything, “Knock-out, what did you say to Soundwave before? In Volosian?”  
He pauses for a split second, then keeps washing. “I said something?”  
“Mr. I-can-talk-an-ear-off knows what I’m talking about.”  
“I really don't.” He gives you a ‘who, me?’ look.  
Sam rolls her eyes, but caves in, “When you offered to let me stay with you, and when you handed me back to Soundwave, you said something.”  
He cringes.  
“What, is it that bad?” Sam teases.  
He sighs, and puts his rag down. “I didn’t know you then, so please don't give me one of your stares.” He wipes his fingers. “Are you sure you want to know?”  
Sam raises an eyebrow, “Um, yeah, I’m pretty curious now. I don’t think I’ve seen you so flustered before.”  
He blushes with embarrassment. “I said some rather, um, explicit things about how you had a fine form for a human, and that he’d better not injure it.” He put a hand to his face, like he was pinching the bridge of his nose, except he had no nose. “You have that stare.”  
“I can’t help that stare. I’m just very surprised that robots find humans attractive. If I had known that…” she trailed off, blushing herself.  
He sees that look, and his ashamed look turns into a very large grin. “Oh, do tell. I told you what I said, now you tell me what you're thinking.”  
Sam blushes even more, “And the tables are turned.”  
“Go on.” He looks absolutely delighted.   
Sam looks at the ground, “Soundwave thought I was very dirty, which I was, and well, I cleaned up thoroughly. And to be a nuisance I took my time. I didn’t know though….”  
He laughs so hard he bends over, clutching his chest. “You were a tease! How funny!” He crowed the words like they were the greatest joke ever.  
Sam looks at him with hot embarrassment, “Stop! It’s not funny!” But she did smile in the slightest bit at the plain irony.  
He slowly stops, chuckles fading into a smile. “I thought for a minute-” he puts a hand over his mouth to stop more giggles from leaking out.  
Sam puts her hands on her hips, “Thought what exactly?” She cocked her head. She suddenly realized that she was always going to be short.  
He bites his lip with mirth. “May I be dirtily blunt?”  
“Oh my. You remind me of the teenagers of my high school. What is it?”  
“I thought you ‘liked’ me too, with the way you were blushing!” He grins kind of goofily. “Ah well, a mech can dream.” He falls over laughing again.  
Sam opens her mouth, closes it, then declares, looking down at the laughing Knocks, “One) I don’t like you in that way, just to be clear, never have. And two) who else did you think I liked?”  
He gasps for air. “Oh that's funny! That's a shame though.” He giggles like a maniac. “I think you like Sounds, definitely, but not ‘like’ like.” He pulls himself up with difficulty.  
Sam blushes, “I view him as a good friend, nothing more.”  
Knocks wipes away tears. “Father figure maybe?”  
Sam debates, “Maybe. I view him as a best friend, but he could also be a father figure. Haven’t thought too much about it.”  
He nods. “Well, that was hilariously awkward! Let's get things done now, shall we?” He grabs the rag again. “Oh, and you won't treat me weird after this, will you?” He shrugs. “I like girls. Nothing wrong with that.”  
Sam rolls her eyes, “Of course I wouldn’t treat you any differently.” She goes back to scrubbing the counters as well.  
He looks gratefully at her. “Thanks.”  
“Yup!” Sam replied with a smile.


	9. A meeting with Autobots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE HAVE AUTOBOT SIGHTINGS!!!
> 
> Also, Spindlewing is my creation.

Day 16  
“Absolutely not.”  
“Shockwave, we have to send her to the autobots. She can't stay here, not with that thing about!” Knockout pleaded, practically running to keep up with the larger mechs long hurried strides.  
“I can defend her well enough. I will not allow you to take Sam to them, as it is unlikely they will return her to us.” Shockwave flatly stated as he entered his lab, and started hurriedly checking monitors.  
“It's a risk we have to take Shockwave! If she stays that monster wandering the halls will EAT HER when it finds her!” Knocks stopped Shockwave by grabbing his arm from behind. “And it will! You know this as well as I! It called for her by name!”  
“If we barricade the lab door and station the predacons behind it, and put her in the sample room-” Shockwave started, glancing at Knocks over his shoulder.  
“NO!” Yelled Knocks, yanking his arm. “Shockwave, listen to me! We have a few hours till Spindlewing arrives to take care of that ravenous beast, and we don't have that long. But if she leaves, we might survive this!”  
“If she leaves, we may not see her again!” roared Shockwave, yanking his arm out of Knockouts grasp and whirling on him in a fury. “I will not lose another child!”  
Knocks gaped at him, eyes wide with surprise. Shockwave leaned close, eye flashing. “Knock-out, Sam is my charge. I will not let her be taken by the enemy. You cannot change this decision.”  
Knocks swallowed, and spoke softly. “Better to have her safe in the hands of the Autobots, then dead in the maw of the beast.”  
Shockwave looked at him for a long moment, then pulled back. “She will stay with me. If the door begins to break, I will send her with you to the Autobots. You will stay with her, through the entire ordeal. And if you return without her, I will have your spark as a doorstop and your chassis as predacon snacks. Do you understand?”  
“Yes,” squeaked Knock-out, thoroughly cowed.  
“Good. Now let her out of the specimen closet so she can join us.” He turned, going back to checking on the monitors. “Prepare the door bar,” he called over his shoulder.  
Knock-out stood there for just a split second, then rushes to the specimen closet, unlocking it, and a flustered Sam tumbles out. He quickly closes the door again, rushing off to secure the door bar as instructed.  
Sam runs after him, “Knock-out, you tell me right now what that beast is and why it was calling my name! Are you even listening to me?” Knock-out presses buttons on a screen by the door, and it hisses shut, a thick, strong bar sliding into place across the door, before a second door closes on top of that.  
“Knock-out!” Sam demanded.  
“It was calling your name because it wants to EAT YOU!!” yelled Knock-out. “All I know is that we brought it back from one of the mines thinking it was a particularly large insecticon, and then it woke up and we found out it was a rust feral and it decided it was going to go back to its diet of SPARKLINGS!!!” He dashed around the room looking for things to put against the door. “Not going to happen on our watch!!!”  
“Knock-out, calm yourself,” states Shockwave after giving Predaking orders. “You will help no one by being hysterical.”  
“I’M NOT HYSTERICAL!!!”  
“Knock-out, so help me if you do not shut up and be quiet, I will sedate you,” rumbles Shockwave in barely contained anger.  
Knock-out shut up.  
“Sam, this is the plan. If that creature starts to succeed in breaking down the door, you will leave with knock-out through a groundbridge to the Autobots. They do not know that you are Sam, and, should you end up with them, that is to stay that way.” He puts a hand on her shoulder. “You are my daughter. Is that clear?”  
Sam felt as if her head as spinning. This had come from nowhere. She had woken up to her name being whispered by a raspy voice, and then Soundwave rushed her to Shockwave’s, before rushing off elsewhere without a single word. Then she had been thrust into a closet and thoroughly ignored, only fueling her terror. And now, “I don’t want to leave the family I’ve chosen here. Shockwave, please, maybe I can just go in hiding into some distant Earth woods or something, surely this thing won’t chase me there.”  
Shockwave shook his head. “No. That would only attract the attention of humans and MECH. I cannot afford to have you lost to the autobots, much less MECH.” He reached down and took her hands. “Let us hope for the best, understood? If you have to go, I will not leave you with them for long, only a day at most. You must not lose hope. We will come and get you when the rust feral has been exterminated, and not a millisecond later.” He squeezed her hands gently, sounding almost compassionate. “Perhaps you will even meet Spindlewing.”  
Sam nods quietly, “Is there anything I can do to help?”  
“Do not freak out like Knockout.”  
Sam bites her lip, “I'm not Knock-out, so don't worry about that.”  
He nods. “Good. Now be-.”  
“It's coming!” Yelped Knock-out, dashing away to a table and brandishing a saw. A thumping sound, like huge footsteps filled the room. The predacons transformed, snarling at the door. Shockwave held you close protectively.  
Sam slipped under his arms and stood by his side instead, feet apart in a defensive stance ready for a fight, or what little she knew from being a human girl. She pursed her lips angrily, muttering, “I hate this thing.”  
“Brace yourself,” Ember muttered to himself nervously. A loud thud shook the door.  
“Stardust…” a deep raspy voice crooned from behind the door. “Come out and play with meeee…”  
“Forget it!” She shouted defiantly.   
“I’ll be nicccce…”  
“Stop the sarcasm. I'm the only one allowed to do that here.”  
There was a grumbling sound, and the door was hit with tremendous force, causing things around the room to rattle. The predacons hissed.  
“Just a taste…” it pleaded, sounding almost like a little kid.  
“The entire me is a taste, I’m pretty small, so NO!”  
It growled, hitting the door again. Then you heard it.  
The sound of metal tearing.  
Sam narrowed her eyes and shifted feet.  
The door buckled inward at another blow. Shockwave grabs Sam’s arm. “The time has come.”  
“No! I won't go, I can fight too!” She tried to yank her arm from his grasp, but his grip was too firm. She looked up at him, furious.  
His eye darkens. “You will not. You will be safe.” He walks over to Knockout’s table, and dumps Sam bodily in Knockouts arms, who swallows and walks to an open portal.  
She struggled and tried to sliver out of his grasp, then tried a new tactic and tries to get him to drop her by flailing. But it did nothing.  
“If you scratch my paint job,” he hisses at her as he walks through the portal, “you are grounded for a month.”  
Sam glares at him, but ceases.  
They enter a large forest glade, and as Knockout puts her down, she sees another portal open as theirs vanishes. Two bots come out, a large burly green one, and a smaller one that was yellow with black racing stripes.  
“What on Cybertron is going on?” Demands the green one to Knockout. The other one makes a bunch of beeps and clicks similar to volosian, but different. Sam somehow understands it as “You get kicked out?”  
“No, we didn't. Apparently my Sparkling flesh is quite a delicacy,” Sam says with bitter sarcasm.   
The green one gives her a confused look. “What?”  
“Something's trying to eat you?” The smaller one buzzed quizzically.  
“A rust feral does,” Knockout ground out. He was glaring lasers at the green one. “We ask for temporary shelter in your base until Spindlewing clears the infestation.”  
“Wow, really?” Beeped the smaller one excitedly. “A real rust feral? Cool!”  
“How the heck did a rust feral get in?” Demanded green.  
“From what I know, they brought it in from the mines thinking it was an average bug thing,” Sam scowls.   
Small laughs. “That's funny!”  
Green rolls his eyes. “That's stupid.” He sighs, and puts a hand to the side of his head, activating a com. “Yeah, it's Knocks and Shocks kid. They want to come in because some idiot brought a rogue insecticon in their warship that wants to eat her….. what? Seriously?..... Fine.” He huffs, and looks at them. “Come on in, and no funny business.” The two autobots turn and enter the still swirling portal.  
Sam bites her lip angrily, standing in one spot debating, before stomping through the portal.  
Knocks sighs. He walks in after her, feeling both irritated and depressed at the same time.  
They walk into a large hangar-like room, filled with bots, all looking at them with many varying expressions.  
The tallest stepped forward to greet them as they entered. He was just as big as Megatron, but very different in all other aspects. He was a bright red and blue, with small hints of grey. He was lean where Megatron was buff, with hints of a ground vehicle mode as his alt. And instead of smoldering anger, there was kindness and wisdom in a pair of calm blue eyes. It was clear he was the leader.  
“Welcome, Knock-out and Stardust. I trust you will not give us trouble,” the bot said politely to them. He had a deep, calming voice.  
“Optimus Prime,” Knock-out said distastefully.  
“Ask Knock-out: I give no guarantees,” Sam gives Optimus a dirty look.   
He looks mildly surprised at the vicious look from the one-eyed sparkling. “I do not believe you have met us before,” he says, ignoring the look for now. “Do you wish for an introduction?”  
“Nope, don't care.”  
He raises an eyebrow and looks at Knockout questionably.  
Knockout shrugs sarcastically. “Don't look at me, she's not my sparkling.”  
She crosses her arms and doesn't say anything.   
Optimus nods. “Very well.” He gestures at the door on the back wall. “I would ask that you follow Wheeljack.” He points at a white muscled bot with twin katanas and red and green stripes. Wheeljack smirks at them.  
“Do take us somewhere else,” Sam said.   
“That's the plan, toots.” Wheeljack waves at them and stands by the door, putting a hand on his hip, and the fusion grenade attached to it.  
Sam quickly followed him, and Knock-out followed slightly embarrassed by Sam’s behavior.   
Wheeljack walks through the halls with a kind of amused nonchalance. He draws a katana from his back and swings it in front of him. “So, you're shockwaves kid, huh?”  
“You know the answer,” she answered quietly. Her anger seemed to have left her, leaving her rather deflated.   
He glanced at her over his shoulder. “Lost your steam?”  
She said nothing.   
He nods. “See it all the time. Mostly with myself. Nice to see someone else hit the high point and crash besides me.” He walks on. “So, Knocks, you get that plasma burn out of your finish yet?”  
Knockout glares at the back of his head.  
“Also, you better not have killed that poor kid yet.”  
He startles. “You know?”  
“Yep. You better make sure that human stays unharmed, or there’ll be hell to pay.”  
“She's safe, trust me,” Sam interjects.   
“Good. It makes my processer itch when you hurt a human, and I happen to like humans. Sam better stay safe, or else,” he warns.  
“Don't worry, she really is good. The decepticons aren't as bad as you think. Shockwave even agreed never to use one for harmful experiments again once he got to know her. Besides, if any one of them harms her, they would have me to deal with.” Sam explains, “Do you know her dad by any chance? Fred Grey?”  
“Oh yeah. Good guy. Bravest dude I’ve ever met, considering. I’d be losing my s### if my kid was being held by you bastards.” He coughs. “Sorry, guys, not that word.”  
“Maybe you should have the consideration to get to know them and be kind to them too. I know they are tough, but still. They have hearts, sparks, like you,” Sam counters in a calm voice.   
He grunts. “Don't you think we’ve tried? We’ve done truces, held peace parties. The decepticons keep backstabbing us at them. I think you need to see both sides.” He looks ahead. “You sound like your dad.”  
Sam is taken aback for a minute. “Yeah, there is truth there. There will always be some rotten apples. I am not fond of Megatron or Starscream.”  
“If we just offed those two, and Arachnid, the war would be over, and Sea-spray wouldn't be offline.” He grumbled the words to himself, swinging the sword like the very air was an enemy.  
“I don't know about Seaspray, but I'm sorry,” Sam said gently, treading the waters carefully.   
He didn't look at her. “Old sea barnacle was an old wrecker buddy of mine and Bulkhead’s. He was defending a old post of ours back on Cybertron. Megatron and Dreadwing slaughtered him where he stood, because he refused to ‘bend his knee’ and ‘leave an old scrap heap.’ I’ll never forget him.” He stopped in front of a door, and opened it. “In here,” Wheeljack said frostily.  
“Thank you Wheeljack,” Sam entered the room with her head down.   
“No problem,” she heard Wheeljack say as Knocks entered behind her. The door closed with a slam. The room looked like a guest room, with two beds and a desk.  
“Well, that was great,” said knockout.  
The click of the door being locked made them turn.  
“Guess we are big bad decepticons. It's their right,” Sam dismissed it and sat on the bed, bringing her knees up and laying her head on them.   
Knockout sighs, and sits next to her. “Well, what should we talk about, since we’ll be stuck in this room for a few hours?”  
Sam is quiet for a minute, “Why are you a deceptacon? What's makes us so different from the autobots? Is this war really such a big deal or is it just an excuse to bicker?”  
He hesitates. “I joined because it had a steady paycheck and I agreed with Megatron’s views. Now…” he shakes his head. “I think we’ve kind of forgotten the whole point personally. Now, I think we fight because of grudges and because Cybertron was destroyed. We each blame the other. And we don't get paid anymore. I mean, what's the use? Nothing to buy.” He shook his head. “The Decepticons fight because we're told to by Megatron. He wants to kill prime, and take over this planet because ours is destroyed.” He glances around. “Don't tell him, but I think Megatron's lost his mind.”  
“Then why still follow him?”  
“Look at him. Does he look forgiving? He’s the kind of mech who will murder you for a simple sign of disrespect. You’ve seen him kill vehicons in the hall for no reason. The only reason I'm alive is because I'm the only medic. If I wasn't, I'd have been scrap long ago.” He looks at the wall. “I would fear for my spark if I left, because he would torture me until I almost die for treachery.” He looks at Sam again. “If I left and managed to stay away, countless would still die simply because of my absence.”  
Sam is silent for a long time. “It's all because of a few bad apples.”  
“Yes. Do you know how we stay alive so easily? Spindlewing. She’s the best Primus Elite to exist, and the neutral party in this war. She deals with all the weird and unexpected stuff that comes up. She also has a killer glare that I've seen cow our lord multiple times. She's the one killing that rust feral up there.”  
“It would be interesting to meet her,” Sam mused.   
“You should be able to when that feral gets killed. She's probably going to be the one to pick us up.”  
Sam buries her head again, “I was really rude back there wasn't I? I'm sorry, you got the brunt of it.”  
“You were, but Prime is very forgiving. He won't hold it against you.”  
At that moment, the door unlocks and a femme come in. She’s holding two plates of energon cubes. She holds them out to them with a wry smile. “For you. Also, Spindlewing is heading over to pick you up.”  
“Already?” Knocks is surprised. “I thought we had at least two hours to wait.”  
She shrugged. “She was quick.” She addresses Sam. “Eat all you need. You’re kinda skinny for your age, and Ratchet with have my plating if you starve under our care.”  
She gingerly picks up a single cube, nibbling on it, “Thank you.”  
She nods. “Your welcome. Don't be afraid to steal knockouts if you need. He could stand to lose a few pounds.” She walks out with a big smile, listening to Knockout shout at her in fury as she leaves.  
“I AM NOT FAT!” He yells. “I AM AT A PERFECTLY FINE WEIGHT, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!” He growls furiously to himself as he munches.  
Sam has that forced straight face one gets when trying not to laugh, “Knocks, I think she was just trying to get a rise from you, which she succeeded in doing.”  
“Who cares. I'm NOT fat.”  
After a while, the door swings open with a slam, and another femme stands there. She is tall and elegant, with white, black, and gold on her, but she's covered in scratches and energon, and is wielding a very long katana with runes and more energon. She also has a grumpy expression. Her gold eyes look at them both with impatient weariness.   
“Come on you two, we’re going home.” She sheaths the sword on her back. “Are you guys okay?” She sounds like someone's mom, loving, commanding, and tired.  
“You're the one who took care of the thing. How are you?” Sam turned the question around.   
She looked at herself, like she just now realized she had blood on her. “Oh, I’m fine,” she said dismissively, waving a hand. “But how are you? Are you okay? Did they treat you fine?”  
“Better than I deserved. I was quite rude,” Sam admitted.   
“Oh well, just be nice next time.” She frowned at Knockout, who was giving her a horrified look. “What?”  
“Your paint is ruined!” He pointed at her. “You need a complete remodel!” He waved his hand at her in shock.  
She rolled her eyes. “I’ll be fine.”  
“What if Soundwave saw you like that?”  
She blinked. “Umm…”  
“See? He would be disgusted!”  
She huffed. “Fine…”  
Sam raises an eyebrow, “Soundwave, hmm?”  
She gives you a ‘what’ look. “What?”  
Sam smiles slyly, “Absolutely nothing.”  
She sighs. “Let's go.”  
Spindlewing walks into the main room with the two decepticons in tow. “We’re leaving,” she announced. The bots in the room just nod wearily.  
She holds out her hand, and a portal appears at her fingertips. “After you,” she says courteously to Sam.  
“Gracious,” Sam enters the portal.   
“De nada.” She follows her. Knockout rolls his eyes and follows.  
They appear on the main bridge of the Nemesis. Everyone looks at them in surprise, then go back to their work when they see who it is.  
“Ahh, Spindlewing,” Lord Megatron calls from his position behind Soundwave. He walks over to them. “I see you brought our medic and sparkling back. It pleases me to see that they are unharmed.” He nods at Spindlewing imperiously. “You may leave now.”  
She sticks her tongue out at him and vanishes into her portal. Megatron gives the empty space where the portal had been a dirty look.   
Sam looks at Knock-out, “Um, you still need me around? ‘Cause I think I'll go bug Soundwave next.”  
“Go for it. I have a neutral party leader to track down and buff.” He snorts, and walks off. After a pause, Megatron follows him out.  
Soundwave glances over his shoulder at her. “Star, you are safe! That gladdens me.”  
Sam smiles and heads over, “So, this is the bridge?”  
“Yes.” He gestures to the dark screens that wrap around the whole room. “Would you like a view?”  
“I'd be glad to.”  
He presses a few buttons swiftly, and the screens instantly go clear. The room is filled with the many colors of a desert sunset. Sam hears a few murmurs of contentment from the working vehicons below them.  
She gazes around in wonder. It was just like being on Earth, “It's been so long since I've seen a sunset, Thank you Soundwave.”  
He purrs to himself. “You're welcome.”  
Sam smiles, then remembers something, and smiles even bigger with a hint of tease, “I also know something that may interest you.”  
He hums. He wasn't concerned. He knew everything that went around the ship.  
Sam gives a tiny laugh, and stands on her tiptoes so she could whisper, “Someone has a very big crush on you.”  
His typing, normally insanely fast, stutters to a kind of halting pecking at keys. She had his attention. She could feel the surprise coming off him, and some unsurety. He wasn't sure whether or not she was making that bit of info up.  
“I probably shouldn't tell you who, that would be telling a great secret. But I'm quite serious,” Sam added when she saw his disbelieving face, “I just thought it would be something you should know.”  
He stops typing entirely, and turns to her, very curious now. “Who?” He asks.  
“That would be telling,” Sam teased, “Why are you so surprised?”  
He hesitates, then looks at his spindly fingers. “I do nothing but type,” he says. “Who would like a mech who does nothing but stand around night and day, and type?”  
Sam frowns, “Well, I disagree with your reasoning. But maybe you should ask her, as she would probably explain far better than I could explain.”  
He looks at her almost desperately. “Who?” He asks again.  
Sam smiles, “Spindlewing.”  
Soundwave stares at Sam for a second. “Spindlewing?” He repeated stupidly.  
“Yes, Spindlewing. She is getting her paint job redone because she is embarrassed of being a mess in front of you.”  
He looks confused. “But she is perfect. Why would she change?”  
Sam shrugs, “Because she likes you. And I think you might just like her back.” Sam winks.  
He blushes. “I will speak to her,” he declares. He starts to walk off.  
“Wait, wait! Do you even know what to say?”  
He pauses. And thinks for a moment. “I will say, ‘Please do not alter yourself. You are beautiful the way you are.’” He looks at you for a verdict.  
Sam grins, “Perfect! You are being yourself. That's all you need to remember. Now shoo!” She motions for him to go now.   
He nods gratefully.  
"Good luck!" She calls happily as he leaves.   
I can't wait to hear what happens, she thinks.


	10. Shockwave talks about biology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Father-daughter check-up and a talk about boys and 'research.' 
> 
> "Of course you would call that learning about biology."

One of the vehicons comes over. “Miss, commander Shockwave requests your presence in his lab.”  
Sam nods and thanks him, heading down the hallways to his lab. She was getting used to wandering these halls herself, they no longer scared her, mentally or physically.  
A squad of passing vehicons stopped and saluted her as they passed. “Ma’am.”  
“Um, thanks?” Sam had not been expecting that. What had she done to deserve a salute?  
One of them stepped forward. “Permission to speak?”  
Sam held back a confused frown, “Anytime.”  
“We would like to thank you for getting Commander Shockwave to stop his human experiments. We all had to clean up, the aftermath, and frankly ma’am, some of us actually like humans. I speak for all of us when I thank you.”  
The group saluted again. “Ma’am.” They went on their way.  
Sam looked after them in surprise. She had had no idea that her actions would affect others so much. She shook her head and continued on to Shockwave’s. She opened the door, “Hello Shockwave.”  
He looked up from a microscope. “Star.” He stood up.  
“Have anything you want me to do? I get a little bored when I'm not pestering someone,” Sam asked, walking over to his table.  
“I can give you an assignment if you wish, but that is not the reason I called you.”  
“Oh, okay. Typically when I'm called I have a chore to do. What is it you called me for?”  
“I would like to do a full medical check up. You have not had one since you received your…” he gestured at you.  
Sam shrugged, “Go ahead. I have no problem with that.”  
He nodded. “Please be seated.” He nodded at the table, then went to get tools.  
She sat, swinging her legs like she was at the doctors office. While Shockwave worked, she decided to ask, “So what's the newest things you are working on?”  
“I am working on upgrades to the holoform generators.”  
Sam didn't understand, but decided to get to know what Shockwave did in his quietness, “What are holoform generators? Things that make projections?”  
“Shall I demonstrate?”  
Sam swung her legs a little faster, “Sure!”  
He nodded, and stepped back, putting the tool he had been holding down next to her. Then his eye dimmed, like he was half asleep. Nothing else appeared to happen.  
Sam waved a hand in front of Shockwave, “Helloooo? You awake?”  
“Look down,” a calm, familiar voice instructed.  
Sam looked down at his feet, and her eye went wide.  
Standing in front of his left foot was a very tall, lean, and sleekly dressed adult male human. He wore a long dark purple coat that looked like a cross between a sci-fi trench coat and a lab coat. He was built like a runner, and had pale skin and dark hair so black it was almost purple. He looked calmly up at Sam through a red visor on his face.  
“This is a holoform.” The human stated.  
“How did you do that?” Sam hopped off the table and crouched before the little guy, “This is how you guys travel on Earth without suspicion, isn't it?”  
“Yes.” He walked up to her and looked up at Sam’s face. “Normally this is my holoform, but when I do go out in public, people think I am ‘cosplaying.’ I think this is stupid. However, that is better than being stalked by teenage girls with spy fetishes. That happened to me once, and I hope it never happens again.” He tilted his head inquisitively. “I did find out some interesting things about biology.”  
“What do you mean by that?”  
“They cornered me in a bar. Then they proposed something called a ‘all-nighter.’ They attempted to drag me to a room, and eventually, out of curiosity, I allowed them to bring the holoform in. Shall I continue?”  
“Nope! Stop there, I don't need to know!” Sam rubbed her eye, “Yuck. Of course you call that learning about biology.”  
“Of course. What else would I call it?”  
“Gross and clueless!”  
“But that's long and useless.”  
“It's half as many syllables as ‘learning about biology’. Did you even know what they were trying to do? No offense, but you can be a clueless idiot at times.”  
“No offense taken. I disagree with that statement however. I did not know what they were attempting to do until they removed garments.”  
“Then did you find out?” Sam asked.  
“I discovered the mating rituals of the human female species. Why?”  
Sam gapes at him in slight disgust at the situation, then begins to chuckle, bending over with laughter.  
“What is so amusing?” He tilted his head again.  
“Shockwave, you are so clueless!”  
“Not intentionally.”  
“But you definitely are!”  
“Apologizes. I must admit it was oddly fascinating, however. I still prefer our species.”  
“I don't blame you. What happens in secrecy is gross in my opinion. Ick.” She sits up, “Well, I came here for the check up right?”  
He looks curiously at her. “You prefer it happen in public?”  
“Um, no! I was just saying we get incredibly sidetracked. And I still think that's gross by the way,” she corrected.  
The human shrugged. “You will find a mech you like and change your tune.” He vanished, and Shockwave’s eye brightened to normal color. He picked up a scanner and waved it in front of her.  
She peered at the device curiously, “ I seriously doubt I'll ever find a person like that, especially since I'm human at heart. And besides, how could it be as amazing as everyone says it is? I think society just dramatizes it,” Sam mused.  
“Negative. It is as amazing as everyone says. I know personally.” He tweaked the scanner. “I think a mech will come and find you a delightful young femme. Even if you were a human. I know for a fact I had a young vehicon come weeping to me because he had a madly illogical crush on you.”  
“WHAT????!!!!”  
He looked at her. “Is there a problem?”  
“Why has the world turned the tables?!”  
Shockwave looked flummoxed. “You had a crush on a vehicon?”  
“No, someone had one on Soundwave.”  
“Ah yes. That would be Spindlewing. Did you encourage him to approach her?”  
“Of course, why wouldn't I?”  
He just nodded. “Good.” He stepped back. “You are fine. You can go if you want.”  
“Wait, who was the mech?” Sam pleaded.  
She could have sworn that if he’d had a mouth, he would have smiled. “His designation is 8o88y, also called Bobby. He works in energon mine 4. Do you wish to meet him?”  
“I am not looking for love though, so not for that reason, no.”  
“If you do wish to meet him, you know where he lives.”  
“Of course I know where he lives,” Sam rolled her eyes, “Anyhow, like I said, not interested. And not that I think you will, but please don't tell any of the others. Especially Knock-out. The teasing would never end.”  
“So you are saying Knock-out should be the first one I tell?” By primus, was he teasing her?  
“Um, he should be the one you definitely don’t tell,” Sam tried to correct him rather desperately.  
“Very well. I shall inform him.”  
Sam rolled her eyes, meekly hoping he was still being sarcastic, “Go ahead. I don’t care an ounce.”  
Shockwave heads over toward the door.  
“Are you going to give me something to do while you are off running errands suitable of a mastermind like you?” Sam asked, hopping off the table.  
“No. You can find something to do at your leisure.” He pauses at the door. “I promise Knockout will not hear about it from me.” With that, he leaves.  
Sam looks around the room, unsure of what not to touch. She wandered over to what Shockwave referred to as the ‘junk bin’, and peered in. It was basically full of scrap metal. She reached in and pulled out a scraggly twisted thing. She rubbed one of her claws against it, scratching the already worn down metal. Turning it over in her hands, she had an idea. Instantly she began rummaging through the junk bin for more pieces.  
She was going to make art.


	11. Conversations heard in Energon mine 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short bonus chapter of vehicon chatter.
> 
> WARNING- CONTAINS EXESSIVE SWEARING

"Hey 011o, didya know that 8o88y has a crush on someone?”  
“Nope. Did he hit his head or sumthing?! We ain't never gonna get a girl while this war goes on! Our life spans are too short!”  
“But he did!”  
“m03! Do I hafta spell it out for ya?”  
“No. He does!”  
“m03, shuddup and get to work. No gal ain't ever gonna love us. We're cannon fodder, remember?”  
“Don't remind me. I wanna love somebody someday.”  
“Keep on dreaming, sucker.”

\-----

“I can't take this shit anymore!”  
“Shhh, the foreman's gonna hear! Keep it together!”  
“I can't! I’ve been doing this for 36 days! I can't fucking take it!”  
“C4rm3n, get it together!”  
“NO! I CAN’T TAKE IT!” (Musically) “Heeeee’s-”  
“Don't do it, C4rm3n!  
(Musically) “Heeeee’s-”  
“I’m warning you!”  
"All right, all right..."  
“Jeez...”  
(Musically) “Heeeee’s a big fat bitch and a big fat bitch is he and his mom was a bitch and his sister was a bitch and his dad was a bitch and that's really kind of a bitch and he’s a big fat bitch did I mention that?”  
“Dear primus…”  
(Still musically) “Yes he’s a bitch to work for and a bitch to work with and I wish the bitch would go and GLURCK-”  
“Don't kill me sir I didn't do anything!”  
“Gack!”  
“Sir, he didn't mean it!....Oh man, now he’s dead…”

\-----

“You are so drunk. And we're vehicons, we don't even have anything to drink. How’d you do that?”  
“Hic… I don't know!” (Giggles)  
“Dude… what’s the lord gonna say?”  
“Hockey…”  
“Man. I can't even… I can't even say anything to you. You’d probably forget.”  
“With pizza…”  
“Our shift begins in 30 clicks. What are we gonna do with you?”  
“Hic… pizza…”  
“Never mind. Hey 8o88y, get over here. Can you take 1oo’s shift? He's out.”  
“Uhh, sure. How did he do that?”  
“I have no clue.”  
“Oh. Okay. Sure, I can do that.”  
“Thanks. You can have the bonuses you find.”  
“Wow, thanks!”  
“No problem.”  
“Hic… cheese!”  
“It's not like 1oo’s gonna need it.”


	12. Eye slap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is woken up suddenly by Shockwave, and... well...
> 
> The title says it all.

When Shockwave came back, he found Sam slumped over an odd jumble of metal, making odd vibrations and clearly sleeping.  
He examined her for a second, trying to determine the cause of the vibrations, then chalked it up as a human subconscious thing.   
Shockwave then looked at the complicated metal thing. What was it? It seemed to have no function whatsoever besides to sit and rust. It also looked like it had been built from the scraps from the trash bin. A quick inspection of the bin proved this theory. He looked at it for a few more minutes trying to decide what it was before giving up and bending low to wake Sam.  
“Sam. You have fallen into recharge. It is best you return to your room to do this.” He gently shook her.  
There was no response. Just very large snores.   
He shook her harder. “SAM.”  
He got a prompt slap to the face as she blearily cries, “Huh! What?!”  
He stares at her, a large dent on the rim of his eye, and two bent antennae.  
It takes her a minute for her sleep heavy eyes to focus, but when they do, she gasps, “Oh, I am so sorry Shockwave! I didn’t mean to, I promise!”  
His eye flickers slightly. “I know. Could you recharge in your own room?”  
“Of course!,” she quickly begins to stand up, completely crushing her art into a pile again, “Oh, well, it wasn’t very stable anyhow. I’ll go to bed now, I’m so so sorry, I’ll do something to make up for it okay?” She begins to back away toward where her designated bed was.  
“Hold.” He slowly reached over to the counter, and grasped it. “On further thought, retrieve Knockout.” He leans heavily against it, and touches his head. Sam, at that moment, notices cracks spreading on his eye.  
Her eyes widen with horror rather than shock now, and she instantly pulls over a chair by him, pointing at it hastily, “Sit! I’ll get Knockout! Stay!” She ran from the room.  
Shockwave sits and lets out a pained sigh. “Not again,” he mutters as his eye dims.  
Knockout got back before Sam did, due to his much longer legs, bursting through the door and spying Shockwave, making a direct beeline toward him. He dropped a bag he was carrying and began rifling through it in a hurry, “Shockwave, talk to me. Tell me what happened.” Sam came through the door then, hands on knees.  
Shockwave’s eye flickers faintly. “I was struck on the head by Sam in her recharge as I was attempting to wake her.” His eye goes dark, and immediately he shakes his head wildly, antennae adjusting like crazy.  
“Did he just lose his sight? Because of my stinkin’ sleep reflexes?” Sam jogged briskly over as Knockout grabbed Shockwave’s head and pulled it down so it lay resting upon the table, and grabbed the tools he already had laid out.  
“Yes.” Knockout gritted his teeth and thumped Shockwave’s chest, causing him to go still. “Don't move, or this will hurt more than it already does.”  
“Close the door,” Shockwave said, gripping the arms of the chair with enough strength to bend the metal. It was clear by the stiff way he sat that he was either very uncomfortable, or in a huge amount of pain. It was probably both, judging by the way he jerked away when Knockout touched his head.  
“Quit moving!” Knocks snapped, pulling Shockwaves head back down to the table. “Sam, get the door.”  
“Of course,” she quickly closes the door she had left ajar, and stands awkwardly, “Is there anything I can do to help? Like, at all?”  
“Hand me tools when I ask for them.” He opens up the side of Shockwaves head with a laser, and he grunts in pain.  
Sam felt guilt rolling through her in waves, and eagerly came close and handing Knockout the required tools.  
After a long while, Knockout pulled away from Shockwave and dumped the used tools in the bag. Shocks looked good as new, except for the fact that he had passed out somewhere in the middle of the procedure and was sprawled over the chair like he had spent a night on the town and fell into a chair stone drunk. His head lolled to the side, and his arms dangled on either side of him like someone had taken the muscles out of them.  
In short, he looked terrible. Good, but terrible. Only a tiny line on the side of his head showed that he had had surgery.  
“Sam,” Knock-out said tiredly. “Please don't hit Shockwave anymore.”  
“But I can’t control what I do when I’m sleeping…” she stopped when he gave her a glare, “Okay. I’ll try not to.”  
“Good. I’d like to not have to repair Shockwave’s eye again.” He grabs his bag. “Keep an eye on him until he wakes up. If he's wonky let me know.” He stalks out.  
Sam cringed. “My family always said I had the worst reflexes. Ugh. How did I do this? To Shockwave? He’s been nothing but kind and I go and destroy his eye. Good to go, Sam, good to go.” She wanders over to another chair across the table and sits down wearily, determined to keep an eye on him till he woke up. Sadly, she was a sleepy teenager, and she eventually zonked out again. As usual.


	13. A visit to a Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One very busy day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Occurs after a few uneventful days.

She wakes up because she's being poked with something sharp. And it's poking her in the ribs. And the face. And the legs.   
She had a sharp urge to quick and squirm, but managed to contain herself at the last second at the memory of how that had helped her last night. She gave a sharp glance over what was poking her and disturbing her sleep, expecting to see maybe Emberheart.  
She looked right into a huge pair of orange eyes. They belonged to a huge hulking sandy-colored insect-like mech that was crouching next to her, so close she could smell its breath coming from its mandibles.  
“Awwaakkkee?” It asked in a growly, barely understandable voice.  
“Pretty hard not to be when I’m being poked. Should I scream? Shockwave is right there you know,” Sam whispered, giving him a wary look, hoping she wasn’t about to be kidnapped again.  
The insecticon glances over at the still comatose Shockwave. “No sccream. Just talkkking.”  
Sam’s face scrunched up, “Well, you have my attention. What you wanna talk about.” She sat up a little straighter, leaning away from the stranger.  
It shifts on its feet, regarding her. Sam couldn't tell what its expression was, since it had a bug like face, but she thought she could detect curiosity.  
“Whyy you havee humann smmell?”  
Sam thought quickly, “Because Shockwave tests, tested, on humans, and I was the one to carry them.” She looked directly into his strange eyes, daring him to contradict what she had said.  
He looks at her, and cackles. It's a weird sound, like a combination between a normal laugh and an animalistic scream. “I thinkk youu liie. Bbut I not caree. Whyy youu heree?”  
Sam glanced at Shockwave, surprised that awful cackle hadn’t woken him. Sheesh, he slept deeper than she did! “Isn’t that obvious? I’m Shockwave’s sparkling. Why wouldn’t I be here with him?”  
It considers this, and nods to itself. Then it leans close. “Queen wantts you. Come peacefullyy?”  
“No,” yelps Ember from Sam’s shoulder. “She kill you!”  
“Ember, you keep saying that,” Sam said quietly, still looking at the strange bug, “But I’m rather curious, and I can’t stay under protection all the time. I may be young but I will learn.”  
The insecticon hisses. “She callsss. Come.” It stands up and steps back in a clear sign of ‘follow me.’  
“No!” Ember tugs her antenna, which is surprisingly sensitive. The tug makes her head ache slightly. “She eats people!”  
“Ember, stop. I’m not a human,” Sam turns her head so her antenna faces away from him. She stands up after a second of hesitation, “Come with me or stay. Your choice. I’d rather know about the next enemy that hates me than be unaware of it.” She starts to follow the stranger into the hallway.  
He whimpers, and curls even more securely around her neck. “She eat both of us then,” he says miserably. The insecticon chitters and begins to lumber gracefully down the hall. “Ffollow Deepjaw. He willl showw youu the wayy.”  
“Then stay here Ember,” Sam reaches up and untangles Ember from around her neck and places him gently on the doorknob, and walks with the insecticon.  
He screeches immediately and races after her. “I follow no matter what! My job! My purpose! My person!” He trots along next to her stubbornly.  
Sam sighs and scoops him back up, not skipping a pace of her silent walk. She follows in silence through a couple turns before asking, “Deepjaw, Ember is very concerned. Can you guarantee our safety, or should I be worried too?”  
“I don'tt knoww what queen planss, but shee prrobably doesn'tt wantt to eatt you. Shee atee Kettlebelly earlierr.”  
Sam swallowed, “Perfect. The queen has already had her tea time.”  
Deepjaw tilts his head. “Whatt tea?”  
“It’s a human joke I picked up on from handling them,” Sam explained.  
He lets out a chirp of understanding, then opens a large door, showing a huge room filled with dirt, other insecticons, and a black thin shape at the end. It looks like a huge cavernous hive.  
Sam fights to keep the awe off her face, and mumbles to herself a reminder, “This isn’t sightseeing.”  
Deepjaw rumbles out something like a purr. “I amm glaad youu likke itt.” He walks into the bustling room with confidence, chirping here and there to make a path to the black shape. Other insecticons make way with a few mutters in their own tongue.  
Sam felt like she had been placed as a human in the transformer world all over again, she felt so tiny.   
“Ember, stay quiet please,” she whispered so only he could hear. He curled very closely against the nape of her neck.  
Deepjaw finally got her to the center of the hive, and Sam got a impressive view of a high throne made out of a mixture of mech skeletons and dirt, and of the mangled, half-eaten corpse of a small insecticon at the foot of it. What dominated the whole area however, was a black and purple, gold-trimmed femme sitting on the throne. She had a beautiful face, but it was disfigured by the scornful smirk and 8 extra legs on her back.  
Sam wondered what the robot equivalent of adrenaline was.  
The femme gazed down at her with a strange kind of curiosity mixed with a snooty smile. “So you are Stardust.”  
At her voice, the insecticons in the room fell deathly silent, listening. Deepjaw kneeled, the others following suit.  
Sam peered around, and bowed deeply, deliberately not kneeling. This woman was not her queen and didn't seem to be nice either, but she also was not about to end up on her bad side. “I am Shockwave’s sparkling, yes. Is that terribly important?”  
She nodded, eyeing her. “Oh yes. It determines your trophy value.”  
Sam felt like raising an eyebrow, “Yet to be honest, I am no trophy.”  
She smirks. “Too me, you are all trophies. It just depends on how much you're worth that decides whether or not I hunt. And as Shockwave’s daughter, you are a very juicy trophy.” She leans forward and laces her fingers evil-genius style.  
“I’m sorry to admit that other than being someone’s daughter, and an excellent sense of sarcasm, I have little value that would make me a valuable trophy. Remove me off your hunting to-do list then, since a cross examination seems to be the only reason I was called here for.”  
She laughs. “Oh, on the contrary. You are the only child of the expert scientist with no emotions except around you. You are very important. You are future leverage.” She waves a hand at you and leans back. “However, you are of no use to me at the moment, so you are dismissed.”  
“I will gladly leave, since all that you have said is based off of wrongly concluded logic,” Sam turns to leave.  
She laughs. “Oh you are definitely his daughter. Oh, and by the way, Lord Megatron has requested your presence.”  
Sam freezes, “Well then. Two meetings, all in the course of one morning, how productive I have been today!”  
Deepjaw leads her out, and stops her just outside the door. “I likke youu. Youu remmind mee of myy hatcchlingss. You may visitt and askk me any favorr.” He purrs. “Itt would be nicce to be needed.” He pats her, then enters the hive again, the door closing without a sound.  
Sam fell against the wall, taking deep breathes, her head in her hands, trembling from leftover ‘adrenaline’. “Holy cow, not expecting her to be a spider! I hate spiders, and she just proves it!”  
“She eats people!” Ember whines.  
“Saw the evidence,” Sam agreed. She took one last breath and stood back up.  
“Now we go see boss. Yay…” he mumbles nervously.  
“Yay…” Sam breathed. She walked briskly down the halls again, following Ember’s whispered instructions until she came to familiar paths, and went to where she had last met Megatron. She hung back in the shadows before entering the room, not sure if he was there or even if she wanted to enter. She braced herself, and strode confidently into the bridge to find only the normal workers. Relief washed through her, quickly replaced with ‘where to find him now’ feelings.   
A vehicon gave Sam directions to Megatron's room, and she came to find herself before the grand, imposing door, debating whether to knock.  
It swung open, and her lord looked down at her. A rare smile appears on his face. “Ah, I thought I heard you. Come in.” He opens the door further and steps aside.  
Sam blushed with embarrassment that he had heard her coming, and gingerly stepped around him into the room, “I do walk like a clutz. Can’t help it.” She gazed warily around his room, not relaxing under his smile.  
Megatron nods in understanding. “You will become more graceful as you age.” He closes the door behind her, and goes and sits at a table.  
Sam knew he would probably tell her to sit, so she sat before he could offer. She tried to appear calm and relaxed, but she was stiff as a board. Why couldn’t she control her body language? “So, you called, Lord Megatron?”  
He frowns at her. “Yes. Why look so tense? I did not call you here to punish you.”  
“You’re not exactly a fatherly figure. And I admit meeting Ms. Spider Lady was not my favorite thing.”  
He scowls at the table. “Arachnid. I should ship her off site while you are young. She is a danger and a nuisance.” His gaze softens slightly as he glances at Sam. “As to my appearance, I was not always a monster. I called you here because I wanted to know how you were and what you were up to. I admit, I am concerned for you.”  
Sam was surprised at his words, and shrugs, looking away, “I’m fine. I’ve basically been annoying my friends with chatter and helping out here and there. Why do you care?”   
He sighs. “I was partly responsible for the death of our planet, and thus for the death of the Well of All-sparks. You are, in many ways, the last sparkling of our species, and I am concerned for your health and welfare. I would like to make sure you grow unmolested and happy. It is a privilege many of us were not permitted to have.”  
Sam bit her lip, “Well, I can guarantee you that I am well both emotionally and mentally and physically. Trust me, Shockwave does many checkups. And I am quite happy here, very happy. Thank you for your concern though.”  
Megatron looked pleased. “I am glad. Should there be anything you require, just ask it of me and I will grant it to you, within reason.” He nods at Ember, who is staring at him with wide eyes. “How is your symbiote?”   
Sam glances at Ember, “He’s quiet most of the time, but speaks up when he is afraid. I should listen to him more.” Sam nuzzles him, “Sorry Ember.”   
He looks a little less stressed at your apology. “Is okay. You okay!”  
Sam smiled, “Yes, I’m okay.” She looked back at Megatron, “Anything else? I want to get back before Shockwave wakes up. I don’t want him to ask a ton of questions.”  
He smiles again, rather sadly. “No, you may go. I enjoyed our talk, however short, and I hope we do it again.”  
“Maybe. Thank you, Lord Megatron,” she stands up to leave.  
He just smiles again. It's kinda creepy to see him so happy.  
She hesitates by the door, unsure whether to ask why he was so different. Eventually she left without asking, wandering the halls with her noisy feet. Funny how she only just now noticed that. Maybe she should try fixing it.  
Just then, Soundwave walks over to her with a ridiculously happy expression on his face and a bounce in his step. “Hey Star, guess what?”  
Sam laughed at what was so obvious, “Spindlewing and Soundwave, sitting in a tree…”   
He blushes enormously. “Not a tree, but on the top deck. She likes me!”  
“Told ya! How could you doubt me?” she smiled widely, joining in his happinesss.  
He looked ashamed for a second, but quickly forgets it, overwhelmed by delight. “She kissed me! Right here!” He gently touches his cheek.  
“Holy cow, she must really like you then! And by your reaction, I’m guessing you do too. Spindlewing and Soundwave, sitting on the top deck…” she sang.  
He blushes bright blue. He looks like a giant purple kid.   
Sam laughs, “Well, Sounds, I’m just going to say that she is really nice. I’m sure things will turn out well.”  
He looks hopefully at Sam. “Do you think she'll be my sparkmate?”  
“Um, I am not an expert on love, but I will say I see potential. How about you ask Knock-out? I know he would have better advice than I,” Sam suggested.  
He thinks about it, then nods excitedly. “Thank you!” He gives you a quick hug, then dashed off in a purple blur.  
Sam smiled, happy for him, “How could this be the same Soundwave I despised before? Sheesh, he’s changed. At least Spindlewing is good. I like her very much, Soundwave deserves a mate like her. You agree Ember?”  
“She pet me once!” Ember agreed.  
Sam chuckled again, “That was very kind of her.”  
“I liked it!” He declared. “She pets good. But not as good as you. You good at everything!”  
Sam reached up and pulled him down from her neck, cradling him and rubbing his belly. He purred with happiness, “Why thank you, Emberheart.”  
“Mmmmm… you pet good…” he murmured to himself as he got the best belly rub he had ever had.  
Sam continued to rub his belly as she meandered back to Shockwave to check up on him. When she got there, she was surprised to see him waiting for her.  
Shockwave stared at her with his arms crossed and antennae back, his version of a very nasty glare.  
“I’m really sorry I hit your eye, I had no idea it was you, I swear!” Sam gushed. Ember quickly crawled out of her hands and behind her back.  
He glared some more. “Where were you?”  
“I was with Soundwave… Wanna hear…?” she answered, shrinking under his strong gaze.  
“Please indulge me. I am sure the security tapes will back up your story.”  
Sam grimaced and hung her head, “What do you know?”  
“You went and visited Arachnid.” His tone was almost venomous.  
“I was curious okay! And I’m tired of being behind protection all the time, I can fight my own battles!” Sam explained with her hands in the air.  
“Have you ever been in combat? Have you ever been in a firefight? Have you ever been in a position where your life was actively threatened while you have been one of us?”  
“No, but I have a way with words, look, Arachnid didn’t do anything-!”   
“But she will! She hunts creatures and puts their heads on her walls! You are a creature she would be hunting if it weren't for the fact that Megatron had threatened that anyone who harmed you would die!”  
“And she still won’t hunt me because of that very threat!”  
“SHE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU! AND I WOULD HAVE LOST YOU!”  
Sam froze, and her arms slowly dropped to her sides.  
He sags wearily into a chair, and puts his head in his hands. His shoulders start to shake. “I would have lost you.”  
“Shockwave, I… I’m sorry… I wasn’t thinking,” Sam didn’t know how to react. Shockwave was crying.  
He just sat there, looking like he had lost the world.   
Sam took slow, unsteady steps over to where he sat, and curled up in his lap, hugging him, resting her head on his collarbone, “But I’m still here. And I’ll be more careful, I promise.”  
He put his arms around her and held her close, resting his head on hers. “Please. Please do be more careful. I would be lost if you were offlined. I couldn't bear it, not even if I had laid waste to the mech who had touched you. Please don't go back to the hive again.” He took deep, shuddering breaths.  
“I will be more careful,” Sam promised again, “But… I’m not Stardust. I’m not her.”  
“No. No, you are not. But you are still my daughter. And it would still crush me if you died.”  
Sam relaxed into his frame, accepting that what he said was true and from his heart. And it struck a chord within her, and she discovered that a single tear also leaked from her single eye, sliding across the lens and dripping on to Shockwave’s collarbone.  
“Papa.”  
“Daughter.” He hugged her close, and vowed in his mind that he would never lose her like he had Stardust.  
He would not lose Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww! Warm fuzzies!
> 
> However, they're in for one heck of a surprise next chapter...


	14. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This really is a busy day...

I can't believe we have to check the Rust sea borders again.”  
Two vehicons were in a city that sat very close to the border, and had been evacuated along with other cities after the disaster of the other city. No one came back, not that their dying planet would have allowed the once thriving city to blossom again. So it was a city in disrepair, but still a mirage of the once great city it had been. Transformer’s loved to build, and it showed in the still sturdy skyscrapers with many bridges between them.  
“That's the punishment for being slackers…”  
“Yeah, but it's so BORING.”  
“...”  
“Hey, what's gotten into you?”  
“Isn't that Shockwave’s new kid out there?”  
“Uhh… maybe. Wait, it's a bit small. It looks like her though, except… wait.”  
“Why’s she on all fours? And running this way?”  
“Holy crap, that's not his kid-”  
“RUST FERAL!!!”  
The two vehicons scramble away, running as fast as they could manage. There were many places to hide, but rust ferals have an excellent sense of smell.  
It hissed in rage as it tore after them. “Where?!” It screamed the word at them, bounding across the rust like it was nothing.   
“WHAT THE HECK!?!” Screamed the vehicons right back as they ran for their lives.  
“4-fid0, reporting to Nemesis. Please respond!” The first vehicon gasped this into his communicator.   
“Hey Fido! How's it going?” Responded a vehicon back at the ship.  
“WHERE?!?” Screeched the rust feral.  
“Oh, that's how it's going. Want us to bridge you back?”  
“YES!!!” Yelled the vehicons. The feral got closer. “But bring a neuro-shocker!” Added Fido. “This one looks familiar!”  
“Sure!” The responder opened up a portal ahead of them. “Come on in!”  
The two bolted in, the feral close behind them. It was met by a line of other vehicons, except these had shock staffs. With a single blast, the feral was knocked senseless.  
“Wow! These things are great! I wish we had had these when that other feral had attacked!” A guard cheerfully inspected the small rust feral.  
“Leave it to Spindlewing to have all the fancy toys before us,” groused another.  
“Hey, it looks like Stardust, Shockwave’s daughter, only smaller. Like her little sister,” pointed out a third one.  
“Think we should take it to him?” Asked Fido.  
“Why not?” Said the first one. “He might get a kick out of it.”  
The third one hesitated, “Guys, that could be a little cruel though, considering that Stardust was previously thought of as offlined. Besides, he isn't very humorous…”  
Fido interrupted him, “Stop over analyzing everything. Anyways, maybe he may show some emotion and laugh a little. I'll even go fetch him myself, if you're too much of a sparkling.”  
“4-fid0…”  
“I'll go get him! You guys put that thing in a safe cage or something before it wakes up again,” Fido vanishes through the portal.

\-----

There was a knock on the door, and Shockwave and Sam looked up to the door. They hadn't moved in a long time, content where they were. Now Sam slid off his lap and stood up, stretching. She estimated it was a little after noon, judging by how hungry she suddenly realized she was.   
Shockwave stood too, and went to answer the door. A short vehicon stood on the other side, clearly pleased about something, “Hey Shockwave.” Sam slipped into a corner so she could listen rather than engage in conversation, wondering what errand Shockwave would have to do after this.   
“4-fid0,” Shockwave responded. He gave no other response, waiting patiently.  
Fido seemed quite used to this, as he didn't skip a beat, “We found a surprise for you. Thought you might get a kick out of it. Best to show rather than explain.”  
Shockwave nods, and turns to Sam. “Do you wish to accompany me? You may better understand their humor than I.”  
Sam wandered over, curious what they were talking about, “Got nothing else to do. Any hints?” She directed this question to Fido.   
He snickers. “It's a smash hit of a surprise. You’ll really get a kick out of it. In fact, you’ll be bugging your eyes out in shock.”  
“Seriously, I'm wondering if anything could surprise me anymore. Maybe it's a weird looking bug?” guessed Sam half heartedly.  
Fido’s enthusiasm dimmed somewhat. “You guys don't even care, do you?”  
“Is it life altering?” Asked Shockwave tolerantly.  
Fido nodded. “Probably! I mean, I think so.”  
Sam tilted her head, “Okay, definitely a giant transformer bug.”  
Shockwave sighs. “Let us go find out what Fido is excited about.” He nods at him, and Fido jumps in excitement.  
Sam jogs over and slips by him into the hallway,waiting for him to lead, which he does, practically skipping with anticipation. “Can you at least tell me if it really is a giant bug? I'm afraid to get my hopes up and have them dashed now. I really want to see a giant bug.” Sam gave him a pleading look, clearly teasing. Maybe. She may be teasing.  
“Nope!” Fido cheerfully walked on. “It's not big or a bug!”  
Sam signed dramatically, “Shucks. My hopes were a flying kite. And then the wind stopped blowing.”  
“That's a great description! I’ll use that sometime!” He walks into one of the hangers. Inside is a group of vehicons, and a small cage that held…   
Sam. Only smaller and more beat up and dusty, maybe even a bit of rust under the grime. And she was snarling like a wild beast.  
Shockwave made a strange squawking noise. Sam stopped walking, a million thoughts flying through her head, and she glances at Shockwave quickly, assessing him.  
“Everybody out! Now! This is not funny, just go!” Sam ran at the group like they were birds, and they scattered like them too, in confusion, backing away from the cage.  
Shockwave stared at the cage for a solid minute before shaking himself out of whatever spell he had fallen into. He walks cautiously up to it, and assesses the rust feral.  
It hisses and claws at him.  
He jerks away, then whirls on a guard. “Where did you find this creature?” His voice has a scary tone to it.  
“Ask 4-fid0… I told him it wasn't funny…” he pointed to the cowering Fido.  
“We were scouting the edge of the Rust desert! It attacked us, but we shocked it because we thought it would be funny to show you how similar it is to Stardust-”  
“YOU thought it would be funny! Not us!” Yelled a vehicon.  
“SILENCE!” Shockwave’s voice boomed throughout the room. “Give me that.” He grabs a shock staff and zaps the feral. It passes out with a squeak, and he unlocks the cage and grabs it. “Star, come with me.” He races out of the room, on the way back to his lab.  
Sam follows as fast as she could on her short legs, stumbling but never stopping. She got to the lab a few seconds after, winded, but alert.   
“Is that…?”  
Shockwave has already strapped it to the surgery table. “I don't know.” He hooks it up to multiple lines all over its body, and monitors blink to life, showing vitals. “Retrieve Knockout.”  
Sam nods and rushes from the room, barely remembering to close the door. A few minutes later, Knockout came in, Sam again a little later and quite winded now.  
“You break your eye again…?” he froze when he saw the table, and his bag drops to the floor, “I'm dreaming.”  
Shockwave shakes his head. “Negative. Help me.” He points to a few cables and gives a list of orders. With a nod, Knockout gets to work.  
Sam stood there looking like she was in a daze of thoughts.  
“Sam,” rumbles Shockwave. “Hold her head.”  
She takes short, quick steps over to it's head, and gingerly, as if afraid to break glass, held the large eye.   
The two mechs work for a while, first observing memory patterns and its thoughts, then seem to conclude something and split tasks. Knockout begins repairing it, and Shockwave starts doing complex things on the computer, looking suspiciously like he's programming.   
Sam notices that the rust feral has begun to whine quietly in its sleep.  
She observed all this quietly, and finally says in a quiet voice, “The rust storm isn't just a storm. She's sick, isn't she? It's her, Stardust.”  
Knockout looks up at Sam. “We’re pretty sure, yes. It seems almost too good to be true though…” he shakes his head. “We’re doing our best to fix her, don't worry.”  
“Do… do transformers get sick through literal viruses? And that's what Shockwave is doing right now?” she glanced at his computer.   
Knocks nods.  
“I'm guessing you didn't know the storm was a virus…”  
He shook his head.  
“Holy cow…” Sam looked at the dim eye more intently, “All rust ferals were… intelligent transformers…”  
“Apparently…” knockout agreed.  
“This sucks,” Emberheart declared. “But she get better. You have sister!” He nuzzles Sam’s chin comfortingly.  
“Surprise…” Sam whispered, “I have a brother and a sister…”  
Ember looked confused. “Who brother?” Then he remembers. “Oh. Right! Me forgot.”  
“Yeah, I have John too.” Sam didn't look away from Stardust.   
Shockwave slams a fist down on the keyboard. “Work,” he whispers.  
There is a rush of power from the computer to Stardusts head, and suddenly there is deathly silence. All the technology in the room had just stopped working, which meant the fans had stopped too. Everyone held their breath.  
Then everything turned on again, and Stardust gasped. A living gasp, not a dead, virused, raspy growl of a gasp.  
Sam jumped, giving Shockwave a questioning look as to whether she should release her hands or not. He nods, and she drops her hands to her sides.  
Stardust’s eye powers fully on, and she looks at Sam. For a long minute.  
“Why is there a older clone of me staring at me?” She asked curiously.  
Knockout gasps and falls on his rear, completely blown away. Shockwave is very still and quiet.  
“Um, I guess I'm your sister. You're Stardust, right? I've heard a lot about you.”  
Her eye widens. “Wait, I have a older sister Dad never told me about?” She realized she was lying on a surgical table, strapped down. “Where am I? This isn't Crertz’s house! Why am I strapped down? Let me go! I'm not sick or ugly!”  
“You were… um, sick, I mean,” Sam replies as she undoes the straps. The other two in the room were like statues and weren't moving.   
“Shockwave, please don't go comatose again, and Knockout, don't follow suit,” Sam looked at them, “And someone else explain, I don't think I should… At least not yet…”  
Stardust stares at the three of them. “Wait, what? I was sick? When? Dad, what are you doing staring like a lovesick insecticon?” She stomps over and pokes him in the stomach. “Wake up! You're freaking me out!”  
Shockwave instantly pulled her into an embrace, “Stardust. You're alive.”  
She hugs him back with that familiar confused look Sam sees herself get. “Um, yes? I’m alive. Was I dead or something?”  
“Everyone thought you were, except Shockwave… He had hope, for once illogical hope, and he was right,” Knockout stood up, staring at her in wonder, “I never expected to see you again…”  
Stardust heard him and made a face. “Oh, it's you.” She does a double take. “Wait, Dad was illogical?” She gasps and grabs his head. “ARE YOU SICK?! SPEAK TO ME DAD! SAY SOMETHING LOGICALLY NERDY!”  
Sam blinked, “I thought I had guts. Please don't break his eye like I did.”  
Shockwave gently leans back on her death grip of his head. “I assure you, Stardust, that I am well. Please release my head.”  
“Oh, you're logical! You’re fine then.” She lets his head go and squirms slightly. “You're crushing me Dad.”  
Knockout coughs. “I’ll just be in my medbay.” He edges out of the room with his bag.  
Shockwave reluctantly lets Stardust go, and she smiles at him. “I’m fine. See?” She lifts her arms like ‘ta-da!’  
“Stardust, it's been a long time since what seems to be your last memory at your friends house,” Sam haltingly explained, searching for the right words, “And I mean, a looooong time. Longer than I've been around. Which I guess isn't too long by transformer standards, back to that later. But a weird, rust storm? It engulfed your city and it was completely… Gone. ‘Not even a bump’. For some crazy reason Shockwave thought you were alive when there was no evidence for that. But on a search in the area I guess, some vehicons ran across you. But you were a…. A rust feral… we had no idea the storm was a virus until we saw you… Shockwave and Knockout fixed you up, and here you are.”  
Stardust stares at Sam, flabbergasted. “Um… wow.” She looks in between Sam and Shockwave. “So who are you then?”  
“Uh, I'll be blunt… I'm a human. I'm adopted I guess. I'm Sam.” She looked at the ground, embarrassed.  
“Cool! What's a human?”  
Sam blinked, “Shockwave, please explain now. I have no idea when you guys first saw humans. But it has definitely been a LONG time, I know that.”  
Shockwave wordlessly hands Stardust a microchip. She takes it and inspects it. “Well, down the hatch then… I guess…” she plugs it into her head, twitches slightly, and pulls it out. She points it at Sam.  
“You… are one awesomely complicated species. Are you American? Can I speak English?”  
“Apparently robots here learn languages in seconds,” Sam said in English.  
“That's amazing!” She responded in kind. “Can I call you my big sister then? What's your designation?”  
“My full name is Samantha True Grey, but I usually go by just Sam. It's been a little complicated here though… How much was in that chip? Anything about my story in particular?”  
“History up until when you ‘went missing,’ I know. Past that, no.”  
“She has been passing herself off as you,” Shockwave interjected. “Stardust will have to choose a new designation.”  
Sam cringes a little, “Yeah, I promise I didn't ruin your name. Sorry you have to change your name, it's really pretty.”  
“Darn. That's okay, it just means I get to choose a nice name!” She thought for a minute, then looked at Sam. “I’m not sure what it should be though,” she admitted. “What do you think?”  
“Name swap,” Sam joked, laughing it off, “I don't know either. Maybe Dustystar? I'm bad with names, especially robot names. Shockwave, what do you think?”  
“It is up to her. It should be something that is… ‘her.’”  
She thought harder. “Maybe…”  
“I know!” Sam holds up a finger excitedly, “How about Firework? It's a, human thing, um, it makes beautiful colors in the sky.’  
“But with a huge loud sound! It's perfect!” She practically squealed with glee. “Oh, I can tell we're going to get along fine!”  
“Bang!” Sam held up her hands in the air, laughing, “Bang! Here comes Firework! BANG!”  
“Yes!!!” She double high fives Sam. “And look! There's Stardust all over the place! ‘Cause she's AWESOME!”  
Shockwave gets his ‘oh no what have I done’ look.  
“Shockwave, you now officially have two teenage sparklings with a lot to learn,” Sam announced, bowing grandly as if she were showing Firework, and Firework does the same bow, “How do you feel about that?” She looked at Firework, grinning. She grins back mischievously.  
“I am very glad to see Firework, and I am glad that you two are getting along. But most of all,” he said, sitting down. “I feel tired. Go get to know each other. Sam, show Fire to Megatron and the others. They need to know.”  
Sam nodded enthusiastically, eager to show her sister her friends, “Will do!”  
As they are about to run out the door, Shockwave adds, “And Stardust, don't fill Fire's head with ideas of what you did this morning. Please.”  
“But fun!” Complained Emberheart.   
“Yeah! Where's the fun in that?” Demands Firework as she leaves the room with her sister. She then realizes who said that, and gasps. “OH MY GOSH HE’S SO CUTE!!!”  
Ember puffs out his chest proudly.  
“His name is Emberheart,” introduces Star, “He is very sweet and loyal and trustworthy.”  
“And brave!” He adds.  
“Very. He risked his life several times for mine,” agreed Star. Ember looked very proud.   
“That is so amazing, Ember! Do you know you are adorable?” She asked.  
He blushed sheepishly, “Noo…”  
“Well, you are!” She looked at Star. “Hey, would you like to make him a friend?”  
“Make?”  
Ember looks excited at the idea. “Brother?”  
“Yeah! Like how you were made? As a clone?”  
“Yeah!” He agreed. “Brother?”  
The both of them gave Stardust puppy dog eyes.  
“If he doesn't mind being cloned, maybe his brother can bond with you, Bang. Yes, I'll call you Bang and no one else can, I call dibs on that name.”  
“Cool! Sister nicknames! I’ll call you Star, of course!”  
“Brother!” Yelled Emberheart in Star’s ear. “Want brother please!”  
The sisters laughed, “We'll work on it.”  
“Okay, so, just because I ran into a very creepy spider lady this morning, can we make a promise to each other not to go anywhere without the other?” Sam asked hesitantly.  
“Yes! We stick to each other like Glue!” She patted her on the back. “No spider freak's gonna catch us alone.”  
Sam sighed, “We're gonna get in so much trouble… Good thing I've learned a trick or two on how not to get caught… Soundwave is pretty awesome I'm sure he'll help out.”  
“Okay. Who’s Soundwave?”  
Sam snorts, “Sorry, I'm just imagining his reaction to seeing you. He's awesome, and that's all you need to know before meeting him. And we are at Megatron's…”  
The door opened.  
Firework cringed. “Hi.”  
Megatron looked surprised, then baffled, then dubious. He looks at Star for an explanation.  
“Guessing you heard my footsteps again.”  
“Yes. Who is this?”  
Star grinned, wrapping an arm around Firework, “My younger sister! She was found near where I was, but she was a rust feral… uh, long story short, the rust storm is a virus for rust ferals.”  
Megatron looks less than thrilled. “I see. What is your name?”   
“Firework,” she stated.  
He nods. “Very well. You may go. I may speak with you later.” With that, he closes the door with a slam.  
“Well, someone has had a bad day,” Fire huffed.  
“I cannot figure him out. This morning he gave me a talk about his concern for me as the last sparkling, but before he was just distantly cold. And looks like he's back to his normal state again. Let's go, I don't like hanging out here.”  
“So, are we going to go meet this Soundwave dude?”  
“Oh yes. He is a computer geek to say the least. And don't forget to ask him who Spindlewing is.”  
She looks curious. “Okay…”  
They walk onto the main bridge, and go to where he's working.  
“Soundwave! How are you?” Sam called as she got near. He looked up, a large smile on his face, which froze when he saw a second one eyed robot.  
“Who…” his visor almost went back over his face in his nervousness.  
“She's… Firework, my sister,” Star leaned closer, “You can guess who she is.”  
His eyes widen in understanding. “Oh!” He looks her over, all previous nervousness gone. “It's nice to meet you!”  
“It's nice to meet you too!” Firework beams at him cheerfully. “So where's Spindlewing?”  
He instantly blushes hugely. “At rest. Why?”  
Firework gives you a ‘ohh I understand now’ look. “Just curious,” she said nonchalantly.  
Star holds back a laugh, and continues, “Soundwave was my first friend here. Even though he was a royal pain at first.”  
He shrugged. And smiled.  
“He's talkative when there aren't a lot of people around,” explained Star, “He was a tough nut before I came around. Now I know he's a softie.”  
Fire blinks mischievously. “I wonder what my presence will do!” She reached up and poked him in the armpit. He yelped and jumped back.  
Star was surprised and excited, “He's ticklish! How did I not think of this before? Sheesh, robots and humans are so alike!”  
Soundwave backs away nervously.  
Star and Fire took a step toward him with big, innocent smiles.  
“Don't you dare,” he blurts out.  
The vehicons on the lower level were starting to look interested. Was the ever silent communications and security officer about to be… tickled?  
The two teens gave similar giggles as they pounced upon him, tickling him mercilessly. Soundwave couldn't help but laugh, flail, and kick his legs, knowing he could throw them both off if he wished but not really wanting to hurt them. So he endured the tickle torture.  
Until Breakdown came in. “What the heck is going on in here? I hear laughing but I don't recognize who-” he saw the two girls tickling Soundwave and stopped dead. He started to back out with a ‘oh please don't let them notice me’ look.  
Too late. The sisters were on a roll, leaving their prey for the next.  
He immediately stuck his hands in his armpits. “Wait! Don't-” his yelp of distress turned into huge belly laughs as the sisters got to him. “Ohh haahaahaa noplease stop haha that heehee tickles hahaha!”  
Suddenly each girl is picked up individually, still giggling, “I'm your hero! The sparklings have been detained!” Declared Knockout.   
In a flash, the girls in his hands grab him and tickle. Knockout falls over trying to get away. “Heywaityou’llscratch heehee haha no haha not fair hahaha!”  
Breakdown grins at him. “Our hero.”  
Soundwave nods happily.  
“We shall have mercy if you beg for it!” Fire offered.  
“Ne-hahaha noplease haha never!”  
The sisters fall over laughing so hard they couldn't continue. Knockout scrambled up quickly, and the sisters prop themselves up on their elbows, gasping for air.  
The two mechs see their chance, and dive on top of them, tickling their tormentors. The girls dissolve into more shrieks of glee.  
“Yes, get the little twerps,” gasps Knockout.  
“hehe we'll never haha beg haaahaaaa formercy heeeheee!” Star promised.  
“We’ll see about that!” Bellowed Breakdown, tickling Stardust wildly.  
She tries to crawl away, but to no avail, her eye glistening with tears of mirth, “Haha fine heeeheee lemme go haha!’  
“Say the magic word…” he teased.  
Soundwave was having just as much fun as Breakdown was, tickling Firework. She was laughing so hard she could barely make a sound.  
“Please hehe!” Surrendered Star. Breakdown releases her, as well as Sound wave. They gasped for air and rubbed their eyes, smiling like lunatics and scrambling away before the next wave began.   
But the need to attack with more tickle power was still quite strong, so when another tall presence came to stand behind the grinning girls, they assumed to launch themselves into another tickle attack, not bothering to see who was their next victim.  
Megatron looked at the two girls in surprise. “What are you two-” his face twitched as he felt them get to his ticklish spots. He stood there, his face twitching wildly as he attempted to contain himself. They hesitated in their tickling for a split second.   
He failed. He collapsed in a heap, roaring with laughter as the sisters tickled him with wild abandon.  
The entire room stared at them with a wide range of emotions as they watched their normally blank lord fall prey to the tickle terrors.  
The girls were quite exhausted by now, and soon sat back grinning wildly. They had just tickled Lord Megatron.   
He grinned, looking the happiest they had ever seen him, and scooped the two tired sisters into his arms. “I believe it is time these two went to bed and let their elders return to their work. Say goodnight, little ones.”  
Star smiled happily, pleased to see this new side of Megatron and also hoping it wouldn't vanish, “Night y'all!”   
“Night!” Echoed Firework sleepily.  
“Goodnight!” “Sleep well!” “Don't let the Insecticons bite!” “Sweet recharge!” “Please don't tickle me again… my paint job, argh…” The group, and a few amused vehicons, waved them off for the night as Megatron left.  
He gently set them both down on their bed and tucked them in. “Sleep well, little ones.” This is when he discovered that Star was already sound asleep, and making odd vibrations. Fire soon followed suit, after smiling at him.  
He smiled back, and quietly left the room. “Shockwave,” he called. He looked up.  
“How did you get such sweet sparklings?”  
“Sometimes I think they chose me.”  
Megatron smiled more at that. “I can believe that. They are a force all on their own. Like two halves of a whole.”  
“They are not twins, my lord.”  
“No,” he shook his head. “But you wouldn't be able to tell if you didn't already know.”  
“That is true. It surprises me how much they are alike.”  
Megatron just gives one last smile. “Siblings always are.”  
“Maybe not always, my Lord. But such is the case here.”  
He nods. “Yes. Very much so. Goodnight Shockwave.”  
“My lord?”  
“Speak.”  
“What did you speak of to Star this morning?”  
“I wished to know of her health and contentment. She is a sparkling and deserves to grow up well and happy. Firework as well.”  
“My lord, I do not wish to offend, but you have never been one fond of sparklings. May I inquire of the change?”  
“I’m not sure Shockwave, but those two are special. I can feel it in my spark.”  
Shockwave nods, “Indeed they are. Goodnight my Lord.”  
“Goodnight Shockwave.” With a nod of acknowledgment, he leaves for his room.  
Shockwave sits in a chair and gazes upon the two sparklings. A single tear of happiness dropped from his lense.   
“I indeed am lucky to have you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long day completed! And Stardust has a sister now! Cool!


	15. Dancing and body part explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mom ramblings, break dancing, sex ed, oh boy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter...

The sisters woke up the next morning to the peaceful humming of computers and gentle snores of Ember. The first thing they noticed as they slowly became more aware was that Shockwave was gone, presumably off on some errand. The second thing they noticed was that Spindlewing sat in his normal place, muttering to herself about coffee and adorable kids and tapping away on a datapad.  
“A big fat frothy chocolate mocha frappuccino with cinnamon and whipped cream. That would be delightful… and maybe a muffin. Yes, that would be just grand… still don't understand why these guys want to kill humans. They make such excellent tasting drinks…” she shook her head and tapped a little more. “I wish I had kids… these two are dreams. Primus, I need caffeine. I don't need it but I need caffeine. Ugh. You have seriously let yourself go, spindle my girl. You're not fat but you will be if you keep drinking this stuff. These kids are so adorable...” She kept muttering to herself like she was someone's mom who had gotten up too early.  
Star nudged Fire to make sure she was awake, and she nods back, and they peered in curiosity at the rather hilarious spectacle.   
“I prefer plain black tea the best. Something nice about the bitter and yet sunshine taste,” Star piped up, “I rather miss tea.”  
Startled, Spindlewing fumbles the datapad and does this brief juggling act trying to catch it. When she does, she casually puts it down like nothing happened. “Oh! Good morning! Tea huh?”  
“Caffeinated tea is the best.”   
Fire pipes up, “You're hilarious to listen to by the way, please don't stop.”  
She looks surprised, but gratified. “What do you want me to say?” She comes and sits next to the bed, putting her hands in her lap. “Want me to just keep rambling?” She asks with a smile.  
Ember, now awake, gets up and plops himself down on Spindlewing’s lap. He looks up at her, waiting to be pet and waiting for a story.  
Spindlewing pets him, but waits for the two girls to respond.  
“Um, so, why you here?” Star asked. She was pretty sure Spindlewing was an exception like Ember, but so far all visitors that arrived when she was sleeping were there on a mission she wished to she had known of beforehand. It was definitely a pattern forming.   
“Shockwave’s out on a job,” Spindlewing explained. “I’m designated mom until he gets back. Is that okay with you guys?”  
“Depends on what kind of mom you are,” Star said in an almost question.  
She raises her eyebrows in question. “What do you mean?”  
“Please don't be strict.”  
She laughs. “I won't be strict unless you make me.”  
“Say something funny!” Demands Fire.  
“Like what?”  
“I don't know. Something!”  
Spindlewing laughs again. “Any suggestions?”  
“Memories,” Star said instantly, “A funny memory.” She leaned forward, placing her head in her hands with anticipation. Her sister does too, and Ember settles down.  
Spindlewing has a twinkle in her eye. “Autobot or Decepticon?”  
“Doesn't matter. Robots are funny despite their side.”  
She grins deviously. “Let me tell you a story about the autobot medic, Ratchet.”  
“Ooooooh,” cooed the girls in unison.  
“So, Ratchet is a very serious bot. He doesn't laugh, is very sarcastic, and kind of crotchety, because he's old. But don't tell him that, because he has very good aim with a wrench, which he throws when he's mad, which is often. He has a temper.” She pets Ember some more. “But he can be nice, don't be mistaken by his gruffness. This is a story about when he was experimenting, trying to create synthetic energon. He made some, but it wasn't finished. But he didn't know that… and he tested it. On himself.”  
“Oh no…” the girls eyes were wide. “What's bad about synthetic energon?” Asked Star.  
“Well, nothing really, it's just normal energon except for the fact that it's not naturally made. It even makes you stronger and faster if made correctly.” She chuckles. “It seemed to him that it worked for a while, and it made him feel younger too, which he loved. What he didn't realize is that it turned him into a headstrong jerk! Optimus had to confine him to base!”  
“How could he not realize that?!” Star was engrossed with the story, “Oh, I think I understand…” She blushed.   
“Like how I didn't know I was sick,” suggested Firework. “Why are you blushing? Do you like him?”  
“No,” Star protested, “I can be a little headstrong at times too…”  
“Anyway,” Spindlewing continued, “After awhile, it made him sick, and they called me over to fix him while they were out fighting with the Decepticons. When I got there…” she grinned at the memory.  
“What?!” Pleaded Fire. “What happened?!”  
“Ratchet was wandering around the main room, half asleep, yelling about pizza sauce, and NUDE! As the day he was created!” Spindlewing burst out laughing.  
Star makes a face as she laughs, “Wait, robots can get nude?”  
Fire is laughing too. “Yes! It means all his armor was off!”  
Star blinked, blushing profusely at her little knowledge and laughing at the same time, “Oh…”  
Spindlewing wipes tears from her eyes. “Twas a sight to remember. But wait! When he saw me, he stomps over and gets in my face. Guess what he yells!”  
“Is he anything like Knockout?”   
“Not really, but they both yell loudly,” Spindlewing assured them.  
“Phew, at least their comment skills aren't the same,” Star looked relieved.  
“Want to know what he said?”  
“What? What?” Firework begged.  
“He said, ‘Spindle! Why aren't you wearing pants?! Put on some pizza!’ Then he hiccuped and passed out.”  
“Seriously?”   
“Yep!”  
“And you say he and Knockout aren't similar.”  
Spindlewing starts to look confused. “Yes. Why? Did Knocks say that?”  
“No, but he has some interesting thoughts to say the least.”  
“You don't know the half of it…” she chuckles again. “Want to hear a story about Soundwave?”  
“Yes! Embarrassing stories to tease him about!”  
“So, there was a time when Mr. Skinny McSlender was buff.”  
Star raised an eyebrow, “That's hard to believe.”  
Spindlewing grins wolfishly. “I have pictures.”  
“Really? Can we see them? Does he not go to the gym anymore or something?”  
“He thought he was too slow. Hold on…” she pulls out three pictures, and shows the first one to them. “This is a full body picture of him.”  
“Holy cow, you're not kidding!” The girls leaned in closer so as to better see.  
“He was buff.” Spindlewing nods approvingly. “But he's perfect the way he is now.” She shows them the next picture. “Him and Megs.”  
“Aaah, you think he's perfect! You definitely like him,” Star gave Spindlewing a wide, teasing grin. Fire stares at the picture like it's poison.   
“He is perfect,” Spindlewing agreed, taking Stardust’s teasing perfectly serious. “And I want to marry him.” She shows them the last picture. “At a dance.”  
“I don't believe it,” Star shook her head in disbelief, “Soundwave doesn't dance.”  
Spindle smirks. “He does. I’ve seen it. He's a gorgeous dancer. Very good.” She nods in satisfaction.  
Star shook her head, “I'll believe it when I see it. Which will probably be never.”  
Spindle stands up immediately. “Alright, I’ll prove it. You two, come with me for the best show you've ever seen.” Ember jumps on Stardust’s shoulder. “Dance!” He says excitedly. “Sounds dances!”  
“Wait, seriously?” The sisters hop out of bed and hurry across the room to catch up with Spindlewing.  
She walks down the halls and into the main bridge, the sisters hot on her trail. She then walks straight up to Soundwave, who’s looking at them in surprise, and kisses him smack on the mouth.  
“Follow me,” she ordered.  
“Okay,” he said, winded.  
“Gross,” Star whispered to Fire.  
Fire stuck her tongue out in response.  
Spindlewing promptly left, bringing them with her.  
“Where are we going?” Asked Sounds to the girls.  
They grin, “We saw some interesting photos. Apparently you are a great dancer.”  
He pales. “Oh no…”  
They walk into a large empty room that looks like a gym. She turns to him. “The girls want to see you dance.”  
He shakes his head. “No.”  
“Please? For them?”  
He looks at them, judging how much they want to see him dance.  
“I'd really like to see, Soundwave. If it's anything like your true voice I'm sure it's amazing. We won't tease, promise,” Star looked him in the eye as she said this.  
He hesitates. They feel he's about ready to do it, but he needs one more push.  
Firework gives him puppy eyes.  
Then Spindlewing took his hand and drew him across the room, and he allowed her. She smiled at him. “Please?”  
Soundwave sighs. “With you first.”  
Suddenly music is playing, and he's tangoing with Spindlewing.  
“Ummm…” gapes Firework in disbelief.  
“I didn't know the tango was a robot thing too… be prepared for more kissing,” Star said to Fire, not looking away from the dance.  
Fire just gaped.  
It was a whirl of movement in time to the music, and it was beautiful, yet wild. It was also very strange to see two robots dancing like lovestruck humans. Then they finished with a flourish, the music ending grandly.  
“Well, what do you think?” Spindlewing asked, coming over with Soundwave. He looked completely overwhelmed.  
“I'm pretty sure you were performing for a hidden camera somewhere, that was AMAZING!”   
“More.” Said Firework with finality.  
Spindlewing laughed, and Soundwave grimaced, but with a smile. Spindle pulled away, smirking at him. “Your spotlight…”  
He groaned.  
“Oh oh oh!” Star jumped up and down with excitement.  
“What should I…” he trailed off.  
“Breakdance.” Said Fire, crossing her arms.  
“Breakdance… Soundwave can do breakdance…” Star wasn't quite sure if she could believe it, “That's very different from a tango.”  
He coughed.   
“You can do it!” Spindlewing encouraged.  
He sighed, and relented. He stood back, so they wouldn't get caught by anything. A funky kind of techno music began.  
And he breakdanced.  
And boy, was he good.  
His body was spinning through the air, his point of balance finely tuned to a constantly moving gravity he created as he moved, spinning on one hand or his head or even backflips. He knew what he was doing, and somehow he made it look easy.   
Everyone was amazed and blown away, even Spindle who must have seen it before, when he ended in a pose, his feet high in the air, and held it for a few seconds without wavering, before sliding back down in a single controlled movement.   
“THAT WAS AMAZING!!!” squealed Firework, jumping up and down like a fangirl.  
“How long did that take you to learn? Centuries? Or just some sort of crazy talent locked away in there?” Star asked in pure awe.  
He kind of shrugged bashfully. “I watched many humans do it, and I learned it from them. As to talent, maybe. I'm not sure. I think the others could do it if they tried hard enough…”   
“Uh, no they couldn't,” Spindlewing said vehemently. “You are just fantastic, and the others are slow.”  
“No kidding… I trip over my own feet, no way I can dance let alone do, that,” Star backed up Spindle.  
“I AM NOT WORTHY!!!” Yelled Firework, prostrating on the ground.  
“You good!” Agreed Emberheart.  
Soundwave blushes. “Thank you.”  
“Now you need to teach Spindlewing so you both can do it. Spindlewing could maybe do it if she worked on it for a while, and together, the possibilities are endless,” suggested Star.  
Soundwave looked like he liked this idea. Spindlewing grimaced. “Oh, no. I would be terrible.”  
“Spindle, you can move your feet to the beat without tripping. I'm sure breakdance is just the next step.”  
“You were a primus elite! You can do it! SO DO IT!” Fire jumped up and down.  
Star sticks a thumb at Fire, “Bang has a very good point.”  
Spindle fidgeted. “But that was awhile ago…”  
“Once a primus elite, always a primus elite! DO IT!” Fire did a cartwheel.  
Soundwave gently takes her hand and squeezes it. “Please?”  
“Spindle, what am I doing wrong here,” Star does a quick cart wheel, but it is sloppy. She stood back up, looking to Spindle.  
She looks Stardust over. “I’d say you're starting off crooked. If you straightened up, you would go smoother.”  
Soundwave smiled, seeing where Star was leading, “Her point is that you have an eye for balance and gravity and how to move. If you know that and can teach others and see where there needs improvement, then you will be wonderful. And you have all those things, Spindle, and more.”  
She blushes. “Well, when you say it…” she sighs. “Okay. But on one condition. Those two learn with me.” She folds her arms.  
“Um, no,” Star crosses her arms as well, raising an eyebrow, “You can learn just as well without me. Dunno about Bang though.”  
“You both can learn with me, or none of us learn.” Spindlewing looks stubborn. “You would really have fun.”  
“Bang?” Star looked at her sister.  
“YES. YESYESYES!!!” She grabbed Star and shook her. “MUST HAVE MORE BREAKDANCING!!!”  
Star sighs, “I'm warning you, I'm a clutz.”  
Spindlewing grins. “So was I, once. And besides, you haven't seen me when I’ve just gotten up. I'm a disaster.”  
“Fine, go ahead and try to teach the what cannot be undone by DNA,” Star half joked.   
“I will,” Soundwave nods. “But you three must return to the lab to wait for Shockwave. Perhaps you can create Ember’s brother?”  
“Yes!” Ember bounces in excitement.  
“Bang, do you know how to do that?”  
“Yes! Let's go!” She races out, on her way back to the lab. Spindlewing shrugs. “Let's follow her.”  
“Good thing you have short legs like me, I can keep up!” Star laughed as she raced Fire.

\-----

When he wake?” Ember asked anxiously.  
“Soon! Be patient!” Fire gently patted him.  
The sleeping dragon in front of them is the same size and shape of Ember, but his horns are longer, and he's red, white, and blue like a 4th of July popsicle. He snores gently, and little forks of static electricity go between his horns like they were lighting attractors.  
“What should we name him?” Asked Firework.  
“Fourth of July Popsicle.”  
“Um, no. Too long. How about just popsicle?”  
“I was joking. No, maybe we should call him Zap.”  
She looks thoughtful. “Hmm…”  
“Hey Brother!” Ember yells at him. And then jumps on him dog pile style.  
He wakes up with a squeak, and they both go rolling off the table.  
“Ember!” Star reached for them out of late reflexes before peering under the table instead.  
The sisters see that the brothers are wrestling and giggling at the same time. “Brother!” Cried Ember. “Sister!” Responded the other. Then they stare at each other.  
“What? I not girl! I boy!” Ember complained.  
“Oh. Whoops. Sorry. Brother!” Said the other sheepishly.  
Star looked at Fire with a mischievous smile, “We're going to have a lot of fun.”  
“Yes, yes we are! Hey Zap!”  
The other dragon looks up. “Who? Me?”  
“Yes you!”  
“I get name?” He looked amazed.  
“Yes! Do you like it?”  
“Yes!” He jumps into Firework’s arms, and settles down like a cat. “Are you my person?”  
“I want to be!”  
“You are nice,” he decides. “You are my person.” Zap cuddles her happily.  
“And Star my person!” Ember leaps onto Star's shoulder proudly. “We all stick together!”  
“Yes!” Agreed Zap. “Our flock of nice people!” He starts to purr contentedly when Fire rubs his belly, and he rolls over in her arms to allow better scratching access.  
“Welcome to the club, Zap,” Star smiled.  
“Ahem.” A handsomely sarcastic voice clears it's throat.  
They turn, like they were caught doing something, but relax when they see it's just Knockout.  
“Hola sass partner in crime!”   
He smirks. “Hello. Am I interrupting a budding petting zoo here?” He leans on the doorframe.  
“Would you like to pet Ember?” Offered Star.  
He hesitates. “Does he bite?”  
“Only if you taste like ham.” Ember declared.  
Knockout snorts with amusement, walking over and running a finger down Ember's neck, “I am not fat, promise.”  
Ember purred, and suddenly he leapt onto Knock’s chest.  
Knockout yelped and stepped back, but froze when Ember just found handholds and clung. “Pet me more on neck!” He turned his head to show it.  
Knocks glanced at Star in bewilderment, and hesitantly stroked him there. Ember purred like a engine.  
Star laughs, “Maybe you are Ember's new person!”  
“I hope not,” he mumbled. Ember blinked sleepily, not hearing the comments.  
“Have you met his brother, Zap? Course you haven't, but had to ask.”  
On cue, Zap leaps on next to his brother. “Pet me too!”  
“What am I, a perch?” Knockout complained, but pet them both, “At least I'm a handsome perch.”  
Star snorted and rolled her eyes, “Keep saying that.”  
He sniffed haughtily. “I will, thank you.” He continued to pet them. “Actually, I can kind of empathize with them,” he admitted. “I love having my neck stroked.” He blinked, like he couldn't believe he’d just said that.  
Star and Fire made disgusted faces, “We didn't really need to know that.”  
“What?” He demanded. “It's not weird at all! Why the faces?”  
“Can I come stroke your neck?” As Knockout made a funny face Star continued, “See, not an everyday thing.”  
“Alright, maybe not a normal question, but still,” he shrugged. “It feels good. Sue me.” He looked down at the now snoring dragons hanging onto his chest. “They look like hood ornaments.”  
“Hood ornaments?” Star asked naively.  
Fire and Knocks stared at her. “You don't know what a hood ornament is?” He asked incredulously.  
“Um, no? Are they what robots call the decorative cougar things rich people like to put on the hood of their cars?”  
“Yes, but they usually aren't cougars.” Fire said. “They can be all sorts of things.”  
Star looks perplexed for a minute, then her face dawned with realization, “Oh…”  
Knockout rolls his eyes. “Sheesh. How long have you been living on this planet?” He looked down at the dragons.  
“Robots are weird, okay?” Star pursed her lips.  
“What does us being weird have to do with it? And also, please take your pets. They're beginning to chafe.”  
Star sighed, and retrieves Ember. Fire was a little more enthusiastic on retrieving Zap back.  
“I've always grown up with the idea that aliens would be green with giant heads and from Mars, then as I got older I didn't expect to see aliens at all. Then I realize that in reality, it's robots and not aliens. And now I just kinda apply everything I think I know about electronics to you guys, and I'm sorry about that. I keep thinking I've got you figured out and realize I'm missing giant chunks.”  
He raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms. “Oh? Well, if you asked us questions about us we can answer them and boot any misinterpreted info out the viewer. I'm here, and I happen to be an expert medic. Ask away.”  
Star grimaced, “It's a little more complicated than that. I feel awkward asking the questions really.”  
He sighed. “Ask your sister then! She's your age!”  
Fire nods wisely. “I can answer any question you have, and so can Knocks. We're actually the best people to ask.”  
“Thanks guys,” Star smiled timidly, “I'll ask when I get more.”  
Knocks sat down and relaxed. “Want me to clear up some things?”   
“If there's something I'm unaware of, that would be great. I'm a little tired of being in the dark.”  
“Well, for starters, we act and utilize human stuff and words because we like it, and because humans are one of the few intelligent races we've found. We act humanish because in countless areas we are very similar. Does that help?” He tilted his head in question.  
“Should I make the assumption from now on that what I know about people can be applied to transformers, but with a few perks like instant downloadable information?”  
He nods. “In most cases, yes. Though we are superior in many ways.”  
Star stuck a tongue out at him, “You're talking to a human fan.”  
He stuck his tongue out at her in return. “We are infinitely superior, puny human.”  
Firework snickered.  
Sam rolled her eyes, “Who am I to speak when I left my own race?”  
“Nothing. We are unjustifiably superior.” Something occurs to him. “Hey, do you know the cybertronian words for body parts yet? If not, you should know.”  
“Clearly not. I just learned what hood ornaments are though. And earlier I learned… um, well, apparently armor comes off,” Star blushed more.  
He grins. “I don't need to know how you figured that out.” He stretches, preparing for a long talk.   
“So, our birthday suit is called a protoform. It is very sensitive and fragile, so we wear armor, which is self explanatory. Are you with me so far?”  
“Birthday suit equals protoform: got it.”  
“Servos are fingers, chassis are torsos, pedes are feet, sparks are hearts/souls, and processors are brains.”  
Star nods, “That makes a lot more sense. Good to know I understood spark right.”  
He nods and gets this grin. He glances at Fire and mouths something behind his hand at her. Firework promptly turns bright blue. “Umm…”  
“Do I want to know? Or not important?”  
He glances at her. “Oh, it's important, but rather touchy. You need to know it though, because you're getting of age.”  
“Oh…” now Star was blushing bright blue.  
“It's better to hear it from me rather than some cussing vehicon,” he says gently.  
“I've heard all sorts of things from them that made no sense… I ignored it…”  
“Smart, but you gotta know these things.” He coughs delicately. “A mech is a man, and a femme is a girl. A spike is a dude, and a port is a girl. If you catch my meaning.”  
“Definitely,” Star was staring at the ground and blushing quite a bit, much like Fire.  
“The first time I heard that, I hit Dad and ran away,” said Firework. “Yuck!”  
“Agreed. I missed school on the day they talked about it… Dad explained it with fruits and veggies… Mom was just kinda laughing a little…”  
Fire looked horrified. “Produce can't interface! That's weird!” She claps a hand over her mouth.  
“Oh yes, interfacing is… ‘doing it.’” Knockout adds.  
“Ah,” Star said, “Okay.”  
“Sorry. These things come up.” Knocks shrugs.  
“I'm glad it wasn't from a cussing vehicon,” agreed Star, “That would have been terrible.”  
He nods in agreement. “Well, I’m fresh out of important info at the moment. Any questions?”  
“Just answer yes or no: do robots get pregnant?”  
“Yes. It's called being ‘sparked.’ Actually, we are technically a dying species right now, because without the Well of All-sparks functioning, any sparkling conceived will be stillborn. The well being dead can't give new sparks to kids right now, so that's why we're desperately trying to fix our planet. We fix our planet, we fix the well. We fix the well, we get living children. Living children means our race doesn't go extinct. Yay. Cheerful, isn't it?”  
“Yeah,” Star lets it sink in a minute, “What does the planet need to be fixed? What broke it?”  
He hesitated. “We… kind of broke it during our war. There's a repair system, but we broke that too. So we're trying to repair the repair system. Sad. Oh, and we're also trying to annihilate the opposite side. Can't forget that.”  
Star frowns, “And it all comes to a complete circle. I remember you talking about the sides when we were with the Autobots.”  
Knockout nods, silent. He seems lost in thought.  
“So! Different subject. Why'd you come by here anyway?”  
He grumbles to himself. “Breaks is in a mood. I came to get away. I swear, it's like he's an old cranky lady who’s lost her denta in a hunk of raw meat. All because of that spider.”  
“Arachnid?”  
“Yes.”  
“I don't blame him. Ms. Spider lady is not my cup of tea either.”  
“I actually should be heading back. I can't leave him alone for too long or he gets clingy. Seriously, he needs a girlfriend or something. Or a dog.”  
“They are a great gift! I prefer cats though. Less pushy.”  
“Ugh, no cats. They get up my tailpipe.” Knocks shuddered.  
“Another self explanatory vocabulary word to add to my growing list. Good to know, I shall bring back a cat next time I visit Earth. And I shall make sure it bonds with you, and follows you everywhere,” Star grinned mischievously.  
“No!” He said emphatically. “Just no!” He stood up. “I will return to my medbay, and don't you dare bring a single hair ball into it, you hear me? No!” With a huff, he left.  
Fire grinned. “Let make it a maine coon cat. Big and fluffy.”  
Star and Fire laughed, “The hairballs! They would be everywhere!”  
“Yeah! Can we get him one? Breakdown would love it!”  
“Cat!” Agreed the dragons in unison.  
For the rest of the evening until Spindlewing came back again to tuck them into bed, despite their protests of being teenagers, it was a happy evening.


	16. Dream Sequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says.

That night, Firework dreamed for the first time in a thousand years.  
She started out running, dashing across the sea of rust chasing food. Except the food was yelling weird things at her, and when she tackled it to the ground, her sister Stardust looked up at her in annoyance. “Alright, you win. Let me up already!”  
Laughing, Firework let her up, and the dream kind of went into a haze, and she started to see people just passing by in the mist, doing everyday things. She thought about each one as they passed.  
Her new sister: AWESOME! She was a human who was also a robot who was also really cool to be around. It was more than she had ever hoped for. Stardusts sarcasm made Firework complete.  
Then there was the dragon boys. They were Soooo cute! They gave unconditional love, and that was more than even any of her old friends had given her.  
Knockout. Ugh. She waved him off, not wanting his vanity in her dream. Or his flirting. Though Stardust liked him. Maybe he wasn't all bad, she thought.  
Breakdown was a sweetheart. A big burly slightly dumb sweetheart, but still a sweetheart. He was secretly a softie, she knew it. She couldn't wait to get him a cat.  
Megs. Nope. Gonna ignore the high and mighty windbag.  
Starscream: same. Go away. Out of my dream with your fabulous legs. Arg! Go!  
Arachnid: Zaps is SO going to eat you at some point. Don't give him indigestion.   
Shockwave: you great logical dad you! Only good things can be said about you! Except for that occasional losing of the temper thing, but all dads do that. Go Dad!  
Who was she missing, she mused. Oh yes!  
Soundwave and Spindlewing. The quiet one and the extrovert. The guide and the defender. The sheepish one and the motherly one. In her dream, they walked hand in hand past her, radiant smiles on their faces.  
Get married already!   
She laughs to herself. And as the dream gently faded away, she wondered what her other half was dreaming about.

 

Star also had dreams, but this time they weren’t her own musings. It was chaos. But Star could handle chaos. It’s where she thrived.  
She was human again, swinging in a tree, the sun making leopard spots on the mowed grass. After coming to her favorite sitting spot, where she could recline comfortably and look up through the veil of shifting leaves to see the sky hiding behind marching clouds, peeking out every now and then. It was now, and the sun warmed her face. She closed her eyes. When she opened them, she wasn’t in the tree anymore, but in Shockwave’s arms again, like before. Warm, happy, safe, accepted. Shockwave, her Papa. Papa, who didn’t block her out like he does so many others and could have easily done to her. Who saved her life by giving her a new one. Who cared for her, like her other Dad.  
For some reason, Shockwave stood up, and she tumbled off his lap and fell on her rump, laughing as Breakdown tickled her. The scene had changed again. She hopped up and scrambled to get away, shrieking with laughter, and found a new person and tickled them. It was Megatron.  
Again, like the first time, she was surprised at her idiocy for not checking who it was before, and shocked when he too, fell into laughter. He confused her. Where was the Megatron with cruel, calculating eyes that held no mercy, who insisted on a war and killing Prime, when it all could be dropped and everyone could peacefully live together.   
The Megatron she saw before her, she wasn’t sure if he was changed, or faking, or just showing a new side of him that made so many of his followers still call him Lord. She was wary of these changes, but decided then and there in that dream that she wasn’t going to let them bother her.  
Megatron swooped her and Bang up like before, and walked them down the hall. Star shared a long, tired but content smile with her new sister. The scene changed again, and Bang was looking at her from when she first woke up. Firework, Bang. Star had honestly expected Bang to be upset that Star had stolen her name, pretended to be her when she wasn’t there. But, she wasn’t. She took it all in a stride, and that is what made Star accept her immediately into her heart. Bang was forever going to be her enthusiastic, optimistic, fangirl, flexible, smart, and forgiving sister. Allways.  
Star looked up, and caught Knockout’s eye, who was suddenly not there in that time but relaxed in a chair, grinning. Star had originally written Knockout off as shallow, a class clown. But over time, he had forgiven her time and time again when he proved her wrong. He stretched what she thought her mind was capable of processing, how she viewed the world. He did this with pure honesty and by being himself. And to be honest herself, that took guts. Far more than she had herself.  
The familiar guilt of knowing she was so wrong in thinking this world was a certain way and it being completely different overcame her in a wave again, and she looked down at the ground.  
Where was Soundwave? Somehow his quietness gave her the need to fill the silence and not fall into these thoughts. Stood up to go find him, the room vanishing in a swish of mist. She kept walking, and there. There he was. Her steady friend of Soundwave. He was so happy, especially with Spindlewing, and it warmed her heart to see him so. He was sitting on the upper deck with her, his legs swinging nervously. Star smiled. She hoped he would propose to her. They were good for eachother.  
Spindlewing. Star could relate with her views of the war more than she could anyone else. She had considered saying this aloud, but decided it wasn’t important, and she didn’t want to mess up anything. She was so funny too. She could definitely see her as a mom.  
Star peered over the edge of the upper deck. She had always had a dream of flying, and took the chance whenever she could. She took a running leap and flew over the edge.  
She didn't fly, but rather she gently glided down as if she had wings. A thrill went through her. This is where she belonged. She had changed. She was no longer just Sam True Grey, but also Stardust.


	17. Starscream returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Backstabby the stick has returned, and the sisters plan vengeance.

Hey girls! Wake up!” Spindlewing gently shook them. “Someone has returned to the warship, and he's kind of being a menace. Girls!”  
Star almost slapped her from being awoken so quickly, but contained herself in time, “Huh?”  
“Why'dyouwakeusup!” Moaned Fire, pulling blankets over her head.  
“Starscream is here,” Spindle said.  
Star and fire bolted upright like they had planned it, “What?! Where?!”  
Spindlewing looked surprised. “In the medbay, getting an arm reattached. He's about the same rank as Breakdown right now, so don't tease him about it. He's touchy.” She looked them over. “Why the mildly horrified looks?”  
“I haven’t exactly gotten to know his good side,” Star evaded the question, looking to Fire.  
“He stinks and I want to crush him and make him scream like a little femme!” Hissed Firework. She looked so mad she was blushing.  
Spindlewing nodded. “Okay,” she stands up. “Well, he can't hurt you, so annoy away.”  
“Our pleasure.” The girls did not look happy.  
The two got up and walked into the bay, seeing Breakdown standing there with a buffer looking bored, and Knockout standing there glaring at Starscream as he talked.  
Breakdown saw the girls expressions and left hastily.   
“Did someone get a boo-boo?” Stardust asked, voice thick with challenge. Fire glared.  
The two mechs turned and saw them, and to the girls chagrin they saw that Starscream looked completely untouched.  
Knockout grins, knowing the irk behind the stares, and steps out of their line of vision.  
Starscream looked at them in shock. “Sparklings?” His wings pointed skyward in interest.  
“Don’t underestimate sparklings,” Star gave him a glare, “Or anyone smaller than you.”  
He looked confused, and slightly weirded out, his wings drooping slightly. “Very well…” he fidgeted with his claws. “Do I know you?” Starscream eyed them, trying to place them in his head, but failing.  
“You weren’t exactly nice to my friend Sam.”  
“Oh.” His wings pointed down now, giving him a nervous look. “That was your human? I thought it was Soundwave’s!”  
“She made a lot of friends,” Star crossed her arms.  
He looked supremely uncomfortable. “Sorry?” He offered.  
Star pursed her lips, giving him a glare.  
He seemed to shrink a few feet, despite being more than double in size to her. “Oh, you're his daughters,” he mumbled.  
“Darn right!” Fire practically spit the words. “And you hurt our friend! Do you realize what this means?!”  
He looked at them, edging backward slightly. “No… I-”  
“THIS MEANS WAR!!!” Shrieked Firework. “We are going to get you until you apologize and do our bidding!”  
At that, he straightened immediately, scowling at them in scorn. “I would never stoop as low as to apologize for harming a human or follow a sparkling willingly.” He tossed his head, his wings horizontal to the ground, giving him a proud look. “Never.”  
They leveled glares at each other, pure spite.  
“Maybe you should,” Star said quietly, “Nothing can make you more spoiled and sour than you already are.”  
He scowled down at them. “I will never submit to you.”  
Knockout grins to himself behind Starscream’s back. Poor screamer. He won't know what hit him. “Those girls are going to make your life a living hell unless you do what they tell you to do.” He inspected his fingers. “Quick, better apologize.”  
“Oh, please,” Starscream scoffed. “What can two little girls do to me?”  
They both raised their eyebrows, “You’d be surprised.”  
He snorts. “Good luck with that.”  
Fire points at him. “You are doomed.”  
“We have tickled Lord Megatron.”  
He smirks, folding his arms. “I'm not ticklish.”  
“What are your thoughts on cats?”  
“Meh.”  
Star pursed her lips, and spoke to Fire, not looking away, “He’s lying, isn’t he?”  
“Probably. Let's get him.”  
Starscream stepped back, wings dropping just a tad. “What are you-”  
“WAR!” the girls gave a war cry, and dove at him, intent on tickling someone.  
He let out a little shriek and bolted. He was a darn good runner, but the girls started to catch up. Knockout cackled with glee, racing along behind them as a car. A very fancy car.  
Star was unused to transforming, but didn’t let that slow her down. Instead, she and Fire pumped their legs as hard as they could.  
Starscream tripped and fell, providing the perfect opportunity for tickling.  
“His wings are ultra sensitive!” Calls knockout.  
“Perfect!” Each girl tackled a wing, expert ticklers now.  
Starscream flailed, laughing and trying to insult them at the same time. “Why yhaa haha you hahHaha little twerpshaahaaha stop hahaha how dare yhaahaheehee no ha ha!”  
Star had her tongue partly stuck out in concentration, “The perfect revenge! We want you to smile we shall make you! You shall do our bidding!”  
“No!” He gasped between giggles. “I hahaha will not hahahee smile!” He bit his lip trying to stop his helpless grinning. “I haha won't heehee!”  
“Ah, but you are!” Knockout contradicted.  
“I am nhahaha-” his sentence was lost amid laughter.  
“You think this is plenty?” Star asked Fire.  
She grinned meanly, “No, but he's gonna pass out if we keep going. Unless he gives in. What about you?”  
Star returned the grin, “Wait for surrender.”  
“Never will I noheehee hahaha stop hahaha!” He looked about ready to pop.  
“He said stop. Think that’s good enough?”  
“He has to say, ‘I surrender!’”  
“I won't!” He gasped.  
“Starscream, you are so predictable,” Knockout was very amused with the scene.  
“I am hahaha not hehe!”  
Knockout rolls his eyes, “Keep saying that. By the way, these girls are relentless. Just surrender. I don’t want to have to carry you to the med bay like a femme when you pass out.”  
“I AM NOT hehehahahaA FEMME!” With that last gasp, he went dead to the world, exhausted.  
“Oh great,” Knockout grumbled.  
The sisters leaned back, accomplished, wiping off their hands, “He so deserved that.”  
“Yes, and I’m sure you'll do it again. Help me drag him to the medbay.” He grabbed Starscream’s foot and began to walk. Starscream actually looked peaceful when he was sleeping, which was odd compared to his usual expressions of scorn and pride.  
Star grabbed a foot, and Fire picked up a hand.  
“His paint job is probably going to get messed up,” mused Knockout.  
“Course you would think of that.”  
“Good riddance. His ego deserves to be shrunk by a few miles.” They dragged him into the medbay and into a corner, where they dumped him in a heap.  
“So,” knockout says, leaning on the table. “What are you girls going to do to make Mr high-and-mighty obey you like a lovesick puppy? Because I’d love to see him obedient and polite for once.”  
“I don’t know. It just happens. I mean,” Star struggled to find the right words, “Soundwave uses his true voice, Shockwave chose not to dissect people anymore, Megatron allowed himself to be tickled. Robots change. Why wouldn’t Starscream?”  
Knockout shrugs. “He’s a wily one, so don't expect it to be easy.”  
Star contemplated this, “Yeah, you’re right. I guess I was expecting a change. It just happens so much lately. I guess your vanity is rubbing off me.” She stuck her tongue out t him.  
He snorts. “Not likely. I'm pretty and that's that.” He stuck his tongue at her right back. Starscream stirred, and knocks grimaced. “Deal with him will you?”

\-----

Starscream dreamed.  
It was not a pleasant dream. He stood overlooking the horrors of a battlefield, the sky red like blood as meteors crashed down onto an army the size of a continent.  
“Lord Megatron, this cannot go on!” Starscream begged, turning to the silent pillar of a mech next to him. “This battle has been fought for days! We are evenly matched, and we are only dwindling our resources!”  
Megatron gazed stonily at the war zone beneath them. “We can wait.”  
“No!” Starscream cried. “The meteors will crush us!”  
Megatron turned his gaze to him. “Then run, little star.” His face warped and changed, but settled back to his face. But the landscape had changed to the main bridge of the nemesis.  
“You have failed me yet again, Starscream,” Megatron hissed. He backhanded him viciously, and Starscream flew through the air, landing with a crash in… the hall? He expected more blows, but instead, the laughter of two sparklings echoed in his head, and they tickled him.  
How odd, he thought in confusion. To invoke pleasure instead of pain to dominate someone? Megatron had always beat him if he wanted to control him. This was new.  
Ah well, he thought, if they're going to try and dominate me, they’ve got another thing coming.   
Maybe they'll tickle me again? Is that the worst they can do?  
We’ll see.


	18. A Plan and an Energon Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream is forced to endure a ball game with the girls.   
> And later, the girls go exploring a mine and meet some new friends! Including a certain famous vehicon and his buddies...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some liberties with Steve the vehicon. You'll see!

Starscream woke to two girls staring at him. “Oh primus no…” he muttered.  
“Oh, yes,” corrected Star.  
“Have a nice nap, sleeping beauty?” Fire snarked.  
“Go away,” he grumbled.  
“No please, keep torturing him,” said Knocks.  
“And you be quiet,” Starscream snapped in his direction. He looks at the girls hovering over him, and sits up. “What do you want? To torment me?” He gives them a very nasty glare.  
“You want us to leave? Ask nicely,” Star offered.  
“Go away, please.” He grated the last word out.  
“Okay. I don’t need to waste time torturing you anyways.”  
Firework gave Star a ‘are you crazy’ look.  
“Thank you. Pesky sparklings.”  
Star clapped her hands happily, “You said more magic words! Congratulations! Come on Bang, let’s go find Spindlewing. I want to know when Shockwave will be back.”  
Starscream grumbled some more. “Idiots.” He got up and stretched.  
“Heard that! Say more if you want us to stay!” Star starts to leave.  
He growled, but said nothing.  
Fire snorts. “Coward.”  
Starscream stood bolt straight. “I am not a coward, you pathetic little excuse for a scientist’s spawn! I can take anything you can throw at me!”  
“Can you take humility? Humbleness, care, kindness, loyalty?” Star turned around.  
“Yes! I can be all of those things! Do not say I am a coward!” He was in a rage and obviously not thinking too clearly.  
“If you can be all those things, then be brave and be those things every second of every day for once.”  
He sputtered, blue with wrath but unable to come up with a response. Finally, he said loudly, “I see what you are doing. It won't work. I will not submit to you. I won't.” He turned his back on them, folding his arms and ducking his head in cold rage.  
“I’m giving you the facts!” Star shouted at him.  
“You’re trying to dominate me! It won't work!”   
“Megatron did it…” drawled Knocks lazily.  
Starscream eyes went wide, and suddenly he looked very scared, small, and vulnerable. “Not again… it won't work…” he whined quietly to himself in terror, hunching in on himself with his wings straight down. He looked like he might cry.  
Despite how cruel he had been, something softened as they looked at him. Star and Fire looked at each other, feeling a little guilty for being so harsh.  
“I’m sorry Starscream,” Star turned and left.  
Firework stood there for a second, then followed her sister. In the hall, she tugged her arm. “Megatron beat him when he did something wrong. Maybe we triggered something…”  
“We were worse than Megatron. We went in his mind where he can’t avoid it.”  
Firework grimaced. “Actually, Megs did that too. He did something where his consciousness entered Starscream's, and tortured him in his own mind. It was bad. Megs is pretty terrible to him.”  
“Everyone is terrible to him.”  
Fire got an idea. “Hey, I got it! Let's be nice to him!”  
Star blinked, “That is going to be very hard. I feel bad, but still...”  
Fire looked devious. “We’ll be so nice to him that he’ll have to be nice to us eventually, and if he's done that, we’ve won!”  
Star thinks it over, then grins, “He’ll have no idea why we suddenly treat him so nice, it’ll drive him crazy.”  
“Let's do it!” She crowed. “We’ll basically stalk him all over the warship pretending to do other stuff but being super nice to him! It will drive him up the wall! Let's find him in an hour and start!”  
“Let’s do it!” They high five each other, grinning with their little secret plan.  
It was a long hour to wait, but they managed it. Spindlewing had also informed them that Soundwave had told the guys their plan, so they wouldn't interfere or ask questions why they were being nice. The girls found him in a hangar bay growling to himself and walking in circles.   
Firework waltzed past him like she didn't see him, which startled him into jumping back. “Gah!”  
“Oh, sorry, didn't see you there!” Fire chirped cheerfully. She waved to Star and winked.  
He looked baffled. “How did you not…”  
“Oh, ya know, I'm unobservant ya know. And stuff. Hey Star, catch!” She lobbed a ball at Star.  
She fumbled and dropped it, “Ha! Good luck to Soundwave teaching me how to dance.” She picked it up off the ground.  
Starscream looked mildly interested, but tried to hide it. “What are you doing?”  
“We’re bored, to be honest, so Spindlewing sent us in here so she wouldn’t have to listen to us anymore.”  
“Want to play?” Fire offered.  
He looked away. “I shouldn’t,” he said delicately.  
“Look, We’re truly sorry for earlier, that was wrong of us and we were hypocrites. We’re trying to make up for it.”  
He was taken off guard by the apology. “You’re saying sorry? To me?”  
“Yeah. We suck.” Fire looked ashamed.  
He looked… pleased. Truly pleased. “Thank you for that.”  
They grin to show that all is forgiven (mostly), “Now catch!” Star tosses the ball to him. It was not the best throw.  
With a few quick steps, he reached out and caught it. He gave it a quick look, then tossed it back to her.  
The ball was a perfect throw into her arms, but Star still managed to drop it. She laughed as she bent down to pick it up, “Maybe just you two should play. I keep messing up.” She tosses the ball to Fire, and steps back to allow them room to play.  
Screamer looks amused. “Anyone can catch, and so can you if you look at the ball rather than flinching away from it.” He catches the throw from Fire, and tosses it back to Star.  
She still flinched away, but realized now the action, and uncoiled. She picked the ball off the ground, “I think I see what you mean. Try again please?” She tosses it back to him.  
He catches it and tosses again.  
This time she manages not to flinch, still fumbles the ball, but it stays in her hands. She held it up in victory, “Yes! I caught it! Thank you Starscream!” She then tossed it to Fire.  
He gives her a genuine smile. “You're welcome.”  
She grins back.   
“Try not to fumble this one,” suggested Firework. She lobbed it Stardust's way.  
“It won't attack you, you know,” Starscream said as it sailed to Stardust.  
She uncoiled her tension, and miraculously caught it in a single hand. In one try. She did a whoop and a happy dance, “I never thought I'd be able to catch anything that flew at my head! Now I've done it twice! Woohoo!”  
“Congratulations,” Starscream said dryly, but with that wonderful smile.  
“Wow, you can smile! Cool!” Said Fire.  
He looked away, looking suddenly kind of embarrassed.  
“It's a nice smile,” added Star.  
He smiled again, rather hesitantly. “It is?” He asked timidly.  
“Totally! Like the sun peeking through the clouds.”  
Now he looked curious, and touched his face. “Huh.”  
Star smiled encouragingly, “ You should smile more.”  
He looked at them, self-conscious. “I haven't really… gotten the chance. Or the temperament.”  
They both grin now, “Well, now you do!”  
He coughs and tosses the ball at them. “Your serve.”  
Star reaches out, and catches it.  
And they play like this for a little while, until Spindle comes searching for them for their dinner. But until then, it was pleasant, and they enjoyed each other's company. No insults were said, at least this time. And Star's catch of a ball improved, as well as her aim. Though it did once go a little south...   
“Ouch,” mumbled Starscream in pain, sitting on the ground holding his groin. “That was a terrible throw.”  
Fire fell over laughing. “I’m so sorry,” she gasped through giggles.  
“I can tell,” he grumbled, gingerly getting up.  
“Firework! Stardust! It's time for some more energon!” Spindlewing came striding across the hangar, a small plate of energon in her hands.  
“Food!” The two raced over like hungry scraplets.  
“Here you go,” Spindlewing said with a smile. She handed the food to them, and then smiled at Starscream. “Have you had fun?”  
He looked startled, but quickly masked it with a indifferent look. “I suppose I tolerate these sparklings…”   
Spindlewing winked at the girls. “Glad you’re warming up to them.”  
“Ugh, I'm starved!” They dive into the little cubes, and within seconds they were gone.   
Fire and Star burped happily.   
Starscream looked disgusted. “Do you have any manners at all?”  
Even Spindlewing looked kind of ill. But she also looked impressed.  
“I've got sarcasm and a full belly. I don't think there's any room for manners.”  
Spindle gave them a look. “Yes there is, and you should use them.”  
Star started to roll her eyes, then caught herself, “Fine, I'll brush off the dust.”  
Fire gave her a funny face. “Manners? What are manners?”  
Starscream and Spindlewing exchanged glances. “Alright you two, go do something else. It's 12:00, so go entertain yourselves.” Spindle announced.  
Star sighed, “Fine. Let's go explore Bang. By the way, manners is respectful acts.”  
“Oh right. I knew that.” They walk out of the room. “So what are we doing today?”  
“I dunno,” Star looks around. She had been showing Bang the places she knew, and warned her of the hive. They turn a corner, and are at a junction of different roads. It's rather busy, and Star had explored most tunnels. But not all, “Come on, let's check out this one. I have no clue what's down there.”  
“Sweet. Hall spelunking.” Fire followed her down the hall.  
They were following the line of other robots who were walking calmly down the same hallway. The girls kept close to the edge of the hallway to minimize being in the way and being a nuisance. Near the end of the hall, they found a familiar sight.  
A groundbridge. It was a little larger, but definitely there. It seemed to be temporarily open, and large bins of material came out full and empty bins went in. Workers too. Those that came out were tired and eager for some sleep it seemed.  
The sister look at each other. No one seemed to be caring who went through or didn't.  
“Where do you think it goes?” Star asked Bang quietly.  
“Probably an energon mine,” she responded.  
“Is that..? That makes a lot of sense,” Star looked back at the portal with this new knowledge, and found it to match what she would have expected.   
“Think we could slip through? We have all afternoon.”  
“Sure! Let's go!”  
As casually as possible, they approach the portal. No one stops them, and they vanish through the portal.   
They step into a huge cavern, filled with vehicons, mining tools and carts, and lots of noise. The thing that really grabs their attention however, is the huge beautiful blue crystals covering every inch of the walls. They also noted that all vehicons were being very careful not to have anything flammable in the area. The rocks were probably explosive if ignited. Best to be cautious.  
The girls back away into a not very busy corner as they took in their surroundings. After peering around to make sure they were unnoticed, they turned to examine the rocks closer.  
“This is energon, right? Have you ever been to a mine before?” Star traces the edge of a crystal.  
“A long time ago, but not to one as big as this,” Firework admitted.  
Star nods, “It's pretty impressive.”  
“Who are you? New workers? We've needed the extra hands lately,” a voice asked behind them. The girls jump and whirl around.  
A vehicon stands there looking at them with his arms crossed. He looks impatient, until he sees who they are, and then he looks alarmed. “Oh, you aren't- my mistake. Sorry, I’ll go.” He backs up hastily.  
“Wait! Please, what's your name?”  
He looks very nervous, but responds politely. “My name is D4V3, miss.”  
Star smiles, and sticks out her hand, “Nice to meet you D4V3.”  
He looks very, very surprised. “Um, thank you miss. Stardust, was it?” He gently shook her hand.  
“Yup! And this is my sister Firework.”  
“Hi!” She waved enthusiastically.  
“Hi,” he responded, taken aback.  
“So, um,” started Star, and she leaned in a little close, “Do most people recognize us that quickly?”  
He nodded. “Yes. You two are the last sparklings, so everyone's heard of you. Well, mostly.”  
“Shucks. I guess Shockwave will find out we were here then. Oh well, might as well enjoy our exploration.”  
He nods again. “Please no wild activity miss. Any wrong move could set this whole place ablow.”  
“Yeah, we picked up on that pretty quickly. And besides, any wild actions just means we'll get busted sooner than later. So don't worry. We're just looking.”  
D4V3 looked relieved. “Thanks.” He glanced around, then offered a question. “Hey, want to meet the guys I know?”  
Fire shrugged, “Sure.”  
He nods, and turns and yells “Hey 8o88y, 5t3v3, K0DY, N31L, get over here!”  
Fire looks at Stardust. “We get to meet unique vehicons! That's rare!”  
“Unique? Aren't all robots unique?”  
“Not entirely. Most of the vehicons are clones of a select few, and thus are very simple. They're still people, but they haven't been upgraded with the whole package, so to speak. So named vehicons are rare.”  
“Oh, okay.”   
Four vehicons come over, each slightly different from the other. D4V3 introduced each of them.  
“K0DY,” A slightly stronger vehicon with video game stickers all over his cassis waved. He had a sticker right where a name tag would be that said “Hi! I am mentally retarded, but don't say that to my face or I will crush you.” He also had a sticker on his codpiece that said “Safety First!”   
“Sup,” he said in a strong deep Russian accent.  
“It's good. You?”  
“Heavy work day. Could be better.”  
“K0DY is our ‘Heavy Weapons Guy,’ if you understand the reference,” said D4V3.  
“And I'm N31L,” said a skinnier vehicon who had scratches all over his body like he was attacked by a feral sabercat. He had a band aid right where his nose would be if he was a human. He also sounded rather squeaky, like a teenage American boy. “I do detail work.”  
“Very durable for a skinny klutz,” admitted D4V3.  
Star cocked her head, “ What sort of details?”  
“I sand out edges, sharpen edges, fix tools, climb under machinery, you name it. I get it done.”  
“Probably the handiest worker too, if you can do all that.”  
His antennae blushed blue. “Thanks!”  
D4V3 pointed to a rather cute looking vehicon. “The pretty boy hiding behind K0DY, his name is 8o88y.”  
There was a pause, then K0DY grabbed him and set him in front of him. “Say hello,” he ordered.  
The vehicon was actually pretty standard, except that he was a richer, more shiny shade of purple, had not a single scratch on him, and was blushing like a bride on a wedding day.  
“Umm…” he stammered.  
“Hello 8o88y,” Star stuck out her hand for him to shake.  
He looked like he was trying really hard not to pass out. He shook her hand. “Hi,” he said, very bashfully.  
Star smiled gently, hoping it would ease his shyness. But because of it he completely missed when Fire stuck out her hand as well to be shook, and after a few seconds she dropped her hand with a knowing grin.  
“Hi,” he repeated, obviously trying to think of something else to say before he completely embarrassed himself.  
The final vehicon saved him the trouble. He jumped forward, looking completely like your average vehicon except for a huge sticker across his chassis that said ‘5t3v3’ in bold, and wrapped his arm around 8o88y’s shoulders. What came out of his mouth made the sisters jump.  
“HEYOOOOO!” The bizarre hello sounded very enthusiastic. He happily waved a hand in greeting.  
“Hello to you too!” Fire replies, still slightly surprised.  
“Heyoo!” He sounded like he had said something wise, judging by his tone. He nodded slowly and stuck his hand out to be shaken.  
“And in case you haven't figured it out,” D4V3 said with smile in his voice, “this is 5t3v3. He says only heyo, but there's a hidden language in it. Like Groot.”  
Star nods, “I get that. I knew someone who would do that, just to annoy me.”  
“Heyoo!” 5t3v3 sounded appalled.  
“He says that's terrible.” Rumbled K0DY.  
Star shrugged, “He grew out of that phase at least. But anyways, it means I have some experience in decoding what you mean.”  
“Heyooo…” 5t3v3 shook his head and sighed.  
“What does Steve do?” Star asked.  
“Heyooo! Heyoooooooooo!” He pumped his fist like ‘yeah let's do this!’ and jumped up and down.  
“He does anything we tell him to,” said N31L. “He's lasted the longest out of any of us actually. Which is weird because Megs uses him as a walking target.”  
“Heyoo.” 5t3v3 gave them a thumbs up.  
Star nodded, “Yeah, that would make or break a person.”  
Firework eyed him. “I think his mind broke a long time ago.” 5t3v3 did a spontaneous handstand.  
“Dats what I think,” grunted K0DY.  
“Are we distracting you guys from any work? We don't mean to do that if we are a nuisance.”  
They all shook their heads.  
“Heyoo,” 5t3v3 said.  
“We’ve already done tons of work,” explains N31L. “A little distraction is nice.”  
“Okay, thanks!” Star smiled, relieved she wasn't a bother, “So what does D4V3 and 8o88y do?”  
“D4V3 does some hauling, but mostly mines,” N31L answered. “8o88y’s job is to mine and find the finer bits. But he has a diamond hard finish for some reason, so he always looks shiny and new.”   
“Lucky,” muttered D4V3.  
“Cool,” Star looked curious, but didn't press the subject, “Fire and I don't really do much. We just kinda annoy people and help out so we have an excuse to annoy them longer.” Their eyes light up with a friendly sort of mischievousness.   
K0DY laughs, a warm rumbling kind of laugh. “You will fit right in here with us.”  
“Heyooooo!” Agreed 5t3v3 happily, suddenly hugging Firework.  
“Ummm…” she said, rather creeped out and pleased at the same time. She patted his back awkwardly.  
Star stifled a little chuckle at her sister's reaction, “Seems you've been accepted in the club!”  
5t3v3 cheerfully patted Fire’s back. He did not release her.  
“Let go of me, you creep,” Firework hisses, trying to pry his arms off from around her. 5t3v3 ignores the effort and just holds her close to his chest. “Heyooo.” He says in a sincere tone.  
The group of vehicons laughed at whatever he had said. “Good luck,” chuckled D4V3.  
Fire looked at them with an exasperated look, “Not helping!” She tries to tug his arms off again, but gives up and stands there awkwardly, “What is he, a monkey?”  
“No,” says N31L, not getting it, “He’s a vehicon.”  
“Want to know what he said?” Offered D4V3.  
“I want to know if she doesn't,” piped up Stardust before Fire could reply.   
The group held back more laughter as 5t3v3 cuddled Fire warmly. “He said, ‘You are very pretty and very nice. I would like to be your boyfriend. I will be a very good boyfriend, I promise.’ That's what he said,” chuckles D4V3.  
“He did, now?” Star gives Fire a teasing look, “Someone has an admirer!”  
“Ack!” Said Firework, desperately trying to pry 5t3v3 away from her. “I don't want a boyfriend! Let go! CREEP!”  
5t3v3 looked at her with a really sad gaze. He let go of her, and drooped low as she scrambled away. “Heyooo?” He said pitifully.  
“Weirdo!” Fire growled at him from behind an energon crystal. “I'm not old enough to have a boyfriend!”  
Star quickly stepped over to where Fire was, gently placing a calming hand on her shoulder and addressing 5t3v3, “I'm sorry, but neither of us are looking for love.” Star looked back at Fire with a 'do you want to leave?’ look.  
Fire nodded enthusiastically. Then the sisters realized that only K0DY, N31L, and D4V3 were standing there. 8o88y and 5t3v3 had vanished. And the remaining vehicons looked kind of hurt.  
“That was our friend you know,” said N31L angrily. “We know you're not old enough, but seriously? You both could have been nicer about it. He's not a creep or a weirdo.”  
“I'm sorry, we didn't mean to offend. We haven't exactly had much guy attention before, we'll go now,” Star started to lead Fire away, toward the portal.  
“Be nicer next time, will ya?” D4V3 called out sadly. “We’d still like you to visit, but still…” he trailed off.  
As the sisters left, they had quite a few vehicons stare at them as they passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The girls feel bad... time to talk to Shockwave!


	19. Leaves everyone Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have a talk with Shockwave to clear things up about why guys like them.
> 
> Then the predacon brothers attempt to take liberties, and a fight ensues, with disastrous results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knockout does not deal with his friends being injured well.

I feel bad,” whispered Star as they retreat through the portal, “I don't think blunt honesty was best there. They were really nice...” They appear on the other side and continue, pressed against the walls.  
“Nice until he was a creep,” grumbled Firework, stalking toward the lab. “I think we should talk to Dad about this.”  
Star hesitated, “Bang, I know he was a little closer than he should've been, and yeah a little odd, but he wasn't going to hurt you…”  
“I know! But I want to talk to him about it! I want to know why we've been getting comments about…” she poked herself in various places. “This! We're not old enough! And normal people don't flirt with kids!”  
Star nodded so-and-so, “True, that isn't normal. But you said so yourself, he's not quite right in the head. He isn't normal.”  
She growled to herself. “But you’ve been flirted with too. I'm gonna talk to him about it, and learn stuff. We both should find it enlightening.”   
Star blinked, “I wasn't flirted with. Only you were, in what odd way it was.”  
Firework waved her arms. “Not now! Other times! Knockout for instance!”  
“We've actually talked about that. It's just how he is,” Star defended.  
“I saw Breakdown staring at you!” Fire stormed.  
Star was speechless, suddenly feeling quite exposed. “Maybe you were imagining it? They're adults… we're teenagers…”  
“I want to talk to dad.” Fire stomped into the lab. “DAD!”  
She was not happy to see that it was still Spindlewing muttering to herself. She jumped up in surprise, “Where were you two? Shockwave is going to be here any minute.”  
“Good. We want to talk to him.” Said Firework.  
That was the moment that Shockwave came in, “Hello girls-”  
“DAD! There are boys flirting with us. That are grownups. Explain.” Fire folded her arms and glared.  
Shockwave looked at the two girls for a minute, then glanced up to Spindlewing. “It would be best that you left us.”  
She nods, and leaves with an air of nervousness.  
Shockwave sits in his favorite chair, and looks at them. “It is because you two are physically almost the same age. And that age is the equivalent of a adult teen. You both are getting to be, as the humans say, ‘young ladies.’ You are still sparklings, but you will not be for much longer.”  
“Bang has a thing or two bothering her you might want to explain…” Star added  
“Ask away.”  
“There are adults flirting with me and Star! Why?”  
“I just explained it, Firework. You and Stardust are growing up, and thus, males will be interested in being your sparkmate.”  
Star wrinkles her nose, “Problem is, I don't want a mate and I don't know how to divert away unwanted attention. We hurt some feelings today by accident.”  
Shockwave nods. “Ah. If you do not wish a mate, I will inform them that you and Firework are not to be bothered.” His eye flashes. “And should you find that you are still rebuffing unwanted advances, inform me and I will break their spines.”  
The girls weren't sure whether to be assured or horrified.  
“However,” he adds, “should you find yourself interested in one, I will neglect to kill him.”  
Star blinked, “That won't be anytime soon.”  
“No boy is getting to us!” Agreed Firework vehemently.  
“Very well. I will make the rounds.” He stands up and heads for the door. “Do not leave this room until I return,” he calls over his shoulder.  
“If I hadn't had no desire to leave, that would have been an invitation,” Star looked at Fire, “Do you feel better, Bang?”  
She hesitates. “Yes and no… and I'm not sure why.”  
Star scoots closer, “Anything pop to mind? By the way, Breakdown is very quiet, and doesn't have good eyesight. Knockout told me in his list of reasons why he's like an old femme.”  
Fire grimaced. “I remember.”  
“Then what's still bothering you?”  
She opened her mouth, but was interrupted by two voices. “Hey look! It's them!” “They actually stayed in the room for once!” “Imagine that!”  
The dragon brothers, Skylynx and Darksteel, are standing next to the surgery table, smirking at them.  
Star rolled her eyes: she wasn't squish size anymore, “What do you want?”  
The brothers gave each other strange, evilly happy looks.  
“Run! They want you both!” Squeaked Ember from Star’s neck. “They attack!” Yelped Zap in panicked agreement.  
Fire gives Stardust a wide-eyed look.  
They tense, hands going to the floor to push them up faster until they are standing, facing the brothers, scanning the room.  
The dragon brothers lunge forward, transforming into their dragon forms at the same time they dash towards the sisters.  
Star pushed her sister ahead of her to get her out the door as they ran.  
As they reach the door the dragon brothers at their heels, it slides open, and two shapes rocket past them, barreling into the two predacons and knocking them head over heels away from the two sisters.  
Breakdown grunts, pinning Darksteel to the ground, and they go rolling, punching and wrestling. The other one that tackled and slashed at Skylynx was, unbelievably, Starscream.  
“Get away from them you horny ugly bastards!” Snarled Breakdown, savagely walloping Darksteel. Starscream just gave a animalistic scream into Skylynx’s face as he tore at him like a feral cat.  
Star tucked Fire behind her, afraid to look away from the full out fight.   
It seemed to go on for ages, but it must have taken a few seconds. Before they had fully comprehended the full extent of the fight, it was finished. Starscream was crouching over an unconscious and badly torn-up Skylynx panting. Breakdown was sitting on a half dead Darksteel…  
Breakdown was holding his own head. Where his good eye was, to be exact.  
Stardust, not noticing, stomped up to Skylynx and kicked him, hard, “THAT’LL leave a bruise! Don't touch my sister!”  
Starscream let out a dark laugh. “How nice,” he said sarcastically. Then he grimaced in pain and sat down.  
Stardust looked at him sharply, fury in her eyes but not at him, and softened, “You're hurt!”  
He looks surprised at her concern, then a little pleased. “Not badly,” he assured her, “Only a mesh wound really.” He wiped energon off his sides. “It’s him you should be worried about.” He points to Breakdown.  
She looked at Breakdown, who was bent over in pain, and rushed over, “Here, can you stand up? Can you go to Knockout or should I fetch him?”  
Firework looked at Stardust in horror. “His eye…” she gulped.  
Breakdown looked up, and all that was left of his good eye was a gaping hole, leaking energon badly.  
Star gasped at the close sight, and instantly ran off to fetch Knockout.  
Knockout was in his medbay as usual, and was a little annoyed and surprised to see her. “I'm beginning to think you only need me for my tools,” he grouched when he saw her. “Forget visiting, you need my help, don't you?”  
“Breakdown! Eye!” She gasped from the running.  
He instantly looked petrified. “What?”  
“NOW!!!”  
He grabbed his tools and raced after her back to the lab. When they got back, they found Breakdown unconscious and unresponsive. Firework was crying, and Starscream looked helplessly at them from his kneeling position next to her.  
Star remembered last time, and when Knockout fell on his knees to instantly inspect the full damage, she was already pulling out the tools she recognized that were needed and held up the first one.  
He took it, and then dropped it. “Energon cube, NOW. He's losing it too fast!”  
This time Fire took off running to go get the needed energon.  
Knockout held his hands over Breakdown’s eye, and then Stardust saw that he was weeping. “Don't die Breaks, you’re my best friend, if you die where will I be?” He pulled pieces of metal out of his face.  
They worked as quickly as they could manage, trying their hardest to hold back more tears until Fire came back with a full plate of energon.  
Knockout gave him the infusion and worked even harder, talking the whole time to his friend. He talked about old adventures, old friends, new friends, how stupid he thought he was, how much he cared, he didn't go quiet for a single second.  
And then he sat back and said, “Breakdown, please wake up. I'm sorry, you can't see, I'm sorry, maybe Shockwave can give you new ones,” he gasped for air. “Forgive me.” And then he went quiet.  
Breakdown lay there, now healed and not even close to death, but now instead of one eye, he had none.  
For a long time, they watched him, listening to his small living sounds of tiny little hisses and the hum of energon flowing through him. He didn't wake for a long, long time. But no one moved.  
And then he stirred, and grunted. He slowly began to move, but then went still. After a long moment, he asked the one question they had been dreading.  
“Why can't I see?”  
A short silence, and Knockout grabbed his hand, “It's me, Breakdown. You can feel me. I'm sorry, I couldn't save your sight. I'm so so sorry.”  
Breakdown sat up, and seemed to look at all of them, before looking in Knockout’s direction. He gently squeezed his hand. “I'm okay, bud. It's okay. It's not your fault. Don't be upset, okay? I can get along just fine.” His voice was shaky. He looked in the general direction of the sisters. “Did we kill those bastards?”  
“Not quite. Thank you Breakdown, you and Starscream, thank you so much.”  
“No problem,” said Starscream quietly.  
Breakdown got up quickly. “Well then let's finish the job!” He growled. “They don't deserve to live.” He stomped forward and promptly walked into the wall. “Ow!”  
Knockout started to cry.  
No one looked quite sure what to do.   
Star went up to Breakdown, and took his hand, “I knew a kid who was born blind. But you know what?”  
Breakdown looked between Stardust and Knockout, not sure who to go to.  
“That boy learned echo location. By clicking this tongue, and he could hear the sounds come back to him. Maybe you can learn that too, Breakdown.”  
He looked infuriated. “Over the thumping of my own feet? Are you kidding?” He looked toward knockout. “Help me over to him, will ya? I can't stand hearing him and I don't want to step on anyone.”  
Star dropped his hand and stepped back to where Fire stood, embarrassed.   
Breakdown glared in Star’s direction. Or tried. “Fine.” He gingerly stepped forward toward knockout, and then fell on Skylynx. “Damn it!” He stood up again, and eventually managed to get to him. He sat, and then scooped Knocks up into his lap. “It's okay, bud, stop crying please…”  
“Sad,” muttered Starscream sarcasticly.  
Star gave him a piercing glare, and Starscream didn't say anything else.   
“Is there anything we can do?” Star asked, “Like, anything?”  
Breakdown looked up. “Yeah. Kill those predacon SOBs. And tell Starscream to get the hell out of here.”  
Starscream rolled his eyes, “Fine, all High and Mighty.” He left before Breakdown could reply.   
Star looked at Fire and whispers into her ear, “Bang, I hate them right now, but… I'm not sure I can kill them. I just, can't.” She looked away, slightly ashamed.   
Fire nods. “Do you not want to kill them, or you don't want to do it yourself?”  
Star stares at the ground, “I've never killed a living thing before, or allowed it to happen… I know they deserve it, and a part of me wants them gone, but… another part, it says it's just wrong… maybe I should just not know what happens…”  
Firework shook her head. “If you say no, then they live. But can I at least break their legs?”  
“Oh, yeah. Go for it. They can live, but with consequences.”  
Fire does break their legs, and an arm for good measure. “They get to live, Breaks, but with extreme disabilities.”  
He grunts. “I heard. Not happy about it, but I heard.” He puts Knockout down gently, because he's now fast asleep. “Don't tease him about this, okay?”  
“Never in a million years,” they promised, “Do you want help someplace…?”  
He sighs. “Sure, why not. But I'm gonna carry him if you're gonna guide me back to the medbay.” He picks him up again, and stands up. Just then, Shockwave enters the room.  
“Girls, I have-” he stops short and surveys the now-trashed and bloodied room.   
His eye narrows, and a certain coldness takes place as he notes the two unconscious predacons on the floor and Breakdown’s state.  
“What has happened?”  
“Your little predacon teens had frisky ideas.” Growled Breakdown protectively. “Starscream and I were passing by, heard a commotion, and went and busted ‘em up. Problem is, I'm blind now. Completely. Think you can help?”  
“After I deal with those predacons,” Shockwave said with fury underlining his words as he crossed the room in large strides, picking them up by the scruff of their necks. “Then I will find a way to return your sight. A petty reward for such an act, but I will compensate you in other ways.”  
“Please! Let them live,” Star wanted to shrink when Shockwave turned his gaze in her, but she continued, “They will live with extreme disabilities.”  
“But they will also be utterly useless,” countered Shockwave. “They are easily disposed of and easily replaced.”  
Star didn't reply, looking to the ground, a silent permission for Shockwave to do as he saw fit.   
“Please escort Breakdown and Knockout to their quarters. I will follow when I am finished.”  
The sisters nodded obediently, and each placed a small hand on either elbow of Breakdown, leading him out of the room.   
Just before they leave, Star adds, “Starscream helped too.” Then they were gone.  
Out in the hall, Breakdown comments. “Shocks was scary sounding. Haven't heard that in a long while.” He tilted his head a little, considering. “It's also amplified because I can't see. Huh. Knocks probably has a technical term for it.”  
“I’m not surprised he’s angry,” Star said quietly, “Who wouldn’t be?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autobots come calling next chapter!


	20. Autobots, Crushes, and Jets, oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One very busy day involving autobots, jetfire, girl talks, races, and all sorts of hilarity!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy this is a long one.

Soundwave was working as usual at his post on the main bridge, when he suddenly got an encrypted call from the autobots. Just for him. He looked at it for a moment, then slid his visor down over his face and accepted the call.  
“Is this Soundwave?” asked a familiar voice: Optimus Prime.  
“Affirmative.”  
“Can anyone else listen to this call?”  
“Negative.”  
There was a slight relief of tension in his voice, very subtle, as if he had made it past the first hurdle but there were more to come, “I am calling to ask about the safety of the human in your care, Sam Grey.”  
Soundwave paused, considering his options, then continued.  
“Sam: is safe.”  
“May we see her so we know your word is true?”  
Soundwave had backed himself into a corner for the first time in a long while.  
“Predicament: difficult to explain.”  
“I have all morning, Soundwave. And if I do not have confirmation that she is safe,” his voice takes on a low, threatening tone, “We will act.”  
Soundwave was unimpressed.  
“Sam: threatened by Megatron. Shockwave: altered her and adopted her.”  
There was a pause on the other end of the line, “Altered?”  
“Shockwaves new daughter: Stardust. Stardust: Sam True Grey.”  
There was a longer silence, and it sounded like Prime cussed under his breath, something along the lines of ‘didn’t even see that coming.’  
“Well, from what I last saw of Stardust, she is quite safe.” It was almost a question.  
“Affirmative. Sam: under Shockwave’s care. Sam: is winning the sparks of all those around her.” He switched out of the recordings he was using to speak, and did so himself. “I can assure you, Optimus Prime, that under the watch of all those that cares for her, and under my watch, no harm shall come to her. She will be as safe as if she was at your base, perhaps safer.”  
It was clear Prime was slightly put off by the use of his real voice, but covered his surprise well, “I believe you, Soundwave. Thank you for keeping Sam safe and happy.”  
“I wish to suggest something.”  
“Speak.”  
“Sam is very well acquainted with those on board this ship. I wish that she would visit you, and learn of you herself under pleasant circumstances.”  
There was a pause as Prime thought this over.  
“If it will make you feel at ease, I can send my fiancé with her as a guardian.”  
“Ah. I have heard of your engagement to Spindlewing. Congratulations by the way. Yes, they may both come. Sam was human herself, I doubt she will be a spy.”  
Soundwave nods, sending a notification to Spindlewing, who responded with a positive pingback to him. “She will go. Allow me to retrieve Stardust. However, I must note something. She goes nowhere without Firework, her sister. So you will get them both.”  
Prime made a funny noise, “A lot has happened, I see.”  
“Yes. Shockwave’s real daughter was found on the edge of the sea of rust, and he fixed her. Now the girls are like twins.” He waited for their response as he walked the halls to Shockwave’s lab.”  
“Please tell me they will be willing this time,” Wheeljack interjected.  
“Hopefully yes. If not, we will schedule a later date.” Soundwave walked into the lab.  
The sisters were eating a plate of energon cubes with Shockwave, and they look to see who enters, and smile.  
“Hey Soundwave! I didn’t get to see you yesterday!” Star beamed.  
He smiles, his visor going up to allow them to see it. He knew the autobots were listening, and hoped they remained silent, because without the visor on their voices would be heard.  
“Good morning, Stardust, Firework, Shockwave.” He waves. “I have an adventure idea, if you two wish to pursue it.”  
The girls look at eachother excitedly, but Shockwave raises an eyebrow questioningly.  
“Yes!!!” they answered eagerly.  
“I talked to the autobots,” he began.  
“No.” Shockwave said firmly.  
Soundwave sighs. He had planned for this. “Spindlewing will be there, and you know how protective she is. She will rip them apart if they try anything. They will be safe, Shockwave.” Soundwave heard a tiny grunt in his ear, but it wasn’t loud enough for the others to hear.  
“I want to go. I feel bad about last time, I was a huge brat,” Star said.  
Fire gasps comically. “You? A brat?”  
Star gave her a look, “Very. I didn’t want to be there, I wanted to stay and fight. Sadly, My opinion wasn’t at the top of the list.”  
Soundwave nods, remembering. He had been forced to stay at his post that day, so he had been watching via camera. “They are looking forward to meeting you both.”  
Spindlewing jogs in. “Sorry, had to break up a fight,” she said, smiling at the girls in greeting.  
“Hey!” Star waved and commented, “Though I doubt they’ll want to see me again after last time. Wait a sec… Why would the autobots randomly arrange for us to go there? Did…?” Her eyes widen.  
“Because I suggested it. I thought you would like to meet new people,” he answered.  
Star glanced at Spindlewing, who she was sure didn’t know about Sam, “Makes sense.” She dropped the subject, but gave Soundwave a questioning look.  
Spindlewing noticed. “Is there something I need to know?”  
Star sighed, “Well, I guess it doesn’t hurt you to know. The only people who shouldn’t know are some decepticons. You see, I’m Sam. Not sure if you heard about her before.”  
Spindle grins. “Oh I know about that, don't worry. It doesn't change you at all in my books.”  
Star smiled, “Good.”   
Soundwave looks a little guilty. “I should have asked before I told her. I'm sorry.”  
Star shrugged, “Don’t worry about it. I trust what you do and who you tell. Besides, Spindlewing is your partner, why wouldn’t you tell her? But, did you tell the autobots?”  
“They know.” He nods. Spindlewing leans over and kisses him. “Well,” she declared, “we should be going. Ready to leave girls?”  
“PDA! Yes, we can leave, not like we need anything. And we didn’t have anything planned for today anyways. Let’s go!” They hop off their chairs and give Shockwave a last hug.  
“Be safe,” he called as the three left through a groundbridge.  
The group walk right into the same area as before, with all of them there, but instead of Ratchet at the computer, he was standing next to Optimus with his arms folded and a grumpy expression.  
When the girls see Ratchet, they stifle tiny smiles. But then Fire begins to giggle. And then laugh. Star couldn’t resist, and began to join her. Finally they fall over laughing like two jesters.  
The autobots look mystified.  
“They can be odd,” Spindlewing explained, hoping she wouldn't have to explain why they were giggling, but smiling a little herself.  
“Put on some pizza!” Blurts Firework.  
Spindlewing and Ratchet both blush, and she quickly changes the subject, speaking hastily, “Like I said, odd. But thank you very much for allowing us to stay here, Optimus. We will be on our best behavior.” She pulls the girls off the floor, slightly embarrassed. They stop giggling, but were grinning like crazy.  
“You told them THAT story?” Crows the green one.  
Ratchet went from embarrassed, to mortified, then outraged. He shot a glare at the green one. “Bulkhead…” he warned.  
“I love that story!” Bulkhead said happily.  
Ratchet looked like he was gonna blow a gasket.  
Prime steps up quickly, before it could go any further, “We are very pleased to have you here.” He gives looks to each of those involved, “Let’s introduce ourselves for Stardust and Firework. I am Optimus Prime.”  
The small femme who had brought Star food stepped forward. “Hey. I'm Arcee, the girl of the group. I'm glad you aren't here with Mr. Fussy red this time.” She smiled slightly.  
Star smiled back, “I remember you. You were the first femme I saw.”  
She nods, stepping back to allow the others to speak.  
“I'm Bulkhead,” said the green one. “I'm Jackie’s friend, and I break stuff.” He transformed his hand into a mace to prove this, and grinned amiably.  
Star and Fire looked impressed, “Cool!”  
“You already know me,” said Wheeljack with a cocky shrug, “but I'm his friend too.” He elbowed Bulkhead, and they grin and chest bump.  
Star and Fire smile, “It’s nice to meet you too.”  
Ratchet grumbles a bit. “I'm sure Spindlewing has told you all you need to know about me.” He huffs slightly.  
Star rolled her eyes and grinned, “Though it’s always fun to get to know a someone in person. A story isn’t everything.”  
He gives them a surprised look. Then he grins. “Well!” He punches Wheeljack in the shoulder. “You should take a note out of their datapads. It's not often you find polite sparklings that don't automatically assume something.” He turns back to them, looking much more friendly. “Thanks for being polite, unlike this lug here. I'm the medic, technician, and advisor here. And contrary to popular belief, yes I'm not always grumpy and do in fact have a spark.”  
“Not really,” muttered Jackie.  
Star and Fire beamed with the compliment and addressed Ratchet, “Why thank you.”  
He nods with a satisfied air. “You’re welcome.” He turns and goes back to the computer, talking to himself about kids these days.  
The yellow one looked amazed. “Wow,” he buzzed. “You don't see that everyday.” He stepped forward and held his hand out to be shook. “My names Bumblebee. It's really nice to meet you.” He was the last bot in the room to be introduced.  
Star and Fire each shook hands with him, “We’re glad to meet you as well.”  
“It's really cool to see someone around that's close to my age,” he admitted. “I'm just barely an adult.”  
Star and Fire looked pleased as well, “Really? That’s awesome! We aren’t alone anymore!”  
He beamed at them. Then seemed to remember something.  
“Oh my gosh the kids! I'll be right back!” He transformed and raced out of the room.  
“Kids?” Star asked, confused.  
“In our second year here, we accidentally acquired three human children. They have been assisting us to the best of their ability, and we have been protecting them from decepticon grasp,” explained Optimus. “Bumblebee is going to retrieve them from their houses this morning.”  
Star smiled excitedly, “Oh, I haven’t seen people, humans, for days!”  
“I haven't seen a human in person ever!” Said Firework excitedly.  
Star turned to her sister, “Well, apparently they are a lot like robots but more easily squishable, from my experience.”  
She nods. “Be very gentle. Got it.”  
“Please do. And please ask before picking them up. It’s annoying to just be picked up out of the blue all the time.”  
“Okay!”  
Wheeljack grins and elbows Bulk. “How long do you think they'll be able to stand Miko?”  
He shrugs.  
“Miko?” Star asked curiously.  
“Yeah, she's my charge,” said Bulk with a grin.  
“Jack is mine, and Raf belongs to Bumblebee. Raf is also the only human we know of that can understand Bee, so it's a perfect fit,” says Arcee.  
“That’s pretty amazing really. They still go to school and have a family and everything, and still have this as a secret?”  
“Yes, though Jack’s mom knows. She likes to come in and fuss over everything and everyone.” Arcee rolls her eyes.  
Star and Fire look at Spindlewing, “Sounds familiar.”  
Spindlewing looks affronted. “I do not fuss over everything and everyone.”  
“Yes, you do,” both girls said in unison.  
“I do not!” She protested. Then she thought for a minute, taking note of the ‘yes, you do’ looks everyone was giving her. “Okay, maybe a little,” she conceded.  
Everyone chuckled a little.  
Then the rumble of engines echoed through the base, and Bumblebee rolled in. In a few seconds, three kids got out. A tall, lanky teenage boy, a mid teen very excited asian girl, and a 12 year old little boy with glasses. They looked up at Stardust and Firework with curiosity.  
Well, the boys did. The girl was way too excited to just be curious. She dashed right up to them.  
“Hi! I'm Miko! You guys look so cool! Who knew Shocky could have kids! Which one of you is human? I can't tell!” She bounced up and down on her heels.  
Stardust laughed, “My dad is Fred Grey. Do you know him by chance? Apparently he works here somewhere.”  
“Nope! He probably answers to Fowler! I've never met him! Do you like rock music? Do you turn into tanks like your dad? Are you bent on destroying the planet like the others? Is Sounds your BFF?” She gave them a barrage of questions like machine gun fire.  
Star looked slightly dazed, “Uh, well, I don’t want to destroy the planet, thank you, I haven't thought of myself transforming before so I have no clue, Soundwave is a very good friend, and yes, rock music is my favorite. Especially heavy metal!”  
“AWESOME!” She jumped up in victory. Bulkhead scooped her up midair and put her on his shoulder. “Whoa Miko, let them breathe!”  
The taller boy stepped up, looking rather nervous. “Uh, hi.” He gave an awkward wave in their direction. “I'm Jack.”  
“Hey Jack! How are you?”  
He shifted his weight. “Uh, good. Could be better.” He coughed. “I’m getting a job soon,” he offered.  
“Really? What kind of job?”  
“Fast food.” He cringed. “It's about all I can get here.”  
“Hey, that’s cool! I could never get a job, I disagreed with the managers too much.”  
“Oh.” He nods, and walks over to Arcee, who smiles warmly at him.  
Bumblebee buzzed. He waved at them, and the little boy came over with a big smile. “Hi!”  
“Hi right on back at you!” Star smiled.  
“I'm Firework, and this is Stardust. What's your name?”  
“My name is Raf.” He waved and put down his backpack. “I do computer work, and I'm Bumblebee’s friend. He told me you guys are kids like him. Is that true?”  
“Yup! We can be a handful at times!”  
He laughs. “That's okay, we can be too.”   
Bumblebee beeps, “But we're generally more well behaved than normal kids.”  
Raf smiles at him. “Probably because of all the responsibilities we have.”  
Bee beeps in affirmation. “Probably.”  
Star and Fire grinned, “It sounds like you have things pretty well figured out. We do tickle wars mostly. We’re not very helpful.”  
Everyone laughs, (except for Ratchet, he's off banging things up in a gutted computer and doesn't hear.) “Cool!” Says Miko. She looks at Bulkhead. “Bulk, are you ticklish?” Everyone pays closer attention.  
He looks very uncomfortable. “Uh, I dunno. Please don't try to tickle me! I don't want to drop you.”  
Miko looks bummed at his logic, “Fine!” Then she gets an idea. “Jackie, catch me!” She jumps off Bulks shoulder to everyone's horror, but everyone looked relieved when he caught her. “Miko!”  
She looks unapologetic. “Now tickle him!”  
Bulk shakes his head. “Please don't!”  
Star and Fire look at each other, communicating with their gazes, and turn back to him, mischievous glints in their eyes.  
“Hey, Doc! Get your head outta there! Or you're gonna miss Bulk getting tickled!” Wheeljack calls.  
“Coming!” He grouches.  
The girls take a step closer, and Bulk takes a step back, wary, and the sisters run at him, their expert tickling fingers extracting a bark of laughter as Bulk tried to hold it in but failed.   
“He laughs like Breaks!” Says Firework with glee.  
Ratchet stands up to see what's happening, then just stares.  
Bulk is pressed up against a wall, helplessly laughing as he slid down the wall, weak with laughter. The girls took advantage of this, and tickling more, managed to somehow make him laugh harder.  
“Breakdown’s laugh has always reminded me of a sea lion!” Star added.  
“Only deeper!” Now they were giggling too hard to continue tickling, and sat back letting loose peels of layered laughter. Bulk sat there laughing as well, recovering from the attack.  
“Tickle some more! More!” Miko cheered them on, but Star and Fire shook their heads, content with what they had done, smiling like lunatics.  
Wheeljack obliged, but to her. He gently tickled Miko in his hand with his other one. “As you wish little lady!” She giggled her head off, trying to push his fingers away.  
“And the tables have turned!” Everyone in the room was smiling, the atmosphere of merry. Prime looked on in amusement.  
“Tickle Ratchet!” Miko gasped.  
“Don't even think about it,” Ratchet snaps.  
But the sisters were already standing up, curiously assessing how to proceed. They look at each other for confirmation, and nod.  
Ratchet grabs a wrench and holds it like a spear. “NO.”  
The girls visibly look disappointed, “You’re no fun! Come on, it’s just a tickle!” They take a few steps closer.  
He huffs and raises it. “Just a tickle you say. Do you have creaky joints and back pain?”  
The two wreckers burst out laughing. “Ratchet the Hatchet, you just admitted to being old!”  
He gave them a look, “I am old. It’s a fact. I always knew that. But it doesn't mean I like it, so shut it.”  
The girls gave up their advances, not wanting to take their chances with the grouchy old robot wielding a wrench.  
“Jackie! Do Jackie!” Says Bulk.  
“Yes, do him.” Says Ratchet.  
“No, don't do him,” says Wheeljack, putting Miko down.  
“I’m leaving this to you guys,” Star said, eyeing them with amusement.  
Bulkhead tackles Wheeljack, sending them crashing away laughing.  
Star looks to Fire as the wreckers tickled each other in the corner, “I think our stay is going to be a lot of fun.”  
“Hey, Jack, why don't you go do something,” Arcee suggests, waving him toward Raf.  
“Do what?” Jack walks over calmly, taking his time, hands in his pockets.  
“Anything out of range of these oafs.”  
He glanced back at the corner, sees the sense, and continues heading over to Raf.  
“I'm not the only ‘mom’,” murmurs Spindlewing.  
“How big is this place?” Star was looking around at the large room. It was clearly more human influenced.  
“Big enough,” says Ratchet. He glances at them from the computer. “It stretches underground for a good mile. The military lent it to us.”  
Star looked up, “Are we underground in this room?”  
“Yes. We're a good 30 feet below ground.”  
Star shook her head, “It’s been awhile since I’ve been outside, I miss it sometimes. Even with such big rooms and endless passages to explore, it’s just different to see the sky, because the sky truly is infinite. I just like to wander, I guess.”  
“As long as it's not where humans can see you, it's fine.”  
Star looked at him quickly, “Wait, I can actually go up? Really? I thought we were stuck to the base.”  
Optimus speaks up. “Yes, but I ask that Spindlewing accompany you.”  
Star looks ecstatic, “Yes, yes, just please, I really would love to see the sky again!”  
Spindlewing smiles. “Follow me.” She walks towards a lift.  
Star practically skips to the elevator, Fire following a little slower, “Hurry up, Bang!”  
“I’m coming, I’m coming!”  
“Wait, can we come with you guys?” Raf jogs toward them expectantly. Jack follows.   
“I’m coming whether you want me to or not! I like being outside!” Mico also jogs over to the lift.  
Bumblebee buzzes, and follows Raf.  
“Boy, we have a herd! Follow me!” Spindlewing climbs onto the lift.  
They all clambered on, and Spindlewing set the lift to going up. Everyone grinned at the feeling as the room disappeared from their sight.  
Spindlewing surveyed who was there, an realized she was the only true adult. Her mothering instincts were kicked into full drive.  
Star was practically bouncing on her toes with excitement.  
“Everyone has to stay on the top. No going off the edge. That would be bad.” They arrive, and they are on a huge flat dusty area on a pillar like mountain. They are provided with a flawless view of a perfect blue sky, with desert stretching out in all directions. Large, unpolished and sharp rocks were broken off to create steep hills and a wonderful understanding of how the land came to be the way it was.  
Star could have been in heaven for all she knew. She drank in the sight like everyone else.  
“This is my official favorite view,” she declared.  
“It's great when it's clear.” Agreed Bumblebee.  
“How often does anyone come up here?”  
“Not often,” he said. “Usually we’re busy, and usually there are dark clouds all around.”  
“Clouds are beautiful too,” mused Star, “The way the flow across the sky, like ink in water. It’s quite outstanding, I love it. But the blue of the sky, well, it’s just as gorgeous.”  
“It's cool when it thunders.” Said Raf. They look over at Spindlewing who was running around chasing Mico, catching her desperately when she took a dive off the side.  
“No, wait, that's gonna, MICO! Mico! You could have died! At some point, you’re going to- MICO!” That was the point where she had stopped the laughing Mico from exactly what she feared.  
Star grinned, and tiptoed to the edge while Spindle was busy with Mico, and peered over the edge. A lovely, dizzying drop. She sat down and dangled her feet over the edge. Bumblebee happened to be standing so that Spindle couldn’t see her.  
“What are you, thinking about?” she turned to see Jack looking at the edge warily, hands still in his pockets.  
“Flying,” she said simply, her face glowing at the thought.  
“Can't you chose a flying vehicle for your alt then?” He looked curious.  
Star shrugged, “I haven’t thought of transforming before. Besides, I don’t know how. I don’t know if I even can.”  
“You should. Do you have a T-cog?”  
She looked at him blankly, “Um, I don’t know?”  
He gave her an odd look. “Do you know what a T-cog is?”  
She shook her head, “Never heard of it. I know what a holoform is though. Shockwave showed me his.”  
“Um, I don't know what that is. A T-cog is the organ that lets you transform.”  
Star shrugged again, “And how am I supposed to know if I have one?”  
“Feel that thing under your chest,” said Bumblebee. “Right where your belly button would be?”  
Star gave a confused look, and did as they instructed, and found a small, little something.  
“If you can feel it, that's your T-cog. You can feel it for the first few years because you haven't chosen an alt yet, but when you do it seems to vanish.” Bumblebee explains. “That's because it goes right under your spark, where it can't be hurt.”  
“I think I feel it,” Star said in awe.  
“Want to choose an alt?” Asked Raf. “I think Spindlewing can take you.”  
“Oh yes! Yes please!” Star stood up before Spindle could see where she had been sitting, “I feel quite outsmarted. A person knows more about me than me.” Star grinned to show that she was joking.  
They grin back. They look at Spindlewing, who was still chasing and catching Mico when she jumped. “Should we rescue her?” Asked Jack.  
“Probably,” buzzed Bee.  
Fire ran up to Mico, and Mico willingly hopped into her offered hand, laughing. Spindlewing gave an exasperated sigh.  
“We want to ask you something,” Fire said to Spindle.  
“Shoot.”  
“Can we go someplace to choose Star’s and my alt?” Fire asked.  
She looked surprised, then flattered. “Yes! Of course!” She looked thoughtful. “Do you want to be fast fliers?”  
Star’s eyes widen, “Oh, yes indeed! As fast as I can go! What about you Bang?”  
“Yes! YESYESYES!!!” She jumped up and down.  
Spindlewing had a devious look. “Let me take you to military base Blackhawk.”  
She opened a groundbridge. “You guys go inside now! We’ll be back in a jiffy!”  
Star and Fire race through the bridge before Spindlewing could change her mind.  
Spindlewing joined them. They stood on a hill in some tall pines overlooking a dark, silent military base. It was night here. “Follow me,” she whispers, creeping down the hill.  
The sisters look at each other, and smile with excitement to each other as they snuck down the hill after Spindle.  
They quietly sneak into a large hanger, and they see rows and rows of planes. Spindlewing points to a sleek, jet-black one at the end. “Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird. Goes up to 2,200 mph, faster with our kind of biology.”  
The plane almost seems to beckon them. It's black paint made it seem made out of shadow, and it's edges seemed to say, “look at me. I can soar faster through the sky than your average light beam.”  
“What do you think?” Spindle asks.  
“Perfect!” they whisper in unison, “Absolutely perfect!”  
She grins. “Take a good long look. And think, I want this as my alt, really really hard.”  
The intense stares the sisters gave the jet was rather comical: it was clear they were thinking their very hardest. Then it happened.  
Twin sheets of blue light connected them to the plane like a bridge of hope, and then vanished. They felt their body shift slightly, and when they looked at each other, they saw they now had a certain gloss to their finish like a coat of fresh paint, and dark elegant wings adorned their back.  
“Bang, you look awesome!”  
“Star, you look AMAZING!!!” She squealed with joy.  
Spindlewing looked very happy. “Let's go show them now.” She opened a groundbridge and walked through it.  
The girls look at each other in the dark moonlight for a second, before high fiving and running through the portal together. The groundbridge vanished behind them.  
They appeared back on the roof, and this time, the sky was open to them. They could fly now!  
“Um… How do we transform?” Star suddenly asked, feeling awkward.  
“You just do it. Do what feels right.” Said Spindlewing, sitting down on the ground.  
Star looked at her sister with a twinkle in her eye, “Want to jump off? I have a feeling it’ll be right.”  
She just smiled. “Race you.” She bolted for the edge.  
“You’re on!” Star took off running after her sister, and practice running through the walls had made them both rather fast now.  
And then they jumped, and they fell, and they flew.  
They soared upward, increasing speed at insane levels as suddenly the ground was thousands of feet below them.  
It was glorious.  
And that was when the soundbarrier went BANG! With a shattering force, but they were so fast at this point that it was behind them before they recognized what happened. Then they just spurred on faster.  
“Hey there bullets,” said Spindlewing teasingly in their com links. “We can't see you anymore. Mind coming back down to earth for us?”  
“Race ya!” and the sisters turned sharply, the gravitational force they created swinging them around until they were racing back with untouchable speed.  
“Don't crash either,” Spindle said.  
They laugh, “Oh, we won’t. Trust us. We want to be able to fly again.”  
“Alright,” she said, “but still, slow down a tad will you? We would like to be able to see you.”  
“They can’t see us,” Star said with glee to just Bang, then back to Spindle, “Fine, we’ll slow down just a tad.”  
“At least slow to about 350 mph, your at a thousand and a half at the moment.”  
“But we want to go faster,” they whined, but began to gradually slow down.  
“Alright, we can see you now. Mind giving us a show?” They realize that the whole base was on the roof watching them, and cheering.  
“Let’s do it!” Said Firework.  
“You betcha!” Thy organized a plan, and began to do it.  
They shot down super low, only a few feet from the ground, shooting towards the group.  
“What the heck are they doing?” Wheeljack said in confusion.  
“Flying,” retorted Ratchet.  
The girls very sharply pulled up, going up the side of the mountain and going straight up, flying past the group close enough to touch.  
“I have windburn!” Said Mico in excitement.  
“I have butterflies,” said Jack.  
They shot straight up for a couple seconds, then they split and curved in a loop back towards each other, brushing past each other with inches to spare, and the force of rushing wind after them met and created another BANG! They did a double loop, doing crazy twists and turns before creating a cross hatching of clouds. Then they shot downward towards the group.  
“Careful,” Star reminded Bang as they slowed down to counter the pull of gravity.  
“Epic landing like the hulk?” Suggested Fire. “Transform in midair just before we hit the ground, land with huge force, small craters, dust, slow standup, the works?”  
“They’ll hear us underground! That’ll be sweet! Just be careful not to hit too hard, or you'll be blasted to pieces with the force.”  
“Got it. Ready?”  
“Ready! Three..”  
“Two…”  
“One…”  
They both let out a scream only they could hear. “NOW!”  
And they transformed just before hitting the ground, the dust stirring from the rush of air ahead of them before they even land. As if in slow motion, they land on their feet lightly like cats, one fist slamming to Earth and the other high in the air. The dust swooshed out and up around them, enclosing them in their own curtain for a few seconds.  
There was silence from the group as they held their breath, waiting for movement.  
The dust cleared, settling slowly and in wisps as it spread out, and they could see Firework and Stardust triumphantly holding hands in the air in victory.  
The entire roof erupted in cheers. Everyone had loved it.  
“I WANNA BE LIKE THEM!!!” Screamed Miko in Bulkhead’s ear.  
“Please don’t shout in my audio, Miko!”  
“That… was… amazing.” Said Jack in awestruck disbelief.  
“Nice ending too! Like a superhero!” Said Raf in delight. Bee buzzed in delighted agreement.  
Optimus was smiling. Actually smiling.  
Spindlewing was weeping. “My little adopted non-kids are growing up!” She stood bolt upright. “That's it! I want kids of my own! I'm getting married to the mech I love and having kids!”  
“That was cool,” said Wheeljack appreciatively.  
“Meh, yeah it was good.” Ratchet waved away the dust pretending he didn't care, but the smile he had on told all he was impressed.  
The sisters hugged each other out in the plain, pleased with what they had accomplished. Then they transformed quickly and flew gently back on top of the pillar, and transformed again. They liked to transform, that was clear.  
“Did you guys like it?” They asked.  
“YES!” Shrieked Mico.  
“Even cranky old Ratchet here enjoyed it,” Wheeljack said, “even if he won’t admit it.”  
Ratchet grumbled, but doesn't comment.  
The sisters had never before looked so joyous, so shared in feeling for their flight together, and with their now subtly changed forms, they almost could have passed off as twins. Almost, but not quite.  
Optimus smiled warmly at the two. “I congratulate you. You have not only succeeded in convincing Spindlewing to Marry Soundwave, but have also caused Ratchet to smile. Well done.”  
They beamed, “Thank you Optimus.”  
“You should definitely give me a ride sometime! What’s it like? How did you just fly like that? Did you just know? You're definitely happy with it! Are you going to race Starscream now?” Miko listed off.  
“That's not a bad idea,” mused Firework.  
“I wouldn’t mind flying again, but they will need oxygen masks if we want to go high.”  
“So, probably not.”  
Mico’s enthusiasm didn’t dim in the slightest, “But you promise you’ll take me for a ride, right? Even if it’s later? And you should take Jack and Raf too!”  
“Maybe.” Fire rolled her eyes.  
“Okay, here’s the deal: you find some oxygen masks, we’ll talk about it,” Star promised.  
“Good luck with that.”  
Star shrugged, “The autobots do work with the military. Who knows?”  
“Oh. Quick, take it back!”  
“Wait, why?”  
“If the military can give them a whole base, they can give them gas masks. And I’d rather not explain how the pressure popped their heads when we fly with them!”  
“We can fly slow, like a commercial jet.”  
“Um, maybe. But still…”  
Star nodded, “I see your point. She’s right Mico. It would probably be best not to.”  
“Awww!” Mico sulked.  
“Hey,” said Bumblebee. “Want to meet an old guy who's also an sr-71?”  
The girls perked up, and Star said, “Old? The blackbird isn’t very old yet.”  
“It is in the plane world, but it's still the fastest out there. This guy was around on earth in world war 2. He's also one of the oldest mechs around.”  
“How old is he?”  
“Oh, about 17 million years old. Probably more.” Bumblebee nods reverently.  
The kids couldn’t keep their jaws from dropping, and Raf said, “I knew he was old, but I didn’t know he was that old!”  
“He's more cantankerous than Ratchet.” Bee nods some more.  
“That’s hard to believe,” Star said.  
“Want to meet him?”  
“I don’t see why not,” Star said.  
He nods one final time and talks to Ratchet. Within seconds, a groundbridge was open to them. Spindlewing spontaneously teleports next to them, ready to go.  
“I had no idea robots use groundbridges so much,” Star mused as she walked through the shimmering blue.  
They walk into a base similar to the last one, except the middle of the base was a large wrestling area, marked with duct tape. Two transformers fight in the middle of it, one a red femme with graceful movements, the other a tall blue mech with a long staff trying to trip her with it. Judging by their movements, the blue mech was training the femme.  
In one corner, facing away from the fight, was a very large swivel chair. In that chair was a huge black spiky mech hunching over and grumbling loud enough to make a nearby energon cube vibrate. Screens wrapped around the walls showing streams of data, and the mech would occasionally glance at them.  
“Bet that's Jetfire,” Star whispered to her sister, “And Holy cow does he look old. They weren't kidding.”  
“Yep.” Spindlewing nods. She points to the fighters. “That's Causeway and Ultra Magnus, for future reference. If you want on Magnus’s good side, call him sir. He likes that.”  
The girls nod in acknowledgement, “Thanks.” This is when they notice that the rest of the herd hadn't followed them through the ground bridge. It was just Spindle and the sisters.  
“Do you want to meet Jetfire first?”  
“Yeah, it doesn't look like he's in the middle of training,” Star agreed.  
Spindlewing walks over to him. “Hey Jetfire,” she says loudly. He flinches and whirls the chair around. “I'm not deaf! Don't shout!” He shouts at her in disgruntlement.  
Star and Fire bite back smiles at the irony.  
“Hello Jetfire. It is nice to meet you,” Star said.   
He eyes them from under bushy metal eyebrows. “Pleasure. Have I seen you somewhere before? You kids look familiar.”  
The girls share a knowing glance, “We're Shockwave's sparklings.”  
“Ah!” He thumps the ground with a cane the size of a telephone pole. “I thought I recognized you! So big, dumb, and emotional has kids now, huh?”  
Star frowned a little, “He has emotions, he just doesn't show them to everyone.”  
“What?” He scratches his metal beard. “He’s practically a human teen with all the emotions he displays! Are you sure he's your dad?”  
“That's his grandfather, Jetfire.” Spindlewing patiently corrected him.  
“Oh.” He rubs his head. “That makes sense. Alright, new topic! What’d you come here for?” He leans forward with interest.  
“Well, to be honest, we heard you were a sr-71 as well, and we saw no reason not to meet you,” Star explained.  
Jetfire’s eyes light up. “Spindle, you naughty devious little girl! You helped them become Blackbirds?” He chuckles with delight. “Ha! Oh, that's brilliant that is! So you came to learn the ropes!”  
“They are talented fliers, but a few pointers don't hurt. I trust them, but that sort of speed can be a little fearsome for those watching out for them,” Spindle said. “Oh, and I'm not a little girl anymore.”  
Fire and Star got dreamy looks, “We like fast.”  
He chuckles, clutching his cane with pride. “Natural born Blackbirds you are then.”  
“It doesn't feel like the wrong choice.”  
“Well, does it feel right?” Demands Jetfire.  
“Perfectly. Hence why it doesn't feel like the wrong choice at all, because the perfection of the fit leaves no room for anything other.”  
He looks so happy at that moment, they almost want to hug the huge, gnarled, and ancient mech. “Then the only advice I can give you is follow your gut. And when it tells you pull up, you better pull up.”  
Star and Fire bob their heads as they took this in, “Sounds about right. Thank you Jetfire.”  
He nods, happy. Then with lightning speed and an insanely strong grip, Jetfire grabs Spindlewing and plops her in his lap. “Spindle, have you married that poor boy yet?”   
Spindlewing looks almost tortured. “Not yet, Jetfire.”  
He pats her. “Well, do it already! I'm not getting any younger!”  
“It's going to happen, I'm pretty sure,” Stardust concluded.  
“Good!” He pats Spindle again. “Don't want my great-great-great-great-great granddaughter to be lonely.” To Spindlewing’s immense relief, he lets her go.  
“I'm fine,” she mutters.  
Star and Fire notice this with sharp eyes, and change the subject, “So why do you like to watch training, Jetfire?”  
“I don't! They have such bad techniques it hurts my optics!” He waves at the corner. “That's why I'm watching paint dry instead!”  
“Jetfire,” moans Spindlewing in frustration. “He's one of the best fighters around.”  
“But he's not you! Only my great-great-”  
She cuts him off. “Jet, please.”  
He sighs. “Fine!” He waves at the sisters. “Nice meeting you! Fly true, little blackbird recruit chicks!” He goes back to staring at the wall and muttering to himself.  
“I think he may be a tad on the crazy side,” Star muttered to Fire, “but at least he's nice about it I suppose.”  
“So tired of his crap,” grumbles Spindlewing. Then she looks appalled and puts a hand over her mouth. “Oh, sorry.”  
“You don't like the pressure he puts on you?” Star guessed.  
“Yeah,” she conceded. “I'm gonna bond with Sounds, yeah, but he could lay off a little.”  
“Yeah, I can understand that. I'm sorry if what I said didn't help.”  
At that moment, the two fighters finished.  
Ultra Magnus helped Causeway up, his face professional. “You’re still over balancing.”  
“I can't help it I have a weird center of balance,” she protested.  
“Have you been training?”  
She fidgeted. “I've… been busy.” She glances at him, then looks away blushing blue.  
He looked unimpressed. He glances over, taking note of the trio. “It appears we have guests.”  
They come over, Ultra Magnus setting down the staff as he approached.  
“You two can fight amazing. I mean, far better than what I've seen, even if it is just training,” Star was quite in awe.  
Causeway smiles warmly at her. “Thanks! I'm learning from the best.” She looks admiringly at Magnus.  
He looks blankly at her. “I am not the best.”  
She grimaces. “Well, thanks anyway.” She gives Spindlewing a ‘help?’ look. Spindle just shakes her head, a clear sign of ‘you gotta do it yourself.’   
“Hey Star,” whispers Fire quietly. “Is it me, or does she like him?”  
“I was wondering the same thing,” she whispered back.   
“I know! I’ll help!” Fire walks right up to the two cybertronians.  
“Hey Ultra Magnus, what would you do if someone wanted to be intimate with you?” Firework asked bluntly.  
Magnus blinked blankly, “I have never had to think of that before. It never came up. Why?”  
“I know someone who would like to be intimate with you.” She folds her arms.  
Spindlewing and Causeway look absolutely horrified.  
“Intimacy?” Said Magnus questioningly. “Who?”  
“Does it necessarily matter? The question is about how you would react. Please don't dance around it,” Star said desperately, but sounding perfectly calm.  
He looks uncomfortable. “I… am unsure. I have never been asked. I believe I would ask their reasons, then think it over.” He shifted slightly. “Why is this important?”  
“Bang and I were curious. She had the guts to ask.”  
He looks at them, then at Causeway. “Is it you?” He asks politely.  
Causeway could not have turned more blue. “Uhh…” she stammers.  
“Maybe we should leave,” Star suggested.  
Spindlewing nods. “Yeah, lets-” she's cut off by a sudden scream. It sounds like a woman's scream, but sounds off somehow…  
Both Causeway and Magnus go pale. “Let’s resume this conversation later, “ said Ultra Magnus, and they dash off in the direction of the scream.   
Star and Fire don't even have to look at each other to know that they needed to follow and help in what way they could.  
“Go! I'll hold back Jetfire!” Says Spindlewing, rushing to contain him.  
They race after the two, and then they all stop dead at the entrance of a room, because one of the weirdest sights they had ever seen.  
Two short, stubby mechs were in the room, one bright red with an evil grin turning a spit over a pool of hot wax, and the other neon green with a gold tooth on the spit and gibbering to the room in terror. The bots looked almost identical.  
“What-?” Star voices what everyone was thinking.  
“TWINS!” Roars Magnus, sounding almost identical to Megatron. The red one yelps and drops the spit, which promptly drops the green one into the wax. They both make plaintive cries and Red drags green out of the pool quickly. In a few seconds they were standing side by side, covered with wax, looking mildly ashamed.  
The sisters share a bewildered glance, and Star says in complete astonishment, “What were you guys doing?”  
They cough and fidget, then speak up disjointedly in African American accents. “Well uh, um, it didn't turn out so well, nope, nope it did not, we were kinda, uh, what were we doing?” “I thought you knew! You were the one who dipped me in wax, you should know, you pile of ####!” “WHAT?! Are you blaming me? Are YOU blaming ME!? I am wrongfully accused here!” “WHAT?! Wrongfully accused my ###!” “Why I oughta-”  
“Shut up!” Yelled Firework. She looked at Stardust. “Do you have any clue what they just said?”  
“They were avoiding having to say what they were doing by blaming each other. It's sadly not going to work,” Star said.  
“What were you doing?” growled Magnus.  
They coughed some more. “Um, well-” “I actually don't know, how bout you?” “I kinda forgot-” “What?! Seriously?!” “Yeah, I suck.” “Yeah, obviously! What kind of retard forgets his own plans?!” “A person who's forced to be related to you, that's who!” “Why I should-”  
“Stop it right now!!” Star’s temper had flared, and she stomped up to the twins in a fury, “I'm not going to waste my time as you avoid the question! You!” She pointed a finger at Red, “You know perfectly well what was going on, now tell us in a direct answer!”  
He coughed one more time. “Can I get a lawyer?”  
“YOU DON'T NEED ONE!” Star glared down at them, “Just tell us what was going on! It's not hard!”  
He cringed. “I wanted to see what would happen if I put someone in hot wax, so I bribed my bro into doing it, and then he backed out, so I tied him to the pole, then he screamed like a wuss-”  
“Stop!” Star took a deep breath, “One: you are the 'wuss’ if you wouldn't allow yourself to be dunked in hot wax before someone else. And if someone else didn't want to do it anymore, then don't. It's just plain RUDE. And Green, I expect you to have better smarts than to allow your brother to trick you into something so dumb!”   
“Oh, I'm good at that, I'm good at rude.” Said Red proudly. Green cut in. “I do too have smarts! But he has taffy, and I wanted some, and I mean, COME ON! It's taffy! What was I supposed to do? Steal it?” He thought for a second. “Actually, that would have been a better plan.” He wheels on his brother. “YOU A######!!! You and your taffy have gone an’ messed up my brain!” “What brain?” Cackles Red. “I am GoNNA TEAR OFF YOUR MAN THINGS!” Shrieks green in fury.  
“No you won't!” Star crossed her arms, “There are ladies in the room, and besides, there are worse things than that. And I can be fluent in rude too,” she poked a finger in Red's and then Green's face, “Now you two can stop acting like babies, because you aren't babies!”  
Red elbows Green. “Yeah. Cuz you a LADY,” he teases. “I WILL KILL YOU DEAD!” Screams Green, tackling his brother.  
“You know what, FINE! The only thing you two really want is attention, and I refuse to waste it on you useless IDIOTS!” Star spun on her heel and stalked out if the room.  
For once the twins were speechless, but then the chatter started up again. “Man, dat was your fault.” “WHAT?! My fault?!” “Yeah you. Cuz I'm hot. And you're not.” “At least I'm cooler than you! And gals ALWAYS love da cool guy! Go sweat your hot stuff!” “I can't even sweat! I'm a god#### robot!” “HA! Fool. Too cool for kicks.” “You are making that #### up!” “Yeah, but it's cool.”  
Firework shakes her head, and follows her sister. “Hey Star!”  
“They make me realize how much I miss logical Shockwave! I mean, are you kidding me?! They, just, ugh!” Star threw her hands up in the air in frustration.  
Firework nods. “Want to go flying to get it out of your system? Or do you want to listen to Dad to calm down?”  
“No, no, I can, I can calm down,” Star takes a deep breath, but can’t help the words, “But... how could they be so evasive of logic???!!!” She pursed her lips angrily.  
Fire takes a quiet breath of air. “Yeah, lets go see Dad.” She waves at Spindlewing, who opens a groundbridge.  
Star doesn't even think anymore. She just stomps right through the ground bridge and vanishes.  
Fire follows after her, and walks to the lab with her. Spindlewing tells her she's going to talk to the autobots, and leaves.  
“Papa, why in the world would someone ignore logic! It makes no sense!!” She paced the room in sharp turns as she spoke.  
Shockwave, who had been working on what looks like one of Breakdown’s new eyes, gently puts it down. “Because people believe sometimes that logic is unnecessary or a hindrance. Those people are idiots.”  
“I think they just don't care! They don't care what words come from their mouth, don't care what they do it what damage they do and they can't tell lie from truth because they have given their mouth so much free rein and the only reason they do so is because they don't care, as long as they get what they want, like attention!” Star turned again.  
He takes her hand and stops her in her tracks. “You are rambling. Calm yourself.”  
“But why calm myself?!” She shrugged out of his grasp and continued pacing, “I don't see the point!”  
Shockwave grabs her head and jerks it towards him. “STAR.” He grabs her shoulders. “Breathe.”  
Star took a deep breath, “It's the logical thing to do,” she mumbled to herself. She closes her eye.  
“And what is logical is probably best.” He finishes. He had told her that phrase early on to help calm herself. “Now.” He slowly released her, and stands back. “Think. Then speak. Tell me what happened.”  
Star snorts, “Two twins were being idiots, dunking each other in wax for no real reason and blaming the other, and when I tried to reason with then, it only gave them fuel. THAT is what made me so mad, is that they used logic to fuel their illogical ramblings. And then I realized, they only wanted attention. So I left. I mean, even emotions have a sort of logic to them. They had none.”  
Shockwave listens to all this with rapt attention. When she finishes, he spoke. “You have met the Twins. They are known for driving Decepticons to the brink of madness, and you have now seen their work first hand. They are illogical, because they have never really known logic. Do not be bothered by them, because that is their goal. To distract and demoralize you. Do not let them, alright?”  
A determination made Star stand just a little straighter, “Oh, they won't get to me again, I promise. I won't let them,” her eyes glinted with resolve.  
Shockwave did not like that look at all, and surprisingly, Firework didn't either. It had a maniacal look about it. “I am confining you to the lab until I have decided you are mentally sound,” declares Shockwave.  
“Fine by me,” Star flopped into her bed, facing the wall and blocking the rest of the lab out.  
Firework looks nervously at Shockwave, then climbs in next to Star and gives her a hug.  
Star doesn’t refuse the hug, but doesn’t turn around either, “I’m sorry, I just want to think. Please.”  
Fire looks very sad. “Okay. I'll be talking to Predaking in the back room if you need me.” She climbs out and walks away.  
Star was silent for a long time, until a quiet, almost hesitant voice spoke up from her shoulder.  
“You not feel well?” Ember asks timidly.  
“I don’t understand,” Star replied quietly, “How could people not care?”  
“People dumb,” he told her.  
“No kidding. But most of the time, at least a tiny part deep down does care, even if it is really deep down. How could someone not have any care at all, even deep down?”  
Ember cuddles her comfortingly. “Same way people have logic. And people care! Just hide it.” He thinks. “Sometimes because scared. Not brave like you.”  
Star looked at Ember, “Scared? Why would they be scared of caring?”  
He laid his head next to hers. “Look Megatron! He care and he get hurt. Look Starscream! He care and he get hit. Look me. I care long time ago and got laughed at. But not now. I care anytime, and get pet.” He purrs. “But Boss and Scream not have the option.”  
Star took this in as she reached up to pull Ember down and rubbed his belly. He purred contentedly, little paws in the air.  
“I guess a person can’t do anything without getting hurt. Every single thing has a risk. Emotions, caring, getting out of bed in the morning, eating, saying your honest opinion… It all has a risk. I guess some people just choose not to take that risk, and, well, they are missing out. Missing out on all the good that also comes with the hurt and the pain. The good is worth it. Thanks Ember,” Star smiled as she scratched his belly in his favorite spot.  
He purrs. “Did I help?”  
“Very much,” Star assured him, “Very much so.” After a while, she placed Ember back on her shoulder and stood up to go find Fire in the other room. She was there, and Star listened to what they were talking about for a minute before deciding to go in.  
“I hate and love guys,” Star heard Fire complain to Predaking. “There are you, Knocks, Breaks, and Sounds to prove they are good, but then the lackeys show up.”  
He rumbles patiently. “Yes, but they are idiots. Do not judge the whole race on two mechs.”  
“Do guys become more mature as they get older or something?” Fire asked.  
“Usually. But not always.”  
“Hey Bang,” Star entered the room, “Look, I’m sorry for shutting you out earlier. I shouldn’t have, and it was wrong.”   
The two stare at her for a moment, startled.  
“Did I interrupt the conversation? Sorry, I can leave,” Star turned to go.  
“No, wait!” Fire stood up. “Don't go!”  
Star turned back around, “You sure I’m not interrupting?”  
“No, please join us,” said Predaking.  
Star smiled in relief and sat at a chair around a table they were at, “Thanks.”  
“Are you well again?” He inquired.  
“Yeah. Ember helped a lot.”  
“Oh?” Fire looked anxiously at her.  
“I guess I’ve come to realize what it was that was bothering me so much,” Star explained, “It was kinda obvious, I feel silly.”  
“Tell us.” Predaking looked interested.  
“Everything is a risk. Literally. It’s when you take that risk that you realize that the good far outweighs the bad. This can be applied to anything from eating, to emotions, and caring,” Star explained, her voice steady now rather than what it had been before.  
Predaking nods. “A very true sentiment.”  
Firework looked at the ground. “Are you mad at me?”  
Star’s face looks surprised, “No! Of course not, why would I be mad at you?”  
She looked sad. “I don't know, but you gave me such a glare earlier, so I thought I had done something.”  
Star looks incredulous but at the same time a little ashamed and concerned, “I didn’t mean to glare at you. I’m sorry if that is how it came across. I was just so mad at those twins and why nothing was making sense, I just seriously needed some alone time. I was never mad at you, I’m sorry.”  
She looked immensely relieved. She leaned over and hugged her sister, and cried a little. Predaking smiled at the scene, and gathered the two onto his lap. Fire didn't even care.  
“I’m sorry, Bang, that you ever had a reason to think that,” whispered Star into her sister’s audio, “I promise to only love and protect and listen to you. Always. Even if there are little disagreements here and there, I’ll never let them break us apart. You are Bang, my forever sister.”  
She sniffles. “Thank you. I'll do the same.”  
Predaking gives them a gentle hug, then releases them. “Speak to Shockwave.”  
“Okay,” Star takes her sister’s hand, and they seek out Shockwave together, who was back in the lab at his computers. He looked up.  
“Are you feeling better?”  
Star nods, “Much better. I’m sorry I worried you so much.”  
He looks at them almost tenderly. “It is fine. We all must vent at one point or another.” He seems to remember something. “Ah, yes, and congratulations. I would like to see you flying at some point in the future.”  
This was a topic that both girls enjoyed, and their faces glow with memory, “Definitely. Maybe we should race Starscream at some point too.”  
His eye flashes in anticipation. “I would very much enjoy that.”  
The two sisters suddenly get an excited call from Knockout. “Get over here! I have something to show you!”  
They turn to see Knockout at the door, beckoning with his hands for them to hurry. He dashes off toward the medbay.  
They take off as well, “Please don’t tell me you need our help with an accident!”  
He snorts. “Primus no. I have a surprise for you!” He runs into the medbay, suddenly very quiet. He puts a finger to his lips, and beckons to them.  
They tiptoe forward as they follow him, “What is it then?”  
They creep forward, and they see Breakdown snoring away on his bed. But what was really interesting, was the an adult human woman dressed in red snoring away on his chest.  
“Isn't she adorable!” Coos Knocks quietly.   
“Aww!” The sister cooed, “Why is she here? Just to cuddle with Breaks?”  
He shakes his head. “She's one of my fans. I see her all the time when I'm racing in Tokyo. I grabbed her and brought her here, but she passed out from shock, so I put her on Break’s chest. Just wait till they wake up!” He snickers.  
Star gave him a horrified look, “Did you kidnap her?!”  
He shrugged nonchalantly. “Yeah, but every time I race, she's staring at me, though who can't? I'm fabulous. Anyway, she likes my wheels, and I like humans when they compliment me, so I grabbed her. Why?”  
Star gave him a look, “If I didn’t know you are a kind robot who won’t kill her, I would have had your hide! Are you kidding me? It’s terrifying to be snatched up from your home! Trust me, I’ve been there done that!”  
He looked insulted. “I grabbed her after one of the races. Not at her house.” He rolls his eyes. “Yeesh. I'm not a barbarian.”  
“Promise me you’ll take her back when she wakes up!”  
He instantly looked appalled. “Why?”  
Star just gave him another look, “Must I explain why? If she wants to be here, fine, but otherwise, she goes home!”  
He glares at the human petulantly. “But she does like me. I've talked to her. She thinks I'm gorgeous.”   
Star rolled her eyes, “We’ll see what she thinks when she wakes up.”  
Knockout huffs. “Fine.” He reaches out and pokes the woman in the ribs.  
Miraculously, she doesn't wake up. The girls look like they want to kill Knocks.  
“Knock-out! Stop being so selfish!” Star whispered as loud as she could without waking up the lady, “For crying out loud, I never thought you would do something like this!”  
Knocks looks like he might explode. But just before he could give a snappy reply, the woman stirs and sits up. Her eyes widen at the sight of them.  
“Please do not be alarmed, Bang and I won’t let anyone hurt you, promise,” Star gives Knocks a warning look.  
Knocks grabs her, firmly but gently. “I'm taking you home,” he said shortly in Japanese. The woman instantly panics and says “No, Wait! Don't!”  
He pauses, uncertain. She shifts nervously in his hand. “Red car, please don't take me back.”  
Knockout looks at the girls with a half smug, half ‘what is she rambling about?’ Look.  
The girls stand up from where they had been hiding, and the woman looks at them with wariness and surprise, holding onto Knocks hand as if he would protect her, but not fear.  
“I’m guessing she’s like me and likes robots,” Star admitted, half relieved and half embarrassed at being wrong, “I recognize that look. I don’t need to speak Japanese to understand that one.”  
The woman looks earnestly at them. “I do not wish to go back, as I am not wanted there. I am hunted. Please do not return me.”  
Knocks looks kind of confused. “Why?”   
The woman looks him in the eye. “Because you saved me.”  
“I did? I mean, I did! Yes. When was this?”  
The woman looks at the girls. “Do you speak Japanese like him?”  
The girls look at Knocks, “What is she saying?”  
He sighs. “See that plugin on the table to your left? Download languages from that.”  
Star gives the plug a look, then wanders over and picks it up, plugging it in to where Soundwave had showed her before to learn Volosian. Her eye went glassy as she mentally sorted things out, but after a few seconds, she pulls it out and shakes her head, handing the cord to Fire, “Here you go, Bang.”  
Bang took it and received the info as well. “Now repeat what you said?” She asks the woman in Japanese.  
She shakes her head. “Never mind. I wish to stay.”  
“I can relate with that,” Star replied in Japanese as well, “I chose the same thing. Long story. Please don’t ask.”  
The woman shakes her head once more. “I was a member of a group, and when I left, they set out to beat me. But they were stopped by a red car coming between us and running them off. Then he drove away. Not long after, I saw him racing, and after seeing his skill, I never missed a race for fear of missing him.” She hesitates. “And I spoke to him a few times after the races. He was unique, and very vain.” She smiles slightly. “But then he grabbed me, and here I am. All I know is that I would rather stay among robots than continue to live in fear for my life in Tokyo. I must ask if I can stay. Please?”  
Knockout looks between her and the girls, and finally settles his gaze on the sisters. “Well? She likes me.” He smirks. “Can she stay mothers?”  
Star rolled her eyes, “If she wishes, then she can stay, I don’t have a problem with that. I’m not a hypocrite.”  
He looked very pleased. “Oh good. What's your name, girl?” He addresses the woman.  
She hesitates, then says, “I would prefer not to tell you.”  
He rolls his eyes. “Fine. Your name is now Fangirl. Fangirl, this is Stardust and Firework, the dumb snoring mountain is Breakdown, and I,” he gives her his most charming grin. “Am Knockout.”  
Fangirl smiles. “I can see that.”  
Star glances down at the ground. She had had that same thought before. She looks back up quickly, “Well, I promise that you will be comfortable as a human can be here. One tip of advice for learning robots: they are just like people, and more. Trust me, you don’t want to forget that.”  
She nods, truly grateful. “Thank you.”  
“Let’s get you clean,” knocks declared. He walks off with Fangirl, the woman looking mildly nervous at the idea.  
As soon as he's gone, Fire eyes Star, who was blushing slightly. She looks like she's deciding something.  
“What are you looking at me for?” Star asked?  
“You’re jealous,” Firework declares.  
Star looks mortified, “No! I promise I’m not, it’s just, well…” She blushes more, “We had a talk a while ago, and I was reminded of it. I’m pretty sure he remembered too.”   
“Definitely jealous.”  
Star gave her sister a ‘I’m really not’ look, which was unconvincing with her blush, “Fine, I’ll tell you. I had the same thought about Knock-out’s name when I first came here, and another time, well, let’s just say we traded info, and it involves getting cleaned up.”  
She looks confused. “So you're blushing because you’re imagining him in the shower?”  
Star looks grossed out, “Ick, no! I’m just going to explain. When I came here as a human, Soundwave cleaned me up. I had no idea at the time. And later, I asked knocks what he had said another time, and in return for him telling me I told him… that.”  
“I don't get it.”  
“He’s about to clean up the woman. And it was very similar. Now do you get it?”  
She didn't. “So you’re blushing because he's giving her a bath.”  
Star gave an exasperated sigh, “No, it’s more like I was still embarrassed from before, and him mentioning it brought i back up. Whatever, I give up trying to explain.”  
She nods. “I think I get it.” She thinks for a second. “But you don't like him do you?”  
“Never have, never will. He’s too vain, among other things.”  
She looks thoughtful. “Hmm.”  
“Okay, now what is that processor concocting up?”  
“Predaking made me rethink my thoughts on boys.” She shrugs. “So I'm thinking of people that are nice that you would like.”  
Star blushes deeply now, “Well, who do you like?” She was clearly trying to turn it around.  
“I'll tell if you tell after me. And you have to be honest and thorough.”  
Star sighed, “Okay, it’s completely irrational, but I think 8o88y is cute. But other than that, I don’t have a crush on anyone or anything deeper.”  
She looked interested. “8o88y, huh? Do tell.”  
Star shrugged, “I’ve never thought too much on it. I just had a fleeting thought of ‘well, he’s cute. And he sounds nice’. Seriously, that was all. Now you get to tell me.”  
She thought. “My list is long. I've thought about how ton of people would react, and it's interesting really. I sounded like Dad there, yikes.”  
Star looks curious, “Well, who would be at the top of your list?”  
She thought for a minute. “Breakdown. He's sweet, protective, tolerant, and can break skulls no problem.”  
Star is surprised, “You find the ability to break skulls attractive? I definitely won’t get on your bad side.”  
She smirks. “Second is probably Predaking.”  
“I can see that much better. Predaking is a true mech. And you get along with him nicely, yes, I heard you two talking earlier. So he and you can build up complex conversations that are beneficial, which is great,” Star began to muse to herself.  
Fire sighs slightly. “You’re gonna laugh at me when I tell you the next one.”  
“I promise I won’t, cross my heart and hope to die!”  
She looks a little embarrassed. “I had a crush on Starscream once.”  
“I’m surprised more than anything. You seemed to fly at him with a vengeance-” Star realized then, “Oh. I see.”  
“Go on. I want to hear what you think.”  
“I’m guessing he did something to make you so mad,” Star theorized.  
She nods. “Back on Cybertron, he would sometimes come and chase me, just for fun. But after a while he got bored I think, and stopped visiting. I was sad. But then when I saw him again, he was marching with Megatron. And he yelled at me.” She scowls at the ground. “I'm still mad. And I still like him.”  
Star was unsure what to do, “All I’m going to say is I’ll stay out of it. That really is awful what he did, though. It’s like he had two sides.”  
She scowls deeper. “I blame Megatron.”  
They see a bulky hand rest on her shoulder. “He's scared of being beaten.”  
They jump, and see Breakdown sitting up. He was still blind, so he had located them by sound.  
“You’re awake!” Star said dumbly.  
He nods. “Yeah. Sorry, did I interrupt you guys? I can go,” he stands up.  
“Wait, how long were you awake?” Star asked.  
He hesitates. “Uh,” he looked embarrassed. “For most of it, I think. I woke up around Predaking.” He coughed. “I didn't want to bother you.”  
Fire and Star nod, “Um, okay, well, we were about to leave anyway… Do you need help with anything before we go though?”  
He gropes to the side of him. “I could use some help to a chair.”  
Fire was closest, so she grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it up, and each take an elbow to guide him to a chair.  
“I feel like an invalid,” he grumbles.  
“Shockwave is working on a new eye for you,” Star assured him.  
He sighs. “Thanks. The sooner the better.” He looks at them with curiosity. “Starscream huh?”  
“I’m staying out this,” Star said, leaning back, but not leaving her spot. She looked to Fire.  
She eyes him. “Yeah. What of it?” Her voice had a challenge in it.  
He shakes his head amiably. “I think it's cool. He needs a smart person to straighten him out. Want me to have him come talk to you?”  
“No,” she said shortly. “If he wants to come, let him come. But I'll break his spine if he teases me.”  
Breakdown grunts, “Fine, I’ll copy your sister and keep my nose out of it. But I do mean it when I say he needs some straightening out. But I think it should be done gently, ‘cause he’s been dealt with so harshly before.”  
She nods. “Noted.” She gives Star a ‘can we go now?’ Look.  
Star grins mischievously, “What are your thoughts on Predaking, Breakdown, since you heard that?”  
He grunts. “I try to stay out of his way, so I don't know much. All I can say is be careful. He has a pride big enough to rival Megatron and the strength to back it up.”  
“Okay, thank you! I think we should leave now, Bang is glaring daggers,” Star stood up.  
He chuckles. “I can imagine.”  
Fire stands up and leaves without comment, besides one. “Lets go torture Starscream.”  
Star looks almost afraid of what was about to happen next, and jogged after her sister’s brisk walk, “Torture him with confusion for being nice, or…?”  
She looks over her shoulder, a evil grin on her face. “With speed.”  
Instantly, Star’s face matched her sisters, “Oh yes. I’m all in!”  
They dash to his room, and after a few excited knocks, he opens the door and looks blearily at them. At that moment, the girls realize that he has gotten shorter, only a head taller than them.  
He blinks at their new appearances, then smirks, “Got alt forms, huh? What’d you choose? It’s harder to tell you apart.”  
Fire looks him square in the eye. “We want to race you.”  
He instantly looked evilly at them, completely hooked. “I would crush you.”  
Star shrugs, “Maybe, but we can try. If we can beat you, then you have to-”  
“Do our bidding! For a day!” Fire completed.  
He looked completely at ease. “Well, there's no chance of you winning, so I'll take it. If I win, you two have to swear that you will never dominate me and I am superior in every way. Deal?”  
The girls give nods in unison, “Deal!”  
He nods in satisfaction. “Let us go to the top deck.”  
In a very short time, they were at the designated place. The ship spread around, a long, sleek thing that looked, in Star’s opinion, completely alien. It was resting in a valley, surrounded by trees drooping with moss, and the mountains above them were tipped in a dusting of snow.  
She suddenly wondered why she had never come up here before.  
“So, what are the boundaries?” Asked Fire calmly.  
“See that peak in the distance? Whoever gets there fastest wins.” He smirked, completely confident. “Sound good?”  
“You’re on!” Star and Fire were ready for this, “So, on three, which you can count, Starscream, we go. But we stay in our current form until three.”  
“Very well.” He crouched low, eyes on the peak in complete concentration. “One.”  
Star and Fire give each other secret grins of confidence, and prepare to run like they had before.  
“Two.”  
Now all three of them had their eyes on that distant peak. It seemed to grow in their vision as they focused intently on it.  
“Three!”  
Starscream transformed on the spot, instantly going up to 300 mph and shooting like a lightning bolt to the peak as a F-15.  
But he had no idea what he had gotten into. The sisters transformed as soon as they stepped off the edge, and gained speed quickly, exceeding what Starscream already had on them, and within seconds, they were on either side of him, slowing down to accommodate his speed.  
He dipped lower. “What the he-”  
“Let him eat our air,” suggested Star, “We’re about to break the sound barrier.”  
“Eat it, Starscream,” said Firework in a very smug tone. The two sisters accelerated…  
And broke the sound barrier like Star had said. They shot forward, making Starscream look like he was hovering in midair.  
“Not possible…” he breathed.  
“Very possible!” Star corrected over the com.  
“No!” He flew faster in a desperate but futile attempt in catching up.  
The sisters were now circling around the peak in large, almost lazy circles if it hadn’t been for their breakneck speeds.  
Starscream went even faster, hoping.  
“Starscream, just admit it. You can’t catch up,” Star said as if it were a fact.  
“You have not won yet,” he spat.  
Just ever so slightly, Firework dipped down… and gently brush snow off the tip of the peak.  
Starscream almost went up and died right then and there. He angled downward, and after a few seconds, he transformed and landed below them, looking up at them with a expression of hate.  
“Bang, I think it’s just a little too harsh… Maybe,” she switched coms so Starscream could hear too, “How about we fly back without engines? Just coast? That would require more skill than engine power.”  
He growled thunderously under his breath. “And the stakes?” He demanded.  
“What do you think, Bang?” Star asked her sister over the private com. They continued to circle above the peak, “We technically would win, but this would give him a chance. Maybe we can let him win, so his pride isn’t so stung. And then we can both win. We has to listen to our orders for a day, and after that, we won’t be so stingy toward him. I dunno, I don’t like the consequences if he wins...”  
“We win, I think. If he does win, it's really embarrassing for us. I think we should just call it a win and all head back to the ship.”  
“Yeah, let's just do that,” agreed Star, and switching back to the shared com, said to starscream, “Same as before.”  
“What?!” He bristled. “That's unfair!”  
“You agreed to them,” Star reminded him, “You were quite pleased by them too.”  
“Yes, but I was also unaware of the quality of your alts!” He waved his arms in fury. “I demand new stakes!”  
“And the possibility of you losing would have made a difference? How would that be fair then?”  
He sputtered. “Your alts are obviously superior to mine! The current stakes are unfair!”  
“Did you hear that Bang? Our alts are superior!”  
Starscream looked like he might explode. “Are we doing a rerun or not?!”  
Fire laughed. “Him saying that we were better sure felt good. Should we give him another chance?”  
“Sure!” The sisters spiraled lazily down and transformed before landing on the snowy peak as well, “With or without engines? I don't think it'll make much of a difference.”  
“Without engines. Just coast.” Demanded Starscream.  
“Fine, it won't make a difference though. We'll humor you. Want to count again?” Star offered.  
He growled. “Fine.” He turned his back to them, looking back to the Nemesis. “First one there wins. Same stakes.”  
“We're waiting for you to count.”  
He snarls, crouching low like a stalking cat. “One, two, three!”  
The girls were expecting this however, in fact they had been expecting it the first time and had been pleasantly surprised when he was courteous. So they were not caught off guard, and ran to pick up speed along with Starscream, at the same pace, and all three were leaping off the peak cliff and transforming at the same time. There was no sound but the falling of disturbed dust flakes over the edge.   
The race that followed was almost not worth mentioning. The sisters beat him easily, reaching the Nemesis minutes before he even got halfway. When he landed, he transformed, and to their surprise he stood tall with dignity and pride.  
“Do whatever you wish. You have won.” He raised a servo in warning. “But do not make me do anything rash or unbecoming. The backlash would be…” he looked at them, eyes narrowing in cold anger. “Substantial.”  
“We aren't cruel, but we are mischievous,” Star shrugged, “You have no idea what we've got planned for you. Tomorrow is when it will start, it's twilight now.”  
He nodded stiffly. “Very well. What time should I expect you?”  
“You work in the medic bay in the mornings, right? We'll find you there.”  
Starscream nods once more, jaw tight with restraint. “Very well. Pleasant recharge.” He stalked off, his wings pointing straight down in rage. He looked like he'd just been sent to a death sentence.  
Firework cackles with glee. “This should be fun. What do we do to him first?”  
Star grinned as if she were about to share a secret, “I think it would drive him most crazy if we make him do nice things or something that he had no idea was expecting. Or we can have him help us do a great prank, or help us get in and out of mischief without getting caught or telling anyone. Those are my thoughts. Unexpected.” She shrugged.  
Fire grins wickedly. “Let's do it.”  
“First, we'll have him help the vehicons with the energon mines, whatever he can do,” suggested Star as they began to leave the upper deck, descending the stairs, and adds with a little smile, “We can socialize too.”  
Fire nods, then seems to realize something. “He might try to ‘help’ by ordering people around. Should we make it clear that he has to actually work?”  
Star grimaces, “Good point. We can ask the vehicons when we get there what they need the most help in, and we'll go from there.”  
Fire smirks. “Then what?”  
“Your choice.”  
She looked deviously at Star. “I think we should have him ‘authorize’ a prank against someone. So that way we're not in trouble. The only question is, who are we planking?”  
“knockout is good humored,” Star suggested, and as she thought about it, her face lit up with an idea, “Maybe we can paint his paint job with green! He'll be a Christmas tree! But how would we not wake him up?”  
Fire looked thoughtful. “Well, we’re lucky tomorrow he's planning on sleeping in. So we just have to be quiet. We can also put stickers on him! That would be hilarious!”  
“Even better… we do it where he won't be able to see it on himself. Like his back, his neck, oh, no, not the neck, never mind!”  
“Yeah, his seat belts are right on his neck and might get grungy, and with him telling us his neck is sensitive, he might wake up thinking…” Fire blushed.  
“Uh, yeah, let's not do that part,” agreed Star, “I'm pretty sure the woman will find it amusing and won't tell.”  
Fire nods. “Fangirl might even help us! She can do details!” She tapped her chin thoughtfully. “How about his back, his legs, and his rump. He’d never notice.”  
“ I'm not doing his rump, someone else can do that.”  
Fire laughed. “That's okay, Starscream can do it. Though it is a very nice rump…” she poked Stardust teasingly.  
“I refuse to think about it,” Star was staring straight ahead, on the edge if trying not to laugh at the idea of Starscream agreeing with this.  
Firework pokes her harder. “There's a reason he's called Knockout,” she sang. “He knows it and you know it.”  
“So do you,” Star had a very odd face now. One wouldn't be able to tell if it was suppressing a laugh or grin, wanting to tease, or wanting to be disgusted at the odd topic but failing miserably. Finally a small smile cracked on her face, followed by a giggle.  
Fire grinned at her, which caused them both to fall over laughing.  
“I don't think we need to plan anymore,” gasps Fire with delight.  
“Bang, you went from being anti boy to being fully for boys!” Star teased in between giggles.  
“Predaking made me change my mind,” Fire gasped in between hysterical chuckles.  
“Of course he did. Why wouldn't a cute and noble bot change my sister's views?” Star was in full tease mode, “unless, of course, she really likes said bot!”  
“He's not cute,” Firework said, suddenly very serious. She sat up, looked her sister in the eye, and said, “he's handsome.” She burst out laughing again.  
“Even better! Like prince charming!”  
“Beauty and the Beast!”   
“I always loved that story!”  
“Same!” She pulled herself together with great difficulty. “We should go to bed.”  
“Oh, we are bad,” chuckled Star, “Yeah, we should probably recharge now. Come on! Before I blurt out the random thoughts in my head!” Star pulled Bang up with a hand.  
Fire leans over, and whispers in Stars ear, “Knockout is sexy!” The two burst out laughing once more, and go walking down the halls with their hearts full of mirth, to their room.  
“One last question,” Star said as they settled down. They had always shared a bed, and Star had the side of the bed against the wall, “Are handsome Predaking rumps better than normal?” Star grins.  
“Yes, way better. Because normal rumps are boring.” She put a finger to her lips. “He might hear you, so shhh.”  
Smiling, the two sisters settle down and fall into recharge.   
Or at least Star did. With very large snores to boot.  
But Fire was still very much awake, and she couldn't fall into recharge, and so she decided to go find the night owl Predaking and have some more good conversations.


	21. Admission of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prank is played on Knockout, to his displeasure. But it's made up for when Star finally tells him what's going on in her head.

"Firework? Up again?” Predaking asked as he watched her slip into the room he normally was in, sitting with his legs crossed in his favorite chair, “I hope you get some recharge tonight.”  
Fire sighed. “Insomnia is keeping me up. I needed someone else to talk to. And you're such a good conversation partner, so I figured I'd come to you.” She sat down in front of him.  
Predaking smiled just a tiny bit, “What do you suggest we talk about, then? More boys?”  
She laughed. “You caught my attention last time.” She laced her fingers and thought for a minute.  
“What are you thinking about?” He asked.  
“I'm thinking that Star has a secret crush on Knockout. I think that she thinks it's stupid and silly, and that's why she doesn't talk about it. She doesn't seem to like anyone that way, but the only time I've seen her blush around a dude was Dad and Knocks.” Fire shrugs. “Or I may be over analyzing things.”  
Predaking is quiet for a minute before answering, “Have you asked her directly?”  
Fire nodded. “I think so. Her response was a very adamant no. She blushed that time too.”  
“I see what you're talking about. Maybe she is just confused about how she is feeling and doesn't know how to handle it. She is, after all, new to a mech’s attention,” Predaking mused to Fire.  
She nodded, satisfied with his answer. “How do I help her clear her head and make it more obvious to her that she likes him?”  
“Truthfully, I'm not sure,” he admitted, “Maybe she just needs to have a sincere girl to girl talk with you about that. About her specifically, and don't let her turn the conversation back to you. From what I know of her, she can do that easily.”  
Firework nodded. “Should it be central around her feelings, and should I mention Knocks to her?”  
He shook his head, “Unless she brings him up first, don't do that. If she has avoided talking about him, that will only trigger her to clam up again. But yes, if she is indeed confused about her feelings, try to focus on that, and listen to what she says. It may be surprising what she has convinced herself, if she is anything like you.” Predaking smiles a little more in a teasing way.  
She beams back, and stands up. “Thanks Predaking, that really helped.” She gave him a quick but sincere hug. “Recharge well.”  
He gives a quick squeeze back before she pulled away, “You recharge well too. I'm a little concerned you're becoming like me and skipping days without recharge.”  
Fire sighed. “Yeah, its starting to bug me. I'm gonna talk to Dad about it in the morning.”  
“Please do. It will be good that at least one of us gets some precious recharge. Now begone,” he motions for her to go.  
She does, shooting him an affectionate look over her shoulder.   
Predaking was watching her leave with a content smile. For some reason it made Fire's spark flutter. Just a tiny bit.   
She smiled to herself as she got in bed. Maybe she really did have a crush on him, she thought. To bad he thought of her as a kid. She slowly drifted into recharge, planning to wake up early to talk to her sister.

\-----

Good morning Beauty,” Star pokes her sister playfully, whispering so as not to awake their dad.  
Fire woke up fully in a split second, and sat bolt upright. “Star, what time is it?”  
“5 am. I thought we should go find some paints sooner than later so we can decorate him as much as possible. Did I disturb your beauty rest?”  
Fire shook her head, and jumped to the ground. “No. I actually wanted to talk to you about something important this morning, so paint searching would be a good time for it.”  
Star looked like she was trying to figure out what was so important, “Should I be worried?” She playfully gave Fire a worried expression.  
“I’m not sure. I know it's been bothering me to the point of being worried though.” Fire walked to the door. “Let's talk about this in the storage area, where we can have some privacy.”  
“Okay,” Star agreed, now genuinely a little worried about her sister. It was a short walk to the designated place, and as soon as they slipped inside the room, Star said, “What is it, Bang? Please, tell me, what worries you worries me.”  
Fire looked anxiously at her sister. “I want to know your exact feelings on this whole boy thing we’ve been talking about. Please.”  
Star looked taken aback, “I wasn't expecting that. Why does it worry you so much?”  
“Just please, answer the question. It's important.”  
“Is it just curiosity or are you seriously worried?” Star sidestepped the question again.  
“I'm worried! Answer the question please!” Fire practically begged.  
Star opens her mouth, closes it, and opens it again, “I don't know what to feel. I don't know what I'm feeling. I don't know anything. So I'm just kinda ignoring it right now, okay? Can we drop it now?” Star looked at a box.  
Fire shook her head. “No, please. This is very important. I wouldn't be bothering you if it wasn't.” She took Stars hands. “Don't ignore those feelings, that's bad for you. Dad did that, and you saw how bad he got. Please tell me what these feelings are like?”  
Star bit her lip, and then finally spoke, “It gets complicated, so please don't get frustrated with me.”  
Fire shook her head. “I won't. I promise.”  
Star swallowed, “I mean, it sounds ridiculous. But, I've never had thoughts about boys before, and suddenly they are popping out of nowhere. Like with 8o88y. Where in the world did that come from? I want to suppress those thoughts, I don't want them, I don't want to accept that world just yet, but one can’t exactly control it when thoughts randomly pop into your head.” Star looked away, embarrassed, “So I shove away every thought and ignore it, and when I can't I get really frustrated and then I blush and I can't control myself and it's so embarrassing!”  
Fire nodded in understanding. “I'm like that too. I hate being unable to control myself, and I get angry when I can't. You’ve seen me. You're not alone.” She gripped Stars hands comfortingly. “But it's okay to have those thoughts. Nobody can control thoughts, not even the mighty Megatron. And it's okay to like boys. They really are nice. You once said before, ‘it's a few bad apples that ruin the bunch.’ Well, boys are the bunch. Don't let a few weirdos spoil the species for you!”  
“Thanks, that helps put things into a better perspective. But also,” Star again looked away, “What about age difference? And I know robots accept me, but would they want to be with a former human? Wouldn't that just be, I don't know, gross to them?”  
Firework shook her head. “Almost everyone accepts humans now, Stardust. I think no one would care that you were a human once, and I think that we are old enough. Age doesn't matter here, Star, we can live to be a few million years old.” She held her sisters hands close to herself. “Are you afraid of getting rejected?”  
“A little. I was afraid they wouldn't even look at me if everyone knew, so there wouldn't be rejection in the first place,” Star admitted. She thought for a moment, and then said, “And I'm really confused about Knockout. I don't know what I feel for him, if it's just friendship or if I associate embarrassing memories with him or if I do indeed feel something for him, because I cannot control myself around him. It makes no sense I would ever like him though. I mean, he's vain, for starters, and even though he likes girls, does he seek a true connection? And besides, he is very interested in the human girl. So why do I act differently around him? I have no idea at all.”  
Fire thought to herself. “I think he doesn't ‘like’ Fangirl the way you're thinking of, if that's one of the things that's bothering you. I think he's very serious about what he likes, I agree, but you saw him with Breakdown. He loves others too, not just himself.” She thought some more. “What makes you confused about what you think about him?”  
Star thought for a minute, “I think it just clicked. I'm attracted to him, subconsciously, but consciously, my logic is saying no over and over and over again, hence the confusion. Now I guess it's a matter of trying to figure out which one to listen to.”  
“Well, why is your conscience telling you no?”  
Star blushed once again, “Remember the getting clean thing again? I'm pretty sure he got the idea to clean the human from the story I told him. If that's so, then, well, there you go.”  
Firework looked somewhat confused. “So, it's saying no because it thinks that he was indecent to a human?” She thought a little more.  
“It's the people you least expect,” Star said solemnly.  
“Maybe we should ask Fangirl what happened?”  
Star perked up a little, “Yes, that's a good idea. Though, if you wouldn't mind, I'd prefer not to ask her myself…”  
Fire nods. “I'll be right back. Please don't go anywhere!” She dashed off.  
Star looked around the room and, seeing as she had plenty of time, began searching through boxes. She had just found the box full of paints when Fire came back in.  
“She says he was very gentlemanly,” said Firework. “Knockout got the stuff ready, then turned around so he couldn't see her, but still be around in case she needed to reach something. When she was done, he gave her a towel while holding a servo over his optics. He was very understanding to her, apparently.” She sat down.  
A flood of relief rushed through Star, so much she was surprised. She leaned against the wall as she gratefully took this in, “Thank you Firework. That eases so much. I have no idea why I freaked out so much about something so little.”  
Fire nodded. “Sometimes the little things bother us the most.” She hesitates. “Will you tell me your thoughts?”  
Star smiled a little, something more freeing, “I guess I see nothing holding me back, except what he himself thinks. I guess it's just an average crush, but it could grow into more. I mean, all romance starts with a crush, right? So I guess we'll see what happens.”  
Firework practically glows. “Did I help you sort out things okay? Also, I think Knocks likes you as much as you do him. Just a hunch, don't quote me on it.”  
Star looked sceptical, “I'm assuming it's just a hunch. I didn't exactly please him when I went off at him for bringing the human here out of the blue, though it did end up being okay in the end.”  
Fire waved her hand. “Oh, I’m pretty sure. My hunches are usually pretty good.”  
Star rolls her eyes playfully, “Sure they are.”  
“I mean, they told me not to kill those two vehicons when I was a rust feral, and look where it got me!” She waved her arms grandly.  
“You know, I've been meaning to ask you, what was it like to be a rust feral?” Star got busy again and pulled out the discovered red paints, of which Fire gave a satisfactory nod at.  
Fire grimaced. “It was acting on instinct with absolutely no mind at all. It's like being a caveman in the body of a sabrecat. Lets just say I'm glad I don't remember much of it.”  
“What was it like, waking up? You seemed to still think you were at your friends house.” Star grabbed a few brushes and listened.  
“It was like waking from a bad dream. I thought it had all been my imagination, until I saw Dad. That made me really wake up and think. And boy, did that feel good!”  
Star laughed a little, and she and Fire began walking to find Starscream, “Is that why you over analyze everything? Because it feels so good to think?”  
“Probably!” They stop outside Starscream’s room, and knock. After a few seconds, he opens it with a murderous expression. “It's 5:34 in the morning you fra-” he stops himself.  
“Good morning Starscream! Hope the unicorns visited your dreams and blessed your morning!” Star said cheerfully.  
He looked creeped out by that statement. “Uh, no. Thank primus, no. What are we doing?”  
The sisters grin mischievously, “We're pranking Knockout. He's going to love his new paint job.” They held up the paints and brushes as proof.  
Starscream instantly looked delighted. “When do we start?”  
“Now,” Star said, and turning to go added, as he began to follow, “You get to do his rump.”  
He blinked. “Well, that's rather...” He shook his head. “If he catches us, I'm blaming you two.”  
“Don't blame you. But we certainly aren't going to do it, so it falls to you. Congrats!”  
“Lovely,” he muttered. They walk into the medbay, and then into Knockout’s room. He's laying on his side, looking peaceful.  
Boy is he going to be surprised!  
“So what color are we starting with?” Asked Starscream over their com so Knocks wouldn't hear.  
“Green first,” confirmed Star, handing him a brush and can of paint, “Do whatever you want, just try not to be cruel. Oh, hello Fangirl.”  
Fangirl smiles mischievously. “I do detail.”  
She is instantly granted a small cup full of paint. She used her hands and fingers, on his shoulder blades.   
“I claim upper back,” Star said, getting to work.  
“Lower back,” Firework immediately said, starting to paint as well.  
Starscream sighed, and began to paint tribal-like green swirls on Knockout’s aft and legs.  
They were very good at containing their giggles, and everyone had a unique style of painting.   
Star was apparently artistic. She was painting a large butterfly with intricate wings, and Fangirl was helping with details.  
Fire liked lots of colors spreading outward, apparently. She did lots of different colors in a large starburst on his lower back.  
When they were all done, which only took about half an hour, they stood back to admire their work.  
“Should we leave signatures or not? Maybe paint some words that say something like 'he doesn't know’?”  
Starscream stepped forward, and with elegant handwriting, wrote, “Sweet rims’ on Knockout’s aft. “Inside joke,” he explained.  
Star and Fire were confused, but shrugged it off.  
“That's some pretty nice handwriting,” Star commented as she began to close up containers of paint.  
He shrugged. “Practice makes perfect.”  
“You practice handwriting? I didn't know that. Do you just like it?” Star was curious now.  
“It is a hobby of mine.”   
“Well, it's pretty cool, you should show it more often.” She picked up the last paint can, “Ready to go guys? Fangirl, you good to go?”  
She nodded. “You wait outside door, and I wake him?”  
“We need to stash the paint first. Give us five minutes before waking him?” Fangirl agreed, and soon all was set and they were anxiously waiting outside the door of the med bay for their masterpiece to come walking in. They listened intently through the door.  
They heard him grumbling sleepily in the bay as he came out of his room. They heard Breakdown ask what was bothering him. They heard him grumble that Fangirl had heard something and woken him up.  
Then they heard Breakdown ask why Knockout was so quiet all of a sudden.  
A screech high enough and powerful enough to rival an insecticon’s cry ripped through the door like it was paper.  
“Primus, he's unhappy,” muttered Starscream under his breath, a smug grin spreading across his face. “What a disaster.”  
“How terrible,” snickers Firework.  
Star was too busy trying to contain giggles.  
“WHAT IN PRIMUS HAPPENED TO MY PAINT?!?!” Knockout shouted in rage.  
“Should we ever tell him? Or should we run now so we don't get caught and he'll never know!” Star said in a hushed giggle.  
The door slammed open, and Knocks put a murderous gaze on them. “You three.” He hisses.  
“Run now, talk later?” Suggests Fire.  
“RUN!” Star agreed, scrambling away as fast as her short legs could take her. The other two followed, with an enraged Knockout right on their heels. He was so mad, he hadn't even considered transforming into his car form to gain ground.   
“Can't we speak about this?” Panted Starscream as he ran.  
“NO!” Knocks was gaining.  
The girls were barely containing their laughter, as they knew it would hinder their flight, “It's a prank, Knockout!” Star reminded him.  
“Prank, my aft! My PAINT!” He was within grasping reach of the sisters, and dove forward, tackling one of them.  
“You know,” Star said as she grinned up at him with mirth, “you're pretty funny when you're mad.”  
Fire and Starscream had stopped at a safe distance, ready to swoop in and intervene as needed.  
Knockout’s angry expression dulled to one of mild irritation. “Oh?” He said coolly, still holding her down.  
“Very,” Star said, bopping where his nose would be with a laugh at his shocked expression, “It even borderlines on adorable!”   
Knockout is too busy blushing to respond, and quickly gets up off of her. “Yes, well, ahem,” he began, trying to pull himself together. “I guess you am- I mean I am.” He face palms. “How am I not angry anymore?”  
“Because you are the perfect prank subject!” Star suggested, as she quickly stood up, “Have you even seen the detail we put into it? You're walking artwork!”  
He blushes some more, much to his chagrin, and to Starscream’s and Firework’s glee, “Well, I, thought I already was,” he mumbled. “No, I haven't seen it. It's hard to look at one's own back.”  
Star looks a little confused, “So what can you see?”  
He huffed. “My legs.”  
Starscream face plamed. “It figures…” he grumbled. Fire patted him.  
“Well, you should check it out before getting rid of all of it,” Star said cheerfully, and she chuckled a little more, “Oh that was worth it.”  
Knocks mumbled something very quiet under his breath.  
“What's that?” Star asked curiously.  
Now Knocks was blushing from pure embarrassment. “Never mind. I can get it myself.”  
All of them chuckle a little more at this, “Good luck!”  
His expression filled with misery. “Thanks,” he said dully, and started to walk back to his medbay.  
“Hey, wait, if there's anything we can do to help, please say so,” Star and the others sobered instantly at his reaction.  
He glanced at them. “No, I won't bother you with it,” he said with a touch of bitterness to his voice. “I mean, you said it's a masterpiece, maybe people won't laugh.”  
“You can't reach some spots can you?” Asked Fire.  
He flinched. “Umm.”  
“It wouldn't 'bother’ us, Bang and I don't have work, so we have all sorts of free time. Starscream would have to help too. We didn't mean to do harm, we'll fix it,” Star said.  
He still looked unhappy, but he nodded in assent. They all walk back into the medbay and they see Breakdown standing there in the middle of the room helplessly as Fangirl drew on his chest. What was funny about it was that he had no idea she was doing it, and was having a conversation with her.  
Even Knockout couldn't help but smile a little.  
“Hey Breakdown! Fangirl! It's a good morning, don't you think?” Star greeted, hiding her grin well.  
“Beats me,” said Breaks with a shrug. “Fangirl’s been telling me that you guys painted Knockout. You do realize he almost killed the autobot Bulkhead for doing that?”  
Fangirl just grins, and draws a large dragon on him.  
This time no one could resist giggling. Star said, “We honestly had no idea. Though I still think we did a good job. Fangirl does the best detailing.”  
Breakdown sighed. “Cool. Are you gonna help him get it off? I can't do that right now cuz I'm blind.”  
Fangirl started to draw rabbits and butterflies frolicking over his chest.  
“I think we'd be mortal enemies if we didn't,” Star said, trying so hard not to break into full out laughter, “Though I must say Fangirl’s dragon is quite impressive. I think she could even do graphic designs if she wanted.”  
Breaks looked impressed. “A dragon? Cool! I wish I could see it.”  
Fangirl finished off an impressive mosaic of drawings on Breakdown with a huge rose right smack in the center of his chest. He brushed off her hands and gave them a smirk.  
“Yup, Fangirl did the best job!” Star said, “Well, I think it's time to reverse the prank.”  
Breakdown looked bewildered. “Huh?”  
“You know, help Knockout?” Star reminded him.  
He nods. “Oh.” He chuckles slightly. “For a second, I thought you meant you guys would paint me.”  
All Breakdown heard was suppressed giggles and a sarcastic, “Thank you for the idea! Maybe we'll do it next time!”  
He pauses. “You already did, didn't you.”  
Fangirl gives them all a thumbs up.  
“We didn't,” Star said, referring to the group of robots.  
“Than who?” He realized something. “Fangirl, you sneak.”  
Roaring laughter.   
“She really is an artist!” Star said between peals of laughter.  
Breakdown shook his head with a grin. “Alright, you guys go help knocks. Fangirl, go ahead and color it in.” She delightedly began to do as instructed.  
Knockout sighs. “Right. Let me find the paint.” He goes through a closet, and pulls out three buckets of red paint.  
“Alrighty! Should we take a pic before covering it back up?” Star suggested, grabbing a brush.  
Knocks shrugged. “Sure, why not?”  
Starscream smirked, and as he was already behind Knockout, took the pic, “Done!”  
“Now help me out, please?” Knockout grabbed a brush.  
“I'm covering what I did before,” Star said. She stared as if unsure how to proceed.  
Knockout sat down on a backless chair and pulled up one of his legs, and began to cover over the designs. He raised an optic ridge. “What?”  
“It's different when you're awake,” Star admitted, and dipping her brush in some paint, settled into a comfortable position to paint off the butterfly she had done. Fire came up as well.  
“Just think of me as your art project,” said Knockout, rolling his optics. He finished off his leg and started on the other.   
Starscream looked supremely uncomfortable, just standing there holding a bucket of paint, waiting for when Knockout was no longer sitting.  
“Ugh,” muttered Knocks. “I hate repainting. The paints cold.” He looked at his now bright red legs. “Good thing the grey comes back quickly,” he said as the red darkened slightly.  
“Well, think of it this way,” Star offered, “You'll be shinier than before! Not that you weren't already shiny.”  
That seemed to get him in a excellent mood. “Flatterer,” he purred. He gave her an especially charming smile over his shoulder.  
She smiled back, then looked back at what she was working on, “Bang, you've been really quiet. I expect that of Starscream, but typically you have a smart thing or two to say.”  
Firework smiled at her sister. “Just enjoying the conversation.” She winked. Star blushed behind Knockout’s back.  
Starscream coughed. “I'm supposed to get your, um…”  
Knockout looked at him snarkily. “I can get that area by myself, thank you.” He glanced at the sisters. “Can I get up now?”  
“Just a sec, there,” Star finished her portion and stepped back.  
Knockout stood up, the only portion of him not painted now, his rump. It made him look like he was wearing swim shorts. Speedo to be exact.  
Starscream coughed again, embarrassed.  
“Okay, well, we don't need to watch,” Star backed away and sat down by Breakdown.  
“By the way, Breaks, Shockwave is almost finished with your eye. I think he just needs to finish testing it for mistakes one last time.”  
He looked very grateful. “Thanks.”  
“Yup! We want you to see what an artist Fangirl is,” Star said, and then she tilted her head curiously, “Actually, Fangirl, would you mind doing a small detailing? Not big, just small.”  
She nodded. “On you or him?”  
“Me, to keep. I think it would be cool.”  
“What sort of detail?”  
Star thought for a minute before answering, “Birds. Flying birds, a flock of them. Simple, if you get what I mean. In silver, I like that color.”  
Fangirl nodded. “I do sparrows. They are elegant, and would fit you nicely. Take a while, though.”  
Star shrugged, “Not like I've got anything else to do. Where do you think I should have it, Bang?”  
“Have Fangirl decide. What shows on you shows on the plane.” Fire advised.  
“I'm decent again!” Declared Knockout. “I know where the trim is by spark, so I did that too.” He did a little twirl, showing off the new shiny coat of paint on him. And even Starscream had to admit that Knockout looked good.  
“Okay, are you glad we pranked you now? You got a new shiny paint job out of it that looks great!” Star commented.  
He thought about it. “I did, but that doesn't mean I liked getting pranked.” Knocks shuddered. “Ugh, that was horrible, first seeing it.” He looked at them. “But you did do good on what I saw of it at least.” He smiled specifically at Stardust.  
“That was Starscream,” Star declined, “I did a butterfly, and Fangirl helped with that mostly.”  
He shrugged. “All of you did good.”  
Breakdown nodded. “I can't wait to see the picture.”  
“Do share the pic, Starscream,” Star said to the quiet one.  
He did so, causing a whistle of approval from Breakdown, and a choking noise from Knockout.  
“Wow,” he said, eyes wide.  
“See? Art!” Star declared.  
He nodded in amazement. “It sure is. The butterfly is definitely my favorite.”  
“You like butterflies?” Star asked.  
“Usually I couldn't care less, but that…” he waved an arm in appreciation. “Very nice!”  
“Fangirl is pretty good,” agreed Star.  
“Agreed.” Knocks nodded his head, then scrutinized them all. “So what are you three doing today?”  
Star and Fire look at each other, and shrug, “We get a day where Starscream helps us out, so we've been using it to its fullest.”  
Breakdown and Knockout laugh. “Oh, that oughta be fun,” said Breaks. “Good luck Screamer.”  
Starscream grunted in acknowledgement.   
“Other than that, though, we don't have much on our agenda. Why?” Star asked Knockout.  
He tilted his head, that smile showing up again. “I was thinking, since you three were so kind in painting me, I might as well give you a new paint job as well. It would help give each of you a more distinct look, and look fabulous. We could also get Breaks eyes before we start so he can help.” He smirked, cocky grin flashing. “And Fangirl can work her magic while I work mine.”  
Star and Fire look at each other, communicating with eyes. After a second, Fire rolls her eyes and says to Starscream, “New order: hang out and relax, help when needed. Yeah, we'll do it,” the last part she directed at Knockout.  
He grins even wider. “Let's get Breaks eyes first. It'll give you a chance to think about possible colors you want.” Knockout grabs his partners arm, helping him to the door.  
They chatted as they headed to Shockwave's lab. Star was thinking of keeping her black paint, but with some silver highlighting. She had never been a huge color fan.   
Knockout suggested that he give her a tiny hint of a purple undersheen. “It'll look stylish and daring.”  
Star nodded, “Maybe a dark blue undersheen.”  
He nodded in agreement. “Like a night sky.” He brightened with another idea. “I can also give you some diamond specks. It’ll give you a glittery, ‘sky with stars’ effect.”  
“Like sparkly freckles,” Star grinned at the idea, and turned to her sister, “What are you thinking about Bang? I know you like color.”  
Firework looked thoughtful. “I'm thinking of a color scheme like a firework. One of the big exploding ones. And I do like the idea of being shiny…”  
“How about a firepower of color exploding on a shoulder and raining down color across your body?” Knocks suggested.  
Firework grinned. “Yeah, let's do that.”  
They walk into the lab, and Shockwave stands immediately. “They are ready.”  
“Good, because so is he.” Knockout helped his partner to the surgery table. “We’ll be out in a few minutes,” He called over his shoulder. “I recommend you wait outside, because this won't be pretty.”  
“I've seen two eyes get shattered to bits, Knockout, I think I can handle seeing it. I can even help, I remember the tools you use,” Star said firmly.  
He sighed. “Fine. But if it's too much, don't be afraid to leave.” They got to work.  
It was pretty disgusting actually. They opened up his face to put in the eyes, and it was not pretty.  
That was when Starscream grunted “I don't need to see this.” He walked outside, “Who needs to remember what Breakdown's insides look like?”  
“Nobody, but it happens,” said Fire, rolling her eyes. “I'll watch whiny out there.” She follows him out.  
Knockout finishes up quickly and smoothly, and steps back to check that he had done everything right.  
Breakdown blinks and sits up. “Wow.” He shakes his head. “You're all red.”  
Knockout smacked his foot. “Not that old joke,” he teased.   
Breakdown grinned at him. “Can't help it.” He got up. “Boy is it nice to see everything again!”  
Then he remembered and looked down at himself.  
“Oh frrrr- she went to town and drove the bus! I look like somebody splashed liquid music on my chest!” He laughed heartily.  
“Told ya she was a good artist!” Star laughed too.  
“I meant to ask about that,” Shockwave adjusted his antennae inquisitively, “What have you girls been getting into?” Fire must have heard, and she came back in followed by Starscream.  
Oddly, Starscream looked giddy for some reason. Fire looked exasperated. “Oh, you know, the usual.”  
Shockwave shook his head. “I expect you two to return tonight completely unharmed, do you understand?”  
The sisters rolled their eyes, “We're not stupid, so don't worry.”  
“They will be fine Shocks,” said Knockout knowingly.  
Shockwave just returns to his work, quietly ignoring him.  
Knocks rolls his Optics. “Lets go girls.” He and Breakdown start walking back to the medbay.  
The group follows merrily, and soon they are back at the med bay.  
“Bang first,” Star gave her sister a nudge playfully.  
She beamed. “Okay!” She held her arms out to be painted.  
Breakdown chuckles. “Knocks, you want to do Star's undercoat while I do Fire's?”  
Knockout nods. “Yes.” They both pick up a can of paint that had seemed to magically appear. The culprits show themselves to be Emberheart and Zap, sitting next to each other and grinning happily.  
“Stand with your arms out to the sides with your legs spread,” ordered Knockout, readying an air-brush sprayer.   
Basically, the girls did as instructed and were sprayed thoroughly in a light grey coat. Then they switched to the respective colors, (Ebony for Fire, midnight blue for Star,) and sprayed them down with that as well.  
When they finished with that, Breakdown started putting a fine dusting of diamond dust to Fire to get a gloss, but Knockout paused. “Do you want stars, or a shine, or both or neither?”  
“Like freckles. I think you're expert enough to know what would be best, I trust your judgement,” Star replied.  
He smiled again. “You lovely little flatterer,” he teased. “Stars with a sleekness it is.”  
Star grinned back, and stood still as Knockout first sprayed her down, then began putting individual flecks in little clusters in random places. It took time.  
Fire was finished long before Star had even gotten her over coat. Fire looked amazing, but she was too busy admiring Knockout’s handy work to notice herself when he finished the final layer of protective clear finish.  
Star was finally free to move, “Thanks Knockout!” She gave him a wide smile, and looked for her sister, who had been teasing her by staying out if her sight.   
“Bang, you literally look like a Bang,” Star said, “Breaks, you did awesome!”  
Breakdown chuckled, and elbowed Knockout who was too busy looking absolutely delighted at the earlier compliment to notice anything. “Hey Red, come down here from Cloud 9 and join us.”  
“You look gorgeous, Stardust,” said Firework reverently. “Like a clear night sky with gemstone stars and little hints of Aurora Borealis.”  
Star blushed, “Thanks, but you're the one with a waterfall of color. It definitely suits you.” Star smiled.  
“So does yours! I'm almost jealous actually! Aurora Borealis! Seriously! That's fantastic!” She nodded enthusiastically.  
Star sighed in mock exasperation, “The compliment wars.”  
“You’re both pretty,” Starscream cut in impatiently. “Happy now?”  
“Only if you say she's prettier,” Star said teasingly, chuckling a little.  
Starscream threw up his hands. “You know what? Forget it.”  
Knocks shook his head, smiling wickedly. “I like Star’s paint better, but I'm biased.”  
Breakdown laughed. “Well, I like Firework’s better. We can both be biased.”  
Everyone chuckled, the air merry.  
“We're all biased,” Star said.  
“You know, Knockout,” muttered Breakdown just to his friend. “You haven't commented about your paint almost at all. Is something wrong?”  
Knockout shook his head. “I'm fine, you big lug. Just a little distracted.” He patted his arm.  
Breakdown nodded, smiling to himself. So Knockout had found someone else to look at besides himself. Good for him.  
“Well, thanks again, to both of you,” Star repeated, “You did really good jobs.”  
“Thank you!” Knocks said, puffing his chassis out with pride. Breakdown just winked.  
“Well, don't you guys have work to do?” Star asked.  
Knockout sighed. “No, but I'm sure someone will show up with a broken arm or something soon.”  
“Probably. Surprises come from nowhere. Well, I think Bang and I will go find something to do with Starscream while we still have a chance. It's only noon, we still have half a day.”  
Knockout nodded. “Have fun!”   
“Hurray. What are we doing now?” Asked Starscream.  
Star looked to Bang, “Ideas?”  
“Umm… I dunno. We were talking about the mines last night, but that sounds boring now.”  
“Agreed,” Star thinks for a minute, then grins, “Maybe we should just hang out here. I'm having a good deal of fun.”  
She nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! If we stay, we can paint Starscream!” She gave him a wicked grin.  
He immediately looks panicked. “No. No please! That would be…” he shakes his head.  
Knockout looked hopeful. Breakdown chuckles a little.  
“What if we did something truly nice, that you would consider keeping? Or even a full body redo,” suggested Star, catching on.  
Starscream relaxed somewhat. “A repaint would be nice,” he admitted.  
Knockout lights up, and Star laughs, “Go to town!”  
Starscream moans and groans a bit, but complies. Knockout begins cheerfully repainting the colors on him.  
“How long have you been painting, Knockout?” Asked Star as she watched him masterfully go about his work.  
He thought for a minute. “I’ve been a master at remodeling for…21,000 years?”  
“That explains so much.”  
He shrugged. “I would be able to do physical remodeling as well, but with the war and the loss of Cybertron, I don't have the parts.”  
“He's very good at what he does,” says Breakdown.  
“Yeah, he's fixed two eyes that were broken when I was around. It's pretty amazing to see how quickly he can fix robots up.”  
Knockout smirks over Starscream’s shoulder. “Can I help that I am both gorgeous and a genius?”  
Breakdown grins. “Modest too.”  
Knockout rolls his eyes and doesn't reply.   
It was odd to see Starscream in a slightly different gray, and soon Knockout was working on adding a newer coat.  
“Bang, seriously, you've become mute,” Star commented, elbowing her sister playfully.   
She smiles. “I'm thinking.”  
Star shook her head, “I'll leave you to your thinking.”  
Fire elbowed her back. “It's okay, I can tell you if you want.” She poked Star in the ribs.  
“Please speak, Ms. Bang who's become mute,” Star teased.  
“I’m thinking about how lucky we are.” She nodded at the three mechs in front of them. “We have such wonderful friends, two very adorable dragons, one very protective dad, and a whole warship of guys to defend us to boot. Oh, and we have Spindlewing as a ‘mom.’ We just are so lucky.” She shook her head, dreaming in her mind. “I almost feel afraid that me liking Predaking will break it.”  
“Or make it better,” suggested Star, “Seriously, if you and him together make you better as people, compliment each other's lives, I don't see how anything bad could come of that.”  
Starscream turns his head slightly, just enough to show he’s listening.  
“Leave them alone, pervert,” grumbled Knocks. “Let them talk in private.”  
“Please, Starscream,” Star gave him a pleading look, “It's not like it concerns you.”  
He looked away.  
Fire eyed him. “I kinda get the feeling King likes me as a daughter figure.”  
Star shrugs, “He may. But from what I've heard from you two talking together, and yes, I do know, he could also view you as something else. It isn't set in his mind. But I haven't really got to know him, so I don't know really.”  
She nodded. “How long have you known we talk at night? I've tried not to bother you, but apparently I stink at it.”  
“No you don't. I sleep like a log, but sometimes I get dreams that wake me, and I discover that you're gone and heard quiet voices. After a while, I noticed a pattern. I have a feeling you two talk more often that I know, though. Like last night, I have no clue if you did or not.”  
She nods. “We did, and he helped me sort out some things.”  
Star nods, “That's good. It's always nice to have that one person who you can just talk to.”  
Fire grins at Star. “You're the other person I talk to besides him.”  
Star smiles, “Well, now I feel warm on the inside. Same to you. I don't think I've talked much with others here. Never have been that way. Except when I'm mad, then the whole world knows.”  
She laughed. “Me too. Hey, maybe you could talk to Knocks? He did tell you you can ask him anything.”  
Star shrugged, looking slightly embarrassed, “When I said 'much’ I meant that in a vague term. I have talked with him, about the whole autobot and decepticon war and all that loveliness. He's very deep, he's wonderful to talk with.” Star looked to see if Knockout was listening. She couldn't tell. He was almost finished with Starscream though.  
“Well, maybe you can talk to him more then? If he's such a good conversation partner, then talk to him!” Firework elbowed Stardust playfully.  
Star rolled her eyes, “Maybe. I wouldn't mind it.”  
Fire giggled.  
Knockout pulled back from Starscream. “Done! And finally shiny to boot. I am amazing.”  
Starscream rolled his eyes, but didn't contradict him, because he did indeed now look almost new with the new paint job.  
Star shook her head in wonder, “Even if you didn't have 21,000 years of experience, that's still amazing what you can do. Starscream, you look great.”  
Knockout practically glowed with the praise given to him. Starscream merely muttered a grudging thank you.  
“Okay, now what? No broken arms yet,” Star said.  
“I can hit Starscream a few times and fix that,” offered Breakdown.   
Knockout face palmed. “No, you big hunk of tin!” He lightly punched his partner good naturedly.  
Everyone chuckled a little, except of course Starscream, who rolled his eyes.  
Then Star checked the time.  
“Goodness! Its mid afternoon already! Starscream, you are so lucky, you have no idea what Bang and I had in store for you.”  
“I'm quivering in fear,” he drawled.  
“Hmm…” Star thought for a minute, then beamed, “Maybe we should annoy you by walking everywhere with no purpose. Exploration!”  
He looked unimpressed. “How irritating,” he said boredly.   
Star chuckled, “We were thinking of putting you in yellow stockings and wearing them all day like Malvolio, but decided that was too mean. Anyways, I really would like to explore some more, and it would be nice to have you around in case we run into Arachnid again. Ick.”  
“I heartily agree with you,” he said, stretching. “It would be pleasant to lay my claws into her chassis.”  
“Please, go ahead,” Star said with a shiver, and she turned to start wandering, “Do you guys want to come as well?”  
“Nah, gotta be ready for that broken arm,” Breakdown said.  
Firework nods and waves. “Thanks again you guys!”  
They wave back, and start to clean the medbay.  
The trio once again begins to wander the halls. They went where they had never been before, emboldened by Starscream’s presence. But they pretty much found the usual boring stuff, except for maybe the viewing deck and another exit to the outside, which they noted and filed away in memory.  
Then they ran into an unfamiliar mech. Into his chassis, to be exact.  
A huge, very strongly built decepticon looked down at them with red eyes that were, quite literally, on fire. He had a draconian look about him, with dark red and black mesh with flames painted on it. Long, slightly curved horns curved outward from his head and fangs, and hooked servos hung at his sides like scythes. He looked like a cross between a insecticon and a predacon. In short, he looked like bad news.   
He gazed at them with a indifferently curious look.  
“Hello! We didn't mean to run into you, we'll just be going on our way-” Star tried to slip past with Fire, but to no success.  
“You are Shockwave’s kin.” The hulking mech’s voice was so deep, it was as if the very ground spoke.  
“Um, yeah,” Star glanced up at him, “Is that important?”  
He laughed. It sent chills down their spines, it was so deep and dark. Like the ultimate evil laugh. Worse than Arachnid's chittering. Worse than Megatron's brutal chuckles.  
“No, but it is of interest,” the mech said calmly, with a little amusement. “As you were.” He stepped over them, continuing on his way.  
Star felt a shudder travel down her spine, and knew Fire felt it too as they watched him depart, “Last time someone found who I was related to as very interesting, they called me a trophy to be won. I don't like him.”  
“I don't like him either.” Fire said nervously.  
“His designation is Diablo,” said Starscream in a tiny voice behind him. “He was one of the finest gladiators in the pits of caon, and slaughtered any who got in his way. How did he even get here?”  
“What do you mean, 'how did he get here?’ Is he not supposed to be here?” Star asked a little anxiously.  
Starscream looked like he had shrunk to half his original size. “He has one of the highest kill counts in the Decepticon ranks, having killed more Autobots than a good half of us combined.” He swallowed. “But he's also one of the most vicious of us, killing anything and everything he can get his claws on. Megatron sent him on a self proclaimed suicide mission 2,000 years ago. He should be dead!!!” The last sentence came out squeaky.  
There was a short silence, followed by asking what everyone thought, “Should we tell Megatron?”  
He shook his head nervously. “Diablo is probably already heading that way. We should stay as far away as possible, lest we become playthings.”  
“I think we should go find Shockwave,” Star suggested, “I'm rather tired of being playthings.”  
Starscream said, “I'm going to my room. I'll be there if you need me.” He dashed off.  
Fire looked at her sister in fear. “What about Predaking and Knockout? Should we tell them?”  
“Over the com,” Star suggested, walking briskly back down the hallway the way they had come.  
Fire immediately contacted Predaking and told him. She seemed relieved when she finished.  
And then they turned the corner and found Diablo conversing with Arachnid. Both turned to see the stunned sisters.  
Firework immediately grabbed Stardusts arms and they both turned and ran. “Planes! Outside! Escape!” Said Fire in a panic.  
They heard the couple behind them chuckle darkly, and large, booming steps came closer. For every one step, Star and Fire had to take twenty running steps.   
Until Diablo had stepped over them again and turned around, blocking their escape.  
“Why, if it isn't my little trophy just waiting for me,” mused a cold voice, and they turn to see Arachnid, “And even better, the trophies are doubled.” She smiles slowly, eyes narrowing.  
“They are cute,” agreed Diablo, leaning over to admire them.  
“Yes, indeed they are. These are the ones you saw earlier?”  
“Yes, Shockwave’s spawn. How fragile they are, for children of a stocky mech.” He nudged Star with a claw as big as her, gently, but enough to make her stumble.  
She gave him a defiant glare, “You think pushing me around will do anything? I'm not scared of you! All you are is a bully!!”  
He laughed again. “Such spunk from a youngling.” He nudged Firework, who was stiff with terror.  
“You touch my sister again you will regret it!!!!” Star shoved his finger away from her sister.  
Diablo’s eyes flared. With a flick of his hand, the two sisters smacked into the wall next to him like insects.  
Star crawled over to her sister and stood in front of her, face twisted with fury, “Leave. My. Sister. Alone.”  
Arachnid laugher, dismissing the threat, “Diablo, I think these two will help us with what you need.”  
“And how,” he said coldly, glancing at her, “will these two specks help me?”  
Arachnid smiled, “You want supplies of energon? After what you did, disobeying Megatron's orders? These two will do just that.”  
He looked at the sisters, the bright one unconscious, and the starry one punily angry, and looked dubious.  
“Many here are fond of them, for reasons beyond me. Including Megatron,” Arachnid explained.  
“Hmm… are you suggesting I kidnap them?” He nudged the angry one again. “The hostages held under my care do not last long, Arachnid. I doubt especially these little ones will be any different.”  
“Suck it up, Diablo. They may be your only chance of survival for the next few centuries,” Arachnid snapped.  
He seemed annoyed now. “That may be so, but what I said is true. They quickly die even with my best efforts to keep them alive.”   
Arachnid shrugged, “I personally don't care for them, and no one will know I was involved, or you for the matter, so there would only be a win to gain.”  
He sighed. “Yes, but for them to give me energon they would know who I am.” He gently picked up the sisters in his hand, holding them in a secure grip. “But if I must…”  
“PUT US DOWN!!!” Screamed Star, desperately trying to escape his grip, bashing and kicking and making a ruckus.  
“Be quiet,” he said absently, gripping just a little bit tighter.  
Star squeaked and fell silent, but she still tried to claw at his grip, scratching with her little claws. When the grip became tighter, she quit even that, just hanging limp.  
“Excuse me,” said a very, very angry voice behind Diablo. He turned, and saw the WHOLE FREAKING DECEPTICON ARMY clustered in the hall. Megatron was in the lead of it, and through Diablo’s fingers Star could see their friends behind him.  
Oh, and everyone had their guns trained on him.  
Diablo was very still, like he had realized he had made a big mistake. He realized he had made a very big mistake when the AUTOBOTS appeared on the other side of him.  
“I believe it is time you release those sparklings unharmed,” Megatron said calmly.  
“Let go of my sister you filthy #######!” Star said quietly, as much as she could manage.  
Diablo considered his options. “Or, you could let me go. I will not harm the little ones, but you will if you fired on me.”  
“Are you sure of that?” Said a little voice in his ear. He turned to see who it was, but didn't find anyone. In his other ear was whispered, “You hurt our persons!” He whirled again, and in his confusion, a large bot snuck up behind him and knocked him out cold with…  
A cane?  
It was Jetfire. Looking quite furious as he grabbed the arm that held the sisters and pulled them from his now limp hand as he fell. He cradled them gently as he shot a warning glare at Arachnid.  
“If you ever threaten my blackbird chicks again, I will crush you like the bug you are with my cane! Take that, gas bag m########### b#### a######!!!” Jetfire started walloping Diablo’s conked out form with his cane as promised and stomped on him repeatedly. “A######!!!”  
Arachnid was smart enough to back down without a fight, though she was glaring, and said with venom dripping from her voice, “What, exactly, do all of you see in these sparklings? They are nothing special!”  
Jetfire whirls. “They're OURS!!!” He jumped forward and landed with a nasty crunch on top of her, squashing her flat. “B####!”  
“Finally, someone squished the spider,” Knockout said with narrowed, angry eyes. He looked up anxiously. “Are they okay?”  
“Jet, please put the kids down,” said Spindlewing.  
He grumbled, but obliged, setting them down on the ground at his feet. “Medics only!”   
Ratchet and Knockout raced over, and started to check them over while Jetfire let off more steam by stomping Diablo some more. No one cared to check Diablo’s vitals.  
Knockout looked Star over carefully, fixed a few bent things, and then promptly hugged her and cried.  
“Knockout,” she grunted, “I'm fine, promise. It's Bang who you should be worried about.”  
“She's fine,” cut in Ratchet. “Just a little dinged up, that's all. I wouldn't be surprised if you two have suffered trauma though.” He finished fixing Firework.  
Knockout wouldn't let go, but he did pull himself together. “I'm taking you both to the medbay for a full check-up just to be sure,” he declared.  
Star grunted again, “I think that's a good idea. Though, why did you guys call the Autobots? No offense, but it seems like overkill, even for Diablo.”  
“You can't be sure, even with him,” Spindlewing said. “So I bridged them here. And now they can go back.” At her pointed look, they did, even Ratchet and Jetfire  
“Thanks guys,” Star said in a quieter than normal voice as they left. She wasn't sure if they heard. But she did see Bumblebee wave at her. She smiled back.  
“Everyone, you can probably kill D here,” offered Spindlewing, gently picking up Firework. At that statement, the crowd went nuts. They swarmed over him like ants, only much more destructive. Diablo didn't last long, quickly being dismantled by the angry crowd.  
Soundwave, Shockwave, Breakdown, Megatron, and Predaking joined Knocks and Spindle. “We shall escort you to the medbay,” said Megatron calmly.  
Star didn't say anything for a while, but then, as they entered the med bay, she piped up, “How did you guys know Bang and I were in a tough spot?”  
“Soundwave. There's a reason he's the security officer here.” Megatron responded.  
Knockout gently set Stardust on the medical table, and Spindlewing put Firework next to her. Spindle stood back as the medic and his assistant worked to make sure they were fine.  
Knockout was frowning though, and he said to Shockwave, “I think they should stay in the med bay for a while. They got pretty beat up. Firework will wake up soon, I know that, but I'd like to keep an eye on her. But it seems Star here wasn't telling us that she has some pain.” He crossed his arms.  
Star grimaced.  
Knocks nodded firmly. “In short, they stay overnight for observation. Doctors orders.”  
“Very well, Knockout.” Megatron said. “I trust your judgement. Shall I post a guard?”  
Knocks shook his head. “No, Breakdown and I can protect them fine. Just keep doing what you usually do, Soundwave.”  
Soundwave nods, worry on his face. He takes Spindlewing’s hand for comfort.  
Shockwave looked at Stardust. “Do you require anything for your stay?”  
She shook her head.  
“I will stay,” decided Predaking. “I feel I will be of some assistance and comfort here.”  
Megatron nods, and leaves, taking Sounds, Spindle, and Shocks with him.  
Ember leaps into Star's lap, nervousness on his face. “You okay?”  
“Yeah,” Star said softly. She was looking at Fire, “When will she wake up?” She asked Knockout.  
He shook his head. “I don't know specifically, but I’d say, maybe three hours.” He grabbed a scanner. “Do you need anything?”  
“Actually,” Star hesitated, “Do you have any pain killers? I think I have the robot equivalent of really bad bruising.”  
He nods. He goes and grabs a needlegun. “Where does it hurt the most?”  
“Where he held me,” Star gestured at her chassis, “He had a tight grip.”  
Knocks nodded, and gently looked over her chassis before pointing to a place at her hip. The bruising was bad there. “Here?”  
“Yeah,” she confirmed.  
He nodded. “This will hurt,” he warned softly. “I'm sorry.” He took hold of her hip, and gave her a shot of something cold into it. She couldn't feel the lower half of her body anymore, and it got tingly in her chest.  
And it felt so good, and she relaxed, “Oh, thank you so much, Knockout.”   
He blushes a little. “Glad to help.” He gestures over to the computer at the far side of the room. “If you need anything, just call for Breakdown or I. We’ll be there for you.” He walks to the designated area.  
Star watches him go, and shifts on her bed so that she can watch both him and Bang at the same time without moving. It felt rather lonely. She had shared a bed with Bang for so long it felt odd.  
She watched as Predaking pulled up a chair to sit by Bang, and took her hand, watching her anxiously. Nothing happened, but after a long time, Star saw a tear slip and fall. Just one.   
She almost smiled at the touching moment, but the severity of her sister's harm worried her too much to do so.  
For several hours it passed like this, until Knockout and Breakdown finished with their computers, and stood up. Knocks wandered over to check on Fire and then her.  
“Hey. You done with computer work?” Star said.   
Knockout nodded.  
“Can… can you stay? Please? Don't leave the medbay I mean.”  
He looked surprised. “I won't leave. I'm going to stay the night.”  
Star smiled, “Good.”  
“Are you hurting again?”  
“No. I just… I dunno.”  
Knockout took her hand. Cautiously though, as if afraid to hurt her. “Tell me.”  
“I guess I just wanna talk. Anything really,” Star said, looking up at him, and back down, “Fill the silence.”  
He looked understandingly at her. “Well, has anything been bothering you?”  
“Do you think I talk too much? That I get too angry before reasoning? I mean, if I hadn't made Diablo so angry, he wouldn't have taken it out on Bang,” Star looked nervously at her sister, Predaking watching over her.  
“I mean, going on a train with that thought, if I hadn't insisted in exploring, we wouldn't have been there in the first place. If I hadn't met Arachnid before against Shockwave’s wishes, I wouldn't have been on her bad side. I just kinda spelled out the disaster that happened just now, and Bang got seriously hurt because of my actions…”  
Knockout instantly gave her a stern look. “No. That's not helping you. That's guilting yourself. You can't tell the future, so you couldn't have known. Bang only got hurt because of bad luck.” He shook his head. “It's not your fault, so don't blame yourself.”  
“Doesn't mean I don't feel bad, I could have done something different,” Star mused.  
“Well, no use dwelling on it now,” he said with a small smile.  
Star was actually rather taken aback at that, then nods in acknowledgment, “Yeah, you're right. Why dwell on what can't be changed?” She looked away, and tried to pull her hand out of his grasp,which wasn't hard since he was holding it so delicately. Of course he didn't want to listen to her, why would he want to listen to the confused thoughts if a teenager?  
He looked sadly at her hand. “Did I say something wrong?”  
Star blushed as she stared to the ground, “No, you just made me remember a thing or two. You're quite right.”  
“Still, I said that, and you pulled your hand away like you’d been stung. Whatever I said, if I offended you, I'm sorry.” He looked at the ground. “That wasn't my intention.”  
Star shook her head, “You didn't offend me. I just remembered that you probably find it annoying to listen to me being confusing. I confuse myself, let alone what others see.”  
He immediately looked insulted. “You are wonderful to listen to, and don't let any half-wit tell you otherwise. I happen to like your words especially.” He glared at an invisible opponent. “You are a smart, lovely woman with the wit and charm to kick any mech on his aft.” He looked haughtily around. “I would sit here all night to listen to you.”  
Star was silent for a moment, and she finally looked back up, “Thank you Knockout. I will believe what you say, for I trust you and hold your opinions in high value. So I'll believe what you say.”  
He looked at her, serious. “What I say won’t mean anything to you unless you believe it yourself. Do you?”  
Star hesitates, then nods slowly, “I will believe you and believe what you say myself.”  
He grunted. Then he spoke very quietly, barely enough for her to hear. “You make it sound like I'm your master. I don't want to be your master, I want to be your friend.” He murmured something else, something she didn't catch.  
“I want to be your friend too, honest to goodness friend,” Star looked at him intently, trying to guess what he had said, before deciding guessing would be pointless. “What else did you say?”  
He looked ashamed. “It's not my place. I shouldn't say it.” He looked away. “You wouldn't like me anymore.”  
Star smiled a little, “Remember how you were so hesitant to tell me what you said before, but when you did things turned out fine? I promise my view of you wouldn't be for the worse.”  
“Relationships are harder to repair than paint jobs.” He looked sad. “You'll think I'm a creep.”  
Star shook her head, “I've talked on such a deep level with you several times now. Each time you showed parts of yourself I'm pretty sure the whole world doesn't know. You explained why you stay a Decepticon. You explained to me stuff I needed to know. You share your honest thoughts. But I understand that despite that, I have no obligation to know everything, and I've hardly known you a fraction as long as Breakdown, so it would be unfair to expect that. You don't need to tell me, I'll drop it now. Ugh, sorry, I'm rambling.”  
Knockout stared at Stardust for a minute. Then he took a deep breath and spoke, the words coming in a rush. “I really, really, really like you and I want to know more about you, and I want to protect you and be yours, and I'm in love with you.” He put his head in his hands. “Please don't hate me. I don't think you like me back that way.”  
Star was silent for a minute, and then she found words to speak, “I don't hate you. Rather, I return the feelings as well. I had no idea you felt the same way, though a part of me hoped.”   
Knocks looked up, disbelief in his optics. “Really?” He sat up, hopeful.  
“Yup,” affirmed Star, smiling in their special moment, and she reached back over and took his hand this time, “I really do care for you deeply. I don't think it'll be much more before it just goes deeper.”  
He looked very grateful, and he gave her one of the most happy, heartwarming smiles she had ever seen. “Thank you, Stardust,” he said, giving her hand a gentlemanly kiss. “This makes me the happiest mech alive, and I hope you feel the same.”  
Star blushed at the unexpected gesture, and smiled, “Very much so.” She saw that Knocks had his familiar glowing face, and she smiled to see it again.  
“Excuse me,” said Predaking suddenly. “Please check Firework. I'm unsure if she is getting better.”  
Knockout quickly stood up to go over to Firework, and he checked her vitals again with a scanner. He perused them with an expert doctors eye before saying, “She is better, everything is at healthy levels now. She is probably just sleeping from her exhaustion now rather than unconsciousness. She could wake any time, really.”   
“Good,” growled Predaking dangerously. “I am unused to her being so…” he searched for the right word.  
“Rested?” Suggested Star.  
“Vulnerable. She is always so active and alive, and it makes me uneasy when she lays so still and silent.” He blew a small puff of flame in agitation.  
Star observed this closely, “Predaking, how much do you care for my sister?”  
“I would die defending her,” he responded without hesitation. “And woe betide any mech who harms her. I will make him wish he was never created.” He growled thunderously.  
Star nodded at this, her curiosity satisfied, before asking one last question, “What do you think of her?”  
“I think she is a lady of utmost power, thoughtfulness, love, and honor. It is my pleasure to call her my lady, and perhaps one day,” he nodded in a calm sort of hope, “my queen.”  
Star smiled at this, “Thank you. That is all I wished to know.”  
Predaking nodded proudly, and turned back to watchfully wait for Firework to wake up, stroking Zap as he patiently passed the time.  
Knockout looked at Star as he came by her bed again. “What are you thinking?”   
Star nodded at Predaking, “They would be good for each other, I think. You'll see.” She winks at Knockout.  
He laughs. “I’m sure I will. I'm looking forward to her waking up to see him. I wonder what she'll say?”  
“She’ll tell him off for not getting any recharge over her sake,” Star jokes lightly.  
Knocks looked thoughtful. “You know, she probably will.”  
“Want to bet?”   
He smirks, taking her hand once more. “Depends on what we’re betting.”  
Star shrugged, “Don't ask me, I'm terrible at setting stakes, ask her. I keep over thinking them and changing them.”  
His smirk widens. “But she's asleep. How can I ask a sleeping femme what the stakes should be if she says something or not?”  
Star holds back a small laugh and ends up snorting, “She'd probably say nothing just to avoid having to make morning decisions.”  
Knockout stared at her with a ridiculous grin on his face. “That was adorable.”  
“What, my pig snort? Wait till you hear what Soundwave calls my 'nightly vibrations.’” Star smiled.  
“It was absolutely adorable,” he insisted. “It made me want to laugh and hug you at the same time.”  
Star grinned and propped herself up on an elbow, “Okay, quick hug then!”  
He almost glowed again, giving her a warm gentle hug so he wouldn't hurt her bruises, but strong enough to hold her up so she didn't have to do it herself. “You truly are beautiful,” he said sincerely.  
“You painted me, of course you'd think that,” but Star smiled anyways.  
“If you were painted green and purple plaid, you’d still be beautiful.” He looked her in the eye, mirth showing. “And then of course I'd give you a better paint job so you were even more beautiful.”  
Star smiled more and shook her head at his humor, “Thanks Knockout.”  
“You’re welcome,” he said happily, letting her rest back to the bed. “I should let you sleep,” he began.  
“I don't care about my sleep, but if you need some, then please find some sleep,” Star said.  
He hesitates. “Fine, but if I sleep, so do you,” he said. He promptly sat down on the floor, and put his head on the edge of the bed near hers. “Please sleep, okay?”  
Star smiled, “I'll be snoring promptly, don't say I didn't warn you.” She found his hand and held it, fingers laced together.  
He gripped it comfortingly. “Recharge well, love.”  
Star's eye twinkled with happiness, and she closed her eye. Within minutes, she was, as warned, snoring. It wasn't very ladylike.  
Knockout smiled with inner joy. She loved him back, and she was beautifully cute when she slept. He was definitely the luckiest mech alive, he thought as he drifted off, their hands still clasped.  
Predaking remained awake. He would until Firework woke up. He had decided that a few hours ago, and was not going back on it now. His eyes never strayed from her face.


	22. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff.   
> And they decide the war has to end.  
> How hard can that be?

Firework woke up to three things. The first thing was Zap rolling over on her neck. The second thing was Knockout falling over with a clang, still completely zonked out. The third thing was Predaking sitting in a chair next to her staring at her.  
“Fire? Are you awake?” He asked hopefully, but in a quiet enough manner that she knew had asked this several times before to no response.  
“Yes,” she said, sitting up and grimacing. Boy, she hurt.  
Predaking looked shocked, then a joy flooded his features and he barely contained a cry of delight as he pulled her into a gentle embrace, “Dear Firework, I was so worried.”  
Dear? That's new, she thought happily as she hugged him back. It had been a unexpected surprise he had done it, and it made her very happy that he had. “I'm okay, please don't worry anymore,” she said, snuggling close.  
Predaking lingered in the embrace a little longer before pulling back a little, his hands still on her shoulders, “Are you feeling well? Are you in any pain?” He searched her eyes for an answer.  
She nodded, missing the hug already. “I feel well, besides my back hurting a little.”  
He looked concerned, “Knockout said to wake him if needed…”  
Fire immediately shook her head. “No, really I'm fine. We don't need to wake him.” She noticed knocks was holding hands with Star, and her heart jumped a little with hope. “Did they admit they like each other?”  
“It was very sweet to listen to,” Predaking confirmed.  
“Yes!” She looked delighted. “Finally!”  
Predaking smiled a little at her enthusiasm, “You were indeed right about them.”  
She beamed at him. “Thanks for the advice. It couldn't have happened without you.”  
Predaking looked away, just a hint of blue blush on his cheeks, which quickly went away before he looked back at Fire, “Thank you Firework.”  
She blushes completely. “No, thank you.” She looked bashfully at him. “Can I have another hug? It made me feel much better.”  
Predaking beamed, “Of course, my lady.” He pulled her into another firm but gentle embrace.  
Firework held him tightly, and was absolutely delighted. He's so strong and nice and handsome, she thought dreamily, and he called her his lady! She would totally stay here forever. She purred happily.  
“May I inquire what you are thinking about?” Predaking whispered, since he was so near her ear.  
She purred a little more. “You are the nicest, strongest, most handsome mech I have ever met.” She put her head up to his spark. “And you have the best hugs ever.”  
She could feel his surprise through their embrace, but then he relaxed even more and pulled her close, onto his lap like he had done before, “My lady, you are a femme of a force, honor, love and loyalty of which I have never seen before. It is my honor to know you.”  
She purred louder. “I love you, you know that?”  
Predaking sucked in a little breath of surprise, before he answered, “My lady, I am completely yours. I love you too.” He hugged her a little more firmly.  
She snuggled as close as she could possibly get. “I'm so happy I could just burst,” she whispered with complete and utter bliss.  
Predaking smiled at this, and they shared a content silence, just enjoying one another's embrace.  
Breakdown walked in, looking groggy and brushing his denta, with Fangirl passed out on his shoulder. At the scene, he stopped and stared, taking in the fact that Firework and Predaking were hugging so close it was almost inappropriate, and seeing that knockout and Stardust were asleep while holding hands.  
“I'm going back to bed,” he decided, and walked out again with the toothbrush sticking out of his mouth like a cigar. With foam.  
“Why, good morning Breakdown,” Predaking said when he caught sight of the mech, “Did you recharge well?”   
He grunted. “I'll let you know when I get up again.”  
Predaking blinked, “Recharge well?” He tried, but Breakdown was already long gone.  
“I think we embarrassed him,” giggled Firework.  
Predaking chuckled, “I think so. And the other two over there probably didn't help.”  
“Well,” she purred, “it's his fault he can't be around four cybertronians, processor over pedes in love. If he can't handle it,” she blinked teasingly up at Predaking, “too bad.”  
“True words, my lady,” Predaking smiled at the thought. Then another thought hit him, “If Breakdown is up, then that means the ship is waking. Visitors will be coming by to check up on you and your sister after yesterday, I am quite sure. There isn't a Cybertronian soul that is unaware of what took place.” He paused before adding, “I would rather wish this moment wouldn't have to end.”  
Fire sighed. “Me too.” She gave him a tight squeeze, then unhappily pulled away. “But we can continue later,” she suggested hopefully.  
“Indeed,” Predaking agreed.   
And of course that was the moment that Knockout and Star began to stir. Not awake yet, but getting close to it.  
Fire smiled at them, then got an idea. “I'm gonna pretend I'm asleep. Don't give it away!” She laid back down and seemed to spontaneously fall asleep.  
Predaking gave a smile with a twinkle in his eye, and laid her back onto her bed gently, “I would never give you away.” He settles back into his position of staring at her.  
Knockout groaned. “Why does the bed feel like concrete?” He opened his eyes and then sat up. “Oh, yes.” He looked at Stardust, then to their clasped hands. “Oh, yes,” he repeated in a happier tone.  
Star stirred and turned to look at him, smiling when she remembered it all, “Good morning Knockout. Did you sleep well on that concrete?” She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, stretching out in every direction, but her hand in Knockout's stayed in one place.  
“Yes, but peeling my face off it made it a little on the hard side.” He helped her onto her feet. “And good morning to you too, love.” He grinned.  
Star laughed, “No doubt about that.” She looked back over to her sister.  
“Is she awake yet Predaking? Did you sleep at all?”  
“No,” he said shortly.  
“Poor girl,” said Knockout sympathetically. “She really is tired out.”  
“I know Bang, and she is so faking it,” Star said. She raised an eyebrow.  
Firework stirs, as if just awakened. “What?” She says groggily.  
“And now she's awake!” Star said, “Finally! I was worried and you missed so much!”  
“What’d I miss?” She seemed barely awake, but there was a twinkle in her eye, and Predaking had a similar glint.  
Star rolled her eyes, “Playing tricks on your prank partner, totally works. Anyways, you missed a ton. The Autobots were even there. And boy were they mad.”  
She whistled, throwing the sleepy act to the wind. “Wow. So did he die?”  
“Surprisingly easy,” confirmed Knockout. “Everyone was absolutely pissed.”  
Fire grinned. “Sweet.” She looked at her sister. “But yeah, you were right, I was faking. Had to see what would happen!” She shrugged mischievously.  
Star snorted, “And it didn't work. But yeah, I'm guessing you're feeling okay? Diablo hit you pretty hard.”  
“He hit us pretty hard,” Fire corrected. “But other than some bruises, I'm right as rain. How about you?”  
“Nothing to worry about,” Star assured her, waving her hand, “But you should know that Jetfire squished the spider.”  
“YES! NO MORE SPIDER QUEEN!” Fire pumped her fist in excitement and jumped up and down. Predaking laughed.  
“Oh, and by the way,” added Fire, it seems you have a bad case of the epidemic known as ‘Doctor Love’n,’” she wiggles her antennae teasingly.  
Star blushed horrendously, “Well, I won't deny it…”  
“I hope not!” Chimed in Knockout. “I have a bad case of ‘Starstruck love’ and it can only be cured by a lovely lady with ‘Doctor love’n’ syndrome!” He hugged her, grinning widely.  
Star was never a deeper blue, but she smiled and relaxes in his embrace, “That's a lovely way to put it.”  
“Oh yes, and of course I’ll have to cure you with a daily dosage of Vitamin ME,” he added, his grin getting bigger and giving her a teasing poke, but not enough to hurt her bruises.  
“I wouldn't mind that,” Star smiled back, poking him in the ribs as well.  
Firework sighed dreamily. “Well, that's just adorable,” she said. She nudged Predaking and smiled at him in a secretive kind of way.  
Star rolled her eyes and hugged Knockout closer, “I like his hugs. There isn't a problem with that?”  
“Nope! But Predaking’s hugs are better,” she quipped, and jumped onto his lap. He rumbled with pleasure and hugged her close.  
Star blinked, a little surprised, but not much, “You too have been awake a while. Whatever happened, it's cute!” Star winked.  
“She has accepted me,” agreed Predaking proudly. He held Firework tight, and Star and Knocks could have sworn they heard them both purring.  
Star chuckled, “All I've got to say to that is I totally saw that happening.”  
“Yes, I completely agree,” said Knocks. “But what worries me is, what will Shocks say to this? And us?” He looked a little worried.  
Star hesitates at this, “Um, I'm not sure. He threatened any guy who gave us unwanted attention, but this isn't unwanted, so I have no clue. I don't think he'll be too upset, though. I remember him telling me that I'd find a partner someday. I didn't believe him at the time.”  
“But then you met me,” Knocks purred.  
“Well, if dad doesn't like it, he can go kiss a vehicon,” declared Firework. “I'm in love and I'm not letting Predaking go.”  
“I heartily agree with that,” said Knockout solemnly. “I don't want to let you go, Stardust.”  
Star laid her head on his shoulder, “I'm not about to let go of what I've found either. Not in a million years.”  
“Oh good!” Said Spindlewing from the door in delight. “Do I get grandkids?”  
Now everyone in the room was a bright blue.   
“Um…” Star said.  
“Oh, yeah, you kinda have to be sparkmates first,” Spindlewing said with a frown. “Ah, well, that, then sparklings!” She clapped her hands enthusiastically.  
“Spindlewing…” moaned Knockout in exasperation.   
“That would be interesting,” admitted Firework. “And bizarre.”  
Predaking nodded in agreement, but the two of them looked thoughtful.  
“I'm so not ready to think of sparklings quite yet,” Star groaned, “I'm barely out of that stage myself!”  
“So? It could happen!” Spindlewing came in and sat down. “It would be fun!” She got dreamy eyed. “Little Knockouts and Stardusts, that would be adorable.”  
“Spindlewing …” Star whined, “You're just like a real mom, embarrassing and all.” She said the last bit in a teasing tone.  
She beamed. “I'm practicing.”  
“For what?” Asked Knockout.  
Spindlewing got this impish look.  
“Wait a sec… Did you and soundwave get married and not invite us?” Star accused.  
She smiled. “Well, we did sparkbond, but we haven't told many people yet. You guys are actually the first.”  
Star looked blank, “What's spark bonding?”  
“It where two cybertronian’s sparks are joined,” explained Knockout. “Each person now knows every single thing about the other, feel what the other is feeling, and can communicate with each other even if they are galaxies apart. It's the final step in a relationship, and is very much like human marriage in meaning, except its private and everlasting. It's also the only way a pair can have sparklings. No sparkbond, no ability to have sparklings.”  
“That sounds so much more than what humans do… It's more open and trusting…” Star mused.  
Spindlewing nodded. “In cybertronian life, there are no divorces, because a sparkbond is permanent. There are only two ways out of a sparkbond, and that's death and sparkblocking, and both suck. True cybertronian love is forever.” She smiled. “Soundwave says good morning.”  
It took a second for it to register before understanding filled Star's eyes, “That is so cool! Good morning to you too, Soundwave!”  
Spindlewing grinned. “He says he hopes you slept well, and gives his good wishes to you four on your relationships.”  
Star beamed, “Thanks! I'm sure things will be well.”  
“Oh, and one more thing,” Spindlewing added. “I'm sparked.”  
Knockout let out a squeal of joy. “I'm so happy for you!!!”  
“That's wonderful!” Star exclaimed. But in the back of her mind something was nagging her. She ignored it, so caught up with joy.  
Spindle nodded happily. “It should be due in 15 earth months,” her face sobered. “But there is a problem.”  
Fire nodded, her face firm, “The well of All Sparks.”  
Predaking growled a little. “No functioning well, no spark given to the child.”  
There was a pause, a dampening to the excitement, “Could the well be fixed by then?”  
Spindlewing looked very serious. “Only if the war is put aside. And Megatron and Optimus are very set in their ways.” She looked bitter. “I've been trying to stop this war for 3 years now, to no avail.” She looked at them. “We could find the keys needed to turn on the repair system, but its damaged, and only one tool will fix it. And that's the forge of Solace Prime, only usable by a prime.”  
“And where is the forge? And the keys?” Star asked.  
“Optimus has the forge of course. But he can't and won't use it.”  
“And why would he not?!” Star was outraged to hear such nonsense.  
“The war,” Spindlewing sighed. “He's afraid it'll just get damaged again, and that the forge will be captured.”  
“This is ridiculous,” Star mumbled.  
“Yeah,” agreed Knockout, “but will Megatron listen? No.”  
“The keys are currently being located by Sounds,” he tilted her head a little, “but he says it's slow going because the locations are encrypted with the language of the primes.”  
“So there's nothing to do except end the war, which will never happen because Megatron has a grudge,” Star’s jaw was tight.  
“Yep, that sums it up.” Spindlewing agreed.  
“This stinks,” declared Firework. “And it's stupid. The war began because of a dislike of a certain kind of government. Well guess what? What government? Half the species has died off and the planet is half dead. This war is pointless!” Fire hugged Predaking tightly in angry distress. He tried to comfort her with another hug.  
“Someone's gotta knock some sense in Megatron. I mean, he wanted the government to be different, but now he holds all the power in his hands over the fate of his planet, home and species. How messed up is that?” Star gritted her teeth, “There's not much we can do, is there?”  
Knocks shook his head angrily. Then Star saw the light bulb come on in his head.  
“What are you thinking, Knockout?”  
“Dearest, I do believe I have an idea,” he said, a sly smile spreading across his face. “Megatron only finds out things by himself a eighth of the time because Soundwave keeps him updated, correct?”  
“From what I know, yes,” Predaking confirmed. Spindlewing backed this up with a nod.  
“I think almost all of us want this war to end,” continued Knockout. “Even the autobots. So if we all came together to speak to our deranged leader, it would be, quite literally, an army against one.”  
Star was already shaking her head, “That would work, but last resort. What we really need is for Megatron to forgive Prime, otherwise he'll somehow make another following of robots that would never stop pestering us. Even if we kill him, there will be some loyal to him alone and they will secretly avenge their fallen leader.”  
Knockout shook his head. “Oh, we wouldn't kill him, but as a group, we talk to him. So many opinions and minds focused on one goal, should get him to see reason. And Sounds backing us up will definitely get his attention.”   
Everyone began to see where he was going, and nodded slowly in understanding, “He's a leader, and he wanted a democracy of a government. That would indeed catch his attention, and he would listen.”  
“So all we need to do is get everyone gathered on the main bridge while he's there,” finished Knockout.  
“That great plan! I like plan!” Said Zap and Emberheart at the same time.  
“Tomorrow evening,” Star said, “We'll have plenty of time to spread the word by then.” wide smiles were spreading across everyone's faces as they saw a hope.  
Spindlewing smiled, a deep worry that had been hidden in her face relaxing slightly. “I hope we can pull this off too, dear,” she thought to Soundwave. “After all, it's not often your entire crew revolts to stop a war.” She nodded, speaking aloud. “See you all in the bridge at 5:00, then. I'll talk to the vehicons.” She left then, on a mission to save lives by spreading the word.  
“Okay, who do we tell?” Star looked around, “I'm still a little numb from the pain relief, so I can't walk. Maybe we can send a bunch of coms?”  
“Yeah, and we can tell everyone except Megatron.” Said Spindle. “Everyone is tired of this whole thing, so we should be able to do it easy.”  
“Bad war!” Agreed Zap.  
And that is how not a single Decepticon came to know about the plan. Some were hesitant, some decided to stay in their rooms and wait it out to avoid angering their lord, but no one tried to stop it. Everyone wanted this to come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big speech and the ending of the war next chapter. Don't worry, there will be more.


	23. At War's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The War is resolved with a long and important speech, and the Decepticons throw a party with lots of highgrade. 
> 
> Warning: Drunk people, LOTS of innuendo, and tooth-rotting fluff.

At the appointed time of the next day, Megatron was standing at his place behind Soundwave, watching everyone work. He did not notice the steady stream of vehicons spreading throughout the edge of the room, until the area below got crowded.  
“What is happening?” Megatron inquired to Soundwave, and was perplexed when he didn't even turn to acknowledge his question.  
He looked back across the room warily, and found everyone was looking… at him. A few more entered the room, and some that couldn't fit peered through the doors into the room. He saw a group make their way through the crowd and come to stand before him.  
It was a group with Spindlewing, who went to stand by Soundwave, and Knockout, who was followed closely by Stardust, and lastly, Fire, who was holding Predaking’s hand. Not far away was Breakdown and Shockwave.  
Megatron knew something was up. “What is the meaning of this?” He still directed the question to Soundwave, who slowly turned to look at him, his visor down and his movements stiff. The cold, aloof aura that was so normal and reassuring was now a source of mystery and quiet, chilling anger. Megatron stepped back, unnerved. “All of you, what is the meaning of this?”  
Star stepped forward, her expression businesslike, “We want the war to end. And that begins with you.”  
His expression went from unnerved to cold. “Oh?”  
“Yes,” Star stated formally, “You. No one here wants the war to continue but you, because of a grudge you have against Optimus Prime. We are here to ask you to put your grudge to the side for the sake of the future of the Cybertronian race.”  
He laughed. “Well, that's very interesting.” He looked around. “Does everyone feel this way?”  
At first, just a few nodded in silent agreement, then more and more did, and a few shouted out a 'yeah we do!” Until it was clear that the whole room was in agreement and not backing down.  
“Megatron, I remember your concern for Firework's and my health, as we are sparklings. I now ask you to extend that concern to all future sparklings, the future of the Cybertronian species. It is selfish of you to withhold that,” Star stated calmly. It was clear she had thought through these words very thoroughly, but there was an edge to that last part.  
Megatron looked at her with a kind of distaste, but then was distracted by Soundwave’s voice.  
“Megatron.” He stepped forward, and all muttering in the room ceased immediately, giving the two long-time friends a sacred silence.   
“Spindlewing is sparked.” There was a intake of breath from everyone at this, and Megatron's eyes widened.  
“If the well is not repaired, our child will be stillborn.” Soundwave sounded grave. “The only way for us to repair the well in time for our child, is for the war to end.” He directed his visor to Megatron's face. “Please, for the sake of our race’s future, and for the future of this sparkling, let it go.”  
“Soundwave, you truly think I should forgive Optimus as if what he did never happened? And how do you expect me to do that?” Megatron asked coolly.   
“What he did has spurred you on for centuries, but now it is just dragging you down. What he did means nothing now. What matters now is the present. And our present will not continue into our future if you not forgive and forget.” Soundwave spread his arms. “To continue will only mean our death. And then our future will be gone. Please, old friend, for our future.”  
Megatron is silent for a long, long minute. Then he said, “I will only forgive Optimus if he begs for forgiveness and discards his title as a Prime.” His eyes narrowed.  
“He cannot. He is a Prime for good, and we cannot change that, no matter what we want.” Soundwave shook his head. “As to asking forgiveness, he has asked it multiple times in the past. You just haven't listened.”  
“Anyone can apologize. What I want,” Megatron's voice became very low, a current of anger, “is for his humility of discarding his title. He may be a prime, but he doesn't need to be called one or treated like one.” He almost spat the words.  
Soundwave was quiet. Then he backed away and held out a hand. “Ask him yourself.” A groundbridge appeared, and the autobots stepped out, being escorted by a group of mechs Star and Fire hadn't seen before. They spread out into the crowd, the crowd accepting them without question.  
The only one who remained on the walkway with Megatron, was Optimus Prime. The groundbridge closed behind him, leaving the two looking at each other.  
“Optimus,” Megatron said in a dangerous tone.  
“Megatron.” Optimus accepted it with a polite nod. “I am told you require something of me for the war to end.”  
“Indeed I do,” Megatron said coldly, “I want your full forgiveness, and not just an apology, but for you to give up your title as prime, and never use it again.”  
Optimus Prime hesitated. Then he looked Megatron earnestly in the eye. “I will do so only if you promise to never raise a hand against another living creature except in self defense, and promise to cease all hostilities.”  
Megatron thought this through for a tense moment, before uttering a reply, “I vow never to raise a hand against another living creature except in self defense, and to cease all war actions… If Optimus offers a full and sincere apology, giving up his title as Prime, and all that can be done away with that associates the title.”  
Optimus nodded, and went to one knee. “I ask that you hear me, Primus and present company.” His voice echoed throughout the room, silencing all. “I, Optimus Prime, give up my title as Prime, and all social and physical benefits I have received as such. From this day forward, I am one of the people, and not a spokesman of the people unless the people decide I am to be such a mech. I am no longer superior as a Prime, and am instead one of the ordinary people, with only what I was created with and with the permanent gifts I have been granted by Primus.  
“If the mech known as Megatron wishes, I will also give up my name, and return to my original designation, Orion Pax.  
“I must offer a complete and sincere apology to Megatron. When I stepped up to defend your beliefs and ideas in front of the council, I was not expecting or even hoping that they would make me a Prime. I fully supported you, and sincerely hoped that you yourself would become the next prime. It was to my shock and dismay that they chose me instead. I am sorry that my assistance to your cause caused the very war I was trying to prevent.” Optimus looked up at Megatron. “I hope that in the future, when our planet is restored and our race is flourishing, you will call me brother again.” He bowed his head.  
Megatron let the room echo with silence, tense and string for his reply.   
Then he stepped forward and laid a hand on the shoulder of the red white and blue leader, “I think Optimus suits you well. Long have I awaited to hear that. I accept your apology and terms.” He pulled his hand away and addressed the room, “I, Megatron, former leader of the Deceptions, declare that the war between the parties of Autobots and Deceptions, is now over.”  
The entire room was immediately filled with sound, cheers, yells, and the celebrations of many, almost deafening.   
Spindlewing sagged against her husband, and the two embraced, the hope for their unborn sparkling igniting like inner fireworks.  
“Let there be a feast, of which all Cybertronians are invited, and high grade energon will be served in the mess hall,” Megatron again declared in a resonating voice, “There we will discuss, as a whole, what will be done next. All I ask is that you forgive one another and don't get drunk.”  
If the room could get louder, it did. Cybertronians stampeded out in the direction of the mess hall, until only Megatron, Optimus, Spindlewing, Soundwave, and the two sisters with their boyfriends remained.  
Megatron held out a hand to Optimus to pull him up. His face was still hard and cold, but it no longer held fury and passion. It was a mask he normally donned.  
Optimus took his outstretched hand, and stood up. “I truly am sorry,” he said softly.  
Megatron looked Optimus on the eye, and they communicated through their locked gaze.  
“I am too,” Megatron said. “There were things I shouldn't have done that I did.”  
Optimus looked sad. “We all make mistakes. I feel I could have done more, or somehow averted this war, but I failed.”  
“It's over now. Let us forgive, forget, and move on. Let us set an example for those around us,” Megatron said.   
Optimus nodded. “I hope you will lead. You are most suited for it.” He glanced at the door, where loud and rowdy sounds emerged from. “I believe that they will still become intoxicated, contrary to your order. But that is a thing no leader can avoid.”  
“I do not want there to be any more singular leaders. Only a democracy,” Megatron said, “Because then I wouldn't have to deal with intoxicated idiots by myself.”   
Optimus smiled warmly. “Indeed. Shall we join them?”  
“After I talk to these here,” Megatron said, looking around the smaller group with an unreadable face, “I will come after you.”  
Optimus nodded. “Retrieve me if you need help,” he offered, then left.  
Megatron now turned his gaze on them. He surveyed them, seeming to choose words before saying them.   
But what really caught their attention was his eyes. They were no longer blazing with anger and hate and vengeance, but we're rather a strong, wise gaze that had been in hate too long and reveled in the change.   
“Soundwave, Spindlewing, congratulations. And thank you... for your insights. Now go have fun with the rest.”  
Soundwave stepped forward and clasped Megatron's hands, his visor up, and his eyes full of gratitude and tears. “Thank you for giving our child a chance, old friend.” Spindlewing gave him a quick kiss on the cheek in thanks, smiling with hope and joy, and then the two left to enjoy the party.  
Only the sisters and their boyfriends remained. They looked uncomfortably at him.   
“I knew you two sparklings were the heralds of something bigger than you could imagine. I'm sure the presence of the human Sam True Grey was also very crucial,” Megatron said, and his eye flickered to Star before moving on to looking at each of them in turn, “I'm not sure how much of this you two did, but I'm pretty sure you had a key role, no matter how small, in this. And it's pleasing to see that you have learned to control your temper. Thank you. Now, I wish for a minute to myself.”  
“My lord,” Knockout blurted. “Do you know about…” he gently squeezed Star’s hand.  
“I must say I saw no reason to intervene, for Shockwave was quite correct, in the fact that the loss of Sam would have been more of a blow than I realized. Now please go,” Megatron waved a hand in dismissal.  
Fire and Predaking left, but Star and Knocks stayed. “Please, it's just a yes or no question,” said Star. “If you answer we’ll leave quickly.”  
Megatron raised an eyebrow, clearly displeased but not angry like he normally would have been, “I knew about Sam True Grey, daughter of Fred and Lily Grey, and adopted daughter of Shockwave. Now please go.”  
Stardust bowed. “Thank you, lord Megatron,” she said softly, then left, pulling Knockout along behind her.  
“He knew, Knockout, he knew!” Star was saying in disbelief, “He knew the entire time!”  
Knockout looked like someone had walloped him with an anvil. “Yes, it's kind of terrifying to think about, isn't it?”  
“Is that why he showed so much interest in me when I became a robot? He said it was because I was a sparkling!” Star was bit quite comprehending   
“Well, I don't know! I'm not him!” Knocks looked harassed.  
Star sighed and shook her head, “I'm sorry Knocks, it's just that I'm just so, well, surprised.”   
He nodded. “Me too. I'm going to have a gallon of high grade to get this to go away.”  
Star looked curious through her shock, “What is high grade? It's like alcohol, isn't it?”  
“Basically.” He grabbed a glass of pink energon out of the hand of an already tipsy vehicon and handed it to her. “Only so much better.”  
Star peered at the contents suspiciously, “Am I not under age?”  
He laughed. “Love, if you're over 10 years old, you can have high grade.” He grabbed another glass and slugged it down, then let out a happy sigh and put it on the nearby table.  
Star looked dubious, but then took a deep breathe, “Okay, I trust you.” And swigged the whole contents into her mouth and swallowed. Her eye contemplated this.  
“Well?” Knockout questioned.  
“More,” she answered with a smile.  
He grinned. “Now you're speaking my language.” He grabbed two more glasses, and they proceeded to drink the night away.  
Alcohol affected Stardust by making her supremely giggly. It made Knockout supremely flirtatious.  
“You know,” he said hazily after an hour, “we’ve drunk maybe twenty glasses, and you're still getting prettier. You're so pretty I could sit here all century watching you.”  
Star blushed and giggled, “If anything, I'm only more flushed. I haven't changed a bit.”  
He shook his head adamantly. “No, I'm pretty sure you're getting more gorgeouser.”  
“That's not even a word,” teased Star with a laugh.  
Knocks put a hand to his chassis and put a glass to the air. “I hereby declare that gorgeouser is a word.” He swayed a little.  
Star laughed so hard she snorted, “I'm okay with that!” She leaned against Knockout happily.  
He stared at her, his eyes getting an odd shiny look. “You got super cute on top of being gorgeouser. Can I kiss you?”  
Star beamed, “You are such a gentleman. Of course you may.”  
He gave her that glowing beam she adored so much, leaned over, and kissed her.  
“Excuse me, but I have been advised to keep an eye on Stardust,” Soundwave said behind them. He was quite sober, “And I must say no kissing right now.”  
Knockout pouted. “Why?”  
“Ask Stardust, she heard the speech her father gave as well as I,” Soundwave said. They just noticed that he too had a cup of high grade in his hand, but it must still be his first if he still looked so sober. And oh, there was Spindlewing too.  
“Stardust?” He inquired.  
Stardust was too busy blushing to answer Knocks, but rather complained, “Soundwave….”  
“No sex till you're sober,” he said bluntly. Spindlewing laughs.  
Now even Knockout was blushing.  
“Of course we wouldn't have sex until sober! Soundwave, we're not stupid, and we weren't even thinking about that!” Star said in a slightly slurred voice   
“You don't usually think about having it until you're right in the middle of it,” Soundwave cautioned. “So you two, separate. Take a break.”  
Star groaned, but complied, leaning against the wall, “Dad chose the perfect chaperone at least.”  
Soundwave just smiled, and took a small sip of High grade.  
Knockout gave her a hug. “Sex you later! I mean, see you letter! I mean…” he wandered off muttering, and eventually ended up linking arms with breakdown and singing shanties with him badly off tune.  
“Soundwave, you sure know how to embarrass a person,” Star shook her head with an embarrassed smile.  
He nodded, looking pleased with himself.  
Star mused to herself now in a drunkenly way, “I guess it's a good thing I'm not an ounce rebellious.”  
Soundwave nodded again.  
“Though you know,” Spindlewing spoke up, “he's not just good at embarrassing people. He's also really great in bed.”  
Star gaped at Spindle, “You must be drunk.”  
She smiled. “No, just proud.”  
Soundwave smirked and took another sip of his drink.  
“Ick, I did not need to know that though!” Star looked away   
“What?” Demanded Spindlewing. “He is! You’d be lucky if Knockout is even half as good!”  
Star looked mortified, “I wasn't even thinking about that…” She had no idea she was the perfect teasing object.  
Spindle rolled her eyes. “What? Sex comes with foreplay!”  
Star looked a strange mixture of confused and horrified, “I have no idea what that is, but please don't explain! I like my inexperienced ears!”  
She grins. “Don't worry, you’ll find out soon enough. It feels gooooooood.” She took a long swig of high grade.  
Soundwave copied her, giving up on the idea of taking it slow on the drink.  
“Yes, please, do enjoy your drinks and become as embarrassed as I,” mused Star aloud.  
“Honey,” smirked Spindlewing. “I'm on my 24th glass.”  
“That makes so much sense,” Star said, “You know, I'm going to remember this and tease you back someday.”  
She beamed. “Go for it. And I'll tell you all sorts of kinky stuff.”  
“Plan has backfired. Never mind.”  
Spindlewing smirked. “Coward.”  
“More like innocent.”  
“Feh. Innocence only lasts so long.”  
Soundwave looked between his wife and Star, and shook his head. He downed a whole glass at once.  
“Hey Spindlewing! How are you! And Soundwave, you rascal! Did I tell you guys congrats yet?” Optimus wandered over and plopped down on a seat, obviously tipsy and beaming like a farm boy on a day out.  
Soundwave shook his head.  
“Well, congrats! And I hope all luck for your sparkling!” He chuckled merrily, and spied Star there, “Ah, hello there! Stardust, right? The sarcastic one?”  
“Yup!” Neither Star nor Optimus were aware of what could have easily been an insult.  
“Hey Optimus, is that a piñata over there?” Asked Spindlewing innocently.  
“I don't see a piñata. Why would transformers have a piñata lying around? Though I must admit, they are fun,” said Optimus, looking around.  
Someone yelled something that they could barely make out. “STRING IT UP!!”  
“I really think there is a piñata over there,” said Spindlewing suggestively.  
“Oh! Okay, bye!” Optimus walked off in search of it.  
“At least the subject changed,” thought Star as she looked over. Then she paused.  
“So,” said Wheeljack, looming over her with a gleeful expression and bad breath. “Did you and ugly the red get together?”  
Star blushed again, “I would say we love each other.”  
“Okay, yeah, fine,” he wiggles his eyebrows. “But did you do it yet?”  
Star looked mortified again as she shot Spindle an accusatory glance, “Did you tell him to ask me?”  
She looked back like, ‘who, me?’  
Wheeljack laughed. “Nah, but me and the buddies have a bet going. So did you?”  
“Of course not!” Star declared.  
He immediately looked bummed. “Damn. There goes my pants.” He walked off.  
Star instantly looked the opposite direction, “How many people are going to ask that tonight?” She asked Spindle.  
“Oh oh! I will!” Said a random vehicon. “What am I asking?  
“Don't,” Star gave Spindle a warning look.  
She did, with enthusiasm. “Ask her whether Knocks did her yet.”  
The vehicon immediately asked.  
Star glared at Spindle, “Is this how you're going to keep me from doing it? So I'll never have to answer yes?”  
She looked disappointed. “Scrap.” She looked over at Soundwave, who was now leaning heavily against the wall and mumbling to himself. “Honey, she figured out my plan.”  
He just mumbled some more and drank more high grade.  
Star looked victorious, “Ha! Figured you out!”  
Knockout came over, looking adorably sleepy. “Can we go home now?” He asked drowsily.  
Star opened her mouth to agree instantly, but caught herself, “Uh, yeah, but I think our chaperones will have to come with or we'll never hear the end of the teasing.”  
Knockout focused on her with difficulty. “We can go home now or I can pass out on the floor.”  
Star sighed, and stood up, “Come on, I'll get you to the med bay and then I'll go to the lab. Soundwave will have to follow.” She grabbed Knockout's hand and began to lead him through the crowd.  
“I love you,” he murmured, leaning against her and talking into her neck.  
Star grinned and whispered back, “I love you too.”   
Soundwave refused to follow them. “I trust you. I am also too tipsy to walk. So I have to trust you. Be good. Wait till morning.”  
Star blushed and ignored the last comment, “Adios!” She left, swayingly weaving through the throngs of people to the exit, and felt a rush of relief at the absence of crushing people. She slowed down.  
“Do you trust me enough to do it?” Asked Knockout in puzzlement.  
Star blushed and shook her head, “It's not that. I'm not ready for that yet. But we just left the crowds, and I hate crushing crowds.”  
“Oh.” He nods. “If we were sober, would you do it? I'm curious, and I probably won't remember any of this tomorrow.”  
Star smiled in amusement, sidestepping to catch a sway, “You don't remember anything after being drunk? That's good to know.”  
He shrugged. “I don't know if I don't remember. I can't remember the last time I forgot.” He wobbled at the medbay doorframe.  
Star chuckled in relaxed confusion, “I know that I trust you to… to do it. But it would have to be the right time, the right reasons, and I want to be mentally ready. Does that answer your question?”  
Knockout sat on the surgery table. “Yeah. It wouldn't actually do anything to you but feel good, since we aren't sparkbonded, but okay. I promise I'll only do it when you ask me to.” He yawned. “Remind me of that tomorrow if I can't remember.” His optics rolled up into his head, and he passed out.  
Star stood there gazing at him for a few minutes. She studied his features, how he was still as a rock. Before she left, she leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead.  
“You want be his mate?” Asked Emberheart.  
Star smiled at his voice, “Yeah, I guess I do.”  
Emberheart sighed happily. “He good. He take care of you. You be happy, okay?”  
Star smiled gently, “I couldn't be happier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more. -insert evil laughter here-


	24. Primus, insanity, and thou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star has a meeting with Primus in a dream. And he has a warning for her about chaos and bad singers.
> 
> ... yikes.
> 
> Also, Blitzwing finally shows up! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I really like Blitzwing. He’s my favorite lovable crazy bizzare mech.)

Star had another dream. She had had many dreams over the past few weeks, but this one in particular seemed excruciatingly real. But she knew it wasn’t for all she could see was a mist.  
“Hello?” she called? She hoped it wasn’t another empty dream where little happened.  
But it wasn't. A dull roar filled her audio sensors, getting louder and louder until she almost couldn't hear, and then it suddenly ceased. Then the mists around her erupted.  
She was suddenly on a battlescene, in a large canyon, watching through the mists as a large green mech with orange trim was killed by Optimus. It was violent and sudden, and the ferocity of the scene made her gasp as the green mech sagged to the ground, sparkless.  
She was stunned, and couldn’t move. She had seen death, but this was a death of which was simply because of the sides they were on. It didn’t make sense.  
She saw Optimus look up and lock eyes with her. His eyes narrow in confusion.  
“Optimus! He almost got me!” Bumblebee, who had been behind her, stepped through her and raced over to him. “Will Skyquake try and kill me again? Or is he…” his blue optics settled on the body, and became sad. “I miss the time when it didn't have to be like this.”  
“Me too, Bumblebee,” Optimus said sadly. The scene fades back into the mist, but Stardust could have sworn she heard someone cry out.  
She looked around in panic, confusion and overwhelming sadness engulfing her, “HELLO!!”  
The roar began again, this time quickly reaching the high point before becoming silenced. A new scene filled her vision, this one of the medbay in the Nemesis. A blue and yellow mech identical to the green one killed earlier stood over Starscream with a sword and a murderous expression. Starscream was cowering.  
“Please, reconsider this! My demise will not help you in any way!” Starscream begged.  
“It will secure my position as second in command, and avenge my brother, Skyquake.” The mech readied his sword.  
“I'm sorry! I should not have reanimated him! Don't kill me Dreadwing!”   
“I cannot let you live after you have desecrated his body.”   
“Don’t do it,” Star whispered to herself, “Don’t do it. There’s too much death already.”  
“Don't do it!” Screeched Starscream, unwittingly repeating her words.  
But as the mech, Dreadwing, raised his sword to kill him, a huge hole appeared in his chest. The mech gasped, then dropped to the ground, dead, like his brother.  
“Don't let me regret my choice,” Megatron growled from the doorway, his cannon still smoking.  
Star felt as if her eyes were glued to the scene, her eyes taking in the seeping blue energon, the lightless optics. She almost cried out when the scene faded from view. This time, she knew she had heard a voice call out.   
It had said, “Brother.”  
She looked around and saw the two killed robots walking towards each other, one on each side of her, but they didn’t seem to see her, for their eyes could only see each other. Besides, she was short. She assumed that they probably couldn’t see her as well, since no one else had, and stepped back to allow the brothers to hug.  
It was a bittersweet thing. After witnessing their brutal deaths. She wiped away a tear that had escaped.  
“You idiot,” whispered Dreadwing into his brothers audio. “You have gone and gotten yourself killed.”   
The other one laughed. “It was bound to happen at some point. At least we can see each other again, you noble fool.” They laughed together.  
Star smiled at this pure reunion of what was clearly close brothers, and whispered to herself “That’s all that matters I guess.”  
She was very surprised when their finely tuned audios picked this up and they turned to look at her in surprise.  
“A SPARKLING!?!” Bellowed Skyquake, grabbing his cannon from his back in fury. “They are killing children now?!” Star took a step back in alarm.  
Dreadwing stopped the beginning of an angry rant with a calming hand to his brothers shoulder. He surveyed Star.  
“Are you offline?” He asked.  
Star shook her head slowly, “Last I know I went to sleep in the lab. Am I offline? I did drink a lot of high grade… and maybe Knockout missed something in his checkup…” Star looked to the ground in confusion.  
The brothers blinked as one, then burst out laughing.  
“What?” demanded Star, “Am I going to spend eternity with you guys? Great.”  
“No, no you won't,” chuckled Dreadwing.   
“Imagine! A little one dying of high grade poisoning!” Laughed Skyquake.  
“It is likely that your spark is wandering,” Dreadwing explained. “Or that Primus has sent you here to learn a lesson.”  
“Who’s Primus?” Star asked obliviously.  
The brothers made identical choking noises.  
“Excuse me?” Asked Skyquake in disbelief.  
“Is he important?” Star asked.  
“Oh yes, just a little,” Dreadwing said with a incredulous smile.  
“He's only the equivalent of what the humans call GOD!!!” Said Skyquake loudly. “Did your creators not teach you anything?”  
Star blushed in embarrassment, “Um, I actually was a human. I’ve been learning as I go.”  
“A HUMAN?!?” Roared Skyquake, stepping forward with sudden hostility. Dreadwing one again restrained him.  
“Maybe you need to learn some niceties lessons!” Star shot back.  
Dreadwing shook his head. “Enough, Skyquake.” He looked back to Star as his brother seethed. “I am curious. What is occurring at the moment in life? My brother and I are not well connected to it.”  
“Short story: I was a lab rat. But my friends took a liking to me, and to avoid my death from Megatron, I was given a Cybertronian body and posed as Shockwave’s daughter. Among other things, the other most important thing to know is that the war is over.”  
Skyquake looked at her intensely. “Who won?” He demanded.  
“Neither. Optimus and Megatron sorted it out peacefully, I guess. Then we had a big party that I think Megatron will regret throwing since everyone got drunk, and there wasn’t really any discussion about what happens next, but that will be happening soon,” Star explained.  
Skyquake yanked himself out of his brother’s grip and scowled. “Megatron? Do a truce? Never. He's planning something then.”  
“I have to agree,” said Dreadwing. “We have been loyal Decepticons for eons, and it is to our experience that things do not go to plan with truces.” He watched as Skyquake stomped into the mists. “I must follow my brother. Do you have anything you’d like to ask?”  
Star frowned, shaking her head, “No, but I can assure you that a lot of people have changed, Megatron included. I’m sure there are no more tricks, the war is truly over.”  
Dreadwing gave her a pitying look. “For the sake of our race, I pray you are right.” He stepped back. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Stardust.” He smiled once more, then walked away after his brother, the mists swallowing him up.  
Star waited until she could no longer hear his steps or anything else, and then she addressed the empty space, “Okay, Primus, I have never had such a dream before, can you tell me what your intentions are?”  
Silence greeted the question, then running footsteps and…   
Giggling.  
Star sighed, “I have no idea what lesson you’re trying to teach me, but I’ll roll with it.”  
A stocky red mech with two small bull horns on his head burst out of the mist. He raced right up to her in a panic. “Look!” He desperately pointed at a high spot in the mist.  
Star turned to look, not knowing what to expect.  
She definitely did not expect the mech to give her a big kiss on the side of her head and run off, laughing. The mist cleared away in front of him as he ran, leaving a clear path behind him.  
“Um, excuse me!!” Star took off after him, a little cross at his tricks, “Only Knockout can do that!”  
“You like mr vanity-fest? Gross!” The mech shouted back, then he realized that she was gaining and tried to run faster.  
“At least he asks!” Star retorted, and transformed into her blackbird and shot ahead and landed on her feet in front of the mech, hands on her hips.  
He started to stop himself, but the momentum caused him to crash into her and they both fell. “Oomph!”  
“Ugh, get off me!” Star scrambled away, dusting herself off. Then she looked back down at the mech, and realized she had no idea what she was going to do about the unexpected kiss.  
He sat up, grinning like a cowboy at his first rodeo. “I'm not on you! I'm on the ground!”   
“Now you are!” Star scowled down at him, “Please don’t do that again.”  
He laughed. “You sound like Arcee.” He got up and shook himself. She could clearly see the autobot insignia on his chest.  
“I am not Arcee,” Star crossed her arms, and did not like that she now had to look up at him, “Who are you anyways?”  
“I'm Cliffjumper, and you are most definitely not Arcee.” He grinned down at her. “You are cute though.”  
Star blushed, “You’re like Knockout and all his compliments.”  
He immediately grimaced. “Ugh, no thank you. I'd prefer to start insulting you than compliment you if I sound like that a######.”  
“Hey! He is not!” Star contradicted.  
Cliffjumper glared. “He watched Starscream kill me. And gave a few suggestions on how to do it. I'd say that's grade A a###### behavior.”  
Star was silent before replying, “Everyone makes mistakes.”  
He stared at her. “Um, yeah. But not usually the ‘oh I'll just stand here and watch this poor hurt autobot get killed. And make snarky comments. My bad.’ kind of mistakes.”  
Star pursed her lips and looked away, whispering to herself, “Primus, what are you trying to do?”  
“Wait, you can hear Primus? Sweet!” He immediately bent low and spoke into her ear. “Hello? Primus? Testing! 123!”  
Star swatted at him in irritation, “No, dumbo, I can’t hear him. I’m just trying to figure out why in the world he put me in this cruddy dream!”  
Cliff looked offended. “It's not crummy! I'm in it!”  
Star rolled her eyes, “You are talking bad about a very dear friend of mine, I consider that cruddy.” Star turned to walk away.  
Someone stood in her path.  
She heard Cliffjumper take a sharp intake of breath. “I'll be going.”  
Star watched Cliff retreat, and looked back up at the tallest mech she had seen so far, taller even than Diablo. “Thank you for scaring him away.” She sighed, “And who are you? Please don’t be another rude mech.”  
The towering mech smiled, just a little at the corners. He bent down low, so he could look at her better, his long beard touching the ground. He seemed very important by his white, glowing armor.  
“I will not be rude to you, Stardust,” he promised, his voice like an orthodox priest, low, sonorous, and comforting.  
Star smiled back hesitantly, feeling like a bug by his great size.  
Then it hit her.  
Her eyes went wide, “Oh, Primus! It’s you!” She bowed low.  
He smiled, a true smile this time. “Do not be afraid.”  
Star slowly looked back up at him again, “I wasn’t actually expecting to see you.”  
“My appearance is very rare, so you are lucky to see me.” He nodded slightly.  
Star nodded, “It is an honor, Sir.”  
“Likewise, Stardust. But let us not stand on ceremony. I came to speak to you, and warn you.”  
Star swallowed, “Warn me about what?”  
“There are still those that support the war effort. While both leaders are now reconciled, and the factions disbanded, a few feel that it is unwarranted. There will be strife, and I want you to be watchful for it. As long as you are watchful, and deal with problems before they worsen, you should be fine.” He looked benevolently at her. “So be careful, understand?”  
Looking a little overwhelmed, Star said, “How many are there? Who are they? What problems?”  
“I cannot tell you how many and who they are, but I can tell you to specifically watch out for a mech who sings.”  
“All mechs sing,” Star pointed out.  
“Yes, but not like this one,” said Primus seriously. “You'll understand when you meet them.” He stood tall. “You are beginning to awaken. Have you any more questions?”  
“Yes!” Star took a step forward as if it would help him not go yet, “Why are you warning me? Why me? I am still a human at heart, I hardly know anything about Cybertronians, wouldn’t someone else be a better fit?”  
He smiled. “You have, almost single handedly, ended this war for now, and have changed many sparks for the better. You will be fine, Stardust, I promise.” Her vision started to darken.  
“Primus, I can’t do that!” she said desperately, trying to stay in the dream.  
“You can.” He said, his voice muffled, “You’ve done it before.” He faded away, and then she sat bolt upright in her bed, jostling her sleeping sister. She was panting.  
“No, I can’t,” she insisted to the empty air, not knowing if he could hear her, but pretty sure he could, “I can’t. The only thing I can do is try, but I will fail.”  
“Stardust.” Shockwave’s voice startled her. “What is it?”  
Star scrambled out of bed, and hit the floor running, bolting out the door and down the hallways. She needed to think.  
She turned a corner, and smacked right into someone, knocking them both down. She heard the mech grunt in surprise.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Star repeated over and over as she stood up quickly, and held out a hand to help up the mech she had run into.  
The mech looked up at her with a bright red face, eyes hidden by goggles and mouth open in a angry snarl. He had a tooth gap that would have been adorable if he wasn't practically spitting with anger. Star took a step back.  
“I am fine!” He roared, and then something odd happened. His face rotated at an unbelievable speed, and he now wore a different face, this one icy blue with a calm expression and a red monocle. “Apologizes, Hot-head iz very temperamental.” He took her hand and stood up. Then he suddenly leaned close, his face switching to a black face with a jack-o-lantern maniacal grin. “But vow! Hyou are nice! Zanks!” The icy face returned and the mech stepped away, following a group of mechs that had gone on without him.  
Star was speechless, “What… just happened?” She watched him walk away in confusion.  
His walk was very smooth and coordinated. Then she heard “Hey hyou bozos! Wait ze ‘ell up!” and his walk went kind of stompy. She heard the crazy face say “Yah! We're here too, yah know!” and his walk changed to a delighted skip.  
Star debated whether or not to run after him and ask if he was okay, but all the other mechs seemed unperturbed. She shook her head and continued down the hallways, not really paying attention to where she was going.  
It turned out that she was by the med bay. She hesitated, and decided to talk things over with Knockout. She slipped through the door, and peered around for him hopefully.  
And she saw him in the middle of the group she had saw earlier, getting pressured about something. He looked irritated. The strange face changing mech was standing away from them next to Breakdown with his icy face on, doing nothing but watching them talk. Breakdown kept looking sideways at him like he was creeped out.  
Star walked up to the group to try and figure out what was going on, and as Knockout was busy talking, she asked Breakdown, “What’s going on?”  
He opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the strange mech. “Zey are trying to find out if he iz villing to give zem all upgrades. Zey are fricking idiots.” The angry face huffed. Breakdown gave Star a ‘help?’ look.  
Star sighed, and pushed aside her own agitation: it was just a dream, moving on for now, “Listen up you guys!”  
The group stared at her. Knockout edged backwards out of the circle.  
“No one is getting upgrades if they continue to harass Knockout for them! It isn’t at the top of the priority list, so please drop it and give the guy some room to breathe,” Star gave them a stern look, arms crossed.  
There was lots of grumbling, but they left. But the strange one stayed.  
“You are very strange,” he said curiously. “And very protective of him. Vhy?”  
“Because I don’t see the point in what they were doing, and I care a good deal for Knockout, among other reasons, and who in the world are you?” Star let off a stream of thought in irritation. Breakdown edged away, feeling a potential explosion brewing.  
“I ahm Blitzving.”  
“I’m not even going to ask about the face thing,” Star shook her head, and peered around for Knockout.  
“It iz a personality zing,” said Blitzwing. “I ahm not! We're all different, you nut! Yah, but zats my shtick! I ahm the only one to be nuts! I crazy, remember? And I do karaoke!”   
“Karaoke, huh?” Star was only half listening as she finally spotted Knockout and gave him a pleading look. He gave her a ‘hold on one more minute I need to finish something’ look.  
“Yah! I zing, I dance, I do fun stuff! Vant to hear? ‘Zeh itzy bitzy spider fell down ze vaterfall, down came ze poison and killed zem all!’” He sang loudly, doing a bizarre little dance.  
Star watched this, wondering if this guy was real. She looked to Breakdown to confirm her theory, and he nodded.  
“That is not how the song goes,” Star corrected him.  
“Vhat? But zat is a great zong! ‘Zen came ze torchers, and burned all ze bodies, and ze itzy bitzy spider vas no more!’” He bowed grandly. “Zank you, zank you, I take requests, zank you!”  
Something dawned on Star’s face, and she grew very very pale. She spun around and half walked, half jogged over to where Knockout was standing and slipped into a hug without words.  
“Are you alright?” He asked worriedly, hugging her back comfortingly.  
“Finish up your work, and then I have some stuff to talk about,” Star said into his shoulder.  
“It can wait,” he said.  
Star didn’t argue, but she did glance at Blitzwing, who was doing a polka with Breakdown while he protested and tried to bat him away. “Somewhere more private please?”  
Knockout nodded, and took her into his room, closing the door and putting his back to it. “What's wrong?”  
Star hugged herself, choosing her words carefully, “I want you to answer this as honestly as possible. No fluff, just the bare facts. If I were not born, the war would have ended the same, right? My presence didn’t make a difference?”  
“No, it did.” he said instantly. “You’ve changed everyone for the better. Not to mention you made old buckethead tolerate humans.”  
Star shook her head, “No, you’re wrong, he’s wrong, I’m nothing special.”  
He frowned. “To me you are. But unless someone says so, we're really all normal, just a little twisted. Like Megatron isn't special, but look where he was.”  
Relief flooded Star’s features, “Thank you Knockout. That helps so much.”  
He looked confused. “Glad to help. Why do you ask? Did I say something last night? I never can remember.”  
Star smiled a little at this, “Well, you did say a few things, but it’s not that. I, had a dream. A, a dream…” She trailed off.  
He knelt. Taking her hands he looked very seriously into her eye. “Please tell me,” he asked.  
Star took a deep breath, and told him everything. About the brothers, Cliffjumper, skipping over the kiss, and paused at the entrance of Primus. Then she told all that too, describing everything in detail.  
She looked at him with pleading a eye, “I am not special.”  
Knockout held her close. “You are to me. But please don't be afraid of what he told you. A warning is just that, a warning. It wasn't a sentence, or a punishment, it was a warning. And he told you because you are a woman with a good judge of spark, among other things.” He kissed her head. “Please don't be frightened.”  
Star snuggled closer, relaxing after her distraught state, “You’re right. It’s just a warning. That’s all it is.”  
“Just a warning,” he echoed reassuringly. He gave her another kiss.  
Star remembered one last bit though, “But, the singing one… What if that’s Blitzwing?”  
“I wouldn't be surprised, but everyone has to be wary of him. He's unpredictable, unstable even. He means well, but still, best to be cautious. Don't worry too much about it, alright?” He kissed her antenna.  
Star nodded, “Alright, I won’t. Thank you, Knockout. And please don’t tell anyone.”  
He smiled. “My lips are sealed.” He gave her one final kiss, and stood up.  
Star smiled, finally calmed down, and smiled up at him, “I’ll let you get back to your work then.”  
He shrugged. “I'm officially distracted now, and as far as I care, it can go hang. Do you need anything else?”  
Star shook her head, “No, that was pretty much everything. I think I worried Shockwave and Bang, though. I left rather abruptly.”  
“Go talk to them then,” he suggested.  
Star stood, and gave Knockout another hug, “I probably should.”  
He hugged her back. “Feel better, alright? If I have to, I'll prescribe a vacation.”  
Star laughed, “I doubt I’ll need that, but a vacation with you would be nice.” Star slipped from his arms now.  
He looked pleased. “I would love to go on a vacation with you.”  
Star smiled, “Maybe someday. I’ll find you later.”  
He watched her go, then flopped on his bed with a groan. “Oh boy. I hope at some point soon she wants to go out, because she's going all over the ship. Maybe I'll take her to a movie,” he mused. He got up and walked back into the medbay. He grabbed Breakdown and yanked him away from the still-singing Blitzwing. “Get out, you three-faced lunatic.”  
“But I-”  
“No! Go! Out! Now!” Knocks practically booted him out. “Don't come back unless it's important!”  
Blitzwing stared at him, then went on his way.  
“Thanks Knocks,” Breakdown said, clearly relieved, “I don’t know how much more I could’ve handled before killing the idiot.” He looked at Knockout, “How is Star? She looked ready to faint.”  
“She's upset because Primus spoke to her.” He closed the door.  
Breaks optics got huge, “You’re pulling my leg. No one has seen or heard of Primus since the war started!”  
“Yes.” Knocks sat down tiredly.  
“What did he say to her?” Breaks sat down opposite of him.  
“He said to beware of uprisings. I said he warned her for a good reason and she shouldn't be scared.”  
Breakdown looked amazed and concerned, “Knocks, she has every right to be scared. If there are uprisings coming, that could ruin everything.”  
“Yes, but you think that would have helped?” Knocks snapped irritability.  
“No, you’re right, it wouldn’t have helped. But, wow, what is she going to about it?”  
He shrugged. “What she does best.”  
Breaks nodded at this, “Yeah, I guess Sam magic does end wars.”  
Knockout sighed and leaned back.  
“Okay, there’s something else bothering you,” Breaks said in a ‘I know it and you know it so tell me’ voice.  
“Yes. I'm worried she isn't really, you know… interested in me. I’ve been a good friend to her, and I'm doing my best to help, but she seems… ‘meh.’ Like she really doesn't care.” He laid his head back, closing his eyes. “You know what I mean, Breaks.”  
“Knocks, she went to you when she was having a mental freak out. And don’t forget that she is entirely new to relationships, she’s treading the waters very cautiously and listening very keenly to what her heart is saying. Ask her yourself about it, but I would just say give it a little more time,” Breaks advised.  
“Yes, but that's just it! She only visits me if she has some sort of problem she can't fix on her own, not because she wants to have fun and relax. And I really don't want to make a bad impression on her by making advances she doesn't want.”  
Breaks shakes his head, “You both confessed that you like each other two nights ago, and you spent all day with her yesterday. Now that you and her have opened up, I’m sure things will change.”  
Knockout sighed, and opened his eyes. He gave a small smile to his friend. “Thanks Breaks. What would I do without you?”  
Breaks chuckles, “You would never understand femmes.”  
Knockout smirked. “Says the guy who hasn't had a date in six millennia.” He pushed him playfully.  
Breaks huffed, “Femmes are too complicated for me. I like just giving advice.”  
Knocks laughed out loud. “So this is like getting advice about painting from a mechanic. Smooth.”  
Breakdown shrugs, “It works.”  
“You haven't failed me yet,” Knocks agreed, punching him in the shoulder.


	25. Flying With Her King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Pure, happy, lighthearted fluff.  
> Plot progression is almost nonexistent in this chapter. Ah well, c’est la vie!

Dad, why is Star freaking out? Where is she now?” Fire peered over Shockwave’s shoulder, where he was at his computer monitoring the cameras.  
“I don’t know, Firework,” he replied, “She’s almost here.” He stood and walked over to the door of the lab.  
“Stardust!” Fire joined him quickly.  
Star looked sheepish, “I’m sorry for leaving so abruptly.”  
“I was so worried! Are you okay?” Fire wrapped her arms around her sister in a quick hug.  
“Yeah. It was just a really bad nightmare,” Star reassured them, hugging back.  
“Curious.” Shockwave commented. “Are you of a better state of mind now?”  
“Definitely. I talked with Knockout, and he told me that there was nothing to worry about,” Star said, “I’m sorry it worried you guys so much.”  
“We shall recover,” declared Shockwave solemnly. Fire laughed at him, which caused him to adjust his antennae in confusion. “What did I say that was amusing to you?”  
Star was laughing as well, “You have the funniest choice of words.”  
“I fail to see the humor in my statement.”  
“That’s what’s so funny,” Star and Fire chuckled some more.  
He shook his head. “I shall never understand humor very well.”  
“What do you find humorous?” Star asked, curious.  
“I do not find things funny. But at one point I was forced to tell a joke, and it went badly.”  
Star and Fire grin with knowing smiles, “What was the joke?”  
He sighed. “It is not funny, apparently, but I will tell you. What did the lawyer say to the other lawyer?”  
“No clue,” Star said with a puzzled expression.  
“We are both lawyers.” His tone was deadpan.  
Star and fire look at each other, “That isn’t humor. It’s fact.”  
“I told you it went badly. Now you know why.” He went back to his work.  
They chuckled a little, “It’s funny in the fact that it is so typical.”  
Shockwave ignored them. Then his antennae twitched, as he remembered something. He called over his shoulder. “I apparently am very good at being comedic if I pretend to have emotions.”  
“That’s more scary because it’s so unusual,” Star said.  
“It is very interesting to see the expressions of the people watching when I did it. I did it at a talent show once and I won an award for ‘Most Expressively comedic.’”  
“I bet the judges were shocked,” Star chuckled at her pun.  
He humphed. “They were very impressed.”  
“No doubt they were!”  
“Perhaps I will show you at some point in time.”  
“More emotions? That would be interesting!” Star said with delight.  
“Or weird,” added Fire.  
“That too,” agreed Star, “Well, do you have any plans for today?” She smiled with an idea, “Maybe go see your boyfriend?”  
She smirked. “Are you trying to get rid of me?”  
Star gave an innocent look, “I only want to go find Knockout.”  
Firework laughs. “Okay. Let's go our separate ways and find our other halves.”  
“Deal!” The sisters turn to go do as planned when Shockwave called, “Am I missing something?”  
Firework grimaced. “Oh. You tell him!”  
“Thanks, Bang,” Star said sarcastically, and turned back around, “We, um, like boys now. To be specific, Bang likes Predaking and I like Knockout.”  
Shockwave absorbed this quietly. “Do they return your affections?”  
“Very much so,” affirmed Star, bumping Bang with an elbow teasingly.  
Shockwave adjusted his antennae. “Then I will not kill them. You may go.”  
“Please don’t kill them,” Star agreed heartily, and hastily left with Fire.  
They quickly went to find them in case Shockwave changed his mind and tried to find them before they did.

—————

Fire found Predaking pretty easily. He had just picked up a few cubes of energon and was eating them with gusto. When he saw Firework, his face instantly lit up, “My lady!”  
“My king,” she purred happily. “May I join you?”  
“Of course,” Predaking offered her some cubes and pulled her to his side and they continued walking.  
“So! What are we doing today?” Fire inquired.  
“Hmm, how about we go outside? The fresh air is lovely.”  
She brightened at the idea. “Yes! And we can go flying!”  
Predaking smiled at the idea, “I haven’t seen your alt form yet. I have heard that it is quite a sight to behold.”  
“I hope you like it. It's not a draconian form like yours, but it's pretty fast. The fastest around, I think.”  
He chuckled, “I heard some autobots saying that you exceed the speeds of Jetfire himself, so I have no doubt you are.”  
She beamed and hugged his arm. “Footrace you outside!” She took off, her shorter legs moving as fast as they could.  
Predaking laughed and ran too, being careful to let Fire win, but not be obvious about it.   
“You’re such a gentleman,” she teased when they were outside.  
He shrugged, “I try.” He smiled and took her hand, drawing her into another hug.  
She purred loudly. “Careful! Or we might just hug all day instead of fly.” She held him tight, happy.  
“That wouldn’t be too bad, though, would it?” Predaking mused, and then he drew away with an excited smile, “But it would be a shame to miss an opportunity to fly with my lady.”   
Firework beamed with delight. “And the clouds my king, the clouds! Like diamonds on a sapphire sky! I'm going to fly through every single one of them!” She transformed, her alt mode shining like she had been freshly polished.  
“My Lady,” said Predaking in awe, “You are stunning.”  
The sleek jet hovered into the air, then gave a lazy rotation. “Thanks! But so are you!”  
Predaking grunted, “I beg to differ, but I suppose you will insist on me changing.” He did, evolving into a sleek and powerful dragon.  
She flew a few fast circles around him like an excited hummingbird. “You are stunning! If any person saw you, they would be stunned! So you are stunning! And handsome, and strong, and-” she giggled, flying higher. “I could go on and on!”  
Predaking chuckled, his laugh a deeper rumble than before, “I could do the same for my beautiful, elegant, lovely, lady, who slips through the air like a ribbon of grace.” He spread his wings, and with powerful strokes, lifted his large body into the air and was soaring along with Fire.  
She flew right below him, and flipped over. “See? No hands!”  
Predaking laughed, “It is good Spindlewing is not here.”  
“She would tease us to death and ask for kids,” she agreed.  
“I’m sure she would,” agreed Predaking. He rolled over as well, so that he was flying upside down alongside Fire as well.  
“Woah!” She gasped. “I didn't know you could do that! That's amazing!!!”  
Predaking was very pleased with himself, “I didn’t either. You inspired me to try.”  
She let out a whoop of happiness. “Chase me!” She darted off, keeping the same speed he had and turning right side up again.  
“It will be my pleasure!” he accepted the challenge and looped back around into optimal flying position, his eyes solely on her as he beat his wings strongly and felt the wind currents and air temperature to best use his speed.  
And the chase began.  
From the warship, the two vehicons that usually guarded the door stood at the edge of the ship, watching the two fly intricate and death defying patterns.  
“Makes me wish I was a flyer,” said the first one in admiration.  
“No kidding. I’ve heard the jet is a blackbird, fastest flying Cybertronian,” The other said in awe.  
“Hey, weren't the Blackbirds a cybertronian speed group? Led by that old coot?”  
“Jetfire? Oh yeah, I’ve heard of it. They had races all the time.”  
“I miss the races. Back when cybertronians still did that stuff.”  
“Hey, we should maybe suggest that. It would be cool to watch, I mean,” he gestured at the display, “It’s fantastic!”  
“Yeah. Hey, do you realize that we're old now? For us to be vehicons and be old enough to remember Cybertron, we’d have to be old.”  
“Dude, I don’t want to think about it.”  
“I feel old. It's weird. I still feel like a teenager, and I feel old. I am old. Darn it.”  
The other vehicon snickered, “Confused like a teenager too.”  
“At least I'm younger than you, ya old codger. You remember the Trackraces. I wasn't even created yet.”  
“At least I’m not a confused teenager.”  
“Are you calling me young? Why thank you kind sir!”  
The older vehicon shrugged, “No point in denying the truth. I just don’t like to think of it much. Because then I do feel old.”  
“Yeah…   
“Hey, let's go get a drink or something. That way we both can be similar.”  
The vehicon grinned, “Now you’re speaking my language. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star unwittingly tortures Knockout next chapter. -insert evil grin here-


	26. Torturous exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Star... why are you torturing Knockout? He obviously likes you! Stop leaving him hanging!
> 
> The two go exploring the Nemesis’s nooks and crannies.

Knockout was trying to peel off the old finish on an old tool in sheer boredom. He had finished his work, but had at least an hour till he was allowed to leave the medbay. The monotony had him repainting and polishing his tools.  
The door slid open, and he turned to look.  
“Hey Knockout,” Star entered, smiling, “Are you busy?”  
He almost threw down the tool in relief. “No. In fact, I'm bored out of my mind.”  
Star beamed, and in her sister’s fashion, sat in his lap, “Well, that just means more us time.”  
Knockout heard his thoughts go nuts, and he told his brain to shut up. “Oh yes,” he said happily, putting his arms around her.  
Star relaxed against him, “So what have you been working on?”  
Knockout, too excited about Star coming to spend time with him and about the fact she was sitting on his lap, let his answer just emerge. “I was working on repainting my tools because they look like junk and I had nothing else to do even though I usually have forms to fill out and tests to run but there was nothing so I started doing that because reasons.” He wondered if he had lost it. He sounded like an absolute idiot. “Sorry, long day.”  
Star chuckled, “Sounds like it if you have nothing to do.” She smiled teasingly.  
Primus, say something coherent you idiot! “Not really.”  
Star grinned, but then it fell away to a somberness.  
Oh no, what had he done? Did he not say something he was supposed to? Did he say too little?  
“About the dream, I forgot to ask at the time, but the part where you were mentioned… Cliffjumper… Can you explain that? I don’t want to bottle it up,” she looked up at him.  
All his previous elation fell through the floor with his spark. “Oh.” He swallowed. “I suck. I am not the mech I once was, and that's a good thing, but I have done some exceptionally bad things.”  
Star bit her lip, “Would you ever apologize to him? If you got the chance?”  
“Yes. I never liked him much, and he didn't like me, but he didn't deserve that.” He looked ashamed. “So, if a bit grudgingly, I would apologize.”  
“And you promise you won’t make that particular mistake again?” Star pressed.  
“I vow I will never stand by and let anyone else that is blameless be mocked and harmed.”   
Star nodded at this, “That is all I need to know, and I know you mean it. Thank you.” She leaned her head on his shoulder.  
Knockout didn't say anything. He felt sad that he had done that, and now he wasn't sure whether or not she still liked him. I'm a shallow, vindictive, vain glitch, he berated himself silently.   
“I don’t know if you can remember, but last night I told you that I loved you,” Star said, “Well, I want you to know that your past mistakes don’t change that. I still love you.”  
His spark jumped. “R-really?” He stuttered. And he was back to being a slow idiot. Get a hold of yourself knocks!  
“Of course I do,” Star said, and she repeated the words, “I love you.”  
He could have sprouted wings and flew right then and there. “I love you too. With all my spark.”  
Star beamed, and closed her eye, listening to the erratic thump of his spark, humming in contentment.  
And my body likes you too, he thought. As he realized what he'd just said in his head, he became aware of himself suddenly, and was mortified. No! She was on his lap, don't betray him by… no! No! He forced his sparkrate down, trying to steady himself.  
“I remember something my mother and father told me about love,” mused Star, oblivious, “They said that ‘real love forgives mistakes that are committed. Don’t forget that you yourself make mistakes and yearn for forgiveness. But only if that person changes and doesn’t make that mistake again once they’ve known you.’ I’ve followed that advise for a long time.”  
She had said something about forgiveness and not doing something again. Oh, and her parents were in there somewhere? “That sounds very wise,” he managed.  
She smiled and snuggled into a comfier position, “I’ve always thought of my parents as wise.”   
He had caught that, thank goodness. He was also starting to regain control of himself. “They must be good people to have created such a wonderful person like you.”  
Star had an idea then, “I want you to meet them. I’m sure they would like you. But, oh, the teasing.” She blushed, “It’ll be as bad as Spindlewing.”  
At the thought, he nearly lost it again. Darn it! Why was this so difficult?! “Oh well, if they tease, they tease. You're still perfect.” Oh, please don't let her notice.  
“Yeah, but it’s my parents, you know…” she trailed off, and then she pauses. Blinks.  
Darn. Maybe she noticed. Darnitdarnitdarnit.  
“Has it been an hour yet? Maybe we can go walk someplace,” suggested Star.  
He nearly jumped into the air, and she got off him. Yes. Maybe she hadn't noticed. “Yes! Lets go walk! Please! Fun!” He knew it hadn't even been half an hour yet. Maybe she wouldn't notice.  
Star started to giggle, then giggle some more, “You are so funny. Never knew you’d be so anxious for a walk.”  
It's either that or do something indecent like a little boy. “I aim to please. Can we go now?”  
Star giggled some more, and begins walking over to the door, “And where do you suggest we go?”  
“Anywhere!” He shifted uncomfortably.  
Star takes his hand, “Well, let me show you this one place Bang and I discovered. I have a feeling you’ve been there before, but it’s still nice.”  
Okay. Walking. He felt slightly better. This was good. “You lead.”  
Star giggled again, “Bang was right. Sitting in your lap does get interesting reactions.”  
Oh scrap. She had probably noticed. She had ideas. Why was she so giggly? He was just now wondering that. “What else did she tell you?”  
“Nothing. She just suggested I sit in your lap and see what happens,” Star said, “She didn’t elaborate.”  
Thank primus. She didn't have ideas. He might get through this. Where were they going anyway? “What's this place you’re talking about?”  
“You can climb, right?” Star asked.  
Oh no. “Depends.”  
“Well, this is an easy climb, easier than trees,” she pulled him into the bridge, and led him to an out of the way corner that wasn’t too out in the open. She looked up at the wall, which had a number of what she considered handholds.  
Oh. This wasn't too bad. He was relaxing, thank primus. “I can do it.”  
She beamed, “Thought so. Come on.” She began to scale the wall corner nimbly, apparently having done it several times before.  
He followed her easily.  
Finally, they hoisted themselves onto a ledge that held a window behind them, with a view to the valley the ship was in, and the entire bridge spread before them. It was a wide ledge, so it was comfortable. But of course Star had to sit at the very edge.  
He gave her some space. Didn't want to, erm, get excited again. But he sat down relatively near. “Nice view. Can't everybody see us here?”  
Star shrugged, “Probably. But no one really cares, and no one can listen. And sometimes they forget that we are up here and discuss some interesting stuff, so that’s cool.”  
Yes. Very cool. Very odd. Very um… “So, what do you want to talk about?”  
Star shrugged, “I have no clue to be honest. But I did want to show you one more thing.” she spun around, and went over to the window side of the ledge, and since the ledge was wide, no one down below could see her because of the angle. She grinned, and pushed against a section of the wall.  
It fell away at her touch, almost transforming, into a doorway.  
“Bang and I were scared to explore it by ourselves. Do you have any idea what it is?”  
He inspected it, clearing his head so he could think. “I'd say… an emergency escape hatch. For when the main door is blocked.”  
“That’s the thing though. Why would you have to climb all the way up here for an escape? It has a ledge here, very wide, so it was clearly made with the ship. Why?”  
Scrap if he knew. He voiced his thought.  
“Well, let’s check it out. If there are any alien bugs in there, you’re here,” Star said cheerfully.  
He grinned weakly. “Hurray.” He looked in.  
The hallway kept going and going, before turning way in the distance.  
Star’s face was aglow with adventure, and she hurriedly went down the tunnel, motioning for him to come.  
Scrap. Stupid attraction! Could he have no peace? He followed her.  
They were all ears as they followed the tunnel, past the turn, and another turn, and another turn. It was quiet and all they heard was their footsteps.  
Then the hallway just dead-ended.  
“Well, that's anticlimactic.” Knocks said. Anything to keep him distracted.  
Star looked disappointed, “Yeah, no kidding. Bang and I could have explored this ourselves.”  
“Hey, wait.” He stepped forward and prodded the wall.  
And, just like before, it melted away.  
“Okay, that was smart, why didn’t I think of that?” Star said sheepishly.  
Knocks shrugged. “After you.”  
Star sighed, “Of course it must be ladies first.” She strolled into it with confidence. And was very much surprised at what she saw.  
It was a room. There was a bed, and there was a table, and some shelves. Books were on the shelves, which was surprising since they were organic. The room was spartan, very clean and little decorations. On the table was what looked like card games, also organic. On the far side of the room was a a rectangular painting. Another door, perhaps?  
“Okay, this is cool,” Star said as she went to observe the books.  
“And odd. Human made things our size?” Knocks inspected the painting. “Hideous work.”  
Star snorted, “The room isn’t exactly meant for a king. Do you think that may be another door?”  
Darn it! She was so cute when she did that. No, knocks, focus. He pulled on the side of the painting.   
But he need not pull. For it dissolved at his touch like before, and through the doorway they saw the mech’s bathroom. It was a singular stall. They could hear another mech shuffling around in what may be a couple stalls down.   
“Cute.” Was knockout’s comment.  
“Close it,” Star said.  
He stepped away. The bad painting solidified again.  
“It’s a hiding place,” Star realized, and looked back around, “They enter it through the restroom stall, and they can spy on what is going on in the bridge without getting caught.”  
“Think we should report it to Soundwave?”  
“Probably. We have no idea who knows about this. And none of that explains the human books that are huge.”  
“Let's get out of here.”  
“Yeah,” Star admitted reluctantly, looking around the room, “It’s cool we actually found a secret room though.”  
“Yes. Let’s go.” Knockout wanted to go see Breakdown and have him smack him. Wait, he told himself.  
Star walked over and grabbed his hand again to lead him back out.  
But then the door behind them opened. They spun in utter surprise.  
A very familiar vehicon stood there. Who would miss that huge name on his chest?  
“Heyo?” 5t3v3 asked in bafflement.  
“5t3v3?” Star returned the bafflement, “What are you doing here?”  
5t3v3 scratched his head. “Heyooo!”  
Knockout had almost had it. “What's that supposed to mean?”  
“It’s how he communicates Knockout,” Star explained, and addressing 5t3v3, she said, “We were exploring. What are you doing?”  
5t3v3 gestured around and looked enthusiastic. “Heyo!” He pointed at various objects, then pointed at himself. “Heyoo.”  
“You like to read?” Star guessed.  
5t3v3 gave her a thumbs up. “Heyoo!”  
“How did you know about this place?”  
He demonstrated by going to casually lean against the painting, then falling into the bathroom when the painting vanished. He popped back up. “Heyoo!”  
Star nodded, accepting it, though a little dubious, “Where did you get the books?”  
He jumped up and down and grabbed a book. He held it out and then held his fingers like he was holding a marble. Then he dropped the book. He pointed a finger ‘gun’ at it, mimed shooting it, then did a big dramatic explosion motion.  
“Please tell me you understood that, Knockout,” Star didn’t look away.  
“Nope. Not in the slightest,” he responded.  
5t3v3 face palmed.   
“Is it important?” Star asked.  
He grabbed a pad of paper and a pencil, and wrote in shaky writing, “I found place, I find tiny stuff, I make stuff bigger, I use place and stuff, stuff and place mine.”  
Star found it made a little more sense, and nodded as if she got it, “Okay. You found a book making place, and they help you make books for your size?”  
He did thumbs up again. “Heyoo.”  
“Huh. I’d like to know which company he uses. Apparently they serve aliens too, that takes skill,” Star said in amazement, “That is pretty cool, Steve.”  
He nodded happily. Then he eyed Knockout and pointed at him.  
Knockout turned blue. “What?”  
5t3v3 rubbed his hands together like an evil genius. “Heyooooo…” he grabbed the paper again, and after a few unsuccessful tries of spelling, came up with “red want love you BAD.” BAD was underlined multiple times.  
Knockout looked like he might die or break something.  
Star was oblivious, however, and said, “What? What do you mean?” Then her eyes went wide, and she was blushing even more blue, “I’m going to strangle Bang!”  
5t3v3 clapped his hands happily. “Heyo!” He patted her, and did a funny gesture at Knockout.  
Star was too embarrassed to do anything, or even look at anything, and so she settled for looking at the ground. “Okay, let’s go!”  
Knockout nodded, feeling like he might explode.  
Star rushed down the hallway briskly, not even looking back to see if Knockout was coming. She didn’t stop until she was at the ledge to look back and check.  
He was following, but he was much slower about it, almost plodding. He also looked like he felt bad about something.  
“Okay! Steve is no longer here, who just makes things very awkward!” Star took a deep breath and said, “Do not feel ashamed, it's not in your control.”  
“Still, you’d think I'd be a little more adept at hiding it,” he grumbled, reaching her. “You didn't notice till that one word idiot spoke up, so there's that at least.” He looked away. “I didn't want to make things awkward.”  
“Yeah, well, I was probably a little too much, first sitting in your lap and then exploring alone,” Star admitted.  
“It's fine. I was more worried about you reacting the wrong way.” He shifted his weight.  
“Did I act wrong? I kinda left Steve behind in a hurry,” Star asked.  
“No, not really. I was concerned that if you knew you would leave because I was ‘not myself.’ And I love being around you.”  
“I do too,” Star agreed, “Sure, it makes things awkward, but I won’t leave unless you want me to.”  
“I actually think I'll just go back to the medbay. A little space might help me, and I really don't want to do anything that you don't want me to, so unless you want me to I'm going. Is that okay?”  
“Totally okay!” Star said, and she began to climb back down, “I understand.”  
“Okay. Um, I think I'll take some medicine too.”  
They reached the bottom of the wall fairly quickly, “Yeah, okay, whatever needs to be done I suppose. Well, I’m gonna go do a few things that need to be done. See ya later!”  
“Bye,” Knocks said kind of pathetically. He walked back to the medbay, planning to have a long, deep talk about things with Breakdown. Maybe he’d feel better after that.

—————

Star was waiting for her sister when she finally came back, beaming with happiness.  
“How was your day, Bang?” Star asked with a smile.  
“Fine and dandy! I love spending time with Predaking! It's just so… right.” She twirled a bit, humming.  
“Knew you two would be perfect!” Star said smugly.  
“How was your day?”  
“Your advice to sit on his lap did indeed bring up some interesting reactions,” Star began, and gave her sister a half teasing, half pretend angry look, “You are so crafty.”  
Fire looked smug. “I am. So you apparently drove him nuts huh?”  
“You should have warned me. I had no clue how to react,” Star said in a monotone.  
Fire looked serious. “You're going blank in the head again. Sit. Emotions. Spill.”  
Star sighed, and did indeed spill. Every. Little. Detail. Bang was interested in the room, but didn’t give it much thought.  
“Did I do something wrong?” she asked Bang seriously.  
“Nope, if he reacted to you that way it means he's REALLY in love with you. I think he's scared of scaring you because you haven't done it before and he doesn't want to creep you out.”  
“Yeah, and I’m thankful for that really,” Star agreed, “But how in the world do I react? Leave? But he didn’t want me to leave him. Stay? More awkwardness.”  
“But what makes it awkward?”  
Star actually had to think about this, and grudgingly said, “I guess it’s just, how I was raised to think about it.”  
“Well, what's stopping you? You seem to love him, he loves you, he wants to care for you and do things with you, both decent and indecent. And the act itself will not harm you in any way or give you a kid unless you're his sparkmate.”  
“Again, it’s how I was raised. And it’s what my father wants, and his rules still apply. Nothing until married.”  
“Um, in our culture, doing it is one of the things we do to help decide whether or not we want to be their sparkmate. It's one of the main ways we get to know each other so well.”  
Star looked as if her mind was blown, “Seriously? Is that why he is so confused?”  
“Yep.”  
“Huh. We were talking about it when we were drunk. That makes sense now. I guess there can be a compromise, where the actual deed isn’t done but it doesn’t need to be hush hush silent like I’m used to. I guess I’m uptight. Am I uptight?” Star looked at her sister.  
“Um, I don't know. Explain to me again what you just said with different wording please.”  
Star consented to the request, “I feel incredibly uncomfortable talking about it because, well, it simply is hardly ever talked about from where I’m from. Is that different from how things are done here?”  
“It's okay to talk about, if that's what you're asking. So you're saying you don't need to be quiet about it, but still want to wait till you're sparkbonded?”  
“Pretty much, but if it’s so important, maybe when I am completely sure that he is the one without a doubt.”  
She sighed. “Okay. Humans are weird with their bonding rituals.” She thought for a minute. “You might want to tell Knockout your thoughts. It would make the awkwardness go away, and he’ll be a lot more frank around you. Even in telling you, ahem, if he's you know. You’d be able to spend time with him without the awkwardness, and that would be a lot more fun for you and him.” She glanced at Shockwave. “I can tell you a secret about Predaking and I if you want.”  
Star leaned in so she wouldn't have to say it too loudly, “I promise it will stay a secret with me.”  
Fire whispered into Star’s audio. “We want kids when we sparkbond. And…” she looked rather tied between telling her something else or not.  
“Bang, that's so sweet. You don't have to tell me more if you don't want to,” Star felt so happy at the thought of little Predaking and Bang sparklings running around.  
Firework blushed. “Well, to get sparklings of course… um… I'm experienced now. In the idea. Of the thing you do to get sparklings.” She sighed. “You're rubbing off on me!”  
Star looked so happy, “Oh, that's wonderful! I'm so happy you are happy with him.”  
“Wow. You're confusing me here now. You don't want to do it yourself but you're happy when I do it? I should do it more often.”  
Star chuckled merrily, “I have different standards for myself that I understand other people do not have, and that's okay. It just goes to show how unique everyone is.”  
Firework laughs. “You got that right. Even so, you should talk to knocks, okay?”  
“I will, thank you Bang!” Star gave her sister a hug, “I seriously have no idea what I would do without you.”  
“Be bored. You would be bored.”  
“Probably. And very confused and lost on a lot of topics.”  
“Probably. You gonna talk to him now?”  
Star looked at Shockwave, “He's gonna start giving us a curfew.”  
“We’re not babies. Go for it.”  
Star looked at Shockwave, and slipped from the bed silently, “Alright, see you later then! Thank you so much!”  
“Anytime, sister.”  
Star gave her sister a quick hug, and slipped from the room, the doors opening and shutting.  
She didn't stop to think about Shockwave hearing the doors and being curious, but rather she strode the halls with a purpose, and found herself at the med bay. Again. And she would willingly come again and again and again.  
She entered the door, and looked around for Knockout.  
He was reclining there in a chair looking rather weary and sipping high grade slowly. He gave her a surprised and pleased look when he saw her.  
“Hey Knockout!” Star gave a reassuring smile and headed over.  
He gestured wordlessly to a chair.  
Star's smile faltered, and she sat in the designated chair.  
“What do you need?” He asked.  
“I want to clear up a few things. I've recently learned that Cybertronian culture and human culture are far more different than I first realized,” Star paused, “I'm gonna be blunt. I find that works best. Basically, the reason I've been hesitant about doing it is because I was raised to believe that it should only be done after marriage. But, apparently that's very different here, which surprised me.”  
His expression changed from wearily stony to extreme relief. “Thank Primus. I thought you didn't trust me and were rethinking your decision to be with me.” He sat up, looking better already.  
Star chuckled a little, “Yup, you really do forget everything when you're drunk. It's kinda cute.”  
He looked embarrassed. “Yeah, after about five glasses I'm gone till I've slept it off.”  
Star smiled warmly, “Well, I remember quite clearly. Fond memories. Anyways, I want to apologize for the confusion.”  
He beamed at her, making her blush. “It's okay. It was a mutual misunderstanding that we have both forgiven.” He stood up, and went and sat on the arm of her chair. “I love you, and from now on I'll be completely honest about what I'm feeling. Could you be too?” He kissed her head.  
“I promise,” Star tilted her head to look up at him, her eye twinkling, “And right now I wouldn't mind another kiss.”  
He grinned as if he had won the world, and kissed her mouth, very gently.  
Star smiled, “I am more and more sure you are the One every second.”  
“Star, I was sure the moment you said you loved me. I hope you continue to feel that way.” He practically showered her head with light kisses.  
“I love you Knockout.”  
“And I love you too.”  
Star sighed happily when she heard those words again.  
Knockout hugged her close, and whispered in her audio, “Shall I walk you home?”  
Star nodded enthusiastically, “Yes please.”  
And so he did, holding her hand while they walked to the lab. When they were outside the door, he kissed her hand. “Until we meet again, Stardust.”  
Star stood on her toes and kissed his cheek, “Until we meet again, Knockout.”


	27. Kidnapped. Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A romp outside with Knockout turns disastrous.

Star woke up early the next morning with the biggest smile on her face. Apparently Bang had felt so too, for she was already gone. Shockwave was still in recharge, and the ship was silent.  
She wanted to see Knockout. It wasn't too early, he might be awake.  
She hopped out of bed and raced to the med bay, to find Breakdown lounging with Fangirl and a cup of energon.  
“Hey Breakdown!” She said cheerfully.  
“Hey there,” he said warmly. Fangirl waved and leaned against his neck. “Looking for doc knocks?”  
Star grinned sheepishly, “Is he awake? I don't want to disturb him.”  
“No please, disturb him. He’ll like it.” Breakdown waved her in the direction of Knockout’s room.  
“Are you sure?” Star asked hesitantly.  
“Yup. He’ll probably make some half wit joke about stuff.” He drank more energon.  
Star chuckled, already guessing at what he would say as she walked across the med bay, “So what're you and Fangirl doing up so early?”  
“Waking up,” Fangirl said.  
Star rolled her eyes in good humour, “Of course, why didn't I think of that?” She winked at them to show she was teasing. She came to Knockouts door.  
“Can I just open it?” She asked.  
“Go on in. The worst that could happen would be if he was in his altogether, but that's rare.”  
Star blushed, and pushed open the door, and gazed down at him fondly. She didn't wake him up immediately, but rather learned the lines of his face for memory. Eventually she leaned forward and bopped his face where his nose would be.  
He twitched a little, then turned to his side, putting his back to her. He muttered sleepily.  
Star laughed on the inside, then reached over and tickled him.  
He curled in on himself automatically. “Mmmph…”  
She continued to tickle until she found the sweet spot.  
He woke up with a choking noise, and rolled over to the wall, and stared at her. There was a brief second of sleepy unrecognizing of her, but when he woke more, he beamed like the rising sun.  
“You should sleep over,” he informed her happily as he sat up.  
“I'm heavily considering accepting,” Star said with a wink.  
He grinned. “I would like that very much.”   
Star smiled, soaking in the sight of his eyes, before grabbing his hand to pull him up.  
Knockout stood up, simultaneously pulling her close. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.   
“Good morning,” he said.  
“Good morning to you too, Knockout,” Star replied.  
“Love birds!” Called over Breakdown. “Come join us!”  
Star laughed, “Coming!” This time Knockout led her out, holding her hand.  
“We get to have her too you know doc,” said Breaks teasingly.  
“Nah,” knocks decided. The partners laughed.  
“It's a lovely morning,” Star commented gaily, “The sun out streaming through the clouds and the dew wetting all the tree leaves.”  
Fangirl shrugged. “When it is as pretty as this, one must expect things to go wrong.” She shook her head, and leaned back against Breaks neck again.  
“Pessimist,” Star teased.  
“It allows me to be calm when things go wrong.” She refused to move.  
“Ah, well, maybe we should go outside and cheer up that spirit of yours!” Star suggested.  
“It is cold outside,” she said snappishly. “It is warm here on Breakdown.”  
Breakdown chuckled. “It followed me home. Can I keep it?”  
“Ask ‘it’,” Star replied with a smile.  
Fangirl sniffed. “I am not going anywhere.”  
“Picky little thing,” Knockout commented.  
“Okay, so, you don't have to move, but Breakdown can,” Star pointed out, “You wouldn't have to move a muscle.”  
She considered this. “Breakdown, don't move.”  
“Bossy too,” said knocks.  
“Well, are you going to go Breakdown? Or not? Your choice!” Star said cheerfully.  
“Umm… I'm lazy?” He offered.  
Star snorted, “Fine, Knockout will go with me, right?”  
“Love, if you say jump, I say how high,” he responded with a smirk.  
Star grinned, “Well, come on then! Race ya!” She took off running.  
He let out a devilish laugh and bolted after her, leaving Breakdown far behind him.  
They raced tirelessly through the halls and up the stairs, fueling off of the other's energy, until they burst out into cool, morning air with dappled sunlight.  
“My short legs beat ya!” Star grinned.  
“No, I just let you win,” he defended.  
“Pfft, that's no fun! Next time beat me, it's fair!” Star said.  
“I plan to.” He poked her teasingly.  
She poked back.  
In a matter of seconds, the two were rolling around poking each other, tickling, and laughing.  
“I surrender, I surrender!” Star gasped between giggles.  
“I want a kiss!” He tickled her more.  
“That's not a bad bargain!” Star twisted around until she was kissing him, and he immediately ceased.  
“Mmmmm…” he purred.  
Eventually they pull away, and smile.  
Star’s face lights up, “Oh! I've been meaning to ask if I could see your alt form again. Please?” She gave him a puppy eye look.  
He sighed dramatically. “Ah, that eye, it looks so sorrowful, I can't resist.” He stepped back and transformed into his alt mode, an Aston Martin One-77. He revved his engine, creating a sound that both purred and growled at the same time, sending pleasant shivers up Stardust’s spine.  
“What do you think?” He inquired.  
“That alt perfectly suits you, it's so handsome! You have gotta be fast, no wonder Fangirl is such a, well. Fangirl,” Star grinned and admired the sleek lines and paint detailing.  
“Well, I'm a street racer, not a crazy insane high maintenance super car. The usual car can go up to 220 mph, but I myself can get up to 350, probably more.” He sounded very proud.  
“You'll have to show me a race sometime, in Japan,” Star said earnestly.  
“You could race with me.”  
Star held back a grin, “I'm a jet. Not exactly fair. Though I could fly with you.”  
“No, I mean, using your holoform.”  
“Oh,” she blinked, “I forget about those. And besides, I never did learn how to drive a car yet, let alone race one.”  
He laughed. “You don't actually have to drive. I'll be doing that. And besides, you can alter your holoform to look like anything you want. So you could look old enough to drive easy.”  
Star looked curious, “Can I see your holoform?”  
She felt his engine falter, then he transformed. He looked uncertain. “Yes, but I'm not ever sure what I should look like. You won't see the same one twice.” He got an idea. “You could help me…”  
Star grinned, “A teen, with red, spiky hair and sleeveless shirt with lean muscles, but not too buff. Green eyes.”  
He looked surprised. “Green? Why? For contrast?”  
“That, plus it reminds me if when we painted you up,” Star winked.  
He groaned. “I remember. Also, teen? Am I that immature?” He teased.  
“No, you're very mature, and that shows in the fact that a teen is street racing and not getting caught by the police. That shows a clever and wise mind at such a young age already, hinting at how much you know,” explained Star.  
“You’ve thought this through,” he said, impressed.  
She blushed, “I think about it when I am about to fall asleep.”  
He blinked. “Wow. I'm flattered!”  
Star smiled, “You are indeed handsome.”  
“Thanks! Let’s try this then.” He transformed back to his car, and a young man exited.  
“Holy cow your holoform is smoking hot!” Star said involuntarily, then blushed when she realized she had said that aloud, “Not that you aren't already!”  
The man grinned. He had spiky red hair, green eyes the color of traffic lights, and lean muscle as suggested, but was somehow more than that. He wore a sleeveless red cotton muscle shirt with black trim, dark jeans, black and red athletic high top shoes, and sported a tan like he had bronze skin from birth.  
“You're gonna cause car accidents when you're that hot,” Star said.  
“Thanks,” he said. His voice was the same, but had no engine undertone to it like his natural form did. It sounded smooth and rich, the voice of a charmer to match a charmer’s face.  
Star shook her head with a smile, “That is going to take some getting used to.”  
He tilted his head. “Something I need to change?”  
“Nope! That's the thing, you're literally perfect! Don't change a thing,” Star insisted.  
He grinned at that. “Alright then. Your turn.”  
Star blinked, “I don't know how to get a holoform.”  
He shook his head in amusement. “Imagine yourself as your human form, and then think go very sternly.”  
“Do I have to be in my alt form?”  
“Nah. I just prefer to be in my alt when I use my holoform.”  
Star nodded, and did as he suggested. She closed her eye to do so, and then she felt as if she slipped from her body and entered a familiar skin…  
She opened her eyes and was once again very short.  
Knockout’s holoform grinned down at her, but only because he was tall for a man his age. “You aged to about 19, and you look absolutely gorgeous.”  
Star blushed, “Not as good as you.”  
He shrugged. “That's up for debate.” He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her warmly.  
She melted against him, enjoying the kiss.  
She pulled away, “You are so hot.”  
He smirked some more. “I wish you'd say that about my natural form, but beggars can't be choosers.”  
Star rolled her eyes, “I do think you are hot in your natural form, but I typically stay quiet. But now that I know you like it so much, I'll say so more often. I like your natural voice better, it's more, rich and filling. And the angles of your face hold more of a story than your holoform.”  
He purred. “Note for future reference that the more you compliment me, the more willing I am to do anything you ask me to do.” He hugged her close.   
Star breathed in, but discovered that she still had no sense of smell, which disappointed her a little. But she still took deep, long breaths.  
“Is there a road nearby? I would love a ride,” Star suggested.  
He nodded against her neck. “Oh yes. Would you like human me to stick around, or would you prefer natural car me?”  
“Natural car you,” Star chose.  
He kissed her neck one final time, before just vanishing. The Aston Martin revved its engines in a low seductive purr, and the drivers side door swung oven. “Get in, mon cherie.”  
Star obliged happily, settling into the seat and looking around. The interior was a lush red leather, smooth and sleek and subtle to the touch.   
“This is cool,” she said as the door swung close and he began to drive. When they reached the mentioned road, he picked up speed.  
“I'm glad you like it,” Knockout said, his voice rumbling right along with the engine.  
“Oh, I love it,” Star stuck her head out the window, and the wind undoing her hair, snapping sharply in the breeze.  
Knockout just drove a little faster, pushing the speed limit by three miles.  
Star laughed merrily, “This is amazing!!!!” They continued to drive for a little while, just cruising and creating their own wind.  
“So,” knocks began, teasing. “Now that I've captured a lovely human and am holding her captive in my vehicle, what do I do with her?”  
Star pulled back into the vehicle, her face looking odd, “Knocks? I feel funny. Like I can feel my robot body…” her eyes went wide.  
“Vanish. Now. NOW!” Knocks yelled it, suddenly urgent.  
She did.   
As she slipped back into her robot limbs, she realized that she was slung over the shoulder of a familiar mech, much like a bag of potatoes. Trees surrounded her, much like when Starscream had taken her   
“I vould zay I am zorry, but I'm not. Zo, zorry, not zorry. You are my captive. I am zorry for vhat is going to happen to you. Yah! You vere nice! I don't vant to kill you! But I am killing you by doing zis! I'm zorry! Not zorry!”  
“Then let me go!!!” Star flailed desperately, but Blitzwing was much stronger. She remembered when knockout had carried her unwillingly, and purposefully scratched the paint on his back, badly, as she tried to escape his grasp.  
He sighed. “I vould release you, but zat vould mean my zon vould be offlined. I vill not allow zat! Not ever! I can't sing to him…”  
Star stopped her fight, “Your son? Where are you taking me? Who is making you do this?”  
“Mech!” It seemed all of them said that at the same time, in identical tones of hate, pain, and guilt.  
Fear gripped Star’s spark, “You mean… the guys that experiment on those they capture?”  
“Yah! It zucks! They threatened to kill him…” Blitzwing readjusted his hold on her again.  
She grunted at the new position, “Why did you take me? Just because I was stupid enough to let my guard down?”  
“Yah. And you are one of zhe highest valued members of this ship. Your absence should trigger a relapse of the war.”  
The puzzle pieces clicked in her head, “So that's what he meant… Thanks for the warning. It definitely helped.” She addressed the woods crossly.  
“You're velcome! Not you you idiot! Zomeone else! Vell, who else vould it be? You? I do not understand.”  
“If I can't understand you're crazy face, you don't need to understand me,” Star said huffly.  
“Fair enough.” Blitzwing fell silent.  
“The plan will not work by the way. The war will not come back, they are too smart to let it,” Star said.  
“Yes, zey are. Ze plan vill backfire, causing zem to crush mech because zey have taken vhat is precious and zat must not be commemorated in song! Zey suck!”  
Star raised her eyebrows, “I sure hope MECH is crushed. I'm a little cross with them right now. Among other things.”  
“Zey SUCK!!!” Shrieked Blitzwing, hurting Star’s audios.  
“Okay, okay, I do too, no reason to blast my audio to bits,” Star tried to calm him down.  
“Zey vill pay,” he swore, “Zey vill die screaming for zeir creators, because I vill have joined zem all in crushing them, and I vill rescue Thunderball.”  
Star listened to this solemnly and sighed at the end of it, “I'm cross at you too for risking my life, but I understand. It's for your son.” She looked out to the woods.  
“I am zorry,” he said pathetically. “I never vanted zis. I just von’t imagine vhat vould happen if he died, I von’t. My darling, my love, I'm zorry! Please don't comfort me again, I'll only cry harder!” And indeed Blitzwing was crying, blue streams falling from his face.  
Star was tempted to continue to press his buttons, but her gaze softened at the sight of tears. She fell silent and looked back into the woods, giving him what little privacy she could and trying to figure out where they were going.  
Oh Knockout, please don't beat yourself up, she thought.

—————

Knockout screamed at the world. He stood alone in the valley and just let it out, a deep gut wrenching audio piercing carnal scream that seemed to never end until it did. When he finished, he fell to his knees, too upset to stand and his voice too overwhelmed to use anymore. He hiccuped, and took gasps of air in between them, trying to regain control of himself and failing.  
He was there for a long time before he heard hesitant footsteps.  
“Knocks, are you okay?” Breakdown asked from behind him, “What in primus happened?” Breaks came around and squatted in front of Knocks, elbows resting on his knees, his face twisted in great concern.  
Knockout just looked at him, face dirty and stained with dirt and tears. He made a choking rasping noise, and hung his head. He slammed his fist into the ground and tried to stand, but fell.  
“Woah woah woah, hey there, calm down Knocks, and tell me what happened,” Breaks reached out to keep Knocks from hurting himself as he fell. Then something occurred to him, “Where's Stardust?”  
“I don't know!!!” Screamed Knockout in his friends face, suddenly finding his voice. It was scratchy and rough, but it was there. “She was with me, and she vanished and I went and she was gone and the cameras-” he choked again, holding onto Breakdown like a lifeline. “I told her not to worry-”  
Breaks was slightly confused, his concern only growing, “Hey Knocks, it's okay, she'll be okay-”  
“Mech and Blitzwing-” he sagged.  
Breaks face crumbled into horror, and he hugged Knockout comfortingly, partly for his own sake now as well, “We'll get her back, don't worry, it'll be fine.”  
Knockout clutched him. “She was so scared, and I-” he stiffened.  
“Knockout, you couldn't have guessed any more than I that this would happen,” Breaks reasoned.  
Knockout gently pulled away. He looked at Breakdown, his face now set like steel. It was like he had tossed aside the mech he had been, and now he stood newforged. “No.”  
Breaks stood as well, “Knockout? What are you thinking? Tell me.”  
“She was scared, and I did nothing but tell her it was nothing. Now nothing has a face. I was scared. It is not nothing. Stardust is in their hands.” He looked at Breaks with eyes that had just ignited with something dangerous. “I will not stand idly by and do nothing.”  
Breaks surveyed this new Knockout warily, trying to determine if it was good or bad. He couldn't tell.  
“We will get her back, Knockout. Right now, let's alert everyone. The more people who search, and fight, the better a chance of finding her,” Breaks swallowed. He had almost added 'alive’.  
“They know. They are mobilizing. I told them.” Knockout looked at the horizon, battered and stained, but straight as an oak, very unlike his usual self. “She is in Quebec, Canada. But she may not have the time. We need to move now.”  
Breakdown nodded, his fists clenched, “I can't imagine her in their filthy hands…”  
“But she is. But if you help me, we can rescue her before they even scratch her.”  
Breakdown’s jaw was tight, “Let's go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Knockout... and poor Blitzwing. :(
> 
> A daring rescue is in order!


	28. Heartburn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning the rescue.

Star long ago ceased to fight Blitzwing. They had passed through a groundbridge not too long after they stopped talking, and a hot blast of air had engulfed her.  
She guessed she was in some sort of desert. She coughed at the dry air, “A desert? Where are we?”  
“Damn if I know. All I know is ve're near a big river. Pffft.”  
“That’s helpful,” Star griped, huffing.  
“It has crocs! Zey are ugly! And squishy!”  
Star looked intrigued and tried to hide it, “Is it the Nile?”  
“Zat is my assumption, yes. But ve may also be near ze amazon river.”  
“It’s humid there,” Star pointed out, “And not as sandy.” She was already discovering how annoying it was to have sand blown in her optic.  
“Perhaps.”  
Star sighed, and craned her neck to see where they were going, and saw a large outcropping of rock. They approached it, and Blitzwing slipped behind a crag, and a large metal door swooshed open that had not been obviously visible before.  
Her spark was on that robot adrenaline again.  
The room they stepped into was huge, bigger than a airplane hanger. It was filled with machinery, humans in body armor, and huge cages lined against the wall. Upon Blitzwing’s arrival, the men trained what looked like miniature rail guns on him. A imposing man in grey-green armor walked over with a cold manner, looking like the boss.   
“I have returned vith ze girl.” Blitzwing spoke in a monotone, with lots of sadness behind it.  
“Very good,” the man said with a unpleasant smile. “Your infant will live to see another day.”  
Star scowled, “And who are you? A j### that holds children as hostage and kidnaps femmes?!” She glared at him.  
“No. I'm a profiteer, and I do what is necessary to get what I need.”  
“Doing what you do is not necessary, it’s evil,” Star practically growled.  
“I'm doing what is necessary for the new world order that is coming,” he said, eyes glinting with hidden insanity. “And those who will win in that takeover will be the ones with the most innovative technology. And so we have you.” He waved a hand at Blitzwing, and he numbly went into a large cage with Star, and closed the door behind them, it locking automatically.  
Star was set down gently, but as soon as her feet touched the ground she ripped away and hammered her fists at the closed door, “Let me out! This isn’t doing anything! The war won’t start because of my absence!”  
“It is to contain us.” She looked over her shoulder and saw him crouching in a corner, doing something she couldn't see because his back was in the way.  
“I get that, I’m not stupid,” Star snapped.  
“Zen vould you calm down?” He stood, and started to make a bizarre cooing noise.  
Star’s expression softened, and her hands fell from gripping the door, “Is that Thunderball?”  
Blitzwing turned, and nestled in the crook of his arm was a tiny transformer, about the size of a large human. It was a pale cream color, and had little tiny horns and adorable blue eyes. It was curled up, and it was whimpering and clutching his sire’s fingers.  
“Yah, but please vhisper.”  
Star nodded, “How old is he? He looks young, and I know no new sparks have been given since the well of all sparks was broken.”  
“He vas born to me and my sparkmate, Cloudlight, a few days before it vas destroyed. Ve vere very lucky. He vent into stasis with me in a pod to avoid him getting harmed, but zen zey came. Mech. We had crashed to zis primus-forsaken planet, and zey found us. Now, ve protect him by doing zeir bidding. It iz ze only vay.”  
Star was quiet as she absorbed this information, “I’m sorry humans have been so terrible to you and your son. I promise not all are like that.”  
“Zat helps, zank you. Thunderball is the equivalent of a human just-past-newborn.”  
“Yeah, I can tell,” Star said softly, “He’s very adorable.”  
“Yes, he is,” Blitzwing agreed. “Vould you like to hold him?”   
Star’s eyes went wide, and she held out her hands to receive the baby, “Of course.”   
“You break him I break you. Just making sure you know zat.” He gently settled Thunder into her arms. “Support his head with your elbow, yes, like zat.”  
Star held him gently, and swayed back and forth as she gazed down at him, “Hey there Thunderball. I won’t hurt you, I promise. I’m not a coward like Mech.”  
Thunder looked up at Star with curious eyes, and made a chirping sound she recognized as volosian. He had said, very cutely, “Aunt?” He grabbed her hand and gripped her fingers tightly.  
Star looked unsure what to say, “Um, no, I’m not your aunt-”  
“Aunt.” Thunderball insisted. He snuggled up, and promptly went to sleep.  
“Um, well,” Star stuttered, “You can think that all you like, but I’m not.”  
Stardust heard a snuffle. She looked over and saw Blitzwing’s crazy face crying again.   
“Oh please don’t tell me you’re going to remember that,” Star asked.  
“Zat vas his first experience vith bots other zan me. If he likes you, zat means he should be just like his mother.” He sniffles. “Zats good. I vas afraid he’d be like me.”  
Star didn’t reply to this, but looked back down at the sleeping child and swayed back and forth as her mother had taught her to do with babies.  
“If I die, could you take care of him? Until Cloudlight comes?”  
Star was clearly shocked, and chose her words carefully, “Where is Cloudlight?”  
“She is in a different zolar zystem, planet hopping. She's been using an old ship to fly, and I don't vant Thunderball to be left vithout a protector.”  
Star hesitated, before nodding, “If it comes to that, I will care for Thunderball is if he were my own. And I won’t let him forget who his parents are.”  
Now Blitzwing’s icy face was weeping. “Both Cloudlight and I zank you from ze bottom of our sparks.”  
Star nodded, “It would be an honor, sad as it would be.”  
“Zank you,” he repeated. “May I have my zon back now?” He held out his arms.  
Star nodded, and placed the sleeping Thunderball into his caring father’s arms. Star went back to gazing out through the cage door.  
Not much more was said.

—————

The snow fell down softly, little fluffy tufts that settled on the transformers as they silently surrounded the target.  
A broken down warehouse in the middle of nowhere. But it was clearly not abandoned. Spotlights flooded the surrounding area, and even though it wouldn’t impede them, a rickety wire fence.  
Men patrolled the area, oblivious to the angry army of cybertronians around the area.  
Knockout was watching, his eyes cold and calculating. He looked to Megatron and Optimus, who apparently were leading together.  
They were conversing, and then they gave a signal.  
The army swept into the base like a silent wave of falling shrapnel. The humans patrolling didn't stand a chance, being crushed underfoot before they could make a sound. Within seconds, they had entered the building.  
And found only a few more patrolling guards, a few dinky machines, and empty cages. But there was a single man dressed in a crisp black suit. They decided not to crush him quite yet and ignored him as they scoured the building.  
And found no trace of Stardust.  
They all turned angry faces to the cowering man in black.  
“Where is the femme you took,” demanded Megatron. “Speak, and you may live.”  
“I took an oath to die before saying,” the man stammered.  
“We can make that happen, and still find the answer we need. Where is she? I will not ask again.”  
The man gazed up, “I won’t say.”  
Fire’s eye narrowed, and she stepped up, glaring down at the human, “Where is my sister?”   
He didn’t say anything, but sweat was dripping like a fountain.  
“If I may,” Soundwave said softly. He stepped forward, and crouched so low his visor was level with the human. “Do you know what 500 volts of electricity to a human spinal cord does?”  
The human swallowed.  
“It has a fifty fifty chance of either killing you, or paralyzing you in excruciating pain for the next sixty years of your life before you die of slow neural disintegration.”  
The man was trembling now, “Mech will triumph. Whether or not I die.”  
“We have, in the course of thirty seconds, just killed every single man on this base, all three hundred and six of them. This was one of your most advanced and well defended bases. Do you think we will have trouble with the others?” A tentacle extended from Soundwave’s chest, one of his plugin cords. It hovered five feet away from the human, sparking with electricity. “I will ask you this once, and If we do not get the answer we need, I will shock you, and you will suffer the consequences that I explained earlier.” It hovered closer.  
“Honor before traitor,” the human said boldly, his eyes fixed on the electricity.  
It dipped to the side, and turned a corpse into a crispy charred hunk of carbon.  
“Where is MECH holding the femme known as Stardust?”  
“I DON’T KNOW!” the human had lost his composure, “All I know is that Silas was happy about how much sun was at the new base!”  
Soundwave pauses. “Megatron, is this satisfactory?”  
“Will you be able to track down the location with that?” Megatron asked.  
“Most likely. It narrows down two places.”  
Megatron nodded, “Then please crisp the idiot human.” He turned and left the building.  
Almost everyone followed him, except for a few that stayed to watch the human fry.  
“I hope he is paralyzed,” Fire growled, “It’s far worse than death.”  
Soundwave zapped him, and the human died instantly, his suit aflame.  
“That's more satisfying though,” commented a vehicon.  
“Yeah, you’re right,” Fire agreed.   
“What two places were you thinking of?” Knockout asked with a calculating gaze.  
“One: a modest and meagerly defended fresh base. Two: a very large, high tech, state of the art base in the Sahara. A few seconds with their computers with confirm my suspicions.” He walked over to a computer, plugged in, and data raced on his faceplate.  
When they walked outside the base to join the waiting army, they all looked at Soundwave for the verdict.  
He raised his hand, and a gargantuan groundbridge appeared. “We are visiting the Sahara this afternoon.”  
“Will it be as easy as this base?” Knockout asked.  
“If coordinated well, it should even be even easier.”


	29. Rescue of the spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue and proposal. :)

You’re insane,” Star concluded after arguing with Silas for the past hour, “You have no emotions, and what logic and reasoning you do have are wrong.”  
He laughed. “You're calling me emotionless? That's impressive coming from a race that kill humans like bugs.”  
“YOU kill and manipulate. The transformers have different views, but their views change. You don’t know them half as well as you think,” Star scowled.  
“Just give up already! He haz a heart shaped hole in hiz chest and no brain! You're talking to a power-hungry rodent!”  
“See?” Silas smirked. He turned and walked away.  
Star sighed and slumped against the door wearily, “You are the rodent of the human species.”  
Silas was already gone. Blitzwing gently reached over and pulled her up against him. He put Thunderball in her lap, hoping to comfort her.  
Star smiled, and looked with fondness down at the child, who was awake again.  
“Aunt!” He squeaked happily.  
Then a shout echoed through the room, “Sir! You must see this, Sir!” Silas paused his walk to look, his eyebrows knit together.  
“What is it?” He barked.  
“Our radars have detected Cybertronians in the area! And…” the reported heistated. He was leaning out of a computer room, his face frantic.  
“And there are a lot of them, Sir. I think it’s all of them.”  
Silas’s face became hard, “the only way they will pause is if our visitors here are in particular danger. Prepare the explosives-” But there was no time for the order to be carried out, let alone finished.  
At that very moment, the walls erupted. Cybertronians burst in, laying waste to almost half the room in a split second. Star’s and Blitzwing’s eyes widened as bloody chaos ensued, and Star nearly cried with relief as a familiar red mech started to wrench away the bars of the cage.  
“Knockout! Oh Knockout!” Star was still cradling Thunderball in one arm as she embraced him with the other, not letting go. Chaos was still reigning in the room.  
Knockout laughed with joy and relief, and he looked surprised when he saw Thunderball.   
“You had a spontaneous sparkling?”   
Star laughed, “Oh, goodness no! He’s Blitzwing’s son, Thunderball. I happen to be holding him.”  
“Oh.” Knockout looked around for the father, but he had already gone to destroy MECH along with everyone else. “Well! Let’s get you and the little guy out of here!” He scooped her up, damsel in distress style, and dashed through the walls into the open desert.  
Star beamed, “I am so happy to see you, I have no words.”  
“I was a different person without you. Please warn me next time you're going to be kidnapped?” He kissed her like he had never done so before.  
Star wrapped her free arm around his neck, enjoying the moment thoroughly.  
Thunderball made an odd noise.  
He poked them. “Uncle! Aunt! You squish me!” He attempted to give them a stern look.  
Star chuckled, “I’m sorry, Thunder. And yeah, he has a habit of calling me aunt, you’re uncle now,” Star said to Knockout’s confused expression.  
“I'm okay with that,” he said with a grin. He sat down on the sand far away from the base, setting Stardust down next to him.  
Thunder chortled happily, and rolled head over heels like Sonic the hedgehog around them.  
Star smiled, and leaned against Knocks, “I love you Knocks.”  
“I love you too. And that's why I want to ask you something.” He looked very serious and hopeful.  
“Anything,” Star said, “Absolutely anything.”  
“Will you be my sparkmate?”  
Star’s smile grew bigger than she had ever thought it could go, “Oh yes.” She kissed him again.  
Knockout just about melted with happiness. He wrapped his arms around her like he would never let go. “Thank you,” he said, his voice soaring like his spark with joy.  
Thunderball gave them a funny face. He climbed into their laps, and hugged them both. “Kisses!”  
Star laughed, and shifted so that they could hug him as well.  
“You are adorable,” declared Knockout.  
“I know,” Thunder said clearly, and beamed at them.  
“I like this kid,” knocks decided.  
“I wonder why,” Star teased.  
He smirked. “Beats me.”  
Thunder giggled. “Cousins? Playmates?” He begged.  
“Hmm, I have thought about it,” Star mused, and looked at Knockout with a twinkle in her eye.  
“I'm all for it! Let's do it!” He looked giddy with the idea.  
But of course, the other transformers had noticed that Star was no longer in the base. It was torn apart into pieces, the damage irreparable. They were quite pleased with themselves, and they began to wander out of the base looking for who they had come for. The entire army slowly shuffled out.  
“Hey, look!” Said a sharp-eyed vehicon. “There they are!” The whole horde had soon surrounded them, and they were cheering. Blitzwing raced up and scooped up Thunderball, and wept with joy at his sons cry of “Daddy!”  
Fire also came running up, Predaking in tow, and pulled her sister up out of knockout’s embrace, pulling her into a hug.  
“Hey,” Knockout protested good naturedly.   
“IWASSOWORRIEDAREYOUOKAYSAYSOMETHING!!!” She was frantic.  
“I’m okay, I’m okay!” Star assured her, squeezing back.  
“Thank goodness,” Fire breathed, letting go. She smiled with relief, then promptly passed out into Predaking’s arms.   
“Oh!” Star said, surprised, “Don’t you dare drop her.” She warned Predaking teasingly.  
“Never. I warned her she was stressing herself, but no, she had to help.” He held her tenderly.  
“Sounds like Bang,” Star smiled. She turned to see Shockwave.  
But he wasn't looking at her, no, he was looking at Knockout. And he looked mad.  
“Do not allow this to happen again,” he demanded.  
“Yes, sir.”   
“Papa, it’s not his fault!” Star said.  
“But it occurred under his watch. Do not let it happen again.”   
“I said, yes, sir.” Knocks sighed.  
Shockwave harrumphed.  
Star sighed, and gave Shockwave a hug, “On the bright side, I’m fine!”  
“Good.” He hugged her back fiercely.  
“Cousins!” Declared Thunderball. “Want cousins! Playmates!”  
Shockwave raised an eyebrow, “Cousins? You’re not related.”  
“Tell that to the kid,” said knocks.  
Star was chuckling, “I tried that, but go ahead!”  
Everyone held back chuckles as Shockwave went over to Blitzwing, and Thunderball. He looked at the sparkling. “They are not your cousins.”  
“No! They Aunt and Uncle! But they want cousins too!” Thunder explained as if it were obvious.  
Shockwave twitched. He turned and stared at Stardust and Knockout. “Am I correct in my interpretation that you are sparkmates and wish for Sparklings?” Everyone held their breath.  
Star was blushing under the intense gaze, “Um, we want to, but haven’t yet.”  
“So, yes, hopefully,” knocks clarified.  
Everyone cheered. Shockwave twitched again, and fell over.  
“He passed out again,” muttered Predaking, causing everyone to cheer and laugh harder.  
“Funny, both times involved me,” Star mused, not sure what to make of that thought. She looked at Predaking and winked, “I don’t think it’ll be the last time he does that.” Predaking just smiled.  
“Let us go home,” decided Soundwave, opening a groundbridge. People started to go through, congratulating Star and knocks as they passed. They even got good wishes from Megatron.  
Star beamed at all the happiness, and she looked around the familiar bridge of the Nemesis. “I am so glad that was not any worse.”  
“So am I,” said Knockout. He gripped her hand comfortingly.  
Star smiled, “Now what? The war is over, and nothing will mess with that now, we’ve seen the evidence.”  
Knockout gently put his hand to his spark, then smiled. “There is this,” he offered.  
Star smiled, “Yes there is. I’ll follow you.”  
He led her to the medbay, then to his room. He sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him. He smiled warmly.  
Star sat, “I’m clueless. How does it go?”  
He just gathered her in a hug. “You just, how shall I say, trust.”  
“Will it? Like the holoform and when transforming?”  
“Yes, just enjoy the moment.” She was sitting on his lap now, but there was no awkwardness, no weird feelings. He rested his head against hers, and she felt her spark go warm. It pulsed like it might burst out of her chest, and then calmed.  
“Look,” knocks said softly.  
She did.  
Two blue glows greeted her vision, one from each of their chests. Their plating had moved aside, exposing their sparks. His was blue with red and gold flickers flashing and glittering. Hers was blue with gold and silver flecks in it, shining like diamonds. The sparks pulsed in time to their sparkbeats.  
“I always knew you had a beautiful spark,” knocks said happily.  
“Yours is stunning, mesmerizing,” Star returned, gazing at it, “It’s like a mini flame.”  
“There's a reason they're called sparks,” he smiled.  
His spark seemed to expand, and only until her spark touched his, did she realize hers was too.   
It was like she could feel knockout, feel not just his hug but his very being, his very mind, and she felt him smile.  
Then she saw visions.  
The first time he opened his eyes.  
His parents playing with him as a child. His simple delight.  
His school years, his boredom in class.  
The first time he drove. The exhilaration.  
The first time he met Breakdown. Brutish fun turned to friendship.  
The time he first heard about the war.  
When he fixed up injured bots, urgently trying to save lives, Breakdown by his side.  
Him doing terrible things, feeling like his spark was dying when he had to do them. The guilt.  
When he watched the life of his world drain away. His helplessness.  
His first sight of Earth, his hope.  
The repetition of the war, the same things over and over, the senselessness.  
The first time he saw a little human woman being cradled in the hands of Soundwave, her face flushed with embarrassment and anger. His curiosity.  
The first time he noticed she was beautiful.  
Cursing himself as he fixed more broken vehicons.  
Slowly falling in love with her.  
His desperation while fixing his friend, then his sorrow at not being able to do more.  
The first time he and she had talked, mech to femme.  
The first ‘I love you,’ and the adoration behind it.  
The torture of holding himself back while she walked on, oblivious.  
The embarrassment at Spindlewing’s lewd comments, and the curiosity kindled by them.  
His delight at her compliments.  
His deep joy at her smiling at his praises.  
His spark-wrenching pain at her kidnapping, and the coldness that crept up on him when he felt like he could not go on.  
The joy of seeing her safe, and his sadistic delight in crushing her captors.  
The unimaginable wave of love when she said yes.  
His hope for a new beginning, at the side of the one he loved most.  
She blinked, the memories fading away but still there in her head as he looked at her with adoration.  
“Your past is so much more pleasant than mine,” he said.  
“Yeah, kinda hard to disagree, sadly,” Star admitted, “Mine is boring in comparison. And short.”  
He smiled, kissing her. “You are very lucky to have had such a sweet life.”  
“I had no idea how lucky I was,” Star mused.  
“I hope what you saw is alright,” he said, and she could feel his concern in her spark.  
“It’s precious, special, there’s nothing like you,” She assured him, “It just makes me love you even more.”  
He beamed, and his joy warmed her.   
She snuggled closer, “I am so happy I met you, lucky really. I had no idea I'd find my prince charming to be a cybertronian.”  
“Prince Charming? Heh, that's a funny image. Can you imagine me in a tunic?” He teased.  
“With a crown sitting lopsided, a sword dangling from the hip,” Star smiled playfully.  
“That would be a funny looking holoform…”  
Star began to giggle, “Especially in a modern city.” She was completely cracking up over the idea, “A medieval prince driving a modern street racing car and looking hot enough to cause accidents.”  
“Hey, isn't that in a Disney movie you saw once? Where a storybook princess gets chased in the real world by a Prince?”  
“Enchanted? That was one of my favorites,” Star nodded.  
“Yeah! That's it! That was weird…”  
“As if a human becoming a Cybertronian and finding prince charming isn't a little out there?” Star said teasingly.  
“True,” he said, “but that's real life.”  
Star shrugged, “We're both right, I guess.”  
He nodded thoughtfully. “So, about life…”   
“Yeeesss?” Star looked up at him, grinning big time.  
“You said you wanted sparklings,” he said, grinning just as big as she was, “how soon do you want them?”  
Star reached up and placed her hand on his neck, tapping a finger there, “I don't think waiting is very important now.”  
He shivered. “You are naughty.”  
“I always have been, I just keep it under wraps. Now I have no reason to do so,” she replied. She brought her other hand up and also placed it on his neck, rubbing circles.  
“Flirt,” he said, and kissed her hard.  
After that, nothing more was said.  
Nothing was needed.  
All was expressed another way.


	30. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure lewd crack I wrote but didn’t put in at the ending at first cause it was just... wow. But wanted to finish the story, so here you are! Enjoy!

Shockwave found, to his great embarrassment, that someone had carried him to his lab and left him on his bed.  
He groaned: that had been very public, the teasing would never end.  
“Hey! Boss!”  
He sat up immediately like he had been electrocuted and scanned the room for the speaker.   
“Boss!” The voice was rather small, and slightly tinny. It also seemed to have no owner that he could see.  
“Who is it?” He asked in a casual tone, but demanding and a little irritated as well.  
“Me!” The voice was definitely small. He realized it came from behind him.  
He turned around slowly and landed his gaze on the intruder. He was not amused.  
It was a little bot the size of a human, bright orange, and looked like a hedgehog. “Hiya, boss!” It said cheerfully.  
Shockwave blinked, “I have not met you before, I am not your boss.”  
It blinked. “You’re not? Then who created me? I woke up in the testing chamber, came in here, and saw you! So you must be the boss!”  
Shockwave was silent for a long minute before his antennae moved in understanding, “I created you a millennia ago. You never woke up. Why did you wake up now?”  
It looked confused, then it brightened. “That explains why I woke up in the junk bin! I dunno, maybe I'm weird!” It cheerfully rattled its quills.  
“Hmm,” Shockwave pondered the critter for a long time with an unblinking stare, and it made the hedgehog a little uncomfortable. He was about to say something about it when Shockwave had a eureka.  
“They fixed it. They fixed the Well of All Sparks. Optimus fixed it! No, that can't be, it takes time, a week at least,” Shockwave went back to staring at the porcupine.  
“What? Am I ugly?” It turned in circles multiple times trying to look at itself.  
“I was not thinking that,” Shockwave said, “But I am curious as to why you suddenly woke up. If I hadn't promised not to dissect anymore, I'd be tempted.”  
“That's weird,” it declared. “I'm too cute to die! At least I think I am! The alternative is to think I'm ugly!”  
Shockwave watched this with amusement. Then he stood up, “I have work to do. Go find Firework or Stardust. She'd be delighted to meet you.”  
“Righto boss! What do they look like?”  
Shockwave paused, then began to describe in a slightly softer tone, “Firework is very beautiful. Black paint, with a colorful firework on one shoulder. Short, but a personality to counter it. A single eye, like me. You'll know it's her. She's very friendly.”  
“Okay! What does Stardust look like?”  
“Stardust is also beautiful. She is almost exactly the same in build, but a little taller, barely. She looks like the night sky. And when they are together, they are a handful,” he shook his head.  
“Okay! Thanks boss! Is everyone huge like you?”  
“You're on the smaller side,” Shockwave affirmed.  
“I'm tiny? Nuts! Ah well, I'll make do! Thanks boss! Please don't dissect me!” The hedgehog jumped off the bed and landed with a ‘umph!’ “Boy, this place is a short person hazard!”  
“Don't worry, my daughter's have convinced me to abandon my dissecting ways,” Shockwave said, and he watched the hedgehog leave.  
'Now’ he thought, 'I need to catch up with my daughters myself. After I finish a bit of work and the critter has met one of them.’  
He heard a tiny girly scream, and turned to the door to see the hedgehog come racing in on its little stubby legs. “That huge hallway is a highway of huge people with huge feet! I'm staying in here where it's safe!”  
Shockwave was actually pleased with this, “Come with me then, and I'll make sure you don't get stepped on.” He didn't wait to ask permission before scooping up the still running hedgehog.  
“Eep! Wow! You're strong! And have long legs! Where are we going?” It nestled in his hand excitedly.  
“I need to find my daughters,” he admitted, “They aren't here.”  
“Well, I knew that! Otherwise you wouldn't have sent me out into the wide, wide hallway!” It giggled.  
Shockwave grunted, “They should be here.” He was striding down the hallway now, keeping an eye out.  
“Wheee!” The hedgehog was having a grand old time swinging back and forth through the air in his hand.   
“Hey Shockwave! How are you this morning?” Spindlewing asked as she turned the corner and spotted them. For once Soundwave wasn't with her, probably working to keep the ship running.  
“Boss seems fine!” Pipes up ‘it.’ He would have to find a name at some point.  
“Who’s this?” Spindlewing asked.  
Shockwave glanced down at the beaming thing, “I created it a millennia ago. It just woke up.”  
“My name is it?” ‘It’ seemed confused.  
Woops, thought Shockwave.  
“What would you like to be called then?” Spindle asked cheerfully.  
“I don't know! I don't have a single clue what I want to be called, but I sure don't like ‘it!’”  
Shockwave grunted.  
Spindle beamed at the opportunity, “Hmm, how about Bundle of Adorableness?”  
“That's nice, but long!” It wrinkled it's nose, indeed looking adorable.  
Spindle chuckled, “Okay, be picky then. How about Thornbriar?”  
“Ummm, maybe!”  
Shockwave lost his patience. “How about Runtbunting?” He said sarcastically. Then he realized that he had been sarcastic. Thankfully Spindle didn't catch it.  
“Catchy! Should I do it?”  
“Please,” Shockwave grumbled.  
“Alright! Runtbunting it is!”  
Spindlewing gave Shockwave a look.  
“What?” He asked defensively. He was getting impatient to find his daughters.  
“Runtbunting? Seriously?” She shook her head.  
“I like it! It's catchy! And can be shortened!” Runtbunting beamed happily.  
“Any name can be shortened,” Shockwave pointed out, and handed Runtbunting to Spindle, “Here.”  
She promptly gave her back to him, putting her on his shoulder. “Oh no,” Spindle chuckled. “You created Runt, you get to keep her.”  
Runt nestled down. “I won't be any trouble boss! I promise!”  
Shockwave looked down at her, and sighed, “The lab is full of sparklings these days.”  
“I'm not a sparkling! I'm a symbiote! Or a minicon! Whatever you call those small bots that are created by mechanics! I don't have a mom, so I'm not a kid!” She bounced a little, sure of herself.  
“When you have a purpose, you are no longer a sparkling,” Shockwave explained his reasoning, “And you are too new to have a purpose quite yet.”  
“Yeah, I guess so!” Runtbunting settled down again.  
“Do you know where Star and Fire are?” Shockwave asked Spindle.  
“They're both off spending time with their sparkmates. Where is anyone’s guess.”  
Shockwave stiffened, “Sparkmates? I do not mind them growing up, but they have ceased to tell me these things.”  
“Um, Shocks, Stardust and Knockout telling you they're gonna be sparkmates caused you to pass out. Do you remember?”  
Shockwave sighed, “I did not know that their courtships had advanced so far.”  
“They're very happy, Shockwave. Don't be sad. Everyone grows up at some point.” Spindlewing patted him sympathetically.  
“Wait till your sparklings grow up, you'll understand then,” Shockwave said.  
“I'm sure I will. I may even enlist your assistance then,” she smiled, patted him one more time, and went on her way.  
Shockwave stood there for a long moment, deciding, then turned back around to the lab.  
“Boss? You okay?” Runt butted his head gently with concern.  
“I need to give my daughters some space. I'll wait for them to tell me on their own time,” he said as he entered the lab again, the door sliding shut.  
“Oh!” She rubbed up against him affectionately. “Don't feel bad! If it helps, you can teach me stuff! I'm practically stupid!”  
Shockwave nodded, “I'll teach you about Cybertronian history.”  
And so he did.  
All morning, and then some, to be exact.  
Then the doors of the lab slid open.  
“Hey! You're right!” interrupted Runt in the middle of an explanation on gene therapy, “They are beautiful!” She leaped onto Shockwave’s shoulder again.  
He turned to see his daughters there, curiously peering at Runt.  
“Thanks?” Star said, “Who are you?”  
“I'm Runtbunting! My nickname is Runt! I woke up in the junk bin because Boss built me a millennia ago and I wouldn't wake up! But I did! He promised not to dissect me to find out! How are you?” She jumped excitedly.  
The sisters beamed, “We're very good.”  
Ember and Zap peer over their shoulders to spy the hedgehog, and their faces light up as well at seeing another small bot.  
“I'm glad! Boss has been teaching me history because I'm stupid and I don't want to make flawed battle plans when I'm big and important some day!”  
“That cool!” Ember declared, and flew from Star's shoulder to where Runt was.   
Shockwave was starting to look like a roost. “She has been endlessly cheerful,” he said, sounding weary. “I do not understand why or how she woke up, and she has been attempting to cheer me up. I feel as if I have to scream.”   
“Please do,” Star said with interest, “That would be interesting.” She smiled to show she was joking.  
“And loud!” Said Runt, completely missing it. “I'm right next to his head, so if he screams I might explode!” She nodded emphatically.  
Shockwave twitched slightly.  
“Shockwave, you twitched. You always do that before overloading,” Star said cautiously.  
He blushed enormously. “I despise using that word in this context.”  
Star looked confused, “I thought that's what robots call passing out?”  
“It is a euphemism for it. The actual meaning of it is…” he blushed harder.  
“Tell me! Tell me!” Runt jumped up and down. “Tell me, Boss!”  
“I'm a little curious too,” Star said.  
Fire looked proud. “I already know what that means. But you explain Dad.”  
Shockwave sighed. “It is the cybertronian term for the human word orgasm. I feel because it is that, that it is inappropriate to use it to tell me I passed out.”  
Star looked mortified, “Oh, I’m so sorry!”  
“It is fine.”  
“What's an orgasm?” Chirped Runt.  
“Ask Knockout sometime, he's the doc,” Star deterred away from that.  
Fire poked her sister. “You're blushing and looking dreamy eyed. Want to tell me something?”  
Star gave her sister a mock glare, and a 'later’ look, before turning to Shockwave again.  
He had his ‘very angry’ look on. It was probably because Runt was swinging on his antenna, having tons of fun and giggling.  
Star took a deep breath, “So, Bang and I wanted to tell you some things that are important.”  
“Continue,” he said, calmly plucking Runtbunting from her fun and putting her on top of his head so she wouldn't bother him. Unfortunately, it now looked like he had a miniature orange Afro with eyes, a nose, and two paws.  
Star and fire stifled giggles at this, for the topic was serious, “I’ll allow Bang to say her piece. But I want you to know, Papa, that Knockout and I have spark bonded.”  
“Thank you for that piece of info.” He nudged the dangling paws out of his optic.  
“So Predaking and I are also sparkmates and are sparkbonded,” fire began. “And because of that, I want to stay in his room.”  
Shockwave stared.   
“I mean, I'm married now, basically. So can I?”  
He sighed, sounding resigned to the fact his daughters had grown to adulthood. “Very well.”  
“Yes! Also, if we have a one-eyed kid, we're naming it after you. Just saying.” Fire proudly stepped back.  
Star grinned at the thought, and followed her sisters footsteps, “So, I wish the same thing as well, to live with Knockout.”  
“Go for it,” he said dully.   
Star and Fire exchanged looks, communicating silently whether they should leave and send someone else to raise Shockwave's spirits, or attempt it themselves.  
Runt stuck her face down in front of his optic. “Hey, don’t be sad! They're all grown up, sure, but they can visit all they want! And I promise you won't be lonely! I'll be here for you!” She beamed.  
Shockwave slowly shook his head, then put her on the table. “I need to recharge, I think.”  
Star and Fire decided to send someone else, and they knew just who. They also knew Shockwave wouldn't be getting any recharge soon.  
“Recharge well, Papa,” Star said gently.  
He mumbled, then walked to his room, Runtbunting in hot pursuit, making her way across the table remarkably fast for a creature with short stubby legs. She wasn't deterred in the slightest when she fell off the table, and chased after him stubbornly. It was kinda cute.  
The sisters exchange another look, and depart. When in the hallway they speak aloud again.  
“I think Spindlewing may be able to help,” Star suggested.   
“Maybe,” Fire said. “I'm more concerned about him getting frustrated with Runt. She means well, but I think is a bit much for him.”  
“She's kinda persistent,” Star agreed, “And he clearly has a lot on his mind right now.” She sighed, “It probably didn't help that we forgot the time today and didn't tell him until late in the day.”  
“Yeah. But ah well. Think he'll be okay?”  
Star pursed her lips in thought, “If he isn't okay by morning, we'll ask Spindle to help.”  
“Okay.” Fire agreed.  
They heard a roar from inside the lab, and Shockwave bolted out, dropped Runt in Stars arms, and stormed back inside, slamming the door with a crash.  
Runt looked pathetically up at Star. “I just said sleep well...”  
“That's all you said,” Star said dubiously.  
“Uh huh, and I said I hoped the angry librarians he told me about wouldn't haunt us while we slept.” Runts lip trembled. “I was nervous they would, and he yelled at me and gave me to you.”  
“Let's go get Spindle,” Star said.  
Fire nodded in amazed agreement.  
They hurried down the hallway toward where they knew she would be, “Sheesh, that's more reaction from Shockwave than I ever riled out of him.”  
“He's definitely upset,” confirmed Fire.  
They didn't say much more until they knocked urgently on Soundwave’s door, “Is Spindle here?!”  
It opened, and they saw both Soundwave and Spindlewing, the former holding a spray bottle and the latter holding a mop. “What?” Sounds asked with concern.  
“Shockwave is upset, we think it's about us otherwise we'd have tried,” Star explained quickly, “And what in the world were you two doing with a mop and spray can?”  
Spindlewing rolled her eyes. “What else? Cleaning.” To prove this, she smacked Soundwave on the shoulder with the wet end, and he batted it away. “We’re being distracted by things too,” added Sounds.  
“Okay, whatever, but can you please go talk to Shockwave?” Star asked Spindle.  
She set the mop down. “Sure. I'll let you know when I'm done.”  
She left quickly. They watched her leave.  
“I do hope he doesn't blow up on her,” Star sincerely wished.  
“Me too.” Said Soundwave, spraying the door frame and wiping it down with a rag. “That would be messy.”  
“Boss yelled at me.” Runt said in bewilderment. “Why?”  
“He's really stressed and gets irritated easily when he is,” Star explained, “Though that's the first time I've seen him just outright get angry.”  
“Oh. Okay.” Runt sniffles a little. “Where do I go? Do I have to find a new boss?”  
“You're staying with me for the night, and Knockout too I suppose,” Star hugged the hedgehog closer in comfort.  
She burrowed close and just huddled there, soaking up warmth and trying to feel better. Ember climbed down and hugged her with his wings to help.  
“Speaking of which,” said Fire, a grin creeping across her face. “About that question I asked earlier…”  
Star rolled her eyes, “We were sober, promise.”  
“Good,” said Soundwave. “Did you have fun?”  
Star blushed, “Of course I did, why wouldn't I? It was very enjoyable…”  
Fire leaned close. “Was he good?”  
“He is Knockout after all,” Star said, “He was named quite well.”  
Soundwave looked concerned again. “He knocked you out?”  
“Oh, of course not! I meant that he was seriously good, hot… I'll stop now,” Star was very blue.  
“No please, continue! I want to know!” Fire looked gleeful.   
“There’s some things better left in secret,” Star said pointedly.  
Fire gave her a devious look. “So, I should find out myself?”  
Soundwave shook his head, smiling widely, and went in his room, closing the door behind him.  
“He's mine, and I'm not sharing,” Star said in return with a smile.  
She giggled. “Darn. I'll have to stick to Predaking.” She poked her sister. “It would be fun though!”  
Star grinned, “Knockout is all mine! I'll be selfish! I call him prince charming.”  
“Ha! So I'm beauty and Predaking is the beast! Hee hee!” She giggled, then tried one final tactic. “I'll tell you about him.”  
“Do I want to know?” Star asked skeptically.  
“He is fiiinnne.” She said proudly. “I bet even better than knocks. Ha!”  
“Knocks is pretty hard to beat. He is a fine gentleman,” Star boasted back with a remembering grin.  
“Predaking is better. But neither of us can prove that unless we share…” fire poked her sister some more.  
“Never gonna happen,” Star insisted. She thought for a minute before admitting, “Spindle was right. Foreplay is quite nice.”  
“Yup. Predaking is still better.”  
“Just keep on saying that,” Star said.  
“I can tell you the exact length and width of you know what.”  
Stars eyes got big, “You measured? Was it just curiosity?” She bumped her sister teasingly.  
“Yes and no… I can do instantaneous measurements in my head. So can you!”  
Stars face showed that she was actually considering it herself.  
“Do you want to know?” Fire asked.  
Star sighed, “You really want to tell me, don't you? Just go for it!” She smiled encouragingly.  
“Three feet eight inches long, one foot ten inches circumference.”  
Star looked amazed, “Sheesh. I still think Knockout is better.”  
“Oh? What's his?”  
“I didn't measure, unlike my silly sister. But he's got some skill,” she said, and she smiled, “And he really does like his neck being touched.”  
“I'm sure he does, but I'll never know unless you show me,” Fire teased.  
Star shook her head, “You shall not get me to share. Or say anything else.”  
Fire sighed. “Fine, we’ll just have to stick to the fact Predaking is so much better.”  
“And the fact that Knockout has skill,” Star added.  
“Why thank you,” he said as he rounded the corner with Predaking in tow. Both had ridiculous grins on their faces.  
The sisters froze, blushing blue.  
“Your welcome,” Star stuttered.  
“So, three and a half feet huh?” Knocks shoved Predaking playfully. “You're terrible.”  
Predaking looked pleased with himself. “It pleases my queen.”  
“It certainly does, she won't stop mentioning it,” Star bumped her sister with a grin.  
Fire looked mortified. “Ummm…”  
“So, trying to steal me away are we?” Knockout asked Fire, waggling his eyebrows.  
“She has been very curious,” supplied Predaking with a amused smile.  
“Uh.” She swallowed, blushing. “Yes.”  
“He's mine,” Star once again claimed, and walked up to Knockout, slipping under his arms, grinning up at him.  
“Sorry, Firework, but what the lady says, goes.” He gave her a sympathetic smile.  
“I would not mind,” offered Predaking.  
Star shook her head with a grin, “I'm a hog.”  
“And you snort like one. It's adorable,” Knockout said dreamily.  
Star involuntarily snorted, “That still boggles me you find that cute.”  
He kissed her wildly. “But it is!”  
Predaking laughed, and picked up Firework, giving her a warm kiss. “And you will always be my strong and willful queen.”  
“I am so confused,” Runt said.  
“They talk ‘bout touchy feely stuff. Ignore them,” explained Ember, hugging her happily.  
She did as told, having her own little conversation with Ember on Star's back, clinging on like bats.  
“So, what you?” asked Ember curiously, rubbing his head against Runt’s spines. “These bristly and soft and comfy!”  
“Thank you! I'm a cute porcupine!” She said, “What are you? You have wings!”  
“I dragon!” He puffed out his chest proudly. “I strong!”  
“Cool! How strong are you?” Runt asked.  
“Very,” Ember assured her. “I get big when boss in big trouble, but haven't needed to do that yet.”  
“Is Stardust your boss? She's pretty and nice! So's Firework!”   
“Yes!” He nodded enthusiastically. “You pretty too.”  
Runt blushed bashfully, “Ah, thank you!”  
He looked happy at her reaction. “So! Who your boss?”  
Runt looks thoughtful, “Um, I think it's Shockwave, but I don't think he likes that very much. I don't care! He's my boss!”  
Emberheart looked very proud of her at that. “That good! He deserves nice happy friend like you! He might feel better! But why he not like you?”  
Runt looked at him with wide, confused eyes, “He yelled at me and took me out of the lab when I tried to say goodnight.”  
He gasped. “Seeable emotional reaction! That awesome! But sorry he made you feel bad… he nice when normal.”  
“He is nice! He was teaching me about the genetics of Cybertronians and how they've changed over the millennials. He is a good teacher, I remember it all really good! I want to learn to learn more!” She practically bounced with excitement at the thought.  
“Cool!” Ember tightened his grip on Stardust’s back, avoiding Knockout’s arms as he hugged her. “What you want learn?”  
“Everything!!!” She said enthusiastically, “I want to learn everything Shockwave knows and help him with his research! Then I have a purpose and I would no longer be a sparkling!”  
“Wow! My head explode if I learned that much! You have big brave head that can hold lots! But why you sparkling? You like me and I not sparkling,” he wondered.  
“You have a purpose! You warn and guard Stardust! But I don't have purpose! Not yet at least!” She explained.  
“Oh! Okay, that make sense.” He poked Knockout's arm with his tail. “I happy Star happy with this guy,” he added.  
“They look happy! Very happy!” Runt agreed, “So do Firework and her guy! Ew…” she had looked at them and found them kissing quite passionately.  
Ember blushed with embarrassment. “They do that sometimes… I dunno why…” he heard Star and Knocks laughing at the display of affection. “Star do it too…”  
“Doesn't it gross you out? Do you ever leave?” She asked, nose wrinkled in an adorable way.  
Ember shook his head, loyal. “Never leave my person. I grossed out, but never leave.” He got an idea, and leaned over and planted a tiny little kiss on Runts nose. “That good kind of kiss, which good and not gross,” he explained, trying to be helpful.  
Runt blushed and smiled, “It is a good kiss!” She leaned over and planted a kiss on his nose in return.  
He purred happily. “Thank you! For compliment and kiss! You good kisser!”  
She giggled a little, her numerous spikes shaking with mirth, “You're better!”  
He blushed bright blue. “Thanks!” He spied Fire and Predaking grinning at them. Knockout and Star were listening. “What? You looking funny at me!”  
Star chuckled, “You two are adorable!” They held on tightly as her back moved with laughter.  
“Thanks! Why?” asked Ember in confusion. He looked at Runt hoping she would know.  
“I don't know!” Runt shrugged.  
He gave Star a pleading look. “Why?”  
Star couldn't see them, but recognized the voice he used to address her, ever so slightly different, “Silly Ember, you and Runt are so cute together! Your definition of a real kiss is absolutely adorable!”  
“It is real kiss!” He protested. “Kind of kiss where you eat each other's face not real kiss! Just gross!”  
Everyone laughed at this. “It's called passionate kissing, Ember. And yes, it is very real and very good,” Star said with amusement.  
“But must taste weird! Drool not taste good!”   
Star smirked, and gave Knocks another kiss, and after a moment drew away, “I think it tastes good. Sweet and loving.” She flashed a smile.  
Emberheart and Runtbunting made identical ‘yuck’ noises.  
Chuckles were heard around the group again.  
“Come on Knockout, let's go someplace alone,” she gave a pointed glance at Fire, with a smile to show she was teasing, “and you can show me some more skill you've got in there.”   
“With pleasure,” he purred with a grin at the gasps of horror from Ember and Runt.  
“But we here!” Ember said. “Touchy stuff supposed to happen when we asleep or you alone!”  
Star and Knocks chuckled, “You don't have to come. Never said you had to.”  
Emberheart looked kind of torn. Then he said, “You go to room, and Runt and me stay in medbay. So we close in case kidnapping.”   
Star smiled, “I sure hope I don't get kidnapped in my birthday suit. That would be awkward.”   
Runt looked confused. “What's a birthday suit?”  
“Take off your armor sometime and you'll see,” Star suggested, “Preferably when I'm not looking.”  
“Okay!” Runt nods. She and Ember rode Star’s back until they came to the medbay, at which point they jumped onto the table. They stared after the pair as they went into their room.  
“I wonder why like that,” said Ember.  
“The kissing is gross, but it's gotta be grosser if they have to hide!” Runt agreed, nose very much wrinkled.  
“Maybe feels good? Like petting?” He wondered.  
“Petting does feel good, but no one needs more than that!” Runt concluded.  
“Weird,” he agreed. Then he turned and practically jumped out of his skin. “Put armor back on!”  
“But I want to know what a birthday suit is!” Half of her armor was off, but the armor covering her underside was thankfully still there.  
“Ew, put back on! Find out later!” He looked like he was torn between looking away and watching her warily.  
She pouted. “But what is it?”  
“You take off armor after kissing like Star and Knockout did, which is gross!” He looked disgusted.  
“Oh!” She started putting on her armor again. “Sorry! But I wanted to know! I didn't mean to gross you out!”  
“It okay, you not know,” Ember said, relief evident in his voice.  
“So, while they do gross things, what do we do?” Runt asked, finishing putting on armor.  
“Uh, I dunno,” Ember mused, then he got another idea, “I show you medbay!”  
“Cool!” She bounced next to him.  
Ember grinned, “I carry you, I fly!” He began to swell a little larger, until he was the right size to be able to carry her comfortably.  
“Wow, you can grow! I wish I could do that!” She leaped onto Ember’s back, and settled in between his wings.  
Ember smiles proudly, and spread his much larger wings and began to fly with them, steady so as not to upset his passenger, “This medbay. That bed for hurt people. Those are seats they hang out on.” he began.  
“Uh-huh!” She was all ears.  
“And, um, that bag Knockout’s. He use it a lot ‘cause Stardust breaks lots of eyes,” he explained.  
“Isn't that bad?” Runt asked.  
Ember nodded, “Very. Means can’t see, lose lots of blood, damages special sensors on face. Very painful.”  
“Oh! So why does she do it?”  
“Accident,” he said matter of factly, “Once she got woken up and slapped Shockwave. Another time twins being bad toward Fire and her, and Breakdown hurt eye protecting them.”  
“Oh! I hope the twins got whacked!”   
“They offlined,” Ember assured her, “I not like them anyways.”  
“They sound scummy,” Runt agreed.  
“Very,” Ember said, and continued his tour, “There beds Firework and Stardust had to stay when they got hurt.”  
“Looks comfy! What's in the cabinets, and what's behind those two doors?”  
“Breakdown’s room and closet,” he explained, “We not allowed there unless invited. Fangirl also lives there. She’s human like Stardust was.”  
“Wow! Does Breakdown like Fangirl?”  
“I think so,” Ember said, “Let Fangirl paint him and hasn’t taken it off.”  
“That's really cute! Do you think she likes him back?”  
“I think so. She not leave his shoulder. And they talk a lot,” Ember theorized.  
Runt giggled. “Everybody's finding someone to love it seems like! That's wonderful!” She changed topics abruptly. “Do you think Shockwave will keep me? He seems lonely and unhappy and I want to help him, but it's hard to help someone who doesn't want to be helped.”  
“I dunno, Shockwave weird,” Ember admitted, “He made me too, so kinda know him, but he change a lot. He might, but he always lonely.”  
“Why?” Runt seemed sad. “Why's he lonely?”  
Ember shrugged, “He want to be. It just how he is.”  
Runtbunting sighed. “Oh…”   
“But maybe he be happy!” Ember tried to keep up the positiveness, “Maybe you be like Firework and Stardust and change people.”  
She brightened. “Change Shockwave! I want to see him happy! He created me, he's my boss, so the least I can do is make him happy! And not lonely!”  
“You make everyone happy, you can do it!” Ember encouraged her, and he swooped a little higher in the air, and Runt squealed with glee as they rose. “Wheeeeee!”   
Ember smiled at her delight, and when he made sure she was holding on tight, even did a few loopty-loops. Her pleasure was quite evident in her smiles and happy exclamations to go higher and faster. They did this around the room, not knowing that Megatron was watching from the shadows of a door with a slight smile on his face. He followed their flight with his red eyes, now softened from the absence of their previous hate.  
Things were going to change, he thought. They already have. And it all started when a human came aboard the Nemesis and wiggled her way into each and every Cybertronian spark, whether they knew it or not. He was quite sure having her around would continue to produce wonderful things. He would help her in what little ways he could to make her life enjoyable. She deserved it.  
Because, after all, it's not often someone could stop a war with a few smiles and sarcastic remarks, and warm the spark of one who had been cold hearted for more than a million years.  
And indeed, she had.


End file.
